Avatar: A Light in the Darkness
by Legion'sKryme
Summary: So...I can't think of much of a summary for this one either. Sorry about that. But I will say that it's an OCxKorra fic, with some later on OCxMako and on the side of that will be random BolinXAsami (which just happens and isn't really explained; let your minds wander on that one). This is the sequel to Avatar: A New Element, just to give you a heads up.
1. Chapter 1

_This here story is the sequel to Avatar: A New Element. I can't say that you have to read it before this one, but it sure as hell would explain a lot. Especially if you're new to my concept of things. I'll say this two times- one time here and at the end of the story- I __do not__ own Avatar: The Legend of Korra nor any of its characters. I only own my OCs Akarui, Abyss, Legion, Lu Ten, and Kurokiryu. I here by lay claim to the concept of darknessbending and lightbending. Those concepts are **mine. **Should I find out that someone stole my concept, I **will** take action and it won't be pretty. _I_ will warn you now, that there are big kid words in this story, and they become more abundant within the later chapters- when Book Two begins- and up to the ending. I have a potty mouth and although I can control it, I don't like to when I'm writing. If you don't like all the cursing that will be within the story, then get the fuck out of here. Why the hell are you reading an M rated story for then, huh? However, unlike many M rated stories- on that note- there's no smut in here. And there never will be; I don't write that nonsense. Okay, mini-rant over so...Please Rate and/or review and enjoy my work_

* * *

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter One:**

** Life**

Life growing up for me was pretty damn awesome up until I was about ten years old. What happened then was...Both confusing and painful. But I won't talk about that just yet. I have to get through the younger years first. When I was born, I was told I looked a lot like my grandfather on my mom's side. Mom always said that I had grandad Kuro's hair, in that it's windswept and of midlength. My hair naturally spikes back in various places for the top layer, and some of my bangs come down into my face between my eyes. She says I have her fangs and claws, which she also got from grandad Kuro, but still since I'm her son, they're from her. I was born with crimson eyes and my dad's temper. Mom always told me stories of how whenever she'd try to put me down to sleep for the night, I wouldn't sleep unless there was enough torches in my room; she said I always had something for the light. As I got older, I showed myself to be a prodigy like my mom. I mentally grew at a fast rate; crawling early, walking and running early, even talking and writing early. And as I got older physically, my eyes became less and less red. By the time I turned ten, my eyes were a molten gold with slitted pupils; I ended up with dad's eyes which mom loved about me. When I was five, we discovered something very interesting, my brothers and I. We- Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm a brother of two other boys. My oldest brother is named Lu Ten, and he was named after my dad's cousin that who died during the 100 year war. My second brother's name is Iroh, named after my late great uncle Iroh, the man who basically raised my dad. Lu Ten and Iroh look completely human though, and all three of us have our dad's eyes.

Anyways, when I was five, we discovered something very interesting, my brothers and I. We discovered that I could not bend fire like dad, nor darkness like mom, but something completely different. I can bend light. You heard me, that stuff you use to see and what not? Yea, I can bend that to my will. I was throwing a temper tantrum after Lu Ten pushed me into the water fountain, and next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a bright light and the fountain was destroyed. We talked to mom about it, and she said that it was probably because of her weird genes, being part dragon spirit and all. Apparently, mixing firebending with darknessbending creates lightbending. How does that work you may ask? Well, I figure it's like this; fire is also light- it gives off light- which is also heat. So essentially, if a fire is hot enough, it has the potential to turn into light- but it has to be like... White hot, not blue or red. But that would just mean that I'd have white fire, right? Well here's where the properties of darkness mix in. Because mom could bend darkness to her will, and could make physical tendrils and spikes and what not of darkness, that mixed with the properties I mentioned with fire, and therefore got rid of the fire and just left me with the light. I'm only guessing here, though. If you want simpler terms, blame my mom's dragon genes.

Light works a lot like darkness in that I can make it solid, and I can turn my body into it. And yet like fire, I can more effectively fight with it by blasting balls of light at someone. There's one downside though about making solid things out of light though. Unlike darkness for whatever reason, I can't just make the solid thing and then stop pouring energy into it; I have to constantly feed more light into the solid object or else the solid objects disperse. Also, I can't feel anyone's 'inner light' like mom can feel inner darkness. I've tried to, but it doesn't work that way. I do have an 'inner light' like mom has an inner darkness though; it turned out to be her chi, just as mine is, that makes the element. I remember her telling me that I had double what she had; and she had an ocean's worth of the stuff. I can also make fire. Like I said, light is heat which is also fire, which means if I slow down the molecules in the light, then I can create fire. However, I have to turn the light into fire, I can't just release it like my brothers and dad can. I can turn the light into fire almost as fast as they can just form it, but I'm still a bit slow to make it seem like I have two elements instead of one. Either way it's pretty cool for me to do. I can't do lightning though, for whatever reason. I can imitate it, but not create it. I can heal myself, like mom could, but I can't heal other people. And while mom moved from shadow to shadow- shadow walking she called it- I become light and move at the speed of it.

For five years I trained in my skills, harnessing them to do them as I bid them, and for all ten years of my life, I was happy. Unfortunately, all did not turn out well in the end. Unknown to me, there were still many men and women that believed that only those of the Fire Nation were worthy to walk the earth without being ruled over. In essence, they believed in grandfather Ozai's beliefs, as well as aunt Azula's. I hadn't learned about this until I was thirteen, after things started to go downhill and after well...Okay, so due to the many attacks on dad's life, he became stressed most of the time, which according to doctors wasn't good for him at all. The doctors told us and dad this when I was nine, leaving Iroh to be fourteen and Lu Ten to be nineteen. Within three months after that, dad became terminally ill. And for nine long months, he became weaker and weaker. No one knows what made dad so ill, other than the stress, but it took him down faster than lightning can take down a tree.

When I turned ten, mom decided that it was time for her to take grandad Kuro's throne, as apparently she had promised herself that she would do that after dad died. She explained to the lot of us just how that worked, becoming a spirit and all, but I won't bother to get into that. Let's just say that she went through a ritual with the Sun Warriors. It killed her, and her spirit- which turned out to be in the shape of an obsidian dragon with ember eyes, became one with the night sky. Therefore, she became its spirit. That's the simplified version of what I saw; the more complicated version is much harder to explain obviously. Still, after dad's funeral and mom's ritual, Lu Ten took the throne as Fire Lord, leaving me and Iroh as Princes. I can't say that dad was young when he died, since he and mom had the three of us later into dad's life when things were a bit more calm. He was almost fifty when he died. Still early, but not young.

For another five years I stayed in the Fire Nation, honing my skills to perfection. I had to teach myself, just like mom did, so it's not surprising that a prodigy like myself took so long to learn how light works. Over those five years, my eyesight became over developed- whereas mom's used to be under developed for most of her life until she met dad- and I came to find that I could see miles upon miles further than a normal person. My brothers would call me Hawk Eyes, because of my molten golden eyes, slitted pupils, and most of all my excellent vision. In that time, I also raised myself an eelhound named Mori. He's large, even for a giant eelhound, but of the perfect size for a guy my height. I got my height from my grandparents on my mom's side I think; I'm 6'10''. My grandma Chiyu was five nine, and grandad Kuro was around six five or six six. Mori and I are best pals, we go everywhere together.

By the time I turned fifteen, I had mastered my lightbending abilities, and decided to go see the world. I heard that Katara was still alive despite it having been a good number of years after the war, and that she was an old woman. But still she was kind with a beautiful heart and great knowledge about the world. I stayed with her for about a year, learning all sorts of ways to fight against waterbenders as she was so kind to teach me. I also learned a lot about her husband, Avatar Aang, as well as her three children, Bumi, Kya and Tenzen. Bumi is a nonbender like their uncle Sokka was, but Kya is a waterbender, and Tenzen the only adult airbender in the world.

After about a year with Katara, I really did travel the world, going from place to place, visiting my grandma Chiyu and staying with her and the Sun Warriors for two years until grandma passed on to join mom, dad, and grandad Kuro. After that, I had no reason to stay with the Sun Warriors, even though they begged I stay, being the 'heir to my mother's throne' just as she was heir to her dad's. But I don't want to be Spirit of the Night; I don't think I can be while my powers revolve around the opposite. And since I can't change my powers...Mom is stuck being an immortal Spirit forever. I wonder if she's with dad some how? I know great uncle Iroh entered the spirit realm not long before he died, but then again he was always a spiritual man. Dad?...Not so much. Still, I left that island and hitched a boat ride all the way to Republic City where not only did I track down Tenzen, but I also met Mako and Bolin.

Meeting them was a hoot. One day, Mori and I had gotten into a fight. He can't talk, but having raised him I can understand his body language very well. I don't remember it completely, but I think it was about me cleaning between his toes- he needs that from time to time- which he doesn't like a tall. It's like trimming a polarbeardog's claws; it doesn't happen without a fight. He got lost after running off of Avatar Island, Tenzen allowed me to move in, seeing as our parents were good friends, having swum to the mainland. I found him eventually after going searching for him two hours after he ran away, he was cornered by an angry Mako and pissed Bolin. Being the protective guy I am of those I love, I of course jumped in and rose a wall of light to block the fire that Mako sent Mori's way, and then sent a ball of light at Bolin to keep him from earthbending at us. The fight didn't last long after that, me moving in swiftly- though not at the speed of light- and taking them down. I asked them to explain why they were trying to hurt Mori. Apparently, he tried to eat their fire ferret, Pabu, which wasn't very appreciated. I apologized for Mori, and offered to take them out to lunch.

There, we got to know each other well, and when they asked who and what I was- it's not every day that you see a six ten guy with long fangs that end at the tops of their bottom gums and two inch long claws on each hand- I told them the truth: that I was the third son of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Legion, and Prince of the Fire Nation. Bolin showed me that he likes to be the kind of guy who's over the top like I've heard from Katara's stories about Sokka, and started freaking out. He was bowing and what not until I told him to stop before I hit him with a whip of light. Mako took the liberty of asking what it was like to be part dragon, and if that was why I could do what I can. I answered that it was weird, and that yes, that's the reason why for my powers. Lunch turned out to be an eating competition between Bolin and I, as apparently we both have large appetites. If I won, I'd pay the whole bill like offered, if he won, we'd split the bill between the two of them and I. I won, in the end, seeing as for whatever reason, my metabolism is 'just as fast and scary as my light' according to Mako.

After that we hit it off and became good friends. And when I found out that they were pro-bending fighters along with their friend, I offered to become their manager. We've been close buddies ever since. It's been a year since I met Mako and Bolin thanks to Mori, and since I moved onto Avatar Island after grandma Chiyu died. It's been nine full hears since dad and mom died, and therefore I'm now nineteen years old. Iroh is twenty three, and Lu Ten is twenty nine. I don't talk to them as often as I used to when I was staying with the Sun Warriors, but we still keep in touch. Over the time that I've been gone away from my homeland, Lu Ten found himself a Fire Lady, and Iroh became the youngest ever General of the United Marine forces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Republic City, A Leaf in the Wind and The Revelation**

**Welcome to Republic City**

I sigh as Mori and I get off the ferry that normally carries us from the mainland to Avatar Island that is my home. Work was hard today. Not only did I have to make sure that Bolin actually got to training today with Mako and Hasaki, but I also had to manage my music school. Yes, I know, I have two jobs, and it's a bitch to be honest. But I didn't want to be a freeloader to Tenzin, so there you go. In the four years after my mastery and perfection of my powers, I have learned to play many different and beautiful musical instruments- but don't ask me to sing because I can't carry a note to save my life. My favorite is the violin, so free and willing to be played by skilled fingers. My second, is the ehru, an instrument native to my homeland. After that, I don't have an order. I walk at Mori's side as we step onto the actual island that I live on with the only airbenders in the entire world. It is mid day, so I have plenty of time before dinner, and I can't wait till that because Pema always makes great food, and plenty of it despite the fact that she's currently with child.

As Mori and I walk up the hill to the male's side of the estate, I raise a brow to see the youngest son of Aang walking towards me with a stone cold face and an unhappy twitch to his brow. What the hell tied his beard in a knot I wonder? "Hey Tenzin, I thought you weren't supposed to be working today; it's your day off after getting back from the South Pole and catching up on things here in the city".

"There you are Akarui. Come with me, we're going to the police station," Tenzin doesn't even bother with a 'hello' as he struts passed Mori and I and towards the ferry that'll be leaving at any minute now.

"What? H-hey! Hold on a second!" I call after him. Man, for a guy who's shorter than me, he sure as hell has long strides. But still, it doesn't take me long to catch up to him and walk at his side, Mori on my other one loyally. My hand closest to him is casually placed on his neck, warm skin meeting cooler scaled skin. "What do you mean 'we' are going to the police station? What'd I do?" I have a tendency for causing problems without even realizing it sometimes. Like one time, there was a jerk trying to rob my school; so I threw him as hard as I could down the river in the city against the stream. He skipped five times before crashing into a bridge and breaking the railings, causing a ruckus. I was arrested for disturbing the peace hours later.

"You didn't do anything...This time," Tenzin assures, getting onto the ferry which takes off smoothly as soon as we're on. "You remember me going to the South Pole upon request of the White Lotus, correct? Of course you do; you whined about being lonely for the two days after I got back. I had gone up there to deliver the news of being unable to move there in order to teach Avatar Korra airbending and the ways of the spiritual side of the Avatar's existence. As you know, that night I and the family left after dinner. Apparently, Avatar Korra ran away from home and hid on a boat headed for this very city. Upon arrival, she beat up the leaders of the Triad, caused destruction to a shop, and resisted arrest with the help of her polarbeardog Naga".

I sigh as I see the mainland come closer, and soon enough we're docked; we're not that far way from said land after all. "So what does this have to do with me?" Once on the dock, I mount Mori, and pat behind me for Tenzin to get on as well. He sighs and does as offered, holding onto me by my shoulders. His fingers wrinkle my tight black wife beater. Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you what I'm wearing. Well to tell you the truth, it's not that much different from how I'm told my mother dressed before she became the Fire Lady. I'm swearing a skin tight wife beater and shows off my muscles, and black pants that are meant for fighting. The collar of my shirt is high, coming up to my chin and bordered in a gold color, but it's loose and open at the front of my throat. My boots are steal toed, and around my waist is a black belt. Attached to my belt is the sheath of my dad's dao swords which I carry around me everywhere. And on my left shoulder is a very small version of what used to be on my mom's haori, though the eyes of the black dragon are molten gold like my own, and the nodachi is a single dao sword.

"Lin likes you better than she likes me I'm afraid," Tenzin admits with a sigh as I urge Mori forward and he rushes off at medium speed- which is still pretty damn fast. "If need be, surely you can convince her to drop the charges on Korra, correct?"

"I guess I could try," I shrug out, pulling the reins to the right so that Mori will make a sharp turn in order to keep out of traffic, "But she's still gonna be huffy about it"

"So long as we do what we go there to do, I don't care what has to happen in order for Lin to give in," Tenzin sighs.

I pull Mori's reins lightly- he's always had a sensitive head, so for me to jerk on the reins would be mean- as we make it to the police station, and with an easy dismount I land on two feet. At the front doors are two officers who salute at the sight of Tenzin and I. Hey, even though I'm not high ranking in the city itself, I'm still a Prince of the Fire Nation. We walk through the doors, and another guard salutes before leading the way to the room where Cheif Beifong and Avatar Korra apparently are. As we're announced, Tenzin walks in first, and I follow soon after.

Lin looks as serious as she ever does, but that doesn't mean that she's not a decent looking woman- no I'm not a grave robber. I smile to Toph's daughter in greeting, and she inclines her head as her own 'hello'. "So, what seems to be the trouble officer?" I ask casually.

"The Avatar here thought she'd take matter into her own hands and destroyed a shop as well as other various property. Aside from that, she resisted arrest," she tells me, and Tenzin stiffens at my side. Lin's gaze turns to Tenzin she asks, "What is she doing here anyways? I thought she was supposed to be with you in the South Pole while you relocated and trained her there".

"My relocation has been postponed until certain matters at hand are taken care of," the master airbender offers professionally. "However, the Avatar seems to of run away from home for whatever reason. If you will release her, I will be sending her home right away".

"And what of the damage she caused?" Lin pushes, "Surely you don't expect her to cover it all?"

"I got that covered, Lin," I smile out casually, an hand held up, "I think I can dip into my month's stipend that big brother Lu Ten insists on sending me all the time. It won't be an issue".

The metal and earthbender's brows raise at my offer, and she sighs, meeting my gaze steadily, "Fine," with a wave, the cuffs that hold the Avatar to the table she sits at are opened. "Get her out of my city".

I grin to her, bowing extravagantly, "You are a saint, Lin," and as I look up at her playfully I see a slight smile cross her serious face. Awesome! Normally it's much harder for me to get that slight lip twitch. I haven't gotten a smile yet, and I doubt I ever will, but no matter.

As we exit the building, the polarbeardog that apparently belongs to Korra, Naga, is returned to her. Upon entering the outdoors again, I can get a full look-see over the newest Avatar, and I've gotta admit she's not too bad looking. She's tan like most natives to either of the Water Tribes, and her eyes are blue; again like any native to the Water Tribes. Her hair is a medium dark brown, and her body is toned and hard from the training I've heard her to have. She carries herself with the grace of a natural fighter, which I like. Her clothing is blue themed; light blue tight sleeveless shirt, dark blue gloves and pants, and animal skin...thing that drapes around her waist. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail, while her side bangs are gathered together on each side of her face. She's a bit shorter than Tenzin, making her a lot shorter than me. But then again, most people are a lot shorter than me; I have to duck a bit to get through most doorways.

I grin at the sight of Mori patiently waiting for us, and upon making it to him, I pat his neck in thanks for waiting in the first place; a habit of mine that I made for when he can't come into buildings- which is most of them. The giant eelhound lifts his massive head and noses my shoulder in greeting. My attention is snapped from Mori and to Korra as she stares at him.

"Just what is that?" What? She's never seen a giant eelhound?

"This is my best friend, Mori, a giant eelhound," I explain as my hand continues to run up and down his smooth skin. "You've never seen one before?"

"Nope," she bluntly answers. None the less, I mount Mori and take a hold of his reins. Tenzin gets on behind me, and Korra gets on Naga, hands reaching for the white animal's own reins. However, I stop her from doing so as with a flick of my wrist, a long line of light that's based off of extended handcuffs wraps around my flicked wrist and around her polarbeardog's reins.

"Sorry, but I don't think Tenzin wants you causing more trouble. It's easier if I just lead you along, okay?" I look over my shoulder, seeing Tenzin nod in agreement.

"You don't know how the city works, and you won't for a good amount of time Korra, deal with it for now," the bearded man instructs. Apparently the young woman has a fiery temper as opposed to her first element which is normally calm. A firebender attituded water based Avatar...Never heard of that in the books before.

Naga was a bit resistant at first, but after a couple pulles she hag agreed to walk along with Mori at his side. Korra is basically pouting for the most part as we travel at a moderately paced walk through the city. But I want to know more about my mother's friend's reincarnation. So, I look down at her as the hand handling Mori's reins stays silent and unmoving as should be. "So, how did you like your visit to the big city, Korra?" I ask.

She looks up to me, defiant blue eyes meeting my calm golden ones. "It was hectic," she admits after a short stare down, "There are people saying that bending isn't right and that benders oppress nonbenders, and there are people who don't care about you unless you have money. And then there...Homeless people living in bushes. I've never seen so many sato-mobiles either".

"Heh, so you got a good dose of what normal city folk deal with," I smirk out, a fang lightly brushing against my lower lip. I see her eyes lock onto it, and then to the hand with the light around its wrist- said hand is casually dangling at my side. I assume she's looking at my too inch long claws, and as I continue to watch her I see her brows furrow.

"Yea...Who are you by the way? Not to be rude, but I only know Tenzin, and he hasn't said anything about you," she asks.

My eyes flash to Tenzin who sighs while holding my shoulders, rolling his grey eyes as he does so. "What? Tenzin hasn't told you about me? Did he not even say hi to his mom for me?" The last part is directed to said airbender.

"I did say hello to her for you. She says hello back, and that she misses you and your nonsense," Tenzin sighs out.

"Ah ha! Good, I'm glad I'm missed. She was fun to learn under," I grin out.

"You learned under Master Katara? But you're not a waterbender," Korra's confused by the sound of things.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't learn the movements of one and incorporate them into my own way of fighting. That's what my mom did when she was alive. She new all sorts of forms from other benders, fire, air, water and earth alike, and mixed them together to get the best results". I smirk proudly, "But to answer your initial question, my name is Akarui. I'm the third Prince of the Fire Nation and son of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Legion, the woman also known as the Spirit of the Night".

"Y-You're a Prince?!" By now, we're getting onto the ferry back to Avatar Island, where a ship will be picking Korra up.

"You got that right little miss. Don't seem like it, do I?" I laugh as Tenzin and I get off of Mori, and she gets off of Naga while I over all release the polarbeardog's reins.

"No actually," Korra smiles out, "You look more like a...A mercenary," she admits.

I grin, proud, "That's the same way my mom used to dress before she got pulled into all that war nonsense. Since I'm part Spirit like she was, whereas my brothers aren't, I decided to do her an honor and dress in the same fashion as she".

"While all this getting along is nice," Tenzin suddenly speaks up, voice stern, "I wouldn't be making friends with one another. We're here, and Korra you are going back to the South Pole until it's deemed safe here for you to train".

"What? But I'm needed here! Master Katara said my destiny was here-"

"Don't bring my mother into this," Tenzin quickly demands.

"Ugh, fine. But still, I've been through the city and I've seen how and why you meant when you said it was dangerous here. But I'm the Avatar, I'm meant to create peace and balance where there is not," Korra insists.

"Enough is enough, Korra, you're going home.

That said, the five of us, Korra, Tenzin, Naga, Mori and myself, walk to the ship and the three White Lotus members that will be taking her home. I look up to see the three only airbending children in the world, the oldest of the three on her own glider, and the younger two on one together. Ikki beams up to Korra upon seeing her.

"Are you coming to live with us Korra?" She asks excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but no I'm not," Korra sighs out, unable to fight the facts and the demand of Aang's youngest son. She smiles sadly to the three siblings, and then moves towards the sentries, only for Tenzin to speak up.

"Wait...I was wrong," he suddenly admits with a sigh. I can tell that he can see himself regretting this at some point. "The city does need your help in establishing peace here. You can stay here, and learn to bend air under my tutelage". The children cheer as Korra beams and wraps the three of them into a hug. In her excitement, she picks up Tenzin too in a show of strength. I beam myself- things are finally going to get interesting like Katara said they would back when I last saw her- and wrap my own arms around the five of them, picking them all up with a grin. Naga and Mori nose the six of us, obviously happy that we're happy.

**A Leaf In the Wind**

The next morning brings on breakfast, and I sit at Korra's side, who sits across from her airbending teacher. She's reading an article from today's newspaper, and I sigh. That reminds me, I have to go see Mako and Bolin at some point. Whether it's a couple days or hours from now. Well, not hours, I know Tenzin wants me there to help Korra train.

"What do you say we go over tonight and catch a pro-bending match?" Korra suggests to her Master.

"No Korra. That pro-bending nonsense is an insult to the traditional ways of bending," Tenzin declines. "You are not here to watch that, you are here for training".

"Pro-bending isn't that bad Tenzin. In fact, it's an excellent sport and gives one who is learning to master their element new ideas for training," I stand up for the very sport I'm involved in.

"You're only saying that because you're the manager of a team," Tenzin points out.

Korra's eyes widen as she looks to me with surprise, "You are? What team? What team?"

I grin and wink to the girl, placing a clawed finger to my lips playfully, "Why don't you figure it out," I tease. I earn a grin from her, and I smirk proudly at myself. She and I are gonna be good friends I think.

"Don't encourage her, Akarui," Tenzin scolds me.

"Oh come on, lighten up Tenzin. You're doing the sentries' jobs by being so strict and watchful over the girl; let her live a little!"

"She is here to _train_, not 'live a little', Akarui," Tenzin sighs out. "But I do have a job for you".

"A job? What am I, your errand boy?"

"No, but it would be helpful if you would comply," Tenzin states.

"And what is this job? I'm not complying to it unless I know".

"The White Lotus wants to call back their sentries. I will agree with it so long as I can trust you with making sure Korra doesn't get into too much trouble. You will also act as a role model for her, having learned the forms of airbending and added them to your arsenal".

"You want me to be her body guard basically?" I confirm.

"That is correct".

I mull this over a bit. One one hand, it would mean that I'd have to give up one of my jobs, probably the music lessons one, and therefore I'd have less money that's not from the money Lu Ten sends me bi-weekly. On the other hand, it would make my life a lot more interesting and fun as compared to the 'normal guy' life I've been having ever since I came here. After a few moments, I grin, flashing my fangs Tenzin's way. "Deal. I'll do my best to keep her out of major trouble," we shake on it, and moments later the sentries are leaving.

Not long after breakfast, Korra's changed into an air nomad outfit, which I have to say isn't meant for her- she should stick with blues and greens I think. That is, if she cares about her looks. If not, more power to her. She, Tenzen and I are on our way to her first lesson, Naga and Mori are off resting where the air bison normally do, so it's just the three of us. That is, until we make it to the training area and fine Jinora, Ikki and Meelo waiting for us.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheers. Man, it's a good thing that she didn't hear about Korra not being able to do just that moments ago.

"What is that contraption?" She asks Tenzin with a raised brow as she looks over the maze of spinning boards of carved wood.

"A time-honored tool that is used to teach the very fundamental aspects of airbending," Tenzin answers. He looks down to his oldest child and suggests, "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to get through the gates without touching them," Jinora offers.

"Seems easy enough," Korra smiles out.

"Jinora forgot to mention that you have to do it while they're spinning," Ikki offers, making it seem much harder. Tenzin sets the gates to spinning, and then sends a leaf forward after words.

"The goal is to be like the leaf. Not forcing your way through and when there is a change in the wind, you must be able to change with it at a moment's notice," he explains. The leaf does just that, making it to the other side. "Jinora will show you how it's done".

The oldest child airbender from there takes a breath before entering the gate maze with a look of calm concentration, her footsteps light and flowing as she does just as she's supposed to. Like the leaf, she makes it to the other side. Seeing the gates begin to slow down, she sends a gust through them, causing them to spin again quickly again as they had done for her.

"Okay, let's do this," the earthbender personalitied girl steps forward determinedly, entering the maze of the gates. In doing so, she fails to feel the wind around her shifting and changing as an airbender must do, and the result is her getting pushed out of the maze and towards Ikki, Meelo, Tenzin and I. She wastes no time in rushing in again. And although Jinora tells her not to force it, Ikki tells her to dance like the wind, and Meelo tells her to be the leaf as he waves his arms around, again Korra fails. The gates slow, and I step forward to help her up.

"Ugh," she groans out, beaten up by the unforgiving pieces of wood. "I don't understand, I'm doing just as Jinora and the leaf did. I went in and aimed to come back out on the other side".

"That's the issue," I explain, easily lifting her to her feet where she brushes herself off, "You're going at it too much like an earthbender. Where an earthbender is solid and unmovable, an airbender fights at random yet with grace, moving lightly like the wind. It's hard for beginners to do. When I learned this not long after I came here last year, I couldn't do it either. I'm a lightbender, and as such when I fight, I naturally faze through anything physical that aims to hurt me; the gates for example. So first I had to learn how to keep from fazing through things. And then I went it at it like you". I look over my shoulder, "Tenzin, if you will...?" The adult airbender raises a brow, but says nothing before complying to my request. A gust of wind gets the gates moving, and I let out a slow breath. After a minute of concentration and reminding my body to take the blows if they happen- not that they will since I mastered this bitch a while back- I walk forward and into the gates. Just as Jinora's were, my steps are light and flowing, and with each small change in the wind, I shift with it until I'm on the other side. I smile before making my way back through the gates, and I end up just in front of Korra herself. "Calm down and take it slowly; you'll get it in time".

"Easy for you to say," Korra grumbles, but sighs and tries again. Training continues like this all day, with Tenzin coaching the girl this way and that. Eventually, the kiddies had left, but not without wishing the Avatar luck.

Night time hits, and I have to leave for the match that the Fire Ferrets have. Tenzin of course wasn't happy that I chose my pro-bending job over my music teacher job, but the former payed better than the latter. So...Eh. I watch from the resting room for my team, leaning across the railing and shouting demands across the space that separates me from my team. "Bolin, get in there and back Mako up with a shield! Mako, double team that waterbender!" I coach, though it's not like they hear me over the roar of the crowd. The members of the other team are teetering over the edge in their last zone, but it could change up at any second. It isn't until the last opponent falls that I relax, and sigh before looking to Pabu. I grin to the fire ferret that is our mascot, and offer him a finger, "Give me a high five little buddy!" The ferret tilts his head before pawing my finger with his small foot. When Mako, Bolin and Hasook walk into the room, I toss water and towels to them each. "Good job guys. You wiped the floor with them. I think tomorrow I'll let your rest; your muscles must be sore".

"Oh thank god yes!" Bolin praises the air as he flops onto the couch before chugging his water victoriously.

"But remember, we have a match tomorrow night as well. So don't get too lazy. Get to the training room about two hours before the match so you guys can warm up and then think of some sort of strategy," I remind them with a smirk towards the young earthbender.

"Oh come on! Do we have to?" Bolin pouts out.

"Calm down Bolin. At least he's not working us to the bone like he did last weak," Mako teases me, and I roll my golden eyes, a smirk spreading far across my face and a fang popping over my lower lip.

"Very funny Mako," I chuckle out. "Maybe you and I should have a private training session if you're gonna be like that," I mock threaten.

Mako holds up his hands as if to give up, "I'm good, I'm good," he chuckles, taking a glug of his water.

"So," Hasook throws his towel around his shoulders, "Who's up for a late night dinner? My treat," he offers.

"I'm in!" Bolin grins out, raising his hand rapidly like a school kid who's proud to know the answer to a tough question.

"I don't see why not," Mako agrees, "That is if it's your treat for real".

"Only if Akarui actually tries to contain that stomach of his," Hasook grins out, "I do have to take some money home to the family after all".

"Aww, my stomach isn't that bad, is it?" I pout out with a huff.

"Are you kidding me? You eat twice as much as Mori, and he's a super huge giant eelhound! I've heard how much those things eat a day," Bolin laughs.

"You're cruel," I sigh. Still, I suppose I should be headed home. I think we're doing meditating work with Korra and the kiddies. "But sad to say I can't help you out. Tenzin and I are training his kids tomorrow and I'll need all the patience and sleep I can get," I tell the trio. They don't need to know about Korra unless I decide to sneak her here one day.

"You're no fun," Bolin sighs out.

"All he is is work work work," Mako chuckles.

"Hey, I sold my music place earlier today just for this guy. He houses me and feeds me; I owe him a lot. Plus he's the son of one of my mom's favorite friends. How can I turn a guy like that down?"

"Easy," Hasook states, "Tell him you want a break to be like normal nineteen year old guys. Get yourself a girlfriend while you're at it".

"Yea okay. The day I get a girlfriend is the day I stop eating," I groan.

"I don't get it. You're a _Prince!_ Aren't you supposed to be, oh, I dunno, running away from waves of fangirls?" Bolin asks. "If I were you, that's what I'd be doing".

"Only the higher ups and those who keep up with worldly news and those I trust know my status, Bolin. Besides, if anything it's Iroh who has the fangirls. I on the other hand look freaky; fangs and claws aren't a girl's every day wish". From there, I push off the railing I had been leaning on again and stand to my full height, towering over the others. "Don't stay out too late guys and rest up; I'll see you two hours from the match tomorrow night". That said, I disappear in a flash of light, reappearing in my room and falling onto my bed with a huff. Training was hard even for me. And then dealing with the coaching and managing of stuff while the match was going on? My brain hurts. Even so, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day is as unsuccessful in training Korra as yesterday is, and I find it hard to be a role model for her. That's probably the other reason why Tenzin asked me- made a deal with me actually- to be her keeper for the most part. I'm older than her and I'm trained in the air nomads' way of fighting even though I'm not an airbender. I can relate to her until she does airbend.

That night, I meet my men in the training room and I get them warmed up before heading over to the prep room and waiting for them to come back from their cool down before the match. It's gonna be a hard one, seeing as their opponents are supposed to be the toughest ones yet for my rookie team. But no matter. Within the two hours that pass, the stands fill to the brim, and I find myself in one of those moods where I wish that I could substitute for Mako as the firebender of the team. However, I'm not gonna try. I get too competitive with this kind of stuff and would break a bunch of rules. A voice I don't expect to hear, and the owner of it I expect even less to see, is Korra's.

"So, what do you think? Best seats in the house, right?" Bolin grins out.

"Woah...," the Avatar looks out of the prep room to see the full stands.

I however leap to my feet with wide golden eyes, "Korra?! What are you doing here?"

Her head whips in my direction, as much shock that's on my face is on hers. "Akarui? You're the coach and manager for the Fire Ferrets? _The_ Fire Ferrets?"

I sigh and run a hand quickly through my hair, "Yea, kind of. Not bad huh?"

"Not bad? Not bad? That's just as good as being on the team!" Korra grins to me, and I smile a bit. She's not enthusiastic at all, is she?

Mako and Hasook enter the prep room dressed in their team garb save for forearm guards and helmets for the most part. "What the...Bolin, what have Akarui and I told you about bringing your crazy fangirls up here?"

Before Bolin can make up some excuse, I sigh and walk to Korra's side, casually throwing an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry about it Mako, she's with me. Korra's a good friend of mine".

"That's kind of making you a hypocrite," Mako objects.

"She's a friend, dumbass, and nothing more or less," I sigh at him. "...Whatever. Get out there you three and watch each other's backs". The team is slid forward on a moving platform to the ring, and as soon as they're given the okay, the two teams waste no time at all lashing out at one another. I growl as I literally stand on the railing, tendrils of light keeping me from tipping over the edge. "Get into the damn game Hasook!" I demand roaringly. Damn it all, "Damn it Bolin! What the hell?" I don't understand, what happened to the plan? Ugh, useless waterbender Hasook.

"Hey...Are you alright?" Korra asks me, taking a pause from her own cheering.

My attention whips to her and I gesture angrily towards the water, "No, I'm not alright. Mako is out there in the ring in the last zone all by his damn self. We're lucky he can think on his feet," one down two to go, "Or else we'd be done for by now. The only reason Bolin even got tossed over was because of damn Hasook!" Two down one to go, "Otherwise this would be done by now and we'd be awaiting the final match by now". Oh there we go. Finally, we won. My attention goes back to Mako as the ref deems the Fire Ferrets the winners of this by three matches to two.

"So, what'd you think? Bolin's got some moves, right?" Bolin tries to woo Korra.

"What did I think? What did I think?" Korra grins out, picking up Bolin by the collar of his shirt in her excitement, "I think that was amazing! I've bended a lot in my day, but never like that; it's like a whole 'nother style out there!"

"Where were you that whole time Hasook?" I growl to the team's waterbender with a golden glare.

"I was doing my best damn it. Get off my back," the young man huffs out, throwing his helmet onto the couch and slamming the door as he leaves the prep room.

"No you're right, I am a waterbender, and a firebender, and an earthbender," I hear next coming from Korra. Bolin must of offered to show her stuff, and Korra must of decided to play a little mind game.

"Wait, I'm confused now," Bolin admits.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot," Mako suddenly states, feeling stupid for being so rude to someone so important.

"Both statements are true," I sigh out. "Bolin, if you're gonna show her some stuff, then let's get to it. She's not even supposed to be here. And as her 'keeper' it'll be my ass if she gets caught".

"Wait wait wait. Slow down a second," Bolin pushes the air, shoulders slumped in amazement, green eyes wide. "She's the Avatar, and you knew that? You know her?"

"Of course I do; we live together on Avatar Island with Tenzin. I'm helping him train her in airbending," I state, hands casually behind my head.

Down in the gym, Bolin is showing Korra how to shift lightly on her feet even as Mako heads up to bed. I bid him goodnight, telling him he did beautifully in the match. Though as my attention turns back to Bolin and Korra, I hear my name.

"So, Akarui can fire bend because light is heat and heat is fire?" Korra confirms to the earthbender.

"Basically," I anwer for him.

"Then why aren't you a pro-bender?"

"I would be for the Fire Ferrets if there wasn't already one on the team; only one person of each element per a team of three is allowed," I tell her, leaning against a wall in a very 'Mako-ish' manor. "Besides, like I said earlier I wouldn't be good. I'm too competitive and I'd end up tearing out throats; which is both illegal in the sport and in real life". I shrug, "I don't mind being a coach, though".

"You think we could have a spar some time?"

"Sure," I smirk out now, "Whenever you want that's not tonight. When we do spar though, don't blink because it'll be over in a second".

"You're awfully cocky," Korra cocks her hip at me, fists on her hips with a playfully challenging glare. Though the next time she blinks- which is now- I'm not where she's looking. "Huh?" I lean back on her, pushing my heavier weight onto her, making her grunt. Oh ho, so she's not strong enough to hold someone as dense as me up just yet is she? Interesting. "How'd you get there?" She turns to push against my back with all her weight and her hands, grunting as she does so. Though she falls forward onto her face, arms stretched out and with another grunt as I move again. This time I'm sitting on the stairs.

"I'm a Master Lightbender Korra. I can move at the speed of light with nothing but a mere thought," I chuckle out.

"Isn't that a little...Too powerful even for you?" Korra raises a brow.

"I dunno. But like my mom said that 'darkness is an endless well of possibilities', so is light," I answer. I stand from the stairs and move at a human pace, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Now come on. Say goodnight to Bolin so I can get you home before Tenzin realizes you're gone. I don't feel like getting yelled at tomorrow".

"Oh...Right. We have training don't we?" Korra sighs out, no longer in a chipper mood.

"Yup," I chuckle out. "G'night Bolin," I wave with my free hand.

"Goodnight Akarui. Goodnight Korra," Bolin waves to us grandly, and we disappear in a flash of bright light.

We reappear in Korra's room, and the first thing she does is throw up the contents of her stomach out the window. "I probably should of warned you about that," I chuckle sheepishly.

"Warned me about what?" Korra spits, trying to get the new taste of bile out of her mouth.

"That the first ten or twelve times I use that move on someone who's never done it before, like you, they end up throwing up. Don't worry. If you plan on hanging out with me and the guys more often, you'll get more used to it quickly. I'm goin' to bed now so I suggest you do the same. Night Korra," I reach a clawed hand forward and ruffle her hair, causing her to pout at me. I disappear as though I was never there. Once in my room, I sigh and flop onto my bed like I normally do, falling into a swift and dreamless sleep.

The next day of training was as frustrating as it was the first two days. Which isn't surprising really, having an earthbender's personality after all. She keeps on trying to force her way though the gates, not going with the flow so to speak. Her footsteps are heavy and her movements to muscle bound. Still, I do my job as a role model as appointed by Tenzin. I would go through the gates, then she would try a few times, then I'd show her how it's done again, and then she'd try and fail some more.

"Take your time Korra, don't rush it," I tell her as she goes in for what seems to be the thousandth time today.

"Calm down Korra, you can't force things like this!" Tenzin coaches.

However, she has another agenda: burn down the gates in frustration and destroy them in her anger.

"That...That was a two thousand year old relic!" Tenzin says, astonished as what's happened, "What...What is _wrong_ with you?!" Ohhhh bad move buddy.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! You're the one that's the horrible teacher!" Korra shoots back, and leaves grumbling and growling.

"Yea! You're a bad teacher Daddy!" Meelo shouts out, and begins to destroy what Korra already did. Tenzin is obviously upset by this, and while the girls hug his legs, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a fine teacher, Tenzin," I assure the shorter man. "Just as her attitude clashes with the training, you two clash too. I'm gonna go try to calm her down before she ends up breaking something else that's old and valuable". I pat his shoulder twice and literally step over Ikki's head before taking off in the direction Korra stomped away in.

I find her pacing back and forth back at the stalls where Mori and Naga stay with the air bison. She's basically confiding in the polarbeardog whom is just listening as any loyal friend would. Mori, who stays in the stall next to Naga's, has his head resting on the wall that conjoins the two boxes, seeming to listen as well. "I'm telling you Naga, I'm just not cut out to be an airbender! I can't do it no matter hard I try. All Tenzin tells me is to 'calm down', 'try again', or 'don't force it', or even, 'feel the air currents'. That's a bunch of bullshit!" In her anger, she turns and punches what she thinks is the air, a blast of fire coming from her fist. But what she ends up aiming at is me. "Look out!" She shouts with a hand reaching out for me and wide blue eyes. The fire gets closer, and a thin wall of light appears in front of me, blocking off the fire from hitting me. This happens in a blink of an eye.

"Tryin' ta kill me are ya?" I tease with a smirk.

"No! That's not it at all, I swear!" Korra defends, waving her hands frantically as she vaults over Naga's stable door and rushes to look me over.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. If you kill me, who's gonna take you to the pro-bending match tonight?" I mock fuss.

"I'm so so so so _so_ sorry," Korra states, clasping her hands in front of her chest with wide eyes, "Please still take me there! I didn't mean to do it. It just sorta...Happened!" Oh, she's begging now is she? Man, she's frantic. "I'll do anything! Just please _please_ take me to the match today!"

Having enough of her begging, a clawed hand goes over her mouth and muffles her words. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you Korra".

She forces my hand off her mouth with a huff and wide eyes, "You are?"

"Sure as hell I am. Even if I didn't you'd find a way there and if you were caught, it'd be my ass".

"You only care about your ass, don't you?" She grumbles.

"Well, it is pretty nice," I joke, "But on a serious note, no. I care about you too, but seeing as if you were caught...I'd take all the blame for ya".

Her eyes widen once more. Man her facial expressions and attitudes change fast. "You'd do that for me? Why?"

"Meh. Because I'm a nice guy, and you're a good kid. I don't want you gettin' into too much trouble," I shrug out.

" 'A good kid'? What's that supposed to mean? How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. You, are only seventeen I believe," I answer.

"You're nineteen?"

"Yup," I chuckle out. "Still. You wanna go to the match or not?"

"Yes!" Korra beams.

"Take my hand and we'll go," I tell her. She reaches forward excitedly only to stop just as her fingers touch my upturned palm.

"Wait...We're not gonna do that weird thing you did last night...Are we?" Ahh, so she's not a fan of that. Can't blame her. Even I threw up multiple times when I first discovered this way of transportation.

"We sure are. We're running late; let's go," I reach forward and grab her wrist, and we vanish in a flash. We appear in the prep room, and right away- while Korra throws up over the edge and into the water- I can feel the tense air in the room. Mako and Bolin are here, but there's no Hasook. "Where's Hasook?" I demand.

"A good for nothing no show," Mako answers, "The ref says that if we don't get a substitute waterbender we forfeit the match".

"You gotta be kidding me," my eyes are wide with anger. "Damn ass," I growl out.

"Wait...I'm a waterbender. I can fill in for him," Korra suddenly speaks up; looks like her stomach is done doing flips.

"But you're the Avatar," Bolin objects with furrowed brows, "Isn't that illegal?"

"It can't be if I just waterbend, right?"

"She's got us there," I admit. I sigh before stepping in front of Korra and placing a stern look on my face. I tower over her, and she looks up at me sheepishly.

"What? What is it?"

"You can be the substitute. But nothing too fancy and no aggressive headshots you hear? And if you're moved back a zone, you can't cross that line. And you can only knock people off from the edge behind them. Got it? If you blow this for the team...," I don't have a threat right now, but trailing off seems to be good enough as she holds up her hands and grins assuringly.

"I got this Akarui. Honest". She then slips around me and begins to get dressed. Mako appears at my side, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

"Are you sure she can do this? She'll be learning on the go and too many fouls and we're done for. Are you willing to risk that?" Mako sternly asks.

I sigh and run a hand through my naturally windswept hair, "There's nothing else we can do besides forfeiting, and we don't want that. If it was you who needed a substitute, then I'd step in. But it's not. It's Hasook, that dick".

"You can turn light into fire and make it solid. Can't you turn it into water too?" Mako presses.

"It's not related close enough to heat- hell, it and earth are the furthest things from heat and therefore fire and especially light. When my light becomes solid, it's not earth, it's just solidified light. We have no other choice. Remind her of the rules once you guys are there, okay?" I sigh as Mako grumbles, and walks to the platform with his brother and Korra.

"Go get 'em guys!" I shout over the cheers.

The first round is found to be the Platypusbears', which pissed me off to no end, seeing as Korra completely what I warned her about. Two fouls it started with, with her sending one guy over the damn side of the ring instead of over the back, and then with her stepping over zone two's line. "Come on Korra! Would you actually move?!" I demand like the angry coach I definitely am right now. The third foul wasn't really a foul, as Korra had both waterbended and firebended on instinct, stupid girl. I'm called into the ring by a wave of the ref and I sigh. This isn't going to be fun at all.

None the less, I step onto the moving platform and it brings me to the ring where I walk to the middle. "What seems to be the issue, ref?"

"Your substitute waterbender is the Avatar," the older man states, craning his neck to look up at me.

"So? She was fine until she double bended. I don't see a problem with her fighting so long as she only bends water," I shrug out. "It's not against the rules. And if she double bends again, feel free to disqualify us".

"You're inviting me to do so, when clearly the actual team is against that?" The ref jestures to Mako who is angrily glaring at me, Bolin is slumped with a hanging jaw and surprised eyes, and Korra is confused and obviously frustrated.

"I am. It's only fair," I admit.

"So be it". The ref steps away from me and I walk back to the moving platform.

"Are you serious?! Akarui, you can't just talk for the rest of us!" Mako shouts out, and I sneer and whirl around on him.

"Actually I can, Mako," I state with a growl, "I'm the coach of this team. Don't like it? Go fuck yourself". I know my words are harsh, but right now I'm not in the mood. My golden eyes show my annoyance at him, before I whirl around on Korra. "And you," I state, striding to her, "You get your head into the damn game. YOu need to dodge faster and more smoothy. Stop thinking of it as a match where anything goes because it's not. You gotta play by the rules and use them to your advantage. Going in head on isn't the key since they're targeting you since you're a greenhorn".

"I know I know! But I just can't see the attacks coming fast enough!" Korra huffs out, frustrated.

I place my hands on her shoulders and state, "Don't think, just do. Your body will guide you. Okay?" After a moment, she nods and I turn to Mako, my annoyance better masked. Though still, I nod and walk out of the ring. Who I see on the bottom platform where players get out of the water is not a good thing. Tenzin is obviously not a happy camper. But he shouldn't be there; more like can't be there actually, councilman or not. As the platform moves me to the prep room, I disappear in a flash of light, and without warning in two more flashes I bring the airbender to said prep room.

"What does she think she's doing out there?!" Tenzin demands, glaring up at me.

"She's substituting for Hasook, the old waterbender of this team," I answer plainly.

"So she again deliberately disobeyed me! I've tried getting through to her by being kind and soft, but obviously that doesn't work. Stop the match so I can take her home!" Tenzin's not happy with me either apparently.

"She didn't disobey you without my help Tenzin. She doesn't learn the way you learned, or your kids learn; through meditating and repeated work. First she has to get the idea- feel what it's like- and then she can start trying to apply it to training. Besides, she's happy out there".

"It's an insult to benders everywhere! And besides, not everything is about fighting!" Tenzin insists with a growl.

I growl back and state, "For her, it is! She's a talented girl Tenzin- I'm only two years older than her and I can see it! If she were a naturally born airbender, I would say that you're right and that she should go back to meditating. But she's not. She's a waterbender with an earthbender's personality and a firebender's temper. With her being the Avatar, and with the way she is, if she learns on the go, great. If not, we try from _another angle_. That's what airbending is about, isn't it? Coming at things from all sorts of angles?"

Tenzin opens his mouth, but finds himself unable to find a come back. His mouth snaps shut and his raised finger droops. He huffs and then gets to watching the last round of the match. I stand silently for once, eyes narrowed in concentration as though doing so would help them. However, something very interesting happens as Korra teeters on the edge of the third zone. I can see her muscles relax, and as opposed to her once clenched hands, they're open and calm. Her footwork is also calm and flowing. My eyes widen, and I can see Tenzin being amazed s well. What did I tell him? It'd come to her naturally; she's moving with the currents of the wind from the attacks. Dodging like this and with Mako and Bolin holding it out in the corner of the first zone, tires out the other team after a few more strikes. The Fire Ferrets take this to their advantage, and soon enough they're going to the championship.

From the corner of my eye, I see Tenzin cheering them on by the end, having obviously noticed Korra's footwork. He sees me looking at him though and stops himself, resuming his serious look. From there, he clears his throat and half turns to me, "It looks like I was wrong. Pro-bending seems to be the best tool that can be used to teach her. I'm sorry for being so rude".

"It's not your fault you were so stubborn about it, what with your patience running thin," I tell the shorter man with a smirk. "Though I'm her 'keeper' I can still teach can't I?" I joke in the end. I'm supposed to help her learn, Tenzin having asked me to be something of a role model. He never said what kind of role model I had to be for her. Lucky for him, I'm a good one. "But still, the championships is in a few weeks; she's staying on the team permanently," I won't take no for an answer from him. And I know she won't say no. I grin as Tenzin's form slumps. He should of seen that one coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Three: The Revelation and The Voice In the Night**

**The Revelation**

"Why are we training so early in the day?" Korra complains as Bolin tosses the weighted ball to Mako, who tosses it to me. Why am I training with them? Because I like to keep myself in top condition even in times of peace. I'm going to be living for many many years to come- like mom was supposed to until she decided to take grandad Kuro's throne- so I can't get all lazy or anything like that. "The morning is evil," she hisses as though it'll hear her.

"We're the rookies around here," Bolin explains, "So we get the worst times in the gym".

"Besides, you're the rookiest of us all. Deal with it," Mako states rudely.

Obviously Korra doesn't appreciate that, and sends the ball flying back at Mako with an extra shove, "_You_ deal with it," she spits back.

"Calm down you two," I state with a sigh. "Stop worrying about the time we have to come in, and start worrying about how we're gonna raise up 30,000 yuins so that we can actually enter the match".

"Doesn't your oldest brother send you something like an allowance every two weeks though?" Bolin looks to me hopefully.

"Yea, but I'd seriously rather not dip into the account if we can help it," I state, "It's for emergencies only".

"You said we have till next week to get the money," Bolin pushes, "I'm pretty sure that's an emergency".

"Not to Lu Ten. When he thinks of emergency, he thinks of Tenzin going bankrupt trying to feed me or something that has to do with life or death. Not something that has to do with fame and new fortune," I shoot back with a sigh.

"Oh...Well, I've been teaching Pabu some new tricks. People love animal performers! We can raise money that way," Bolin holds up the subject of the matter, and he chitters.

"Nice try. It's a good back up, but I'm pretty sure we want something that has a more immediate effect," I tell him, not having the heart to tell him that that wouldn't work so well.

"I'll think something up," Mako assures with a sigh, tossing the ball off of him and to me. I catch it with two hands despite only needing one, and spin it on the tip of my finger, it bending back so that the claw drags along the spinning bottom. Mako leaves the room, serious.

Tenzin is off with the consul, doing...Consully stuff I guess. I don't know what they talk about there; economy, how the peace is standing, how long it'll stand for, what to do with Korra, that kind of stuff. Still, I'm having Ikki and Jinora help me out with the training, them blowing the gates into moving when they slow down. They work well together, those two...At least when they're getting along for the time being. "One more time Korra, and then we'll take a break," I tell her from her starting point.

"One more time? I think I can do that," Korra nods out, and heads into the gates. It luckily doesn't take her long to come out on the other side, and I was gonna tell her that we're done for the day...But lo and behold, Mako's made his way to the island. Even with me here, he never really came over to say 'hi' or anything. Said he didn't feel right just walking around where he didn't belong. I don't know how he didn't belong, but no matter.

"Ohhh he's cute~," Jinora sing songs, "Hey Korra, is that the handsome firebender that drives you crazy?"

"I didn't know Mako drove you crazy~," I tease with a grin, casually leaning on her shoulder.

"Does he drive you the good kind of crazy or the bad kind?" Ikki pushes, jumping up and down. Korra tries to send the three of us flying, but the earth just fazes through me as though I was never there, and the girls land on solid ground thanks to airbending.

"Hey, have you seen Bolin?" Ahh shit, the kid's probably getting into trouble.

"Bolin? No. Why is he lost?" Korra tilts her head.

"No...But he does have a bad habit of getting into trouble," Mako states, "Akarui knows that".

"Yea I do. Do you need help finding him?"

"Nah it's okay, I got it," Mako states. "Besides, it looked like you were training with Korra," and he turns to leave.

"Hey tough guy," Korra smiles out, "Let us help you. We can take Naga and Akarui can take Mori," she assures.

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend," Korra grins. "And she's a great tracker".

Next thing I know, I have Mori all saddled up and he's walking next to Naga as she sniffs Bolin out for us.

"How is it that I'm not surprised that your best friend is a polarbeardog?" Mako asks sarcastically.

"Mine is a giant eelhound," I quip, patting Mori and earning myself something of a trill back.

"You two are weird," he sighs.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Korra laughs.

It doesn't take us long at all to get to Bolin's normal hiding spot. But seeing as I don't want Mako spending the little money he has, I pay a street boy to tell us what we need to know. Damn little punk made me pay him two yuan bills. As it turns out, all the triad gangs are getting together for what's most likely a turf war, and Bolin got pulled right into it by way of bribing thanks to Shady Shim. We run into a friend though as Naga finds Pabu, and chases him around until Korra can assure her that Pabu isn't a snack but a friend. The fire ferret touches noses with the polarbeardog before scampering over and onto Mako's shoulders. It's oddly quiet though by the time we get there, according to Mako. Apparently the bridge that we cross is filled with gang members guarding the Triple Threat leaders. But when Korra kicks in the front door and we see nothing but signs of a scuffle, I'm confused.

"They wouldn't of had a turf war inside," I state the obvious, "Maybe one of the other triads sneak attacked these guys?" There's a sound outside, and we rush into the alleyway behind the building. What we see makes my eyes widen. Henchmen of Amon, most with motorcycles and one truck. Before the door is closed, we see Shady Shim and...Bolin! That's not good at all. The henchmen see us and throw cans of gas to stop us from following them, taking off on their motor bikes. The three of us only stop for a moment, and even as the henchmen get further away, I still can see them as clear as day.

"Naga come!" Korra demands of her best friend as she starts running, leaping onto the white beast's back and rushing forward.

"Mako take Mori!" I state, and the firebender has no choice but to do that as Mori ducks between Mako's legs and rolls him down his neck and into the saddle where Mako situates himself. "Mori, go with Korra and Naga! Don't lose them!" I command while the animals run off. I in the mean time take a calming breath before with a thought, a pair of golden wings appear on my back. The light I create becomes pseudo-solid, me constantly channelling the small amount of chi it's required for me to create them. They look like real wings, and work like them too as I take off with a flourish; the scales are golden and glowing, making them look just as they are, made of pure light.

It takes me no time at all to catch up to the henchmen that have stopped to hold up Korra and Mako, Mori and Naga's legs tethered together making me think that they must of accidentally sent their riders flying. My brows furrow as Korra falls, and I fly faster, my fingers curled into claws as I swoop down at the person who blocked Korra's chi- I had watched them poke her in various points, leading me to such a conclusion. My claws catch onto the person's shoulder, and I feel my claws enter flesh and spill blood. But I waste no time fighting them, throwing them a good distance away from my friends before turning to face the other one. Unfortunately, they're already on their bike, zipping away and towards their ally, scooping them up as they go. I won't stand for them getting away unscathed though. Not when I can do something about it. As such, a shot bolt of light flashes at the bike, causing it to blow up and send the henchmen tumbling. I don't bother with them as they run away and into the night.

"I can't bend!" Korra states, trying for a second time to move one of her three mastered elements.

"Don't worry about it. It'll wear off; they were chi blockers," Mako states, standing to his feet and helping Naga and Mori get free.

I land and my wings disappear, blood dripping from my claws. Korra sees this and her eyes widen, "What happened?"

"I stuck my claws in someone's shoulder," I shrug out without a care. "What did those guys want with Bolin? They're Amon's henchmen right?"

"Amon? That equalist guy?" Korra questions.

"I don't know, but Bolin got himself into a huge mess. And yea...He's the leader of the equalists actually. Whatever he wants with the triads and Bolin, it can't be good," Mako stresses. "Ugh! He _always_ gets into trouble like this! It's like he's a magnet for it or something!"

"Calm down Mako. We'll get him back before anything bad happens. Wait until after we're in the clear to chew him out," I suggest.

From there, I'm on Mori again, Mako and Korra on Naga, and we're off looking all around the city for some kind of sign of Bolin. "You know, it's during these times that I wish I had more of my mom's abilities".

"Your mom...The Spirit of the Night, right?" Korra asks. "Why? What did she have that you don't?"

I look to the sky, gazing lovingly up to it. I know that right now she's looking down on me, watching over me as an eternal guardian. "She was a brilliant woman. The darkness her chi allowed her to create and bend to her will could do many things for her that the light that I create can't do. One of them being tracking. According to her, each person has a ball of chi that is dark, and feeds on anything negative in order to become stronger. Most people have small portions of 'heart's darkness' as she called it, but each one had a different feel per se. Within a certain range, she could track any single person down, so long as she met them before. This city would be well in my range I think if I could do that, but with light; I can't for whatever reason".

"Your mom sounds like an amazing person," Korra states, as the three of us dismount our respective rides and let them rest. We ended up in the park, where Korra thinks there may be a small equalist rally on the side. That would be helpful.

"She was, and still is even though I can't see her," I smile out.

That night, we sleep under a tree, the three of us leaning against Naga for comfort, and Mori curled around us just because he could. The next day, I wake up to the sound of two people exclaiming at each other in surprise and one of them scrambling over me. Grunt and open my eyes only to find a certain Avatar in my lap. "Good morning to you too," I smirk out playfully, and wrap my arms around her before pulling her close. My mind is still pretty hazy, and unknown to her when that happens I get cuddly and ready to go back to sleep. There's a yelp and then a whip of water going through- thank you instinctual fazing- my face. It's then that I wake up and see the position I've pulled poor Korra into. She's between my legs and curled up to my chest.

"Oh shit," I let her go and let her scramble to her feet with embarrassment written all over her face, "Sorry about that. I was still half asleep".

"I-It's okay," she stutters.

Before I can say more a voice speaks up, urging for nonbenders to join the rally that's tonight. Apparently Korra knows the guy speaking into the megaphone, as he doesn't react well to her. However, she doesn't waste any time interrogating the poor man, lifting him up into the air and demanding where the equalist rally is being held. He apparently doesn't know even as she drops him and we run away from the police, taking a few fliers with us. We stop at a bus stop to figure things out, and lo and behold, there's a map on the fliers that luckily directs us to where the rally is most likely being held.

It's night time again, and each of us is dressed in clothing that's casual and hides out identities. Mako and I walk on either side of Korra, whom decides to cuddle up to her crush to make things less questionable. I in the mean time just keep my hands casually behind my head. Once inside, my eyes widen with surprise, and Mako seems to of read my mind when he speaks.

"I knew that a lot of people didn't like benders, but I've never seen so many before," my thoughts exactly.

"Listen up you two," I tell the young pro-benders and they look to me after they get over their initial surprise that so many people are here, "I'm gonna watch up from the rafters, get a good view you know? You two blend in with the crowd below".

"Watch our backs," Mako nods, and I disappear only to reappear where I said I'd be.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior...Amon!" A voice from somewhere announces nice and loud for all to hear. What I see is a man backed up by a row of henchmen, one in a different uniform than the others that must be his right hand man. Amon himself is probably around Tenzin's height it looks, and his mask is porcelain painted with red and gold markings.

Once the cheering dies down, the man speaks, "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders," he takes the mic, and begins to walk around, his voice echoing around the room. "This made it very easy for the firebender who extorted my father. One day my father stood up to this man. But when he did, the man took my family from me...Then he took my face". There's gasps all around the room, ones of horror and surprise. "I've had to hide behind this mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has arrived here in Republic City," sounds of dislike are heard. And I see Korra fighting a look of surprise. Who knew so many people hated the Avatar, after all. She covers her face carefully. "If she were here, she'd tell you that bending helps bring peace. She is _wrong_. Bending has been the cause of every war in every era". Lies. It has been the power that backs up wars- such as the 100 year one that Aang put a stop to- but it was never the cause. Greed was the cause of the last one. Idiot. "What is the Revelation? You're about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have protected our world, and they have spoken to me. They've told me that the Avatar has failed in creating balance, and have chosen me to create a new era of balance. They have given me a power like no other, that allows me to take away bending...Permanently".

My eyes widen at the news of this. I've heard the stories of my mother and her friends dozens of times over and over. Not just from her, but from my father, and Katara herself. For him to be able to take away one's bending forever, would be him claiming to be able to energybend. Something Katara said Aang didn't learn until the day of Sozin's comet, when he met a lionturtle pretending to be an island. Something so unknown and so- basically- sacred to be known by someone like this guy is...Impossible. Right?

"Let me show you what I mean," suddenly out of the floor on a rising platform come along members of the Triple Threat triad including Lightningbolt Zolt and...Bolin?! Shit this isn't good! If Amon can actually do what he claims to be able to, then we need to get Bolin out of there as soon as possible. "Please welcome the leader of the Triple Threat triad, Lightningbolt Zolt, one of Republic City's most notorious criminals". There's sounds of booing, and Zolt tells them off. "He has gained his wealth through exploiting nonbenders for years. But now in the interests of fairness, I will allow him to fight to keep his bending". The mobster is released from his binds, and the fight begins. With my eyes I can all too easily see just how easy it is for Amon to get around the fire being shot at him. Which is odd, because if a firebender really did kill his family, then he'd hold a massive amount of hate for him. That hate would be fueled into speed and power, and therefore would allow him to move faster and smoother. By my logic, he's lieing about his family. Why? I don't know. But it doesn't matter now that lightning is redirected by Amon pushing Zolt to the ground and lifting his arm to the ceilng where the lightning barely misses me. The masked man puts his thumb on Zolt's forehead, and for a second nothing happens. Then, lightning dies into fire, and fire dies into nothingness as Zolt is released and he slumps to the ground. He recovers, and tries to bend at him, only to fail in doing so. He tries again, with the same result. This makes my heart thump wildly in my chest and all color in my face to drain from it. He _did_ take away Zolt's bending! Shit.

The fact that Amon can do this makes him a very dangerous person for even someone like me, who can faze through whatever attack tries to hit me. With the right amount of moves and counters, Amon could take my own bending away. The thought makes me sneer proudly. He wouldn't be able to. I'm the grandson of a dragon spirit for pity's sake! But then again, mom always did say that no matter how good you are, there's always someone better. Someone stronger, faster, or just simply naturally quipped to kick your ass. Maybe Amon is this man for me? I shake my head. No need to think about that now. The issue now is that Amon's going down the line of triad members, and Bolin's at the end. My muscles tense and I look down to Korra and Mako.

"Then you think of a game plan, team captain," I read the Avatar's lips. He better think of one fast.

"The era of bending is over! The era of equality has begun!" Amon announces, causing a roaring cheer. I sneer again. The bastard. Shady Shim is up next, and then one more guy before Bolin. My sharp eyes flash to the duo below, and I read Mako's lips.

"You see those machines up there?" I follow his head jerk and then look back to him, not wanting to miss a single word, "They're powered by water and steam. If you can break those things and create a cover, then I can grab Bolin and we can duck out of here".

"What about Akarui?" I see Korra ask.

Mako pauses and looks to the rafters, probably looking for me. "I can't see you, but with your eyes I'm sure you can see me," I see him say, and smirk. "When I get Bolin, I want you to destroy the lights as soon as you see us close to the door. Meet us outside after words and we're out of here". Got ya. Now I have to wait is all. But Amon is moving much too quickly for my liking, and now Bolin is up. My eyes are wide and flash down to Mako. There's no steam yet. What's taking Korra so long?! However as I say that, said cover comes, and I watch through it as people scatter and run out the front door, scared. A man tries to grab a confused Bolin, only for Mako to throw him over his shoulder and away. He drags Bolin out a back door, and that's my que. I look to the lights all around us, and snap both my fingers, causing the light of the bulbs to grow so intense that they shatter, shrouding everything in darkness. I jump back and off the rafter I'm on, using the lowest beam like some sort of gymnastics person to fling myself to where I know the back door to be.

Once outside, I look around the alley, and find Bolin and Mako fighting the guy I assume to be Amon's right hand man. The guy is obviously strong and skilled and experienced, him taking down the brothers in a matter of two minutes. I thought they had him, but I guess not.

"You two must learn that there is no longer a place for benders in the world," the right hand man states, looking down at Mako.

My eyes narrow and in less than a second I'm at his side and kicking him into a wall. He bounces off of it and onto the ground, only to recover and stand to his feet. "Sorry buddy. But you're wrong," I glare out to him. He rushes me swiftly, sticks electrified, and with a twist he lashes out at me, only for the attack to go right through. A hand encased in light catches the second stick as mister right hand man has the decency to let his eyes widen in surprise when the first attack just went through. I pivot on the balls of my feet and throw him into the wall again, causing some bricks to loosen due to the force at which his body hit the wall. I see Korra run into the alleyway and motion to the brothers, "Get them out of here. Mori and I will join you shortly!"

"But-"

"Do as I say and go!" I snap, spinning around an attack from the air that slams into two light encased forearms, them above my head. Korra whinces at the harshness of my voice and nods, calling for Naga who comes running and lets her and Mako get on her back. Bolin is picked up and drug by the back of his shirt as Naga runs. Mister right hand man keeps on coming at me, but I weave around him and catch him in my clawed hand. I'm bigger than him, and my hand doesn't quite reach all the way around his neck. Still, my claws dig into cloth and skin, and I see a flash of pain run across his face. I slam that face into the ground and call, "Mori!" My giant eelhound doesn't waste any time getting into the alleyway, claws digging into the pavement as he turns. And he doesn't stop as I grab on to his saddle harness and swing my body into the saddle itself. "Full speed Mori, we gotta catch up with Korra and the others," I tell him. He makes a grunting sound in reply, and things fly passed us faster. I lean down into Mori's body, making us aerodynamic.

It doesn't take us long at all to meet up with Korra and Bolin and Mako near the pro-bowling stadium, not with Mori's speed. We skid to a stop almost as I see them coming up and tug on the reins. I dismount and sigh, before sending a slightly harsh glare Bolin's way. "You're an idiot you know that? You're lucky we love you or else we would of left you there," I grumble out. Though the earthbender hugs me tight around the torso, pinning my arms to my sides and he squeezes the air out of me. I grunt as he spurts words of thanks to me for a whole three minutes. When he lets go, I sigh and ruffle his hair as though he were a child. "Glad to know you're safe," I smile to him, making him beam. My golden eyes move to Korra then and I frown, "We have to tell Tenzin right away. Let's go". From there, I mount Mori again and nod to the brothers, "See you guys later," and then urge the giant eelhound forward. We slip into the water, and Naga and Korra follow us shortly after words. It takes little to no time at all for us to get home, and when we do we set to leading our mounts to their stalls and unsaddling them. I put Mori's bridle with the saddle and efficiently run a smooth sponge over where the saddle and bridle were, taking away what sweat and grime he might of gotten on him during the run to the others.

"Thank goodness you're back," Tenzin states, putting a hand on each of our shoulders, "I was about to send a search part out for the both of you. Are you okay? Did you guys find your friend?"

"We did but we have very disturbing news," I state with a sigh, and Tenzin steps back to give us some room.

"We were at an equalist rally...Amon was there...He can take away bending," Korra states, hugging her arms to her waist, a worried expression on her face.

"What...That's...Impossible," Tenzin insists.

"No, it's not impossible Tenzin. I've heard the stories from both our moms...And the result was the same for the triads as it was for Ozai when Aang took away his bending. They became weak and almost sickly due to the sudden loss of their bending. Every one of them that was taken down, stayed down," I state with a sigh.

"Then that means...No bender is safe," Tenzin sighs out, his brow furrowed with worry, "Not even you. The right move or the right scenario and you'd go down too".

"I know," I sigh out, a wave of dread washing over me.

**The Voice In the Night**

That night, I wake up to movement in the other room. Korra's room to be exact, and I can hear her whimpering and groaning as though afraid. I get up from my own bed and itch an itch on my shirtless stomach. She's going to be a mess if she wakes up the wrong way. I wouldn't be surprised if it's about Amon in some way, shape or form. I knock on her door, just out of practice, and open it up before walking in and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Korra," I shake her by her shoulder. Nothing but a groan and a roll away from me, and then a scared whimper, "Korra," I say a bit louder. Still nothing. "Korra!" I whisper-yell, and she jolts forward with a gasp, panting as sweat rolls down her face. She looks around, looking for whatever monster lurked in her nightmare. When she sees me, she jumps with another gasp, and then pants some more.

"Akarui?" She asks.

"That's my name," I tell her calmly. "Are you alright? Have a nightmare or something?"

"I...Yea I had a nightmare. It was about Amon taking my bending away, and me not being able to do anything about it," she admits, sitting back on her hands, looking down at her lap. Though I guess she's realizing just who is siting shirtless on her bed, and I can easily see the surprised and embarrassed look on her face. "Did I wake you up?"

"You did actually," I chuckle a bit, "But that's okay. I'd rather be awake and able to pull you from the nightmare rather than have you suffer through it alone".

She meets my gaze and smiles a bit, "Thanks. That means a lot to me," she admits.

"So long as you're my friend," I tell her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I will always be there to protect you".

This makes her smile and nod gratefully. That is...Until she sees that I'm just in loose pants for pajama pants. Her eyes that had unwidened, widen again and she jumps to the side of her bed. I raise a brow, silently asking just what is wrong. "Y-you're shirtless!" She stutters.

"Yes. This is how I sleep," I tell her as though she's stupid. "It's now a lot of guys sleep actually.

"B-but...," her eyes trail over my body, and I easily read into her gaze.

"You didn't realize just how built I am until now, did you?" I prompt. She shakes her head and I chuckle, scratching one of my pectorals. "Well...Now you know," I stand and smirk her way, a fang popping over my lower lip, "Good night, Korra," I tease. When I get back to my room, I lay back down and as usual fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next evening, I'm watching Korra practice her airbending forms while Tenzin is busy working with the consul again. I'm up on a low roof, and we've got a radio to listen to, to get rid of the silence. Things were fine until the music stopped, and was replaced by Amon's voice. "Greetings my fellow equalists. This is your leader Amon. Republic City's consul has voted to make me public enemy number one. Another example of the bender oppressors trying to squash down out revolution. But we have no reason to fear, our numbers grow more and more every day. It is time for the benders to feel fear".

I glare down at the radio, and hop down from the roof, turning the sound box off as I see her begin to stress like there's no tomorrow. "Korra," I step between her and the radio, hand s on her shoulders and giving her a little shake as to take her out of her stupor. It takes another shake for that to work, and her eyes land on me with wild fear. The nightmare from last night must of hit her harder than I thought it did. I pull her to my chest in an embrace, which I'm sure she wasn't expecting, "You're going to be okay Korra," I vow, "I won't let anything happen to you". As she hears these words, her arms slowly wrap around my torso, and she buries her face into my chest. Seconds later, my lower back pops from her tight hug and I just stand there until she calms down. She doesn't say anything, but the fact that she's holding onto me like some lost child is saying it all for her. She's afraid she'll face Amon, but for whatever reason he'll over take her and take her bending away. That's what I see her as being afraid of. I don't know if I'm spot on or not, I just assume. After a bit, I try to pull away only for her grip on me to tighten. Oh, so she didn't fall asleep standing up. That's good. But she won't let go. I sigh at the girl and lean down to talk into her ear. "Korra, you're gonna have to let me go. It's time for bed". She shakes her head 'no' and I feel a tremble in her arms. "You're more afraid than you let on, aren't you?" I smartly ask and get a reluctant nod 'yes' in return. "Fine. I'll take you to your room and stay with you for a while longer. Is that okay?" I get another nod. "Okay. I need you to let go for a second," her grip tightens again, and i grunt, "Just for a second though. Just enough for me to adjust you so we can move properly". It takes a minute, but she lets go and I move quickly in scooping her up bridal style. Her arms wrap around my neck and she buries her face there. It takes a few minutes, but I make it to the woman's side of the area and gently hip check her partially opened door more open for me to walk through. I duck a bit to get through the doorway, and then lean down low to put her on her bed. I sit there and hold her hand- as she had wordlessly demanded I do- until she falls asleep. And when she is asleep, I smile down at her. Although I haven't known her long, she's cute despite the fact that she got to sleep scared. I release her hand and stand, heading for my own room and changing for sleep.

The next morning, I decide that after I had been woken up by Korra's whimpering again- to which I went back into her room, calmed her down, and went back to bed- both of us needed a day off. Me from...Life, and her from this Avatar shit. So, it being early morning, I get dressed and knock on Korra's door. I get a tired groan and smile a bit. "Wake up Korra, we've got stuff to do," I announce, not wanting to ruin the surprise of me dragging her off for a day off.

"Can't we start at another time? It's like...Five o' clock in the morning! Akarui, are you trying to kill m- ahh!" There's a thud and a groan followed by a low grumble. Next thing I see is a messed up Korra, one foot still tangled in her covers. Blue eyes glare up at me, and I grin brightly. "What are we doing that needs us to be up so early?"

"Unless you wanna miss out on something that's pretty damn awesome, you'll get your ass moving," I tell her with a casual wave and not so much as a good morning.

Her brows furrow before she sighs and nods. The door slams in my face promptly, and I guess my the shuffling that goes on for the next ten minutes is her getting ready. Once she opens up the door again, she's in her usual attire, hair pulled up and a pout of dislike on her face. "Lead the way then," she sighs out. I nod and pivot on my heel before leading the way out of the building. Once outside, I take a left as opposed to a right which leads to the stalls. Korra, despite her tired mind, notices this.

"Where are you going? The stalls are that way," she motions in said direction with an unneeded slouch and motion.

"I know. We don't need Naga or Mori for this though," I say over my shoulder, "Hurry up". I hear her grumble something, but still she follows me until she catches up to my long strides. At my pace, it doesn't take long for us to get to my destination that is the highest non-building point on the island; the cliffs if you're coming into port here. Once there, I look up at the sky and grin, while I see through the corner of my eye Korra looking curiously at the water below us crashing against the land.

"So..._Why _are we here again?" Korra asks even though I haven't given a real answer as of yet.

"I decided to steal you for the day and force Tenzin to give both of us a day off. From training, from anything stressful in general," I tell her, still looking up at the sky.

"Okay...? And how are we supposed to do that?" Korra looks skeptical. Though she tenses and her eyes become wide as I suddenly pull her to me, arms wrapped securely around her waist and her hands on my chest. "Hey! Let me go," she demands, pushing against my hold on her, only for me to fight her push with a pull.

"Calm down," I tell her calmly, "And hang on". I don't think she realizes that a pair of golden scaled dragon wings are now formed on my back.

"Why? You just suddenly grabbed me and pu-AAAAHHHHHH!" She suddenly screams out as I jump from the cliff. No surprise that she's now clinging onto me, scared, seeing as she doesn't see any water coming up early to meet us like it would for her most likely.

My wings that were furled snap open and catch the air, sending us high into the sky. And as our ascent slows down, my wings begin to work to keep us going. By the time we stop, we're still below the clouds, but only just barely. I grin as my wings easily keep us up, and when she opens her mouth to ask what we're doing up here I 'shh' her and jerk my head forward. "Look. And watch". Just as I say this, the first beams of light from the sun grace us with their presence. And my eyes widen at the beauty of them. They are a molten gold like my own orbs, and when they hit us they are gentle and welcoming. As the sun continues to rise, it paints the sky a beautiful array of colors from hot pinks to purples and light pinks, to oranges and yellows. Since it's not completely cloudy out, my mother's sky is still slightly visible and it mixes with the purples that are made, adding to them light and dark blues of various tints and shades.

"Wooooow," Korra intones, her arms around my neck for security reasons, and her feet on my own as to keep them from dangling. "This is beautiful," she admires, "Is this why you wake up so early?"

"Yes," I admit with a broad smile, "And it is to say 'good night' to my mother, seeing as her night is our day, and our night her day. I can't see her any more, but I know she's up there, watching over my brothers and I. And whatever friends we come to have". As the sunrise begins to settle down, I take us down to earth, but not to Avatar Island. No no, there's still so much for us to do. My aim is simply the city. And at the edge we land, with me putting her down and my wings disappearing.

"What are we doing in the city?" Korra asks curiously.

"Just going for a stroll is all. It's not as wonderful as flying as you might of noticed, but if I recall correctly you've never seen this place on a normal day. All you've really been to is certain places at night, and the Avatar Island," I tell her with a shrug, and stuff my hands casually into their pockets. I begin walking, and she soon enough follows along. For most of the day, I show her where everything is. Such as where people go shopping to eat, or where the most well known restaurants were. When she asked me about why I showed her that one, I teased her about going out on a date with Mako, and promptly got sent flying into an alleyway via rock-a-polt. It was worth it. I also showed her where there are some pretty damn fun places to hang out at, like open fields where one can just goof around or just relax and do as you please. What I show her next before the sunset though is a place I know all too well. The building is of fairly average size, and at the top it says 'Joe's music classes'. It used to be 'Akarui's' before, but that was when I still owned this place. "The owner of this place said I could come in whenever I wanted since I sold it to him for such a fair price," I tell my friend as I pick the lock with a small thread of light, "But he never gave me the new keys. Ahh well," I chuckle in the end.

"You sure we should be here? What do you mean 'after you sold it'?" Korra steps in carefully after me, looking around at the large room covered with all sorts of instruments.

"Before you came along, I worked as the coach of the Fire Ferrets and a fairly decent music teacher; the two jobs were how I made a living. But when Tenzin asked me to keep an eye on you and what not as you know, I quit this job so life would be easier. Not that much easier, but enough," I explain almost lazily. My eyes flow over the room before I grin at the sight of the piano in the room; the only one actually. I walk towards it with meaning.

"Before I came along huh? You make it sound like I'm your daughter or something," Korra jokes.

"Now _that's_ something that's impossible," I laugh lightly, my fingers bending back a bit so that the skin touches the beautiful instrument, but not my claws. Normally I'd be walking towards the violins or even the ehrus. But on this day, I feel the need to play this thing for the first time in a good number of days. It had been three months since I last played it before I sold this place. I flip open the cover over the keys and push one down, hearing a lovely low sound ring in my ears. I sit and look to my friend with a tilt of the head, "Would you like to hear a song?"

Korra's attention is brought from the cellos and given to me as her head snaps in my direction. "You play that giant thing?"

"Among other instruments, yes," I admit with a chuckle. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well...Yea," she admits with a smile and a shrug. "Last time we were in the city, you were pretty scary, beating up Amon's right hand man. Plus you got two inch long claws, I figured they'd get in the way".

"They used to. But yea, sorry about that. It's just that the brothers needed a way out, and so did you; especially you did actually. When you tried to insist that I'd need help, I knew that if I was any less harsh you would've stayed," I chuckle out sheepishly. "You're a lot like me in that way, wanting to help all the time," my eyes flicker to the piano, "So...Do you?"

"Sure" Korra relents, and comes to my side as I pat a spot on the bench next to me.

"This one," I state, playing a few keys as to warm up my fingers a bit, "I like to call Krone". And from there, My fingers dance over the keys at a slow pace, as though telling a story. I had written it to go towards my mother, in hopes that one night she might enter my dreamless mind and let me play for her. No luck yet, but no matter. As time goes on through the song, my pushing on the keys get harder and faster, as though at the climax of the story. It ends like that, abruptly. I based it off of what she told me of her life, starting out slow and getting more exciting even as my brothers and I were born; especially when I was born if I do say so myself. When the last note rings through the air, a long breath comes from me, and I hear clapping.

"That was...Amazing," Korra smiles out, "Do you always play songs like that?"

"Like what?" I tilt my head.

"It was like you were bending the music," she tells me, "Not only could I hear this thing, but also other instruments as well. It was just...Wow".

" 'Just wow' huh? Well...Thanks, I guess," I grin to her, glad that she liked the song.

"Do we have time for another one? Or do we have more stuff to do?"

"I was going to take us back into the sky to watch the sunset but...I think I can play one more. I call this next one A Broken Bond. It's obviously a lot sadder, but it's still very pretty I think," I talk at length and then fall silent. A moment later, my fingers begin to dance again, claws surprisingly not even touching the surface of the keys. Once that song is over and the last note dies out, I cover the keys as they should be and stand. Korra follows suit.

"I liked that one too. Definitely sadder like you said, but it was pretty," she again admits.

"Thanks," I grin out before leading her out of the building and locking the door with a thread of light just as I did to unlock it. I look to the sky and purse my lips before looking down at her. "We're not gonna make it to where I took you last time. Not without having to fly away from the sun. You wanna just go up from here?"

"If that's okay with you," Korra shrugs, "I don't mind either way".

I nod and open my arms as though asking for a hug, my wings forming and unfurling as I make the motion. She stands there for a second, staring at me for whatever reason, and then complies with her arms going around my neck and her feet on mine. With a strong push of my feet and wings, we're up in the air, and climbing higher and higher. Again the sight is beautiful, even as the beams of light are now saying 'good night' instead of 'good morning'. Also, instead of the bright and welcoming colors of the morning, darker colors rule the night. The light blue sky that we had all day is turning to a pitch black with a blue tint, mixing with dark hues of purples and violets and crimson, to red, then orange, then finally a half circle of yellow-orange. We stay until the sun if fully set and then a little bit later by a few minutes. After the sun had set, we're given the beautiful sight of 'stars on the ground so to speak' what with the city being so welcoming and nice looking. The fly home is silent as i'm pretty sure Korra is too busy keeping her eyes on the city, and soon enough we land in front of the main building on Avatar Island. After setting her down and fully releasing her, I move passed Korra to go inside where I know dinner will be had soon enough. Though I'm stopped by a hand, and I turn to face a blue eyed woman.

"I just wanted to thank you for today. I had a great time," Korra smiles out lightly. Then, before I know it, I'm getting a kiss to the cheek as she has to jump up a bit to plant it- but it still happened. My eyes widen as I put a hand where she kissed, and silently follow her in. A kiss on the cheek huh? I should take her out on days off is she's gonna pay me back with kisses, I joke to myself.

Once at the dinner table, I kneel next to Korra and wait for Tenzin to finish saying our thanks for the feast- that's mainly for me- that Pema made. "We are thankful for this delicious food, for happiness, compassion, and-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Tarrlok appears out of literally no where- seriously- and smiles down to a sitting Tenzin.

"This is my _home_ Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner," Tenzin snaps.

"Good. Because I am absolutely famished," the man smiles out, "An airbender never turns away a hungry guest, right?" He's got Tenzin there.

"I suppose not," Tenzin sits down with a huff, and shrugs to a not so happy Pema.

"Ahh," Tarrlok walks around the table with a smile, "You must be the famous Avatar; it is truly an honor to meet you," he bows lightly, "I am Tarrlok, the consul's Northern Water Tribe representative".

"It's nice to meet you," Korra actually bothers to stand up to bow, and then sit down. Since when does she do that?

The man's small blue eyes then move to my form, and his smile stays planted where it is, "And you must be Prince Akarui, the famous son of the Spirit of the Night. It is an honor to meet you as well".

"Nice to meet you too," I nod and offer a polite- forcedly might I add, I've heard from Tenzin how much of an ass this guy really is- handshake but don't stand. We shake as Tarrlok sits down next to Korra who had moved over.

Ikki sniffs the air carelessly as she's across from me and next to Tarrlok, "Why do you have three ponytails and why do you smell like a lady?" That last bit makes my eyes widen and I fight to turn my laughter into a clearing of the throat; oh Ikki, you just made my night.

"Well aren't you just...Precocious?" Tarrlok throws back without a care, making Ikki glare at him. His attention goes to an interested Korra, "I've read about your doings in the paper; infiltrating a rally. Now that takes a lot of initiative".

"Thanks," Korra shrugs with a smile, "I think you're the first authority figure to be happy that I'm here".

"The city is much better now that you're here," Tarrlok flatters.

"Enough with the flattery," Tenzin interrupts, "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience Tenzin," the man throws back, his attention again on Korra. "As you might of heard, I am putting together a task force that will be striking at the heart of the equalists. And I want you to join me," he invites.

"Really?" Korra asks with a smile.

"_What?_" Tenzin and I intone as one, though on of my hands reaches for the ledge of the table and grips hard. Not hard enough to break, but hard enough to make the poor table groan. My claws dig into the wood. This isn't good; I don't like the sound of this.

"I need someone to directly attack Amon with me. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone, is _you_," Tarrlok continues.

"Join your task force?" I can see the fear in her eyes, and now I know why she's about to say what she does, "I can't".

"What? I thought that you would jump at the opportunity to take him down," Tarrlok pressures, truly surprised.

"Me too...," Tenzin trailed off. I did too until i saw that fear. She's still very afraid of Amon and his abilities.

"I came here to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin; I need to focus on that right now," Korra quickly makes up a reason to hide her fear.

"Which is exactly why it would be perfect! You'd get on the job experience while you were doing your Avatar duties".

"She gave you her answer, Tarrlok," I state, my hand that was gripping the table now relaxed again. Through my golden eyes dare the tan skinned human to try anything, "I think Tenzin would agree with me when I say that it's time for you to go". Tenzin nods sternly, and Tarrlok has no choice to give in for now.

"Very well. But I'm not giving up on you yet. You'll be hearing from me soon; it was still wonderful to see you, Avatar Korra, Prince Akarui," the waterbender makes his way out of the room.

Though Ikki strikes with a vengance, "Bye bye ponytail man!"

This causes me to burst out in laughter, falling back onto my back and holding my sides, "Ikki, you're just too funny!" I refer to what she said to him when he first came. Oh god, I've gotta get her some candy for asking that. The others look at me cluelessly, but I merely grin as we finally start to eat.

On a calm morning, Korra and I are in front of one of the many buildings that sit on Avatar Island. However, Korra is rubbing Naga's belly and chest, and I'm giving Mori a well needed sponge bath, tendrils of light holding multiple sponges for me and helping me get the job done quicker. I hear humming, and without stopping my work- work that Mori happens to love- I look over to find Bolin with Pabu approaching us. Err...More so Korra.

"Good morning my fellow team member!" He happily greets.

"Oh, hey Bolin," Korra greets calmly, "What's up?"

"Missed you at practice last week," Bolin states.

"Oh yea...Sorry. The coach over there wanted me to have a day off," Korra thumbs my way.

Bolin whirls on me now, finally seeing me, "Oh what, you book Mako and I for training, but not her?"

"She's been airbending training her ass off," I told him with a tendril of light waving him off for me, "And with Tenzin with the Consul more than ever, I've become something of a teacher to her. So we both needed a break".

"Anyway, anything else new?" Korra interrupts before Bolin can whine at me.

"No, but I did bring these for you," Bolin announces, handing her a red rose and a little bagged cupcake- I'm still looking over my shoulder, though there's only a little bit left of Mori to clean- "Here you go".

"Oh, thanks," Korra takes both, one in each hand, "What are these for?"

"Oh...Hmm...Let me think," Bolin pretends to do so before turning back to her, "Oh yea! You saved my life from Amon!"

"I was there too you know; I saved your sorry ass from his right hand man," I tell him, putting the sponges into a bucket patting Mori's wet skin. Told you there wasn't much left to do. "Where's my cupcake and rose?"

"If I had known I would catch you hanging with Korra, I would of brought yours too," Bolin casually waves me off, just as a tendril of light did for me moments ago. I roll my eyes.

"I didn't do much," Korra shrugs out.

"Are you kidding me? I was terrified, what with Amon coming at me with his creepy mask. All like 'grahhh I'm going to take away your bending forever!'," he raises his arms high, as though acting like a monster. I look to Korra from the side, and again like at dinner I see the fear in her eyes. "I still can't sleep right". Tell her about it.

"Huh".

"Delivery from Tarrlok," a woman- who to me looks like a man- speaks up, carrying a large basket with her.

Woman or no, they're tiny, "Here, let me help you with that," I offer, and take the basket from then before setting it down next to Korra.

"Tarrlok sends his wishes for you to reconsider taking up his offer," the person says with a short bow.

"Well you can tell him that I'm still not taking him up on his offer," Korra dismisses. The person 'hmm's and leaves shortly enough.

"Who's this Tarrlok? Is he bothering you? Because you know, I can go and teach him a lesson," Bolin punches one hand with another. Please, if Tarrlok were anything you're thinking he was, Bolin, his ass would already be grass on account of me; it's part of my job as her keeper, though I'm starting to think it's more like 'guardian'.

"No," Korra chuckles out, "He's just some old guy who won't leave me alone about joining his task force".

"Oh good. I like the sound of that. I like that a lot," Bolin looks to the side. It's obvious that he was worried about competition for a second there.

Bolin doesn't stay long, saying that Mako wanted to talk to him about something that sounded important. So with a wave to us both, he left, and the day became uneventful. Over the next few days, things were very boring for me. I'd wake up, watch the sunrise until it was fully risen, then come back down to land and start on my lightbending forms that I made of my own imagination. I'd also work on the other elemental forms that I learned over the years. Most of all, I'd work on training with my father's dao swords, sharpening them to perfection and perfecting my swordsmanship. On the day that Tarlok had been so kind as to show off his wealthiness and given Korra a brand new red Sato Mobile, Tenzin found Korra and I working through the airbending forms over and over. Over the days I have been taking it upon myself as her guardian- as self retitled by me and appointed by Tenzin himself- to make sure she would get to sleep and do so peacefully. However, every night in the middle of the night, I'd end up waking up due to the whimpering next door, and hold Korra's hand until she stopped doing so. You may be wondering by now that while the Avatar Island has a boy's side and a girl's side, I am on the girl's side. No, I'm not secretly a girl, Korra's seen me shirtless, and I have a penis. To put it simply, after my first week here, I had convinced Tenzin to give me a room on the girls' side, seeing as it is on the same side as where the sun rises. Simple as that.

Anyways, here we are, working on her forms when Tenzin himself shows up. I haven't seen him about two days, him dealing with the consul and what not and me being me, so seeing him is nice. "So, I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more extravagant," he starts off.

"Mhmm," Korra answers, she and I circling one another, eyes locked.

"Korra, why don't you and Akarui take a break?" Tenzin suggests, sitting down on one of the steps we're surrounded by in what I like to call the yin-yang hexagon. Korra relents, and she sits next to him while I take her other side. "You know Korra, I've been wondering about why you didn't jump to join the task force".

"I've just been really focused on my airbending training lately. I want to get it mastered as soon as possible," she states, not meeting his eyes.

"Korra...," Tenzin sighs, "It's okay to be afraid. The entire city is afraid; I'm afraid. And I have no doubt that Akarui is afraid as well. What's important is that you _talk_ about it," good luck, I haven't been able to get her to do that at all. He pauses and stands as Korra doesn't answer him, "No matter what," he assures her, "I'm here if you need me". And then he's gone.

That night, Korra's relaxing in a tree, a leg curled to her chest and the other dangling as she's settled on a branch. I'm on the branch next to her, doing upside down crunches. When Tarrlok's secretary, whom I'm still confused whether they are a man or a woman, approaches us. "Avatar Korra, I have something for you," he-she announces.

"She doesn't need his gifts," I snap out for Korra, pausing in my crunches for just that before continuing.

"It's not a gift. It's an invitation," the secretary snaps at me, eyes now on Korra again. She jumps down, curious, "He is throwing a party in your honor, and humbly asks that you come".

The night of the party, I unfortunately have to come as Korra's friend, her guardian, and as one of the Prince's of the Fire Nation. The place is grand, as any rich person's home would be, even if it is just the downstairs. While Korra is dressed in a simple yet pretty Water Tribe dress, and Tenzin is in formal robes that are red and golden orange of a darker hue than he normally wears- which I have to say looks pretty good on him-, I'm wearing something with my home's colors as should be. My suit is black through and through, a dark grey undervest that has golden strings going across the abdomen, and with a crimson long sleeved dress shirt underneath. The buttons of the suit's jacket are golden to match my eyes perfectly, each with a carefully crafted dragon on it. My naturally windswept hair is brushed through- I honestly don't style it as it may seem- but otherwise the same. And on my feet are polished black shoes. On my right hip are my sheathed dao swords. Over all, when I looked in the mirror earlier, I didn't look like a mercenary as I tend to dress as on a daily basis. I looked like the Prince Akarui I was born as, regal and strong, tall and broad shouldered. Tall, dark and handsome.

I decide that I'm going to stick with Korra the whole time, just incase something bad happens. That way I can calm her down or something. Tarrlok comes and pulls us away from Tenzin, and I catch the air master's gaze and nod. The gaze told me to keep an eye for any equalists, as this would be an excellent time to attack. It also told me to keep an eye on Tarrlok, which I already planned on doing.

"Avatar Korra, Prince Akarui, I'd like you to meet the city's most successful business man, Haroshi Sato of Future Industries," Tarrlok introduces us to a man with a mustache and glasses.

"We are expecting great things from you," he tells Korra with a kind smile. His eyes turn to me and he bows, "And it is an honor to meet the youngest- but by far the strongest- Prince of the Fire Nation". Ohhh flattery, that hasn't been used on me in a while. But then again, out of my brothers I _am _the strongest merely because I inherited mom's genes.

"Right," Korra is sheepish, "Greatness". I nudge her a bit, getting her attention and smile in assurance. She sends me back an unsure look, and I pull her close, arm casually slung across her shoulders. I feel them relax greatly under the weight of the limb.

"Hey Korra, Akarui," a very familiar voice calls out, and my sharp eyes easily pick out Mako and Bolin from the crowd. What are they doing here?

"This is my daughter, Asami Sato," Haroshi introduces.

"It's nice to finally meet you both, Mako has told me so much about you," Asami politely speaks, and I feel Korra's shoulders tense again. Damn.

"Really? Because he hasn't told me anything about you," Korra practically snaps out, "How did you two meet?"

"Asami hit him with her moped," Bolin answers for his older brother.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. More than fine actually; Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor us. We're back in the tournament!" Mako grins.

"Excellent!" I grin out, flashing my fangs casually.

"Chief Beifong," Tarrlok suddenly motions. Damn, I forgot he was there almost. "I believe you and the Avatar and Prince Akarui know each other?"

"Just because this huge 'todo' is being thrown for you, don't think you're something special," Lin narrows her eyes sternly, getting into Korra's face. "You've done nothing to deserve this," man Lin, way to put her down. Her eyes then fall on me and look me over, "You should dress like a Prince more often, Akarui. It suits you better".

"Maybe visually, but I'm a 'mercenary' at heart," I chuckle out as the woman walks away. I look down to Korra whom is once again in a not so good mood, and I lean down to speak into her ear. "Calm down Korra, she's always like that. I think I'm the only one she's not a huge bitch to, and that's because I kicked her ass a while back".

"You beat up Chief Beifong? Why wasn't I here to see that," Korra asks, a small smile on her lips. I merely answer with a chuckle.

At some point, Tarrlok decided that it would be okay for news reporters to come and question Korra. Should of seen that one coming. However, despite Tarrlok's insistence that unless I wanted to be questioned too, i should step away from her from the time being, I stay at her side even as we stand at the top of the stairs and walk down.

"They just want to ask a few questions, if you please," Tarrlok insists, pushing Korra forwards and out of my hold.

"Avatar Korra," a man in a light brown suit and glasses begins, "You have witnessed Amon's abilities first hand. How serious of a threat is he against innocent citizens?"

She clears her throat, obviously nervous and new to paparazzi, "I think Amon is a serious threat".

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's force? Shouldn't you be going against Amon as the Avatar?" A man in a red jacket, glasses and that has a mustache with a hat asks, pencil in the air, "Why are you backing off from this fight?"

"What? No. I've never backed off from anything in my life," her pride speaks. A rookie mistake.

"You promised to serve this city. Aren't you gong back on that promise now?" Another demands.

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than the Revolution?" Cameras flash all around.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would handle this?" How _dare_ they bring Aang into this?

"Are you _afraid_ of Amon?" That's what does it.

"I'm not afraid of anyone! If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force," she gives in. So that's what his plan was. He knew her inexperience with paparazzi, and used it against her to make her cave and join the force. But I won't be letting her do that alone. Before Tarrlok can begin to speak, I step forward, towering over people as I do.

"As a good friend of Avatar Korra's, and the son of the Spirit of the Night, Legion- the very woman that supported Avatar Aang all through the war- I will do as my mother did. I will stand by the Avatar's side no matter what, and help her take Amon down," she is _not_ going through this all alone. Even if Mako and Bolin...If I weren't here, then she'd be stuck with Tarrlok alone, which cannot be had.

"Prince Akarui! By the sounds of things and by the way people have seen you mulling around with Avatar Korra, it seems as though you are a couple. Is this true?" A woman asks.

"If you had been listening," molten golden eyes glare at the woman, "You would of realized I said 'good friend', which means what it sounds like and nothing more. I have not known Avatar Korra long, but I am part spirit. Most if not all spirits support the Avatar. And even though I am only part spirit, I support her wholly as any full blooded spirit would".

"You have your headline folks!" Tarrlok speaks up, suddenly appearing between myself and Korra, arms around us both. Light flashes, from cameras, and I stare at them challengingly, daring them to make false accusations. Me and Korra? Dating? Sure she's cute, but I don't see her like that.

That night, I pondered what I was questioned about. Being Korra's boyfriend or whatever. I'm not appalled by the question at all, I admit. Korra is a pretty young woman with an excellent personality and someone I love to be around. But, she is the Avatar and I am a Prince. And while we are both very important people, we don't fit I don't think. Korra, the talented woman she is, deserves someone whom she picks. And that is probably Mako or Bolin. I am not jealous nor am I sad about the possibility of her choice. I don't feel for Korra romantically as it may seem, I realize. As a being that is part spirit, I was honest in my wording this night. I am drawn to her as a being who is part spirit and close to the Avatar, the link between the spiritual and physical world. But again, I don't love her or anything. But I am also not denying that there's the possibility that my feelings may change; anything is possible.

A week passed and the first mission of the task force came. In one of the briefing rooms at the police station- as most of the task force is made of policemen- we sit with Tarrlok in the middle. All of us are wearing armor- though I had fought a losing battle not to- as we either sit or stand at the desk situated in front of us. Korra is sitting next to me, twiddling her thumbs. And although I'm not listening to a word my 'leader' says, I know what's going on. We're gonna go to a base of hidden equalists, break in, take them down, and call it a day. That's all there is to it, and I have no interest to see Tarrlok's face let alone hear his voice any longer today. However I have to bite the metal so to speak.

I lean over from my spot and lean down to speak soothingly into Korra's ear, "It'll be okay, Korra. If Amon appears, I'll be by your side the whole way".

And I was. Even when I had to duck extra low in the truck I was at her side. When we hopped out, and made out attack, I came through with her. And when two people escaped by trying to throw smoke screen down, I caught it by way of wrapping them in orbs of light that became solid until the smoke dissipated. All the same, my role wasn't that big in this, but I did get to pose with Korra and Tarrlok, which was okay. Ambushes continued like this, however, and I faded into the background. Eventually, after about two weeks of Korra being too busy with the task force to do anything...I quit. I know I had said that I'd be there for her. And I will. But not though way of task force, it's not my kettle of tea as I had heard dad quote great uncle Iroh in the past.

After I quit the task force, Korra didn't have a reaction. Which both delighted me in that she was becoming less dependent on my support, and saddened me because she seemed like she was too far into the fame of this whole thing to even remember I was there. However, I had been listening to the radio with Tenzin when Korra had challenged Amon to a duel, and all the color in both our faces had disappeared. Tenzin told me to get us to the mainland's docks as fast as possible, and I did, moving at the speed of light with the two of us in a flash.

When we got there, Tenzin was the first to speak up, "Korra, this is madness! You can't do this!"

"Don't try to stop me; I have to face Amon alone," Korra states sternly.

Upset, I growl and turn to Tarrlok, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and easily picking his frame up. My claws cut through the cloth, and I'm left hanging onto scraps as I hold him. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't cornered her into joining the force, she wouldn't be risking herself like this!"

Tarrlok's eyes are wide and slightly frightened as I growl a bit, golden eyes dangerously narrowed, "I tried to talk her out of this. But she wouldn't listen". I huff and drop him as Korra takes off

"Akarui, go after her and watch her from on top of Aang's memorial. Make sure you're unseen. If Amon comes, they fight and she loses, take him out as to not let him take her bending," Tenzin states to me and I nod seriously.

"You're going to have him perch himself on _Avatar Aang's _memorial? Isn't that a bit disrespectful?" Tarrlok asks the very son of the last Avatar.

"He would understand that it's the only way. If Amon sees the light of Akarui's wings, which I'm fairly certain he'll be using instead of teleporting," I nod, there's no point in teleporting, "Then he'll twist things around and accuse us benders of an ambush when Korra had demanded a one-on-one duel".

"Simply put," I state, wings forming and unfurling for take off, "She challenged him to the night version of an Agni Kai, and Amon surely knows it. It would not only anger nonbenders if I was found as mentioned, but also my people for who my father worked so hard to bring honor back to- Lu Ten being one of them. We'd be against two fronts then". I waste no time afterwords, taking off at full flying speed, my dao swords on my left hip and my left hand resting on them. Once there, I place myself on Aang's shoulder, and let my wings disappear while I crouch there. 'Perched' is a very good word to describe me right now. Why not his knee? Because I feel that is too low.

Midnight hits as the clock tolls twelve times, and the lights of the city as one turn off. I watch easily as Korra stretches and stands, and read her lips about Amon being a no show. And as she moves along, I follow her like an assassin in the night, watching her every lazy movement. Stupid girl. Just because he didn't show doesn't mean that he won't when your back is turned! And that's exactly what happens as I see a tether shoot out at her feet and capture them, though she burns the rope away with a gasp after being drug into the room under the memorial. My eyes widen and I leap down from the leg, landing in a heavy crouch as I push off and run into the room. I can hear her struggling, and through the pitch black, with my ever sharp eyes, I see her being caught by chi blockers. I growl and release a wave of light that illuminates the room until I deem it safe. And quickly I dispatch these chi blockers with strikes from my dao swords. They rush at me, forgetting about a half-chi blocked Korra and taking care of me. They circle me, and begin to attack me one at a time as is stupidly done, though some are smart enough to act as a team. Still, when I can't reach them with my blades. tendrils or blasts of light hit them and send them flying this way and that. However, there's a lot more. Those that replace the ones I knocked out were probably hiding behind something. Still, this process continues until a low voice demands that we stop.

"Turn around," Amon demands, and I comply, a dao sword in each hand and pointing at the ground harmlessly as soon as I see Korra in his grasp. I growl at myself for my idiocy, forgetting about him when he's the biggest threat. "Now...You will not move, or I _will_ take Avatar Korra's bending from her," he demands of me, "Sheath your swords first". I do as told. And then his attention goes to a very scared Korra. "I got your invitation. And as much as I'd love to, I will not take your bending tonight. You will not become a beloved victim. Benders from all over the world would band behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan, and I'm saving you for last. And then you will have your _duel_". He then looks to me again after knocking Korra out. "You on the other hand are a completely different issue. I have no specific plans for you. But you are too dangerous to let be free; I will take care of you now".

The man approaches me, and chi blockers grab my arms, while others poke at my pressure points. That is, they would if it weren't for the fact that my body fazes through each hit at the last second. Again, thank you instinctual fazing. "Go to hell, human," I growl out, jerking my arms forward in a show of strength and smashing the four chi blockers on each arm together. The others move to attack, but Amon holds up a hand for them to wait as he pauses.

"You speak as if you are not human yourself," Amon states.

"What, never heard of Prince Akarui, the only son of three to actually inherit the Spirit of the Night's power?"

"I have heard of you, but I never believed it. So the first Spirit of the Night really did fuse with your mother, turning her into a spirit in human form?"

"You got that right. And even though I'm fully related to my brothers, I'm the only one who became half spirit, thus giving me these fangs and claws, and a stronger body and special abilities," I growl out.

"I see...It seems I'll have to kill you, if I want to be rid of you, then," Amon states, rushing forward at me. However, the light that I had created to illuminate the room in the first place intensifies to the point that it looks like you're looking directly into the sun.

"Go get your right hand man to fuck you with his electrified dildos," I growl out, perfectly able to see in the bright light. My foot lashes out at the man, sending him into the ground. And I don't know how, but the chi blockers attack me, however I manage to dodge or counter the lot of them as Amon is regaining his barrings. Before he can get to me, I take a hold of Korra and scoop her up bridal style before disappearing with a burst of light. I reappear at the mainland docks, and kneel to put Korra down. I ignore Tenzin and Tarrlok and shake Korra until she looks at me, mumbling the last Avatar's name. But when she sees me, her eyes widen and she sits up.

"Korra, are you alright? Did Amon show up? Did he take away your bending?" Tenzin asks in worried rapid succession. She remains silent, staring at me.

I sigh, and open my arms in a hug, my wings unfurling from the motion before disappearing into nothingness as I stop feeding chi into them. She lunges at me, and cries into my chest, holding me tight. "It's okay, Korra," I assure her, "I've got you. Your Guardian's got you".

"I was so stupid! You were right Tenzin, I was afraid," oh, so she does know he's there. He kneels, and rubs her back as I merely hold her tight, "I've never felt so weak in my life! And I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to lose my bending!"

"Admitting your fears is the most important, and most difficult step into over coming them," Tenzin states down to her, and she buries her face further into my shirt. I am silent, as I feel that is all I need to be right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Four: The Spirit of Competition and The Winner Is...**

**The Spirit of ****Competition**

It's been multiple weeks since Amon's front approach to Korra, and my foot still feels the awesomeness it felt when I smacked him the face with it. The bastard thinks he can take me down that easily? Ha! He made the mistake of letting go of Korra. As soon as I knew she was released and fine, I could make my move. Ever since then, though, things have been a bit awkward between Korra and I. Not because she feels bad about letting me fade into the background, we already had that conversation a couple days after the happening. She talked and talked about how sorry she was for getting reeled in by the fame that she got, as well as the good she thought she was doing. It helped cover up her fear, so she was happy for the time being. I told her that it was fine and that I had forgiven her the moment she had started to even apologize, and that there was no reason for her to feel so bad. Still, I admit that it was nice to have her admit that she was so very wrong.

Anywho, no, that whole thing is taken care of and over with. It was a full week after the 'duel' with Amon she had that things started to get weird.

FLASHBACK

Like I said, a week after the ambush Amon placed on Korra, and a week after I kicked him in the face, things started to get weird. I remember not being able to sleep that night, oddly enough, so I left the building and decided to go for a late night walk through the city. Mori and I swam silently through the water, and he shook a bit of the water off of him when we got to the mainland. From there, we just walked where I suggested we go by me giving him directionals- left, right, turn around, etc. Why didn't he have his saddle or bridle? Because I didn't feel like putting either on him. He wears them all day every time we go to said city, and after a while I can tell that they get uncomfortable for him. The fact that he loves his face and body rubbed where the two things normally sit so much is an obvious sign. Anyways, we just wandered the city. I don't know why I couldn't sleep, but still it was a nice temperature out for an evening. The moon was full and bright, reminding me of the story of Princess Yue Katara told me one time. Princess Yue had been born almost still born to the Northern Water Tribe's chief and wife back in the day. The Chief put her into the water of the oasis where Ti and La stayed in their forever mortal forms. The Moon Spirit gave Yue life, and turned her hair white. When said spirit was killed by Admiral Zhao during the invasion on the North Pole, Yue returned the life she was given, and became the new Moon Spirit. She left Sokka hurt, but not long after, he met Suki, his wife before he died.

The darkness of the night also, of course reminded me of my mom, which always makes me both sad and happy that she's always watching over me. None the less, I was going to think about snagging me a drink from a locked up bar, but figured there's no point, and that I could do without the stuff. If I came home drunk and by morning, Tenzin wouldn't be happy. So I went to my old music school, where I broke in and lead Mori in. The door I made large enough for him to come in, because I would often bring him to music classes so he wouldn't have to be outside all alone for hours at a time. Still, I picked up a violin and I played that for a good hour or so before stopping. I was tired of playing music for the night, so I left, and went home.

But I still wasn't even the slightest bit tired, which I blame on the full moon- when I thought about it, I could remember all the other months when I'd be up all night thanks to the full moon. Though even as I thought about it, I couldn't think of a reason why that happened. But, I didn't feel the absolute need to do just that. So I let it slide. Once home, I decided to get some training in, even though I'd be doing that later with Korra and Tenzin. This training I did consisted of my own way of fighting, the lightbending style. It was and still is a mixture of all the different forms from the different elements I learned to fight like. It had strong punches and stomps like earthbenders, but flowing movement that pushed and pulled with perfect timing like waterbenders. My footing, save when I was stomping, was light and ever changing, like an airbender's ways, and the strikes no matter how hard they seemed, were always swift and fueled through the breathing done like a true firebender. I even managed to get some darknessbending in there as well, in that I'd use the most unique abilities that my element gave me to my advantage. Like I would sometimes flash around my invisible enemy at the speed of light, and then I'd strike out where they least expect it. Or, I'd create wings that allowed me to fly, which would help with some of the airbending forms I know. When I fought with my dao swords, which I also worked on that night, I'd mostly use firebending forms to make my light do as the fire would do- not that I couldn't make fire, I just preferred not to. This training continued on for three or four hours until it ended with two slashes coming down on an opponent. The blades would hit the ground, and two lines of light would trail along the ground rapidly before branching out and hitting enemies at a distance as though two large clawed hands had been slapped onto the ground, each finger where the line of light was.

Mori had been my only company that night, I thought. But I was proven wrong as I wiped sweat from my forehead and sheathed my dao swords into the sheath at my waist constantly as of late. I panted as I turned around slowly to see just who was clapping, my sweaty bare chest heaving- I hadn't put on a shirt that night when I went to the city. It turned out to be not Tenzin, who has watched over me a few times on nights like these, nor was it any of the kids or Pema. It wasn't Mako or Bolin, or Asami. Instead, standing there in her pajamas was Korra with an award winning grin on her face.

"That was amazing!" She grins to me, stepping down the stairs of the yin-yang hexagon and standing in front of my still slightly panting form. "I came in about an hour into the whole thing since I wanted a drink but stopped here when I heard grunting. I'm glad I did," she tells me.

"Thanks, I guess," I chuckle out lightly, wiping away sweat on my forehead with a sweat covered forearm. yea that didn't do much. So the next drips just go over my eyes and what not without a care or a notice. My black hair is drenched with sweat as well. And as such as opposed to its constant and some how unchangable wind swept look, it was flat and down, clinging to my face. "You came in an hour into my training? Must mean I have to train harder if you can get passed my senses". I chuckle.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all," I honestly answer. We fall silent for a few minutes, and for some reason it's oddly tense. Normally our silences are comfortable...But this time, I can feel the tenseness. And wasn't because of me either, I was completely relaxed. No, she was the tense one out of the two of us. Does she have something to say?

"Look...I know that I thanked you before for saving me from Amon but...I want to thank you again. But this time properly," she tells me.

There's a proper way? I must be doing it the wrong way then if there's a proper way, I wonder to myself. "O...kay...?" I'm kind of confused right now.

"Close your eyes," Korra demanded, shuffling from foot to foot and looking down at said feet. I complied without question. What I didn't expect though was a sudden kiss. It was sweet and very innocent, and obviously her first. I jolted and my eyes widened, only for them to close as her arms snaked around my neck and deepened the kiss. It's a nice feeling, kissing her, as a nice thrill ran up and down my spine. My arms made their way around her waist, and I pulled her towards me and lowered myself down so she wouldn't be constantly on the very tips of her toes. When the kiss was over, we're panting, and our foreheads are touching.

"I should save you more often if I'm gonna get thanks like those," I chuckled out, and then did so a bit harder at her cute little blush. However, I would tell by the look in her eyes, and by experience, that just because we kissed doesn't mean that we were dating. No, not by a long shot.

She blushed but smiled before turning away, and walking back to where her room was. She waved over her shoulder, her hips swaying as she moved- this I noticed for the first time. Fearlessly I watched her hips sway this way and that until she was gone, and then I put a hand to my lips. They were tingling, which I don't remember happening from any other girls I've kissed. But no matter. The moon was still high in the sky so there was plenty of night left. I continued training.

For the next couple days after that, I hadn't talked to Korra at all. Tenzin said he wanted to be the one to work on her forms with her, and he thought that I may be a distraction some how. Me? A distraction? I asked what he meant by that, but he said that it was by Korra's request. It confused me. A few nights ago she kissed me, and then a few days later she didn't want to see me? Okay...What? She was obviously confused, and not just because she thought that since we kissed I'd become a love sick pup like Bolin. No. I knew that she did and still does have feelings for Mako, but I figure that the feelings she had begun feeling for me since I saved her, confused her. Who should she choose? When should she act in finding that out? How will it effect all our friendships?

Still, a few days after she requested that I not train with her for a bit, and instead Tenzin do so, she came to me frustrated about a form she couldn't get down. And it was no wonder because it contained an advanced set of steps that she just couldn't follow along with. I was surprised when she came to me, but still being her friend and someone who mastered the forms even without airbending, I opted to help her. She accepted right away. That night we met up at the yin-yang hexagon.

"Okay, this form is much like dancing, actually. There's a silent rhythm that the airbenders found in a certain flow of the wind that they created when doing this form. They may of not realized it, but I have," I explained to her.

"So what? I gotta dance? Well that's just perfect! Because I don't know _how _to dance!" Korra cried out, frustrated and stressed.

"Calm down," I stated, taking each of her hands, "I'll show you". I placed one of her hands on my shoulder, while my hand went on her waist. Both of our other two hands are connected, and I have her put her feet on mine so that she could feel the steps the right way for herself. The form is supposed to be ever flowing and free feeling like the wind, and for me it is. For her, I could see her looking down and trying to figure things out. "Keep your eyes on mine. You'll see the steps in them if you look hard enough," I told her. She looked up, and blushed at how close are faces are, but that's a given seeing as she was on my feet. I continued to go through the form over and over until she thought that her muscles had the basics of the form down. From there, she got off my feet when the form ended. "Do you think you can do it?" I ask her gently. She nodded once, and we got to moving. The hand movement was the easy part, but I didn't have her add that to the foot movement until she got it down. And when she did, we mirrored one another. It was still very much like a dance, but none the less by the time the moon was high in the sky, she had it down.

"Thank you so much," Korra said to me. She stepped closer, and before I could react to keep her from getting more confused, her lips are on mine in a quick kiss. Her eyes had widened though after a second when she realized what she was doing, and she pushed me away. Why _she_ pushed _me _away when she was the one to start the kiss, I don't know. But either way she was again confused. "S-Sorry!" Was all she said before she turned and walked away. My brows furrowed and my lips were tingling again. Why?

Two days later, I confronted her about the whole, 'evade and invite' thing she had going on with me. I told her that I knew she was confused between choosing Mako or myself, and that she should follow the path that her heart tells her to. Not her mind. She had been shifty during the whole conversation, which is understandable since it was a bit embarrassing I'm sure. But I didn't want her, or myself, or even Mako getting hurt over her not knowing how to feel. What's worse, is if she took up Bolin on an offer for a date. He'd think she was actually starting to like him the way he likes her. And that wouldn't be good for him when she made her final choice between Mako and I.

FLASHBACK END

So here I am, walking though a hallway this morning, headed for the gym in the pro-bending stadium. I raise a brow though as I see Mako and Asami walking away from said room. "Hey you two, what are you guys doing? The gym's that way," I point in the direction I'm going.

"We know. Practice just finished. We got everything you told us to done early. And Asami and I have a lunch date," Mako explains.

I raise a brow before shrugging my broad shoulders, "Whatever. I'll see you at the match tonight". Though I give him a stern glare, "If you're late, I'll skin you alive," as now that he has a lover to distract him, there's a possibility that he indeed will be late.

"Don't worry Prince Akarui," Asami assures with a smile, "I'll make sure he's on time". We continue on our separate ways.

That is, until I stop and call over my shoulder, "Oh, and Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Just call me Akarui. I don't like my friends calling me by my title," and I continue on my way. I'm fairly certain I surprised her with that one.

"So...Korra...They're gone, we're here...Alone...Just the two of us. Two alone people," I hear Bolin's voice through the gym doors.

"Actually, make that three alone people. Sorry I'm late, Pema asked me to run an errand for her. I heard from Mako that you guys got everything done though so I guess things are okay," I greet with a grin at Bolin's deflating form.

"Hey Akarui," Korra greets with a small smile. My own almost turns into a frown, seeing as before the whole 'weirdness' she would of given me a bigger one. "What did Pema need?"

"Oh you know, food, stuff, more stuff," I shrug out, "I don't really remember half the things I got for her".

Bolin is still slumping and kind of pouting in my direction. Hmmmm...Give him a chance or no? I vote give him a chance. It may come back to bite me in the ass later but...He deserves this, no? Besides, I'd rather Korra to be with Bolin- if not myself- to be completely honest. I don't see Mako and Korra working out well relationship wise...But maybe that's my own slight crush talking for me. I know that I said that she'd have to pick between myself and Mako, which insinuated that I felt for her...And I do. But my feelings as of right now aren't developed to the point that I'm a love sick child like Bolin is. I don't even know if they will become that strong. But either way, I honestly prefer Bolin having Korra over Mako.

"Well hey, I gotta get back to the island. Pema is getting a check up from one of the doctors there and someone needs to watch the brats. You two have fun, okay?" I salute with a smirk before sending Bolin a wink and an encouraging thumbs up before I disappear in a flash of light. He must of seen it because when I left he had sent me an award winning smile.

When I get home, Pema's already by the front door of the main building where we eat and what not. She's easing her way down the front stairs carefully. I smile and offer her a hand as she steps down from the last step, and gratefully she puts her weight into my hand. "Do you need help getting there? Your doctor's place isn't too far from the mainland docks, right?"

"That's okay; one of the other monks is going to help me. I just need someone to make sure that the tri-saster don't tear the whole island apart," she smiles to me.

"They'll be exhausted by the time I'm through watching them," I assure. Once I see her safely down the the ferry, I swiftly make my way back up the hill only to have to dodge a happy Ikki as she tries to tackle-hug me.

"Akarui's gonna watch us! Yaaaaay!" She leaps into the air, spinning as she does so.

"Whoo hoo! We're gonna be free people!" Meelo appears out of nowhere.

Jinora though is the most calm of the three as per usual, and she merely walks to meet me by the time I'm back in front of the main building. "Hey Akarui," a dust of pink covers her cheeks and I raise a brow.

"Hey," I smirk down at her, "You three ready to have some fun?"

"Yea!" The younger siblings cheer as I lead the way to the yin-yang hexagon.

"Good," I chuckle out, and in one of my hands that's raised so that the palm faces the sky, but is low enough for the kiddies to see, and a large feather of light is formed. I'll be able to hold up this sucker for weeks at a time with my reserves, so keeping them busy with this will be all too easy. "Ikki, Meelo, you see this feather?"

"I see it! It's pretty!" Meelo grins out.

"His light is _always _ pretty!" Ikki corrects her younger brother.

"If you one of guys catch this feather, I'll be your slave for a whole day," I challenge. "The catch is, you guys have gotta catch just this feather. This one is the _only_ solid one. I'll have nonsolid ones floating around too". With that said, when I'm sure that they understand the rules, I blow the feather. As though I had airbended it with that blow, the feather floats off, turning into dozens as it flitters around. Troublesome twosome run off happily.

"What about me?" Jinora asks with a tilt of her head.

"That's a good question...We could just relax and talk...Or we could spar...Or we could do both," I suggest, "One and then the other".

"Why don't we do both? Can we talk for a bit first?" She requests.

"Sure," I sit, and motion for her to do the same, "Is there anything specific you wanna talk about?"

"Ummm...I've heard about your mom from Grangran and dad. But what confuses me, is just how you got light for your powers when Fire Lord Zuko had well...Fire, and Fire Lady Legion had darkness," she says. "And also, are you a whole spirit in human form? Or are you only part spirit? Or are you part dragon?"

I grin and chuckle a bit. "That's actually a good question. And to tell you the truth, I don't know the whole reason as to why I am the way I am. Like my mom, I'm my own mystery. But still, I'll try to explain things just for you". I lean forward and playfully poke her forehead, my face getting into her own just as playfully, as smirk on my lips.

"Just for me? Have you never explained things for anyone else?" Jinora blushes lightly. Ahh I see where she's going with that. I wonder what made her gain a crush on me?

"Everyone else just sort of takes it into stride, considering most people know who my Mother is as soon as I tell them my name. So yes, just for you I'll explain things. But in order explain Light, I must first explain Darkness. Darkness, is an element with limitless possibilities. It is an element that can be used like water, in that it can become solid or stay in an almost liquid-esque state. As that's how the darkness is when it's not solidified; it is almost like water in that it ripples and changes shape, but it's not wet. Like fire, it reacts wildly to one's emotions, but unlike fire in that way it only feeds off of bad emotions like anger, grief, envy, and so on. Like air, it is weightless unless condensed however it is visible no matter what. And like earth, it is everywhere, even if not seen right away but more so than even earth. Not only that, but mom discovered that because darkness is everywhere, it is in living beings as well. Shadows made by the organs in our bodies is a good example. But also, it lays in everyone's hearts, and depending on the person, it is either big or small. Because darkness can be fed by negative emotions, those with a good heart and soul have little puddles darkness; where on the contrary those with an evil heart and soul have massive pools of darkness. These pools or puddles can shrink and grow depending on the emotions of the person. If a kind hearted person is angry or sad, the puddle will get bigger. However, if an evil hearted person is happy or delighted, the pool does not get smaller, it gets bigger due to the happiness most likely being due to malicious intent. But if said evil person is suddenly coming to terms with themselves. and they realize what they've done and for whatever reason decide to become good, the darkness in their hearts will slowly shrink. It's because of this darkness in everyone's hearts, that she could track people, and tell where each and every living thing is. In essence, it's like a blind earth bender listening with their feet in order to see. she, for whatever reason, had an ocean of darkness laying within her- it turned out to be her chi reserves, and I have turned out to have double what she had-; she wasn't evil I assure you. But she was sadistic and love to fight...That's besides the point. Because of the shadows created by the organs in our bodies, she could take control of that darkness, and control the body like a puppet. Which honestly she loved to do, as it gave her a lot of an advantage. She hadn't found someone who could fight off my hold on their darkness once she've got a firm grip, which is interesting to say the least. She could travel through the shadows, as in become one with them literally, and travel at quick speeds. Over long distances, she had to have been at my destination personally once before in order to get from point A to point B. You remember when I said about having an ocean of darkness within her? Actually, that ocean of chi, I should say. She discovered something very interesting to say the least. I can't say why really, as I don't know how my darkness does it, but she could heal instantly. Cut her open, and she'd heal, no scar left behind. Cut off a finger and it'll come back almost right away. It's amazing really. Unfortunately...She couldn't heal others for whatever reason. She had tried. Like one time she found a hurt turtleduck and tried to use her darkness to heal it...It killed it instead. She didn't know why that happened though. Light works a lot like darkness in that I can make it solid, and I can turn my body into it. And yet like fire, I can more effectively fight with it by blasting balls of light at someone. There's one downside though about making solid things out of light though. Unlike darkness for whatever reason, I can't just make the solid thing and then stop pouring energy into it; I have to constantly feed more light into the solid object or else the solid objects disperse. Also, I can't feel anyone's 'inner light' like mom can feel inner darkness. I've tried to, but it doesn't work that way. I do have an 'inner light' like mom has an inner darkness though; it turned out to be her chi, just as mine is, that makes the element. I remember her telling me that I had double what she had; and she had an ocean's worth of the stuff. I can also make fire. Like I said, light is heat which is also fire, which means if I slow down the molecules in the light, then I can create fire. However, I have to turn the light into fire, I can't just release it like my brothers and dad can. I can turn the light into fire almost as fast as they can just form it, but I'm still a bit slow to make it seem like I have two elements instead of one. Either way it's pretty cool for me to do. I can't do lightning though, for whatever reason. I can imitate it, but not create it. I can heal myself, like mom could, but I can't heal other people. And while mom moved from shadow to shadow- shadow walking she called it- I become light and move at the speed of it".

The whole time Jinora had been listening to me talk and explain the two elements. Even as time went on and I still have to keep on feeding light into the feather I created for the two younger siblings, her eyes were only for me. Which was admittingly cute. At one point, Pema came back to see what was going on with Jinora and I. But even as she stood behind her oldest daughter, I didn't show any sign of stopping from talking. So, she let us be.

"That's absolutely amazing," the girl comments as I take a break from talking, "The fact that something like your abilities is possible, would be thought impossible if it weren't for your mom and you. But that still doesn't explain just how you got your powers...Or rather, how you discovered them".

"You've got a point there," I chuckle out, "But I was getting to that. Anyways, when I was five, we discovered something very interesting, my brothers and I. We discovered that I could not bend fire like dad, nor darkness like mom, but something completely different. I can bend light. You heard me, that stuff you use to see and what not? Yea, I can bend that to my will. I was throwing a temper tantrum after Lu Ten pushed me into the water fountain, and next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a bright light and the fountain was destroyed. We talked to mom about it, and she said that it was probably because of her weird genes, being part dragon spirit and all. Apparently, mixing firebending with darknessbending creates lightbending. How does that work you may ask? Well, I figure it's like this; fire is also light- it gives off light- which is also heat. So essentially, if a fire is hot enough, it has the potential to turn into light- but it has to be like... White hot, not blue or red. But that would just mean that I'd have white fire, right? Well here's where the properties of darkness mix in. Because mom could bend darkness to her will, and could make physical tendrils and spikes and what not of darkness, that mixed with the properties I mentioned with fire, and therefore got rid of the fire and just left me with the light. I'm only guessing here, though. If you want simpler terms, blame my mom's dragon genes".

"So it was all an accident that you discovered light to be your element?"

"You got that right, little miss," I nod once.

"So...How did your mom get her powers then?" Jinora tilts her head.

I was going to answer her, but the clock on Avatar Aang Memorial Island strikes an hour that makes my eyes widen. I had been talking for that long with this ten year old girl? Damn. The girl's nine years younger than me and yet she talked and thought like someone Korra's age. Smart girl. "That's for another time I'm afraid. If I don't get moving, I'm gonna miss the first match in the tournament for the Fire Ferrets. Which wouldn't be good for me as their coach". I rapidly stand to my feet and smile to her, ruffling her hair playfully and then disappearing in a flash of light, just barely catching her pouting face.

When I arrive, the Fire Ferrets are just about to step onto the platform. "Man, I was gonna give each of you a good luck hug or something but I guess you don't need it," I chuckle out. They each look to me with smiling faces, and I grin, flashing my fangs at them and giving them a grand wave instead of their hugs. To say that the match went well and fast- them working like a well oiled bending machine as according to the announcer- they come back in record time. I wrap the three of them in a large hug, picking them up before putting them down.

"I know you guys were good, but that was just awesome!" I cheer out. "You three have really come together well as a team".

"Akarui is right," Mako smiles to Korra, "Thanks for having my back out there a few times".

"Hey, like he said; we make a good team," Korra beams. However, things go downhill a bit. "So...Listen...IreallylikeyouandIthinkweweremeantforeachother," she spead talks. Mako pauses and he sighs.

"Korra, I'm with Asami," he says.

"I know but I was thinking that maybe we'd still be able to do something together?"

"I'm sorry Korra, I can't," again he refuses. I see her shoulders sag. But what I see more obvious than that, is Bolin's own shoulders slumpping majorly.

Rathering Korra to be with Bolin, despite my own newly found slight feelings for her, I decide to help the poor guy out. "Pick her up while she's down. She'll be thankful for that". He looks at me with hopeful and unsure eyes, but I'll have none of that nonsense and as such push him to a now saddened Korra. While those two go on to go out for food and what not, I decide to go off and do my own thing.

Fan-fuckin'-tastic! While I was off having some 'me' time for the rest of the day and some of the night, those three decide to get tangled up in their little love triangle going on. How do I know this? Because I ran into Korra, and she decided to be a dumbass and break Bolin's fragile little heart. I growl as I ride Mori to Bolin's favorite place to eat, dismount and then walk in, finding him easily as I wave at the place's owner and go straight to the earthbender. "Didn't go as well as you thought it would...Did it?" I sigh out to the poor guy.

"No!" Bolin blubbers through his noodles. "She likes Mako! And still she decided to go on that date with me!"

"I don't think she saw it as a date, kiddo. It was supposed to be a friend on friend thing you doofus. Not a straight up date," I tell him, sitting next to him and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"But still! It was so much fun that I thought," he sadly slurps up the noodles, "I thought that maybe we could be more! So after you missed tonight's match, I went to ask her out and what do I find?! Her and my own _brother_ kissing!"

I sigh, and this is how the rest of my night lasts as. Me comforting a sad and overdramatic earthbender that I have come to love as a little brother. When it hits morning, I sigh and rub at the new bags under my eyes, body tired and mind burned from comforting the young man until he and Pabu fell asleep. I hear a door open and my head whips around to see Mako. My eyes narrow at Bolin's real older brother. Korra may of been the one to kiss back, but he could of pushed her away. I know I did the same thing on Air Temple Island, but that was in _private_. I didn't kiss her back anywhere where Bolin might show up.

"Akarui?" Mako asks, surprised.

"Hello Mako. You can head on home; I'll carry him and Mori will help me take him into the prep room. You leave him alone right now; he's still sad," I greet darkly.

"What gives you the right to take care of _my _brother when _I _was the one to make him so sad?" Mako glares out.

Have I ever mentioned that I'm a monster when I loose too many hours of sleep? I stand, piggy backing Bolin easily, and tower over the firebender. "Because I am a younger brother too- I know how it feels to be hurt by an older sibling you thought you could trust".

"Oh? And what did one of your brothers do to you?"

"That's my business, and has nothing to do with the situation. Come on," I tell him, mounting Mori and flopping Bolin into a sitting position in front of me. He leans against my chest and his head lulls back as he begins to cry again. Mako gets on behind me and holds onto the back of the saddle, and I gently lash the reins, and we take off. I ride Mori all the way to the prep room where I dismount, walk in and deposit Bolin onto the bench. I kneel as tendrils of light reach into his locker and pull out what he needs. "Listen to me Bolin," I tell him, my tendrils setting to work in dressing his depressed form, "I know you're currently in the dumps but I need you to focus. If you go down, then so does the rest of the team. You have to be in sync like you were yesterday. Okay?"

"I'll...I'll try," Bolin states, sniffing some snot up and standing for himself. That said, he walks with the other three to the platform that'll take them to the ring. The first round is lost quickly, and then so is the second. Just like when they were still struggling with Hasook on the team, I'm standing on the rail and yelling for them to this and that as needed. However, even if they could hear my screams and demands, they're not functioning like they should be. Damn it! It's all because of this thrice damned love thing going around. They struggle and struggle until Korra is the last one left in the final round.

"Damn it all Korra! I swear to my mother if you don't win, I'm going to tear your hands off and find away to put them on backwards!" I think she heard me, because surprisingly enough the one form that I taught to her by dancing is finally clicking.

"That's some badass dodging she's doing," Mako states, awed.

"Look at her go! Come on Korra!" Bolin cheers, his good arm up in the air.

"I taught her that...That's an airbending form," I grin out, now I know how Tenzin felt when she first felt airbending training click. "Use a stream woman! A stream!" Her ears are open tonight, because that's exactly what gets us into the finals. She basks in the glory for a few minutes before returning to the prep room, where I promptly wrap her into a platypusbear hug.

That night, things are straightened out, with Korra making friends with Asami, making nice with Mako, and earning Bolin's forgiveness. However, it's not until she and I are walking towards the building that holds are room that she speaks to me.

"Hey...I heard from Bolin earlier that you were the one who found him and comforted him," she tells me.

I nod, "I felt Mako wasn't being a proper brother after you told me what was going on. So I went to help him out myself".

"You're a really great guy, you know that?" Korra asks me.

I smirk at her and shrug, "I know, but I do like to be told such things".

"And...," she smiles lightly, "I heard you coaching me. You've got a really loud voice for someone who's normally so calm".

"The loud voice is what comes with the hidden temper my dad gave me," I joke with a shrug, which makes her laugh. By this time, we're in front of our rooms each, and as I open my door I give her a light salute. "Good night, Korra". However, as I'm about to actually walk into the room, I'm stopped from a hug from behind.

"I know that it's been really awkward between you and I these last couple of weeks. Since I kissed you. And I know that it was because I was the one who was awkward. But...I just want you to know that I do like you. As much as I like Mako. If...You ever find yourself feeling the same, I'd like for you to give me a chance".

My muscles had bunched in surprise and shock when she hugged me. So when my shoulders relax, I'm sure that she can feel the rest of my back do so as well. I look at her through the corner of my eye, over my right shoulder. "If I end up feeling the same, huh?...I'll make the first move, as a guy should. Wait for me if you want. Good night, Korra," I say again, slipping from her hold, and gently close the door behind me. I do have those slight feelings for her already. But, I'm not going to jump at the chance to hold her. I don't even know if it's just lust or true feelings yet. I need to figure that out. And soon. Because if I do end up feeling the same way, but I waited too late, then I'll regret it for the rest of my basically limitless days.

**And the Winner Is...**

This morning I'm working with the Ferrets for their work out, me wanting to get in on this picture destroying thing. Mako shoots fire at his target, which burns the paper away. Bolin, with a healed up shoulder, shoots two circles of earth at it, ripping it in two places and taking away the bottom half. Korra's water whip takes away the person's head for the most part, which she's obviously proud of herself for. The small bullet of light I sent my target's way obliterates the paper, turning it to tiny ashes. We're listening to the radio with the music provided by Cabbage Corp. That was...Until Amon decided to let us listen to his face in a good number of weeks.

"Good morning Republic City. I hope you enjoyed last night's Pro-Bending match, because...That will be the last. It's time to stop worshiping bending athletes as though they were heros. I am calling upon the Council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals or else, there will be severe consequences". His voice cuts off, and that is the end of his little speech. We had stopped our workout just to listen to what he had to say.

"That guy's got some nerve," Bolin huffs out.

"You think the Council is gonna give in?" Mako asks, worried.

"We're not waiting to find out," Korra states.

"Then let's get moving to City Hall," I agree, turning on my heal and fast walking to where Naga and Mori are waiting.

"Who's riding with who?" Mako asks, eyes shooting to Korra. The fact that he even looks at her makes me unhappy. Okay, so maybe I have a bit more than just lust going on. But...Still I want to be sure of my feelings so I don't lead the poor girl on.

"You can ride with me Mako. Bolin, you go with Korra," as I say this, I mount Mori and help Mako on before Mori and Naga take off in the direction we tell them to go.

Once we make it there, we argue our point, stopping the meeting just before it can be adjourned and what not. Surprisingly enough, Tarrlok agreed with Tenzin in that they should shut down the Stadium in order to keep innocent people safe, whether they be benders or nonbenders. Korra of course disagreed, however Tarrlok stood his ground, and claimed that he would never risk others' lives for a game.

"It's not a game," Mako insists, "Right now, the Stadium is the only place where benders and nonbenders can come together to watch benders-"

"To watch benders beat each other up. In peace. It's an inspiration to everybody," thank you Bolin for your words of wisdom.

"I have to say that I for once agree with the Avatar and her friends," a voice I know well speaks up. My head whirls around and I beam. Lin's here.

"We're trying to keep a war from breaking out," Tenzin insists to his old friend.

"Now, hold on Tenzin. Let's see what the esteemed Chief of Police has to say," Tarrlok suggests. Ahh, that's the sly man I know and hate.

"If the stadium were to be kept open, I and my men would provide extra security during the whole time that the tournament goes on. There's no better force to go against the chi blockers; our armor is impervious to their attacks".

"Are you saying...That should this plan fail, you'll take the blame for it?" There's the catch.

"I guarantee it," Lin states proudly.

"Well...It is hard to go against Chief Beifong's track record. I'm changing my vote," and just like that the tournament is good to go again.

I grin and wrap Lin into a huge hug, picking her up and spinning her around, "You're the best Lin!"

"Put me down this instant you brute!" She demands, wiggling in my strong hold. I do as told, and she huffs off to talk to Tenzin in private; Korra goes to thank her herself. I in the mean time am being interrogated by the brothers.

"You seem to know Chief Beifong pretty well," Bolin leans forward and wiggles his eyebrows, "How old are you _really_?"

I roll my eyes, "It's nothing like that. Lu Ten grew up with her even though she's a bit older than he. So she's like an older sister to me," I tell them. "And I'm nineteen, dumbass".

"What? No, 'I was actually born around the same time as Lin but being part spirit I'm immortal' kind of thing?" The earthbender blanches.

"What kind of thing is that?" Mako scoffs to his little brother.

"A romantic one!" I roll my eyes and smack the back of his head. Apparently it was too hard even for him because due to that he face plants. "I'm not the son of someone famous and powerful that dated Lin. Tenzin did though," I tell them.

"He _did_?" Mako and Bolin intone, surprised.

"Sure did. But since Lin's so much like Korra in that she likes to handle things hands on, and Tenzin is...Tenzin, things didn't work out and he married Pema," I tell them.

That night is the big night that everyone has been waiting for. And while Bolin is prepping Pabu and Mako is off getting good luck kisses from Asami, I'm giving Korra a shoulder massage. Why? Because she looked tense, and a tense waterbender is a barely flowing waterbender. "I want you to not worry about any fouls you guys get because I'm sure the Wolfbats have payed off the refs," I tell her, leaning in to speak over her shoulder, yet don't stop the treatment. "It'll piss you off, but even if it'd be fair that way in hits, you can't act illegally; you'll just get flagged and then we'll lose".

"So you want me to contain my temper?" Korra asks, her voice a light moan.

"That's right. Now...Go get 'em!" I push her towards the platform, and pat the guys' backs as they walk passed me. To say that I was pissed at the refs despite the fact that I told Korra to stay calm was an understatement. In fact, I'm not standing on the rail of the prep room any more. Oh no. I'm standing on the platform that had come back to the prep room after dropping off the Fire Ferrets. "What the hell do you think you're doing you jerk off!? That was a head shot- could of broken her bones!" I yell out upon seeing Korra get thrown into the water by water surrounding stone hitting her in an upper cut. "You should loose your job you fucker!" I snarl lowly, bearing my fangs. That's it. Game over, done for. Go to jail, don't pass go, don't collect 200. The Wolfbats cheated their way into winning, and the Fire Ferrets have been knocked into the water. However, my eyes widen as I see movement in the the stands. People putting on masks and pulling gloves on their hands. Equalists are here, and they're readying an attack. My eyes flash to where Tenzin and Lin are, and in a flash of light I stand between the two, eyes narrowed and serious.

"Akarui? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asks, obviously upset about the loss as I am. However, I don't answer them and hold open palms over each of their faces, light gathering in my hands.

"Don't...move," I growl out dangerously. It's directed at the Equalists, but apparently Lin and Tenzin took it as directed at them.

"What do you mean don't move? How dare you threaten us?" Lin demands. The Equalists continue to approach.

"Akarui, what in the Spirits' names has gotten into you?" Tenzin is surprised.

Seeing as the enemy won't listen, the thin beams of light fire from my palms, curving around Lin and Tenzin and hitting the enemies in their heads, knocking them out. I wanted to kill them, as those head shots could of, but then everyone would be upset with me. Especially Korra...Korra! My head whips around, ignoring Lin and Tenzin as they set into action fighting chi blockers left and right. Right now, all I'm worried about are Korra, Mako and Bolin. However, I don't see any sign of them. Where could they of fucking gone?! I ignore Amon now, even as he takes over the stadium and takes away the Wolfbats' bending, and even as his banner comes rolling down from various spots.

"I believe I have your attention now, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your reigning champions," Amon speaks the last two words with utmost sarcasm, "It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you abuse and threaten your fellow nonbending citizens just as the Wolfbats did to their opponents today. Those three men were supposed to be the best in the bending world, and yet it only took a mere few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a a warning to all benders out there; if you stand in my way, I _will _take you down in just the same way I did them. Now...To my followers...For years the equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers and power to create a new Republic City! I am happy to say that the time to change has nearly come. Very soon the cruel and unforgiving bender Council will be replaced by a fair Council of nonbenders!" And blah blah blah. Where the hell are those guys?! Oh! There goes the roof! How wonderful! Can you hear my sarcasm? No? Turn up your hearing aids.

It isn't until Korra is using a revers hurricane of water to send her after Amon that I finally find her- it's kind of hard to miss her by then. Though when she begins to fall I step onto a rail, form my wings, and take off with a strong heave of my legs. Wings spread and before she can fall too far, I'm catching her and we're flying after Amon and his airship. I growl and push my wings to move faster until finally I say fuck it and throw Korra. "Go get him!" I demand before landing on the roof myself and falling back to back with Lin.

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

"Try to keep up," she grunts out.

It seems that fate likes to put me against the right hand person of Korra's most important enemy right now. Not that I'm really complaining. Any normal henchmen and I think I'd be a bit disappointed. Still as the right hand man comes at me, my wings disappear and smoothly do I unsheathe my dao swords and hold them at the ready. My eyes narrow as pain jolts through my arms when metal connects with electrified metal, however I do my best to ignore it. That's one of the downsides of my power. I can't turn anything save myself and people who are touching me in some way into light. You'd think I'd be able to do it with my dao swords but noooooo. Still the fight ensues on and on, my arms and blades moving in perfect synchronization that would make dad proud. Lash out this way block that way, back flip, tuck, wave of light, slash up with both swords, block, jump high and to the left. The deadly dance continues until I growl and I slam on the glass below me much like an earthbender would for a straight on wave of light. It's like a massive tidal wave, and it crashes down on my enemy, sending him over the edge of the dome and to where ever he lands; dead or not I don't care. However, I wasn't expecting my stomp to be so hard as to cause the glass below me to shatter a good portion off the roof. I hear two screams and whip around to find both Lin and Korra falling to the inside. I look down and know that they won't survive the landing. However, Lin thinks fast and metal bends herself to safety. There's a flash of light around me as I appear at Korra's side, wings once again formed after teleporting to her. I catch her and she grunts as she lands in my arms, her own reflexively going around my neck. The best spot to land is on one of the walkways around the stands, and that's just what I do. However, it takes me a moment to remember to put Korra down so that Mako and Bolin can check to see if she's okay. I sigh and my wings furl to my back before fading away like the sun would at dusk.

"Looks like things are gonna get a lot harder, aren't they Tenzin?" I ask the man approaching us.

"Yes," Tenzin sighs out and shakes his head wearily. "Much harder".


	5. Chapter 5

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Five: The Aftermath and When Extremes Meet**

**The Aftermath**

Two days after all that nonsense finds me going with Korra to go see Asami, Mako and Bolin- the latter two having just moved there due to the fact that the stadium has been shut down. Korra and I had talked Tenzin into letting Mako and Bolin staying with us at Air Temple Island. But when she went to go tell them, Asami already offered her own home to them. Not knowing that our offer was up too, they accepted it on the spot. I felt kind of insulted that the brothers had assumed they'd have no where else to go other than there; it makes it seem like Korra and I don't care when we do. None the less, the place is grand even on just the outside, however I remind myself that my home back in the Fire Nation is even better. Plus it's almost always warm there; I'm not a fan of the cold.

"Avatar Korra and His Highness Prince Akarui...Have arrived," the butler of the household announces as Korra and I walk into the courtyard that holds the inground pool.

"Woah there, 'His Highness'? Just call me Akarui, sir," I smile to the human. I can see a tiny bit of shock on his face, but other than that he is politely stoic.

"As you wish, Master Akarui," the gentleman replies. Bolin jumps into the water with a grin.

"Hey Akarui, Korra," Mako smiles out, his swimsuit matching Asami's.

"Glad you can make it," his lover agrees.

"Welcome...To paradise," Bolin grins out.

"You guys have it pretty good here," I smile politely to Asami.

"Yea, but I doubt it's as big as your palace in the Fire Nation," she smiles back.

"Either way, someone didn't ask their dad if we could stay here," a certain firebender states.

"It'll be okay; I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," Asami waves off. What kind of backwards world does she live in? Her father must be way too forgiving then, because my dad always took a while to forgive me when I went against his wishes.

"So, what do you have planned for us? Shopping, makeovers?" Korra asks Asami, stating the first girly things that come to her mind.

"Oh! I vote makeovers!" Bolin grins out as his brother pushes him under water. That reminds me...I have to get a hair cut; my hair is getting too long for my likings. I play with the ends of my bottom layer of hair, the ends brushing at my pectorals when they should be just brushing my collar bones.

"I have something much more fun in mind," Asami replies with a smile. The end result is us sitting in the stands of a race track, with Korra between Asami and I, and Mako in between Asami and Bolin. "This is where we test the newest Sato Mobiles. Better than makeovers?"

"By far," Korra agrees.

"Have you ever been behind the wheel of a Sato Mobile?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polarbeardog," Korra admits sheepishly.

"Come on. I'll take you for a ride," Asami grins out. I smirk.

"If you're gonna end up racing with someone, I want in on this," I challenge the girls.

"You're on," Korra, getting competitive I see, states with a grin.

"Let's mae the stakes nice and high, I demand, leaning forward and into her face, fangs gleaming as I grin at her, "If I win, you go on a date with me".

Korra's eyes widen, "A...D-date?" There's a blush on her face. Cute.

"You heard me," molten golden eyes meet oceanic blue, "A date. And if you guys win...?"

Korra purses her lips, her eyes looking down in thought, "If we win...If we win...," her eyes snap up to look at mine again, "You'll agree to an Agni Kai with me. You said you can firebend, and so can I".

This time my eyes widen. I haven't been in an Agni Kai in years. Not since Lu Ten and I got into a fight about me leaving the Fire Nation to do as I pleased. "Deal," I shake her hand.

"Wait," Asami steps forward, green eyes alight with determination and a smile on her pretty face, "Since I'm driving, I want in on this. If it's a tie...You and Korra have that Agni Kai, and then go on a double date with Mako and I".

While Korra's eyes widen, mine half lid again, "Sounds like a fair trade. And just so you can't say anything about me teleporting, I'll just use my wings," if I were to teleport, I'd automatically win.

"Deal," the girls nod, and the three of us shake over this.

Down onto the track we go, and while those two are in a mobile, I'm on my feet and in a sprinter's starting position. The man to start us off looks at us oddly, but none the less waves the white flag for us to go. Asami burns out, and my wings form before we both take off at breakneck speed. As we find ourselves right next to one another, I look to them and them to me, and grin with a wink before with a powerful flap I fly ahead of them. However, Asami is a better driver than I pegged her to be, and she's right on my tail in seconds, leaving me to look under me and backwards to see just how far behind they are. Again, they're not that far away at all. The hood of the mobile taps my feet, and I look back again before going a bit higher so that she doesn't push me forward without my consent. They go under me, and speed along. I easily see the home stretch and push myself faster, beating my wings against the air currents as I go. I end up nose to nose literally with the mobile, knowing that if I came nose to nose with Asami's seat, they'd say it didn't count. However, with another powerful flap it's a photo finish, but I can see that it was a tie. They roll into the pit stop while I land lightly on my feet before the both of them.

"Nice race you two," I chuckle out, wings disappearing like sparkles in the wind.

"Thanks but...It was a tie," Korra honestly states.

"I know. So, when do you wanna have this Agni Kai?" I ask. "By tradition we do it at sunset, and I'd prefer it if we kept by that tradition".

"Well, it's supposed to be right before the double date," Asami steps in, "So...Why not tomorrow?"

"I'm fine with that if you are,", Korra looks to me.

"Tomorrow it is then," I agree with a nod.

"I've gotta admit," Korra changes the subject completely, turning to Asami with a smile, "No offense but I thought you were kind of...Prissy".

"It's okay. A lot of people think I'm daddy's little girl, but I can hold my own. I mean, I've been taking self defense classes since I was this high," she puts her hand to just above her hip level.

"That's pretty cool," I smirk out lightly.

"Yea. Dad wanted to make sure that I could protect myself," Asami nods. Smart man.

Later tonight finds us back at Asami's place, Bolin running of to go pee and Korra going upstairs to use the bathroom herself. I in the mean time am with Mako and Asami.

"I didn't know you liked Korra," Mako raises his brow at me. It seems this has been nagging him, if I'm seeing the slight jealousy in his eyes properly...Which with my eyes of course I am.

"The date was just to see if I really do like her more than just lust," I tell Mako simply. "She's a nice girl and she's had a few romance issues," he knows that I mean, "So I don't want to lead her on or anything".

"I think you two would make a pretty good couple," Asami smiles lightly, "You seem so protective of her, and yet you're not together".

"My mom was the same way with Avatar Aang. Before she met my dad, she was always at Aang's side. Supporting him yet being rough when needed," I smile out. My attention is taken away from them by Korra, who is dashing down the stairs as though she just saw something all too frightening. She heads out the front door, talking about needing to watch the kiddies back hom. But I don't remember Pema asking either of us to do just that. And the surprise, slight fear and urge to do something her eyes is vivid to even the blind. Two hours later, and I'm coming into the house after a nice relaxing swim, my swim clothing being of a red and gold theme. To my surprise, as I'm headed for the bathroom with a towel over my shoulders and my skin still a bit damp from the pool, I see Tenzin and Lin coming in with serious looks on their faces. Mako and Asami are obviously upset at Korra for something, but I don't know what I ask, and I'm glared at by the green eyed beauty.

"Korra here thinks my dad is somehow connected to Amon!" She huffs with crossed arms.

"Look," Korra says to me, "I heard Mr. Sato planning something in his office while I was in the bathroom. Even if it's nothing, it's best to be careful, right?"

"But it's _not _right to wrongfully accuse someone who has been so kind to you ever since she met you," Mako snaps at her.

"Let's just see what goes down in the office, okay?" I sigh, and lead the way up the stairs and to where I can hear voices speaking. Unfortunately, the end result was not as Korra was hoping for. Not only did Mr. Sato brush off Korra's accusation of him, but he also offered to let Tenzin and Lin search all of Future Industry's warehouses. And the result of those searches was nothing.

"Are you happy now? All the warehouses were searched and still nothing has turned up," a still pissed Mako points out to an annoyed Korra.

"No, I'm not, actually. I know what I heard. Just because you don't want to hear the truth doesn't mean that it's not real," Korra states back, just as unhappy.

"Listen", I sigh from Korra's side, why don't we go our separate ways for now before one of you two rips the other a new asshole?"

"So you're going to take her side? Just because you like her doesn't mean you have to side with her," Mako snaps at me. "Who knew someone as noble as you would be so petty for a girl".

My molten eyes narrow darkly and my jaw clenches before a small snarl forms on my face, lips pulling back and pressing against barely contained fangs, "How dare you accuse me of taking sides just for Korra! You're my friend too you dumb fuck! Besides, even if I were taking her side because I like her, you're doing the same thing with Asami!" Damn human.

"She's my _girlfriend!_ Korra's just a possibility!" Mako shoots back. "Am I not supposed to side with my own girlfriend?!"

"No! You're supposed to be rational even if it means your lover gets pissed at you! Sato has a reason to side with Amon and you know it! Just because you're afraid that the man who was so kind is actually someone who hates firebenders, doesn't mean you have to be a dick". I turn and pull Korra with me, before throwing over my shoulder, "And just so you fucking know, you're a mother fucker for siding so quickly; Korra's your friend. Have some loyalty you ass!"

So, we're left with a false accusation, a pissed Mako, and a pissed Asami...And no double date by the looks of things. Damn, I was looking forward to that.

As Korra and I walk back to the warehouse that's currently being searched, she looks over to me with curious eyes, "You like me?"

I sigh, not looking at her as I work on containing the temper my dad gave me. Only when it's contained do I look her way, "I think I do. The date was supposed to confirm or disprove it," is my honest answer. "If things had worked out, I was gonna ask you to go out with me but...Right now, it doesn't look like I'm gonna get that confirmation".

"Why?"

"Because there's no date to go on".

"Why can't we just go on a normal one?" Korra asks with a tilt of her head.

I stop in my tracks and look to her, "You'd still want to do that? Even though the tip of the iceberg of my temper just showed its ugly mug?" Normally, it scares people away.

"I think I can handle a temper," Korra smirks out.

That night, we got intel about a possible lead to Sato's true identity as a possible equalist. From a man who joined the equalists just as many others had, but wasn't looking for the war that's basically breaking out within Republic City. Either way, apparently there's a workshop for Sato's equalist machines below his own home, hidden in plain sight. We acted right away, Lin insisting that even if we're wrong, she doesn't care because the possibility that we're right in suspecting is too large of one to be ignored. After storming the mansion and inspecting any possibility that there might be a workshop below the building, we're led to Sato's personal workshop. Where he thinks up new Sato Mobiles and all that good technological nonsense. However, what we find there is both surprising and not. A tunnel that leads far into the mountains is beneath us. It's surprising due to how much Asami and Mako were insisting that Sato is innocent. It's not surprising for obvious reasons. When Mako, Bolin, Asami and I move in to go with Lin, her men, Tenzin and Korra, we're stopped and Officer Song is left to make sure that we don't follow along. I don't know why I couldn't come; Lin's excuse was that she couldn't afford the youngest Prince of the Fire Nation getting his bending taken away if things went wrong. I threw back the fact that we couldn't afford to lose Korra's Avatar abilities either, but that she was going. I was ignored.

However, when there's noise going on and Mako, Bolin and I take care of Officer Song before going into the tunnel, what I see triggers my temper. Lin, Tenzin and Korra are knocked out and on a cold and unforgiving floor. Lin's officers are being taken by equalists to Amon. "Korra," I whisper yell, and jump from the hiding spot, racing to Korra's side. I check her over, looking to see if anything is majorly hurt, but find that she's merely knocked out as I observed before. However, as I'm the biggest here, I carry Tenzin, Korra's carried by Mako to my dislike, and Bolin has Lin.

"Stop right where you are," Hiroshi Sato demands. We do as he says and turn around.

"Oh! Hello there Mr. Sato. What a big place for equalists you have here," Bolin smiles sheepishly, moving Lin's arms to his words instead of his own. If this weren't serious, I'd be chuckling.

"Yes. Just big enough to hold my new weapons," Sato smirks out evilly.

"Being so nice...Supporting us through the tournament...Letting me date Asami...All of it was a ruse!" Mako growls out.

"Yes. And you have no idea how hard it was for me to let my dear Asami go out with a filthy, firebending, street rat like you!" The father growls out. "Get them," he orders the equalists.

"Dad! Stop!" A certain female voice demands out of no where. So she followed us did she? We turn our attention to her, a sad look on her pretty face. "Why dad?"

"Asami...I was trying to keep you out of this as much as I could. Please forgive me. But...The benders took my wife, your mother! They took the love of my life," Sato's eyes are wide and slightly crazed. "You must understand...Join me, Asami". Off one of his gloves comes and to Asami it's offered. The young woman stares at her father a moment before taking the glove and putting it on...Only to electrocute her own father, as well as Amon's right hand man. From there, we retreat back into the tunnel, and all the way to Lin's airship. It is silent, now.

"My men are on their way to Amon and it's all my fault," Lin states to Tenzin as she recovers on a bench, "Tarrlok was right; first thing tomorrow I'm resigning".

"But Lin! How will I get away with all the stuff I do that you let slide?" I ask, trying to be funny as if to lighten up the mood. It doesn't work and I sigh.

"Ignore him. Lin, you can't resign! What about-," Tenzin tries.

"You underestimate me. I'm going to get my men back...Outside the law," Lin growls out, sitting up and a glare of determination on her face.

Over with Korra and Mako, the firebender of the two is apologizing to the both of us. But while Korra is fast to forgive, I'm not. He accused me of being petty; excuse me if that doesn't piss me off enough for me to hold a slight grudge. "Come on Akarui," Korra insists, a hand on my arm as she works with Mako to get me to forgive him, "You know Mako was just defending Hiroshi because he thought us to be wrong. Me because he thought I was jealous over him and Asami, and you because you like me".

"Doesn't give him a right to assume my motives. He's known me longer than you; he shouldn't be accusing me of something so wrong," I glare lightly to her, and when my attention moves to him, the glare is a bit darker.

"I know I was wrong to judge you like I did. I ignored the fact that I've known you for a year or so now, and you've showed me loyalty a countless number of times. I'm sorry," Mako speaks for himself.

I continue to glare at him for a few moments longer before closing my eyes and letting my squared shoulders slump. I look at the firebender again with a smile, "Fine, you're forgiven". My eyes widen as Mako steps forward and hugs my taller frame, squeezing tight. Slowly I hug him back, surprised that my forgiveness seems to have some sort of effect on him.

"Either way...Our offer for you guys to stay at Air Temple Island still stands...Asami is welcome too," Korra states.

"You mean that Korra?" Mako's surprised all over again.

"Yea...But...You should go to her. With all she's been through tonight. She's going to need you," she tells him. Mako nods and does just that, holding Asami close as she confides in him her turmoil.

**When Extremes Meet**

Today is the day that Korra and my friends join us in living here on Air Temple island, some of the monks having taken a boat to help with the trio's transition here. Korra and I stand by one another as the boat arrives at the dock, her waving and myself with my hands behind my head. At my free side is Jinora, while the troublesome twosome are on Korra's free side.

"You're finally here!" Ikki greets happily.

"Yes! Welcome to my domain," Meelo grins out proudly like the child he is.

"Why thank you little monk child," Bolin smiles down to the boy, shouldering his few things easily.

"Thanks for sending some helpers to assist with the move," Mako smiles to Korra.

"Yes. Such tireless workers," Asami smiles out. As she says this, a duo of monks make their way down the gang plank and carefully carry her things to where they know her to be staying.

"I thought you were only bringing a _few_ things?" I raise a brow at the woman.

"Trust me. It could of been worse,"Mako states.

Over to the side, Jinora tells her little siblings a bit about the fire ferret; an arboreal mammal native to the forests of the Earth Kingdom. Ikki thinks him to be cute, and runs after him in attempt to cuddel him, only for him to run under Naga and begin a game of chase. Meelo pulls on the poor polarbeardog's ears, trying to get the 'sky bison' to fly. Poor girl. Meelo tried that with Mori once- whom by the way is at Naga's side- only to almost be bitten. Yes, Mori has teeth. However like a cat's claws they're retractable, they're actually quite large to go with his huge mouth, and they hold venom.

"Either way, thanks," Asami's lovre insists.

"It's no problem; everyone wants you to feel comfortable here," Korra insists.

As a group we walk further inland, only for Meelo to creepily ask Asami for some of her hair, giving Mako some competition. Jinora again is at my side, sticking nice and close. I never did find out what she likes about me so much...Ah well. Maybe later.

"And now for the grand tour!" Ikki insists, running in front of the lot of us with a grin. "The caves that the sky bison sleep in are over there," she points to her left," and that's the temple grandpa Aang built," behind us, "And that's the patch where we grow the vegetables we eat," and to her right.

"I have a couple questions," Bolin states, "Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to _wear_ alcolide clothes? Do we each get our own air bison? And last question: How many trees are on this island?" What's with that last one?

Ikki thinks for a moment before impressively answering each of them in order, "Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty two". We blink at the girl before Mako changes the subject.

"So...Where will we be staying?"

"You're a boy so you sleep on the boys' side," Meelo answers.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory," Jinora offers, leading Mako and Bolin.

"Ikki, Akarui and I will be happy to show you to the women's dormitory," Korra states.

"What about Akarui? He's definitely a guy," the green eyed beauty looks at me in my normal mercenary clothing.

I grin, "After I first moved here, I bugged Tenzin to let me sleep in the women's dormitory for a month so that I could see the sun as I pleased when it rose".

"You seriously did that?" Korra snorts out. I thought I told her about that...

"Yup!"

"Well, I trust you not to peak on me so...I guess we're fine, "Asami states".

And into the dormitory we go. It doesn't take us long to get there, and soon enough we're walking through the hallway that'll lead to Asami's new room. All was peaceful until, "Asami, did you know that Korra liked Mako until she started liking Akarui!" I see Korra's eyes widen, and I bite back a chuckle.

"My room's coming up," I smirk out. Damn, it's really getting hard to hold back this laughter, "I'll let you ladies be," and so I disappear into my room with a light close of the door. That is...Until there's a knock at my door. I was about to go take a bath over at the men's dormitory, but never mind. I open the door to find an as usual serious faced Tenzin. "Yes?"

"Lin's resignment is now...Come withe me," he turns and walks away. I sigh and walk out of the room before closing it shut and walking behind the shorter man. However, after a bit of walking I decide to be lazy. I flump over and let my weight drop onto Tenzin's shoulders, arms around said body part and hands clasping at his chest.

"I'm feeling rather lazy today," I tell the man after he catches himself from stumbling, "It's been such a long one," lies, I've been lazy all day, "You think you could carry me?" Instead I'm drug but I'm not complaining. We stop at Asami's room and retrieve Korra. Though once we're on our way out of the building, I switch carriers and flump onto Korra.

"Ah!" She stumbles a bit more dramatically than Tenzin did, "What the hell Akarui?"

"I'm a tired man," I mock whine to her, "Be a dear and drag me along till we reach Mori and Naga?" She doesn't fight, luckily, and drags me to our first destination. Upon getting to Mori and Naga, I get off of Korra and mount my giant eelhound, letting Tenzin join me before getting a move on.

"It was an honor serving so many years under Beifong," the new Chief of Police compliments, "And may she make a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a problem like none it has ever seen. But there is one man who has made a truly powerful stand against Amon; Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the equalists, I will be reporting to him". You fucking idiot.

The whole nonsense ends, and once Tarrlok is done kissing the nearest person's ass, we approach him, "Tarrlok, I don't know how you got on Chief Sycon's good side, but I highly doubt that it was legal".

"Oh Tenzin," Tarrlok laughs out, "Always the conspiracy theorist. Has it ever occured to you that maybe Chief Sycon has realized my talent? Avatar Korra," he greets her as she and I get closer, "And Prince Akarui. Now that the Pro-Bending game is over, I look forward to you both rejoining my task force".

"We're not joining it," Korra spits out. "You know, Tenzin was right about you all along. You played me, Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief. Well you know what?" She gets into his face, "You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar".

"Oh but you are _not _the Avatar in fact. You are merely a half baked Avatar in training. Which, by the way, how is that airbending training going for you, hmm?" Tarrlok cruelly throws back with a smirk and Korra drops her head in shame. "I thought so. Now, you're not going to be on my side, then stay out of my way

"Yea okay, fucker," I growl out. "More like you should stay out of ours," a hand is on Korra's left and right shoulders, one for Tenzin and I respectively.

"A Prince, cursing? Didn't your mother teach you better? Or maybe," the man turns around and tries to tower over me, when he's only Tenzin's height, "She was too busy giving herself to ever Spirit that passed her by just because her dead Fire Lord couldn't give it to her".

Even as he's talking, my hands are now at my sides and clenched into tight fists. So tight, that my claws are coming out of the back of my hands, making blood spill every where. My shoulders are shaking and my head is bowed. As I take ragged but deep breaths- mind you they're becoming shorter and shorter as my anger escalates- a golden glowing sheen is surrounding me. As though the air around me were over heated- which it is- it wavers much like it would if looked at a distance on a too hot day. A small crater created from the pressure of my chi is formed, and gets bigger with each couple of ragged breaths.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Tarrlok...I don't need to look up to know he's grinning.

"Akarui...?" Korra's voice calls to me at seemingly a distance when I know she's mere feet from me now. I can see from the corner of her eye that she's trying to reach out to me. Okay, she's inches away, not feet.

"No Korra!" Tenzin pulls her feet away for real this time, "Touch him and you'll be burnt as though you had touched the sun," he tells her with a warning hiss.

"What's going on with him?"

"It's never best to insult Akarui's mother. She was- is- very precious to him. He thinks her to be a goddess, which is only supported by her current role in this world. Insulting her is like asking for a death wish, but not earning it".

"What does earn it?"

"Threatening those he loves in any way," Tenzin answers seriously.

"Come now! He's merely a young man at the most half my age!" Tarrlok pushes with a broad grin. "Just because he's strong doesn't me-AHHHHHHHHH!"

My molten golden eyes meet his blue hues and in a flash that breaks the sound barrier, I appear at his side before disappearing with another flash. Where we appear is no where on the ground. No. Behind me is a pair of golden dragon wings, working to keep my passenger and I up in the air with all their glory. "How _dare_ you dishonor my mother!" Tendrils of golden light wrap around Tarrlok's wrists and feet so there's no possible way for him to bend. The man is wriggling in my tendrils' grasp, and they hold tight and nicely harsh. "You think I won't attack you because you're on the Council of Republic City? Well you just insulted a _Prince_ of the Fire Nation. If you insult one prince, you insult the other one, as well as the great Fire Lord. That could cause a war right there. D'you want a war on your hands Tarrlok? Do you want to go to your people and tell them of what you did to provoke the sons of the Spirit of the Night and the late Fire Lord Zuko? I'm sure mother could find a way to talk to Li and Ta into taking away your bending for the entire war; they'd understand. Plus, Mother is a friend of Avatar Aang's; they owe their lives to him and she. Not to mention, Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe became the Moon Spirit as you should well know. She loved Sokka, another friend of Aang's. You wanna make an enemy of me? Do you _really_?" With a flip of my hand, the man is moved so that he's facing the city below him, and if I were to let him go, he'd fall and die face first. "You see that city? That'll be your grave, right here, right now, if you _even think_ about insulting my mother". I drop him, and let him fall and listen to his screaming before suddenly catching him. After that, with a flash we go back to where we started. Him on his two feet and me barely keeping from exploding. My wings disappear, and with a growling sigh everything about me untenses. Save my face. It remains stoic and cold.

"Akarui?" Korra asks as we make our way back home.

"Yes Korra?" I state with a stoic brow risen.

"Remind me to never piss you off," she smiles out lightly. Just her smile is all I need to make me chuckle.

"Don't piss me off," I playfully remind.

Later that night, Korra had gone off on her own, I myself needed a bath to help me more fully relax back into my normal state. My anger is always as explosive as my dad's...When I let it loose. Otherwise, I like to imagine it to be a lot like Great Uncle Iroh's. His was slow but very dangerous according to dad. "Kooooooooorrrrrrrraaaaa!" Bolin calls out as he, Mako, Asami and I look around for our Avatar friend. We find her on a cliff, looking at Aang's monument.

"What's the matter Korra?" Mako asks.

"I'm fine," she brushes off.

"Okay...What's really the matter? Come on now, you can tell us," I state.

She sighs, "Fine...How am I supposed to save Republic City when I can't even master airbending? I feel like the worst Avatar ever...And...Alone," she whimpers out lightly.

"Hey now," Mako shakes his head, "You're amazing".

"Yea. Besides, Aang didn't master the elements when he was fighting the Fire Nation; he was just a little kid!" Bolin adds in.

"He had his friends there for him too," I state with a smile. "We're your friends; we'll help you like mom, dad and the others helped Aang".

"We're the new Team Avatar," Bolin grins out.

Korra stands to her feet before smiling and agreeing to do just that. The end result, is us dramatically standing in the front of Air Temple island, each of us having our own little weapon. Korra being...Well...Her. Me being me with my light. Bolin and his earth, and Mako with his fire. And then there's Asami with her chi blocker glove. The one her dad gave to her the night we found out the truth about him.

"Let's ride," Korra grins out. Unfortunately, Naga won't take four people on her back, and Mori can only carry three. It was going to be Asami with Kora and the boys with me, but Asami had a better idea. The end result is her and the brothers in a lovely Sato Mobile, while Korra rides with me; Naga can't keep up with the machines very well and her paws would eventually get raw from the pavement. Mori on the other hand has pads as hard as fuckin' steel, so all is okay and Korra's riding behind me on him. He easily keeps up with the mobile and the others as we patrol the city. Eventually, we get a hit. It's a jailbreak made by the equalists to free many of their chi blocker convicts. The chase has begun.

There's four bikers and then a truck, with the bikers bringing up the rear and acting as guards to make sure that whoever comes after them won't be able to get to the truck. Asami pushes on the gas while I ride low on Mori's back, his long strides smooth and powerful. As we go along, the chi blockers manage to get through an intersection with no issue save startling the large truck driver that stops in our way.

Asami is a quick thinker though, "Korra, Bolin, give me a ramp! Now!" The resident Avatar and earthbender do just that, allowing the car to scoop over the truck and land heavily on the other side.

"You know what to do, Mori!" I grin out, and there's a hissing in agreement. I can tell Mori likes all this running, and he easily leaps over the large truck and lands on the other side, quickly catching up with Asami and the others.

The chase continues as the last two bikers are left and I see them looking back at us and pressing a button. The result is a grey smoke screen, to which doesn't effect my eyes and Asami pulls down a pair of goggles. A curved wall is raised for Asami to drive on, while Mori's claws dig gouges into the pavement to allow him to make the sharp turn.

"They don't know that we made the turn, I tell those in the mobile, "Morr and I will go on ahead to stop the truck. The guys on the bikes don't know you made it so take them down. Hya!" I lash reigns against Mori's neck gently and he already knows to go faster, his strides fully stretched out and his legs pushing themselves harder. We come across the front of the truck, and I point a single clawed pointer finger at the driver and those with him. A thin beam of light takes them out, but they curve our way so Mori has to jump over the truck as it crashes to a stop.

The bikers and those who escaped are quickly tied up and lined up in a row. Korra and I behind the chi blockers, Bolin between Asami and I as she and Mako stand behind the escapees. Mori is laying down behind me, his body curled around Korra and I and his head under my left hand. He did as good a job as the rest of us.

"Avatar Korra what do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok, whom has just arrived with his little task force, demands.

"Oh hey, how nice of you to finally show up. We caught the convicts for you," Korra smiles out smugly.

"What you did was tear up the street and cause mayhem," Tarrlok growls out. The glare he's sending the girl I like makes me snarl silently a bit.

"Hmm that's funny, because I didn't see any signs of the police or your little task force the whole time. If it weren't for Team Avatar, these guys would of gotten away".

"This is your _last_ warning Avatar Korra: Stay _out_ of my way," the angry three ponytailed man stomps away like a child whom didn't get a toy at the store. Ohhhh poor babyyyy.

The next night, Team Avatar are relaxing, the lot of us leaning against the car and Mori laying down in wait. However, we get what we're looking for, and I easily mount Mori. Today he's wearing a harness much like Naga's. Something I had asked the air acolides' help with, seeing as I know barely anything about leather work. However, It seems that the harness is better for Mori, as he seems more eager for me to put it on and he doesn't itch at his face any more. My eyes narrow as Mako helps Korra into the back of the car when Bolin calls shotgun. I don't like him being like that at all. And I can see Asami isn't a fan of it either. Still, we take off for our destination, only to find the power out, and people corralled like some animal by the police. They're all very angry and very upset. But why? These aren't equalists...They're normal people.

"Wait a minute...These people don't look armed _or_ dangerous," Asami points out.

"Yea. They just look...Angry," Korra agrees as we walk towards what's going on.

On top of a truck a man speaks up through a megaphone, "All non-benders: Please return to your homes immediately".

"As soon as you turn our power back on!" A random non-bender shouts out, getting calls of agreement in return.

"Look mommy, it's the Avatar," I hear a little girl say to her mother. Both are obviously Water Tribe.

"Avatar Korra, please you have to help us; you're our Avatar too," the mother approaches, child in arm and little girl at her side.

"Everyone please stay calm. I'm going to put an end to this," Korra states and we turn around, looking for the highest authority around here. Of course it would be Tarrlok, the ass. "Tarrlok, you have to leave these people alone and turn their power back on".

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no reason to be here," Tarrlok snaps out.

"Like hell we don't. Korra's a peace keeper and you're disrupting the peace," I snap back, glaring harshly at him.

"We're not going anywhere. Now leave these innocent people alone," Korra demands.

"This is an equalist rally, Avatar," Tarrlok growls out.

"These people aren't equalists. They're just angry because you took their power away," Asami steps forward.

"You children know nothing," Tarrlok snaps, "Men!" The police act as one, and within moments the poor people are in circles bound by metal and on earthen platforms. Korra won't have any of that, and she lowers the platforms, allowing people to escape and run to their homes. However, as this happens, Asami is captured by a water whip thanks to Torrlok.

"You are under arrest!"

"Let her go!" I growl, light dancing across my fingers.

"This girl is a non-bender and out after curfew. She is also the daughter of a well known equalist; she's under arrest," Tarrlok snaps at me. "Men! Capture the boys and Prince Akarui as well".

The men do just that, and I growl and thrash against my binds. I won't lightbend; that's resisting arrest and then they really can put me in the slammer. "Release me at once!" I demand with a howling growl, shoving against the men who push me towards the truck; though still I'm not trying to get away. I'm just giving them a damn hard time.

"Don't worry! I'll get you guys out of there!" Korra promises.

Korra's POV

Ugh! I can't believe that jerk pulled something like this off! It's only been a couple hours after my friends' arrest, and ever since I haven't been a happy camper. The man behind the desk in the police station isn't being helpful either. I growl as he leaves, and demand that he get back here and release my friends. On another note, I'll have to remind Akarui to never let me lead Mori anywhere by riding him ever again. It's so much different from a polarbeardog that i think he hates me now, even if they do have the same harness now.

"I came as soon as I heard," Tenzin states, coming up behind me.

"So we're going to take care of this, right?" I demand. As I say this, Chief Sycon passes by, and obviously he saw Tenzin and was trying to get away.

"Chief Sycon, a word please," Tenzin asks.

"Councilman Tenzin. Can this wait? I'm kind of swamped right now," Sycon requests.

"No it can't. I'd like you to-".

"Let my friends out of jail now," I demand. "And those innocent people too".

"All those arrested are staying here," the ass replies.

"Those people are to go through due process under the name of the law," Tenzin pushes.

"Take that up with Tarrlok," Sycon states, "Your friends are staying, and so are those equalists".

"I will. Tomorrow morning first thing," Tenzin agrees sternly.

"You are the _worst_ Chief of Police _ever," _I tell him, grabbing him by his chin and forcing him to nod his head in agreement.

"Calm down Korra," Tenzin pulls me away and leads me from the desk, "We just have to be patient". He turns to half face the Chief, "But you really are the worst...Ever," I smile to myself as he says that. He has his moments.

Even as I lay in my bed, with Naga on the floor- I managed to get Tenzin to say yes to her sleeping in here with me- I can't stand the fact that my friends are in jail and there's nothing I can do about it. It's tearing me to shreds! My hand slams against the bed and I stand up, opening the window to look at the city that's holding my friends captive. I huff again before walking to Naga and picking up her large head, "Wake up Naga. It's time to go". Her tail thumps against the floor and I smile. We stop just before our destination, and I get off, "Wait for me here girl". She nudges me in worry, and I assure her I'll be fine. I leave her behind, and begin my attack. With the help of a pillar of earth, I open up a window, letting in the snow. I glare at the man before me, "You and me need to talk".

"Are any other Councilmen here?" Tarrlok asks his secretary.

"I believe you are the last one, sir," they answer.

"Then you should leave as well".

"Are you sure...Sir?"

"Leave us," he demands, and the obey. "What is this about?"

"You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders," I cut to the chase, "You're using your power to threaten and intimidate non-benders".

"And you don't?"

My eyes widen, "O-of course not!" This is different than threatening someone who can't fight back. I grit my teeth and glare.

"Isn't that what you came here to do? To intimidate me into releasing your friends? See...That's what I admire about you Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes to get what you want. It is a quality you and I both share".

"You and I are _nothing _alike!" I throw back.

"Look; I'll make you a deal. You fall in line, and do what I say. And I release your friends".

"That's why you arrested them? To get to _me__?" _ Why that no good-

"I need your answer," he demands, eyes narrowed. He stands, and clasps his hands behind his back as he faces the waterfall behind him.

"...No. You may be able to get Sycon on your side, but not me".

"You will regret that decision," he growls.

"You need to be stopped. You're just as bad as Amon!"

"I've tried to work with you Korra, but now I see that's impossible!" He lashes out at me with a blade of water that I dodge by rolling to my left.

I disrupt the floor by earthbending it and send him flying into his waterfall, then follow up with two streams of fire. He surrounds himself with water, and when I stop my fire, ice comes flying at me at an incredible speed thanks to his jabs within that water orb. I flip back and dodge what I can, but end up backed into a wall and get cut up some. I raise an earth wall to protect me, and then earthbend the wall behind him to slam into him. He goes flying through the wall to my left, and I walk through the hole he made, "Think I'm still half baked?" I snap out, and send him flying to the first floor of the council building. I jump down with a slam, creating a small crater below me, and two balls of fire appear in my hands. "What now? You're all out of fire," I growl, and lunge. However, I'm stopped and my eyes widen. It hurts! I can't move and it hurts! Tarrlok is standing before me with a glare in his eyes, and he forces my arms to curl and my body to kneel. Is he...Is he bloodbending me?!

"You're in my way Avatar, and you need to be removed," Tarrlok states.

"You're...You're a bloodbender? But it's not even a full moon!" I've never heard of something like that.

"Very observant. There's many things you don't know about me," he slams me into a pillar, and all my energy leaves me even though he's not bloodbending me any more. I see a hallucination as my vision fades from me. I see a guy that looks like Katara kind of, that must be Sokka, and I see Toph, and Aang. There's a man, a waterbender, standing in a trial, and he's...Doing something to everyone, including Aang. He looks Water Tribe, so...He's bloodbending? But he's bound! I wake up as my body slams into something cold and metal. "Hey!" I'm tied up, "Let me go! Where' are you taking me?!"

"Some where very far away. Say goodby to Republic City Avatar Korra, because you're never going to see it again," Tarrlok replies.

"You can't do this! Raaaah!" Fire comes from my mouth in an attempt to get at him. Sadly, he shuts the door of the truck and I feel it begin to move. "Let me out!" It falls on deaf ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Six: Out of the Past and Turning the Tides**

**Out of the Past**

Third Person POV

Morning hits the family that lives on Air Temple Island, Pema on the left side of the bed, Tenzin on the right, and Meelo in the middle of them. Morning has only just hit, but the phone doesn't care in the slightest about when and how people wake up. It rings shrilly through the air, demanding attention. The child out of those sleeping is the first to wake up, and he scrambles over his dad's face in his red footie pjs groggily. Without a care in the world, he answers the phone.

"Who is it? It's six in the morning this had better be good?"

Tenzin, whom had been woken up by his son's scrambling, grunts and takes the phone from him, "Councilman Tenzin speaking," he greets tiredly. He listens to the speaker, and his eyes widen, "What?" This isn't good. This isn't good at all. If Akarui hears about this, Tenzin fears that he may go ballistic. Yes, the middle aged airbending master knows of the feelings that run between the current Avatar and the youngest Fire Nation Prince. It's not hard to see if one watches them interact. And although they most likely know how the other feels, Tenzin doubts that they realize that it started not long after Korra's first day there. None the less, he gets out of bed and kisses Pema with a hasty good bye, quickly explaining to the tired pregnant woman just what's going on. He exits the building, and as fast as he can gets to the Council building.

Once there, his eyes are wide and surprised. Who could have done all of this destruction? A man is taking pictures of evidence, one being an equalist glove, and the other being a tether on a pillar. Tenzin sees Tarrlok talking to Chief Sycon, and quickly makes his way over, "Tarrlok, what happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

"As I just told Sycon, Korra came to my office last night; she was upset that I had arrested her friends. She asked that I release them...And then...That's when the equalists attacked," Tarrlok lies. He remembers setting down the very glove that's being looked over. "I tried to help her, but we were out numbered," he also put that tether where it is, "Then, I was electrocuted," doing that to himself was a bitch. "When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone. I'm so sorry. Chief Sycon, mobilize every police force; we _have_to find the Avatar". Not really.

In the hospital, away from City Hall, Lin rests in her bed, still injured from the fight with Hiroshi Sato and his new machines. Not far from her is a radio for her to listen to, "We interrupt your daily broad cast with this special report: Late last night Equalists attacked City Hall," this catches her attention, and she sits up so she can turn the radio up, "Subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in-," that's all Lin needs to hear to know just what the hell is going on. She gets up from her bed, grasping her arm in pain as she puts too much weight on it, but otherwise ignores it in order to metalbend her armor onto her form. She looks down at the crest of the police force and rips it off before putting on a cloak and leaving her home.

Over at the police station, four people are in their cells, not even close to knowing just what the hell is going on. Lin starts with the only non-bender of the group, easily metalbending the door off and surprising Asami. "Come on, I'm busting you out of here," Lin tells the younger girl.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Asami smiles, wasting no time in following along.

Akarui's POV

Damn cell. Damn lack of energy. Damn Tarrlok! Damn damn damn damn damn! Not only do I refuse to bend here, for the sake of them not having anything to use against me when I do become a free man, but also their food is shit so I refuse to eat. It's just slop! I ain't eating just slop! Moldy bread I can handle. Rust filled water I can handle. Like mom's darkness did for her, the chi that allows me to create light keeps me so healthy that moldy bread and rust filled water wouldn't even make me gag let alone make me sick. But the gray gloop that they call food is not food. It's like liquidized metal, which I can't eat and turn into energy. I growl and for the thousandth time dig my claws into my poor now shreded bed. All around me I see dents in the metal walls made by me out of either boredom or in an attempt at intimidating my guards into letting me go. Unlike Mako and Bolin and Asami, I'm in a cell below the prison, where all the more dangerous criminals stay. But I'm not a criminal damn it! I just want out! Korra's out there and with her temper she probably did something that got her into trouble. I want to make sure she's okay. There's yells and the sound of fighting, making me stand and rush to my cell door. The tiny window on it only allows me to look out it so far, but with my eyes and how far I can see, it's not an issue. A grin spreads across my face, fangs popping over my lower lip to make it look more like a happy snarl. I release the bars of the tiny window as the door is ripped off after all the fighting as stopped.

"Look at you Lin, breaking a bad guy out of prison," I tease.

"There's no time for play, Akarui," Lin tells me seriously, making me raise a brow, "Korra's been captured by Equalists".

"What?" All the blood in my face flushes out of it. Equalists? How? When? If I could see myself, I'd see my molten golden eyes that normally almost glow even during the day, dull to that of a dim light and become cooled gold. "Let's go then," I states seriously, a scowl on my face, "We have no time to waste". I've never transported more people than myself and two others, but I have no time to worry about the repercussions at the moment. "Grab a hold of me," they do as their told, Asami a shoulder, Bolin my other, Mako is on the same as Asami, and Lin on the same side as Bolin. I concentrate for a moment, and then my chi expands all around us in the form of light before we disappear. We reappear in Tenzin's office, and I grunt as I suddenly feel blood pool in my mouth. I walk to the nearest window and spit out the blood. I wonder why I'm internally bleeding? It's not from overdoing it with my chi. No, I'm not even close to being low. Maybe...I don't know. Whatever.

"Lin?! Y-you're supposed to be in the hospital!" Tenzin points at her. Then, as I go back to the others, he points to us, "And you four. You should be in prison!"

"I figured you'd need their help in finding Korra," Lin explains.

"Have you found any leads?" Mako asks.

"No. I've been on the phone all morning and still nothing," Tenzin sighs out.

"What about Naga?" Bolin asks, "She can track Korra down, right?"

"I'm afraid Korra's polarbeardog is missing too," Tenzin answers.

"And Mori can't track," I add.

"Then where do we start?" Asami asks?

"My guess is that we start with hiding places of the Equalists, which are most likely hidden in the tunnels under the city," Lin offers.

"Underground...Of course...Just like my father," Asami sneers out.

"Hey you're right! When the Equalists had me in their truck, I think I heard us going into a tunnel," Bolin states.

"A tunnel...I know where to start!" Mako rushes out the room, and I'm right at his side letting him lead the way. Seeing as I don't wanna try to teleport six of us, we take Tenzin's airbison, Mako giving directions all the while. We land and just like him I recognize where we are. "The truck that had Bolin went down this alley," Mako states. We make it to another crossroads.

"This way...Smells familiar," Bolin thinks to himself. Lin listens to the earth below her, and we find a tunnel that has motorcycle tracks going both in and out of the blocked off tunnel.

I waste no time in waiting for Lin to lift the gate, and faze right through it, strides full and long and meaningful. "Let's go guys; we have no time to waste! Korra's in here, somewhere, and the longer we take the closer she is to losing her bending". And I won't stand for that happening. I hear running from five others to catch up to me, Tenzin falling in at my side and Lin at my other.

"You need to calm down, Akarui. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're glowing," Tenzin states.

"Glowing?" My brows furrow and I look at my hand. Instead of the pale skin I usually see, with its slightly ashen tint, I'm literally glowing. Light is dancing under my skin wildly. "So I am. It's nothing bad. It's when the glowing surrounds me that things start to get dangerous," I brush off Tenzin's worry and continue on. We come to an area where there are multiple tunnels, my body acting like a flashlight as we go. Seriously, Mako nor I even need fire to light the way.

"Which way do we go?" Asami asks.

"This way," I grumble out, going forward and to the tunnel mentioned.

"What if it's not the right one?" She insists.

"Then we come back and try another," Mako states, following right after me.

"Keep your worry to yourself Mako, and stay close to your girlfriend," I sneer as he takes Lin's place at my right.

"What are you talking about?" Mako snaps.

"I know you like Korra, and yet you're going out with Asami. You blew your chance; I'm not going to blow mine," I state. "We didn't get that date, or even that Agni Kai. But even with her gone now, I can easily tell that I like her as much- probably more- as you do. You turned her down though. For you to just suddenly start feeling for her is bullshit; back off".

"I won't back off," Mako snarls, "You're not her boyfriend. You have no right to-"

"And you're _Asasmi's_ get your head out of your ass and focus on your girl," I stride further forward, ignoring all else.

There's the sound of two motorcycles coming our way, "Hide!" We do as Lin says, and watch as the two Equalists enter a secret doorway. Ha, wrong tunnel my ass. From there, Lin manages to open the door, feeling for what's keeping it closed and forcing it to let us in. What we find is one of the Equalist hideouts, filled with trucks and bikes of theirs. And there's trams that go from place to place it seems. We quickly steal one that we've found leads to the prison, and quickly make our way there. Getting rid of the guards was easily, with Lin capturing and binding them with some metal. We move on to the actual cells after finding out that while Lin's men are here, Korra is not. While Lin goes on to free her men, I deal with one of the chi blockers that Tenzin had knocked back.

"Avatar Korra, where is she?" I growl out. My two inch claws rip his clothing as I hold him by the front of his shirt, and he begins to slip from my grip. I won't be having any of that, so a tendril of light holds him up in my place.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The man fearfully tells me. My golden eyes are still dull, I can tell by my reflection in his glassy eyes.

"You took her!" I yell, falling into a stance and aiming two fists at him. One is glowing with light around it, the other fist has light that's so cool that it's fire. "Tell me!"

"We don't have her!" The man breaks, I think he pissed his pants, "And we didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lieing!"

I let him slide to his feet, but the tendril of light that's still around his neck holds strong, "What?!"

"I scanned the entire prison. Korra's not here," Lin tells me.

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about being attacked?" Mako asks me as I drop the Equalist, letting him get away, and bow my head. My shoulders shake and claws dig into my hands so deeply that they poke out the backs of my hands. A low rumbling comes from me even as the alarm goes off and we run back to the tram before taking off. Bolin keeps two Equalists on motorcycles from following us, taunting them as he succeeds. However, Lin points out the large group aiming to block our way. Including Mr. Right Hand Man. I stomp my way to the front and push Lin to the side.

"Move," I rumble, and look up glaringly at the enemy. "Stay out of my WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" I roar- yes, roar, it's a trick I learned not long after discovering my ability- and a large beam of condensed light comes from my mouth, shooting at the enemy and causing them to get knocked out, die, or scatter. We end up getting out after Lin digs us back to safety. I pant and get off the tram, my body still shaking in anger.

"What's going on with him?" I barely hear Bolin ask Tenzin.

"I've only known Akarui a little over a year- just as you and your brother have- but what I've learned is that he is a very loyal man with a temper as hot as the son. We can thank Fire Lord Zuko for that. That and the blood in his veins that leads to his dragon traits. I know that he's trained a long time to be able to control his temper, but when things like this put those he loves into danger, he can't control himself," Tenzin answers.

I pace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, leaving behind drops of blood as my hands are still clenched. The roar had ripped up my throat, as it always has done in the past, but it's nothing I can't deal with. I look up to the unforgiving sky and open my jaws wide and roar again. However, light doesn't come this time. Just the sound of an enraged dragon with a human's yell as an undertone. I do this until my roaring turns into something of instead of a dragon's sound with a human yell undertone, but a human wail undertone. Once I'm done, I wait until my throat's healed to speak, "Let's go to City Hall. Grab a hold of me".

"But Akarui, last time you only took five of us and you started to spit blood," Asami states.

"I don't care," I snap at her harshly, and sigh when I see her recoil. "Korra needs me, needs us, and Tarrlok is the man who took her away. We're going. _Now_". Every man and woman- the only two being Asami and Lin- takes a hold of me with a single hand and I let out a sigh to concentrate. I focus my chi, focus on it breaking everything touching me down into light, and then moving it at the speed of such an element. I focus on then stopping in City Hall, and reforming everybody's bodies just as they were as to not cause damage. Two flashes of light is all that's needed, and when we land I pull from everyone's hold to run to the side and begin throwing up blood. I do so two times before dry heaving five times, and then I stand up as though nothing had happened. The only trace of that nonsense is the puddle of blood and the taste of bile and blood in my mouth. We meet with the new Chief, only to find Tarrlok approaching us. It takes everything I have to keep from jumping him. And that isn't an exaggeration.

"Any news on Korra?" The 'worried' man asks.

"Yes. _You _took her!" Tenzin answers. Oh, there's the rage again. "You planted the evidence, didn't you?!"

"What?! How could you accuse me of such an evil act? I told you, Equalists attacked".

"Bullshit," I lunge, only for Mako and Bolin to struggle to hole me back, "You hurt her and then you took her! Where is she?!"

"Prince Akarui, please calm down!" Tarrlok holds his hands up placatingly.

"It's true! He took her!" His secretary suddenly speaks up from his...Her...Whatever's hiding spot. "I was here last night when she came. Councilman Tarrlok tole me to leave, and I was on my way out when I saw him in the garage. 'Say goodbye to Republic City, you're never going to see it again,' he told her, and she screamed for him to let her go".

"That's nonsense! Everyone knows you're a squeaky voiced lier!" Tarrlok denies.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Lin demands.

"I was terrified...Because...Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbended Avatar Korra!" The secretary admits.

My eyes widen and in a fit of rage I break from Mako's and Bolin's hold, "You mother fucker! Raaaahh!" I rush him, however I'm stopped as he falls into a stance. My body freezes against my will, and like everyone behind me- I hear them groaning- Tarrlok bends me into a kneeling position. I'm forced to do so, and I am the last to lose consciousness. I'm woken up by someone whispering in my ear about bacon, and I jump to my feet drooling, only to find that Lin had been the one to wake me up. I pout. "No bacon?"

"No bacon you glutton," Lin states with a roll of her eyes, making my shoulders slump.

"Man, I had a dream that Korra was taken away by an evil bloodbender that turned out to be Tarrlok," Bolin mumbles as he wakes up.

"Bolin, that was real. He knocked us out," Asami deadpans.

"Really? Where is he? Is he here?"

"He fled like the coward he is," I sneer, out of my sleepy stupor.

"We haven't been out for long," Lin states.

"So we can probably track him down. Let's go!" And with that said, we take off.

Korra's POV

I watch as Yakone takes down the entire courthouse. Sokka, Toph after she was forced to free him by unlocking his cuffs, and even Aang by throwing him into some stairs. He apparently claimed the city as his, and claimed that he would return for it some day. I'm guessing he thought it was his because he could bloodbend at will. He ran away, out of the courthouse and to a cart where he lashed the reigns against an osteragehorse and went dashing away. However, Aang had other plans, and woke up quickly before taking him down. Yakone bloodbended Aang one more time before he went into the Avatar State in order to become free, and then, Aang did just what Amon can do. He took away Yakone's bending.

I open my eyes as quickly I put two and two together. Why did Yakone look so familiar? Because Tarrlok is his son! That's why Tarrlok can bloodbend too! Because he got his skills from his dad! I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and I can only assume that it's Tarrlok. We argue shortly, but it ends up with me feeling both angry and worried. Me? A hostage? Yea right! I'll get out of here...Right? I hear Amon's voice from above, and then some struggling and Tarrlok yelling in either pain or fright. I can't tell. I hear multiple footsteps coming down the stairs, and the voice of Amon's right hand man. I heard the orders for them to electrocute the box first...What am I going to do?! I'll be knocked out before they open the door- wait...What if I only pretend to be knocked out? I look to one of the cloth bands on my forearm and wrap it around one of the bars at the top of my box, then hold myself up just as electricity flows through the metal. I let out a fake pained scream, and hold on tight to my life preserver so to speak. The shocking stops. Now I just have to wait for the door to open.

"Open the box," the right hand man demands of the lower ranked henchmen. I quickly lower myself down to the floor and curl into a 'feeble' ball, as though I'm really knocked out. "Tie her up," the man demands. That's my que. I lash out with a powerful kick of fire, and claw my way through the blast before punching the ground, disrupting it in a wave in order to knock everyone out and down. I rush my way up the stairs and out the door, knocking the latter down with a shoulder check. I skid to a halt and my eyes widen at the sight I see. Amon putting Tarrlok into a truck tied up. Why does that look oddly familiar? Still, he sees me, and the first thing that pops into my head is to run. I send shards of ice at him to not only kick up a cover but also to slow him down. I run as soon as that's done, only to tumble down a hill harshly. But I guess he didn't follow, because I didn't hear any footsteps coming after me after I passed out.

The next thing I feel happening is a wet tongue running along my cheek. I groan and sit up, and smile when I realize just who it is that's found me. "Naga," I groggily greet, hugging her massive head, "You found me. Good girl". She licks me another time before I slowly and tiredly climb on her back. And she walks her way back to Republic City. The travel is all done in a haze, and I barely realize that we're walking around the city, Naga stopping every now and then to howl. I think she's trying to contact Tenzin or Akarui or Mako; anyone that will help me really. I hear a rumbling and next thing I know Tenzin and Beifong are at Naga's side.

"Korra! Thank goodness you're alright!" Tenzin greets, relief washing over his face.

"Where's Tarrlok? How'd you escape?" Beifong asks quickly. I'm too tired to reply.

"Give her some room!" I hear the medium baritone of Akarui, and tiredly see his massive body coming my way. He picks me up as if I were a new born babe, and walks me over to an airbison- which one is it? I can't tell right now- and puts me down. "I was so worried about you," his rough hand gently brushes across my cheek.

"I'm glad you're here," I tell him with a light smile.

"You're safe now," he assures, his eyes that always remind me of melted gold shine brightly down at me, like two little suns almost without the orange tint. He's obviously relieved, that much I can tell. "No one can hurt you with me around; I promise". I smile to him gratefully, and fall asleep with his words in my mind.

**Turning the Tides**

It has been two days since Korra came back to us with the help of Naga. Those two whole days, the others had showered the polarbeardog with love and affection and thanks. She loved every moment of it. And those two whole days I stayed at Korra's bedside, forcing Mako to stay out of the room and with Asami. I told him again that he blew his chance to be with Korra; he already hurt her once, and I won't have it happen again. It's not until the third day that she wakes up, goes to clean herself off, and then comes in to eat like...Like...Well, like me. Heheh.

"Mmmm...Mmmm...Mmmm," Korra gives her mouth-filled thanks to the taste of the food. And when her mouth is no longer full, she smiles to Pema, "The food is wonderful Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again".

"We're just glad you're back," Pema states, standing up and working on clearing the table with the help of Asami.

"I know it's only been a couple of days, Korra, but I need to know everything that happened," Tenzin states.

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son," Korra starts.

"That explains how he was able to bloodbend us without a full moon," Lin pieces together.

"But how did you escape and where is Tarrlok now?"

"Amon took him. And...He took his bending".

"What?"

"He showed up out of no where. He almost got me too," Korra tells the master airbender.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming stronger as we speak; taking out a Council member...Almost capturing the Avatar. He must be stopped," Tenzin stands. "I'm calling a Council meeting right away," he leaves the room, strides long and determined and Lin going with him.

Things are calm for a good hour or so until things start to explode from within the city. As I hear and see Lin telling the kids to get inside, the others and I run out of the temple to see what's going on. My eyes widen as I literally watch bombs hit the ground in the city, showing that indeed it is under attack. My hands clench, and I look for the airship that may be the one holding Amon. If I can take him out, then Korra won't have to be so stressed any more. I have to stop him before he gets to her. As we make our way for the air alcolide ship, I whistle for Mori, whom comes to me swiftly without his new harness. It's gonna be a bit hard holding on, but it's not nothing I've never done before. We get onto the boat and make our way across the water as swiftly as we can, Korra bending the tides to our favor. And once there, we get off with Bolin making sure the boat doesn't get away from us.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami questions.

"It's somewhere around here," Korra looks around before pointing it out. It's parked alright...Into a pole.

"Nice parking job," Asami sarcastically compliments.

"Hey, you all got arrested and left me with the thing. And I made it clear that I don't know how to drive," Korra slumps.

"Well, all things considered, you did a good job," Bolin, ever the optimist, smiles out. "Though how are we going to pay for all the parking tickets?" They're burned into nothingness by Mako. What I don't like next is that he sits next to Korra in the car; apparently he and Asami are fighting. Still, I mount Mori and hold onto the scruff of his neck where his skin is the most loose and flexible, yet it doesn't hurt for me to hold on. As soon as Asami has the car moving, we're out of here and on the move. Where are we going again?

Well, apparently we were going to the police station. But the sight of it is not what I expected to see. Mecha tanks are there, and they've already singled out Tenzin, leaving him to handle multiple on one. He could only hold his own for so long, and soon enough he's taken down. "Let's go Mori!" I demand and press my body low against his back as Mori's strides become full and much faster, leaving us to pass Korra and the others. Once close enough, I stand on Mori's back balancing as though I were surfing, "Sick 'em!" Mori lunges at the nearest mecha tank, teeth exposed and mawl open wide with claws at the ready. I'm a mirror image of him, save my own mouth is twisted into a snarl. Mori's body slams into the nearest mecha tank and I push off of his back to land on the head of it. I growl as tendrils of light shoot from my back and latch onto the head of the machine along with my claws, which screech against the metal annoyingly but that's besides the point. I growl and begin to use my legs to push up and pull, some of the tendrils that sprouted from my back do the same while others help me hold on. I grit my teeth and groan until the head does come off. And then, with a blast of light do I blow it to smitherines, while Mori takes on another one, not really caring if the Equalist inside is alive or not. Mori and I take down two mecha tanks in the time that the fight goes on. And only until I work with Tenzin to take down the third does the fight stop for now.

I look to the sky to see what airships we could possibly take down, however, Tenzin takes it upon himself to decide that we should go home. So, after Asami parks the car, they all get onto Tenzin's skybison and take off. Mori and I take off ourselves for the air alcolide ship, which I direct home. Mori and I get there about ten minutes minutes after everyone else does, and I'm updated with the fact that Amon just basically tried to re-extinguish the ability to airbend from the world. However, with the help of the kiddies, Lin managed to take them down, and Pema gave birth to a baby boy, whom they named Rohan. As Lin, Korra, Bolin, Mako and I stand back to watch the family moment, I lean against the Avatar lightly. I can't help but to wonder...Will Korra and I create a family like that?

"I hate to break up the family moment," Korra states, stepping away from me, "But more airships are coming".

"Everything's not going to be alright, is it daddy?" Ikki asks, looking up to her father, and he gazes down at little Rohan. After giving him back to the tired Pema, he and the rest of us head out of the temple again, only to see that two airships are headed our way this time.

"What are we going to do?" Korra asks Tenzin.

"I have to get my family as far away from here as I can so that they're safe. If Amon gets his hands on them...I don't want to think about it," Tenzin answers.

"If you're going...Then I'm coming with you," Lin states.

"Lin no you-"

"You and your family are the last airbenders in the world. If I can stop Amon from getting to you guys, then I will do my utmost best," Lin states, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"...Thank you, Lin," Tenzin is left to say.

"What should I do then?" Korra asks.

"Korra, I think you should lay low for a couple days and go into hiding," Tenzin states.

"What? Why? I can take them".

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, that I just sent a line to the General of the United Forces. Once they're here we can turn the tide. Until then, lay low," Tenzin corrects himself.

We watch as Tenzin and everyone save ourselves and those of the White Lotus leave, and then as an airship begins its attack on us. Those of the White Lotus tell us to leave, and that they've got our backs. So, with me, Mako and Asami on Mori- whom I made a point to harness this time- and Bolin with Korra on Naga, we take off. My eyes narrow as Bolin points out Mr. Right Hand Man, aptly renamed Mustache Man by Bolin, who is currently jumping at us. However, Naga won't have any of that, and she promptly slaps him out of the air with a leap of her own and sends him flying. We then continue on our way, diving underwater- much to Mori's dislike- and Korra forms an air bubble to keep us from drowning as we make our way to the mainland for a place to hide.

We end up stopping in a large gutter that spills out into the water we were in, and we climb into for the time being. Korra and I stand next to one another, one of my arms around her shoulders as we both look sadly at what we've known as our home for the passed while. Me longer than her, but no matter. "Come on...We should get going. My brother will be here in no time," I tell her.

"Your brother is the General of the United Forces?" Bolin seems surprised.

"...Duh. I've told you this before. He's General Iroh, second son to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Legion- the Spirit of the Night. Younger brother to Fire Lord Lu Ten, and older brother to Prince Akarui- me," I roll my eyes as we walk.

Third Person POV

On a large and grand ship made by the Fire Nation itself, a man stands at the very tip of the bow, arms held behind his back out of habit from stern training. His eyes are a dark gold, much like his grandfather Ozai's were. His hair is short and black, combed over to the side formally and his skin is pale but not ashenly so- a trait he and his little brother share from their mother, where as their older brother has their father's skin tone. "Sir! A line has just come from the Avatar! She says that Republic City is under the Equalists' control!" A man in blue suddenly approaches this obviously Fire Nation blooded man.

"Tell her, and my little brother, that we will arrive in three days time. And that not only do I look forward to taking the city back with her, but I also look forward to seeing my brother as well," the man at the tip of the bow states.

"As you wish, General Iroh, sir," the officer leaves him to his thoughts without a question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Seven: Skeletons in the Closet and Endgame**

**Skeletons in the Closet**

Third Person POV

"It is a glorious day my Equalist brothers and sisters," Hiroshi speaks from behind a podium to men and women of all ages below him. "Amon has torn down the horrid bender government as promised. And he has made bending _illegal_! Not only that, but he has the Avatar on the run. The United Forces are on their way to try and take us down. But we are strong and we are many! It is not us who will be shoved down, but they! Or wonderful leader has a vision. One day soon, we will live in a world where bending doesn't exist, and everyone will finally be _equal_!"

Behind his crowd of non-benders is a duo of chi blockers, on very tall and the other of average height for a woman. They look to one another and nod, before turning and walking through some bushes. Once they were sure no one was looking, the female of the two earthbended a bolder to the side, showing a hole in the ground. The man went first, the woman following after words, and she bended the bolder back into place.

Akarui's POV

"Can you believe Hiroshi?" Korra asks me with a huff as we walk through the tunnel we're in, our Equalist masks off and our faces to the air. "The Avatar is on the run my ass. I'm not running from anyone or anything! Let's go back up there and beat some heads in; they'll never see it coming".

"Hold on there a moment," I stop her with a hand on her shoulder, "My brother will be here in a few days with an entire fleet of battleships. Then we'll be able to bash Amon's head in like you and I both wanna".

"I hate it when you're right. And I hate this being patient stuff," Korra huffs out, and I chuckle. At the end of the tunnel it's like coming in on a mini-city, save instead of pavement and metal and bricks, it's cloth and metal and cement.

"You guys were away for a while," Asami teases us.

"Not too long," I roll my eyes playfully, "Just a bit of recon".

"Well, I hope all that 'recon' built up your apitites because dinner is served," a hobo suddenly shows up. Apparently Korra knows him by face but not by name so I just call him Mr. Mustache. Apparently they met the day Korra came to Republic City.

"Thanks again for letting us stay with you," I thank with a grin as I take my portion of the food he's managed to throw together. It's much too small for me, but it'll have to do until we have Amon defeated or until we at least take the city back.

"Not a problem! We folks down here don't really go against Amon and his ideals, but we don't go with them either. We've got benders and non-benders living together down here and do you see us fighting? No sir-ee. We've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist," he hugs himself happily.

Bolin likes Mr. Hobo's attitude, "You are a wise and noble hobo". Asami doesn't seem so amused. "This is the best street gruel I've ever had...Seriously!"

"I got the things from the finest dumpsters this city has to offer," Mr. Hobo beams. Asami in the mean time basically throws up, spitting out her food and giving it to Pabu.

"I've gotta say it was pretty good," I grin out, putting down my practically spotless bowl, "Back when I was with my grandmom- my mom's mom that is- I let one of her old friends try to cook a meal for me. Burned the poor food to a crisp. This, for being from dumpsters, is gourmet". That night, I can't sleep; it must be the full moon if not close to it. I always get antsy around those times; I don't know why though. So I'm left to be strolling through the 'city' under the city, only ending up by Naga and Korra after my walk. I see that she isn't getting any sleep either, and I sit down next to her against the polarbeardog. "Can't sleep either?"

"No, I have this horrible pit in my stomach," she answer.

"I'm not surprised," I smile a bit.

"It's so weird...Three months ago I was in the south pole practicing for my firebending test. And now I'm here, in an all out war," she confesses.

"And I wasn't anything but a Pro-bending coach and a music teacher. We didn't even know each other then...And yet now...I can't imagine my life without you; I can't even really remember what it was like before you came along," I confess myself.

"Really?" She looks to me, blue eyes wide and surprised.

"Mhmm. You're the smartest, most loyal, most beautiful woman I know," I compliment. I see her eyes widen further.

"I'm not any of that...I can't be. Asami is so much prettier; just ask Mako," Korra states.

"I don't care about what Mako thinks. I care about what I know. And I know that I meant what I said," I tell her, leaning forward as she does as well, eyes half lidded.

"Yea well...I've gotta admit that you're the most handsome, loyal, awesome fighter, and most powerful person I know...But I bet you already knew that. I mean...Just look at you. You can't tell me you didn't have any fangirls at some point," Korra throws back.

"Actually, I left before my training really kicked into making me the muscular guy you see today. I didn't hit puberty until I was sixteen, and then everything started going crazy. It's like someone flipped a switch. Either way, it was always Iroh getting the fangirls," I shrug out.

"Wow...Well...I sure am glad that I know you," Korra's lips are centimeters from mine.

"And I you," I answer, before a hand comes to the back of her head and pulls her in to me across the tiny distance between us. This is the first time out of our random kisses that I've started it, and it sends a shock of electricity up my spine a dozen times over. My body seriously jolts before I relax, and pull her even closer. It seems her body did the same, because she's doing some pulling too. In moments, our bodies are meshed together in a heated make out session. My free hand travels down her side and over her back with a flat palm as otherwise my claws would rip her clothes without even trying. One of her hands is buried in my hair, while the other seems to enjoy trailing down my chest and over my shoulders. However, we stop to catch our breaths, our foreheads resting against one another. "Hey," I pant out, hands resting where they were before we separated. My lips are swollen from the intensity of the kiss, but I'm not complaining, "I have a question for you".

"Yea?" Korra whispers out, a bit more winded than I it seems.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I was just gonna say 'will you be mine?' but in fear of her denseness, I figured I'd reword it to something more common.

"W-what?" She stutters.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask again.

It's silent for a few moments, and even though we don't look away from one another I'm scared that I might of said something wrong. That is, until a single word answer comes from her swollen lips, her face hot as she speaks as though embarrassed, "Yes".

Now it's my turn for my eyes to widen, "C-can I hear that again?"

"Maybe I should just answer it this way," she tells me, and pulls me into a fiery kiss that is warm even for being close mouthed. We hold each other close again, and our lips don't separate from each other until we need air again. "Was that loud enough?"

"I think so," I smirk, stealing a peck from her lips. I lower my lips to her neck, and trail kisses along her dark skin, moving the collar of her shirt as I kiss and trail my fangs.

"What are you d-doing?!" She asks, shivering under my lips but not fighting me. I assume that means it feels good, and she doesn't know how to handle it. I find a particularly sensitive spot as she gasps when my lips trail over just above the juncture of her neck and shoulder. My lips attack this spot without answering her question, and soon I begin to work on raising the blood vessels to the surface of her skin. It's a tad painful process, but I don't work at it for long. And when I let go, I gently kiss my work once...Twice...Three times and pull back.

"I was giving you a hickey. You don't mind, do you?" I answer and then throw an answer back.

"I don't," Korra blushes, putting a hand over the sore spot that's now hidden under her shirt's collar. "...But I want to return the favor," she insists.

"You know what you're doing?" As far as I know, I'm her first boyfriend.

"It's just sucking until the blood vessels are raised and form a bruise, right?" Korra smartly answers, earning a nod before nodding herself. Slowly and tentatively she trails her lips down my neck, looking for a good enough spot. I offer my neck to her willingly, but gasp and stiffen when she gets to a spot on the back of my neck- she had shuffled behind me when she realized that the front of my neck isn't at all that sensitive. The back of the neck, however, is another story. I groan as she lifts my hair so that it's not in her way and sets to work. The spot is actually about an inch and a half way from my hairline, but no matter. She pulls and pulls on my skin, actually getting me to moan a bit, until she figures that she's done a good job. As she pulls away, I put a hand to the back of my neck an feel where it's most sensitive, and find that she's made a very dark hickey there. How can I tell? It's due to the warmth of that particular spot. I figure, the warmer it is, the more blood vessels that had been raised to the surface of my skin. I hear a yawn and someone huddles to my back, resting their head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I smile over my shoulder and at my new lover.

"Mhmm," she mumbles with a yawn and then a sigh. It's as though a huge weight has lifted off her shoulders, making the war easier on her if only a little bit.

"Then let's sleep, shall we?" I chuckle and shift so that she's now between my legs and resting her head on my chest. "Hmmm...This position is familiar," I chuckle out, remembering the night we spent in the park while looking for Bolin. I don't get an answer though, and when I look down I find her sleeping. Apparently, confessing your feelings takes a lot of energy out of you, because soon enough I'm asleep too.

The next day after the next finds us sneaking our way to the docks and keeping an eye out for my brother and his on coming fleet. "Now all we have to do is wait for General Iroh to get here," Korra begins.

"They're here," I beam out sharp eyes easily seeing through the fog over us all. However, something isn't right and Korra realizes this. There's no airships attacking, and according to Mako there's no mecha tanks in sight either. I look for those infernal machines as well, only to find that even my eyes don't see them. This is troubling. Amon should be attacking by now if he wants to be able to hold the United Forces back.

However, things go down hill rapidly as as it turns out that mines are in the water. Why did my eyes miss them?! Damn it all! I growl as Korra takes it upon herself to leap into water and step into action. A minute later, the rest of find these metal...Things flying towards the fleet. They're not airships, they're much too tiny. They're like...airboats I guess? Either way, they're quick and agile, and they apparently can drop bombs that the battleships obviously can't evade. I growl low in my throat. How _dare _ that human non-bender threaten my brother! Wings appear on my back, and with a ground crunching push- literally- I take off into the sky. My wings carry me high and far and soon enough I'm working on taking airboat after airboat down. I land on one airboat's wing, and my claws dig into the metal after a second of resistance. I flap hard twice, and with a blast of light the wing is torn off. Even so, there's a lot of them and only one of me. So I don't realize that Iroh's falling to a watery death until he's already below the surface. I shoot down after him, my wings furling against my back as I fall until an airboat's wing clips my side. I grunt, even as the clip had been fazed through. It's long enough to distract me as I take the airboat down, and look to where Iroh was. Relief floods through my very person as I see Korra with him. He's roughed up, but he's fine. I look to the forces of the air that are still working on taking the battleships down. I refuse to leave for the hide out until the very last airboat is taken down. This takes almost an hour, and although I return with my chi reserves still at a relatively high level, my body is sore and I have a headache.

I arrive before the group as they seem to be planning something, however my arrival interrupts them. Korra is the first to see me walk in, and like the new girlfriend she is she shyly comes to me and steals a kiss that I force to linger a bit longer than she was probably planning. I'm careful not to push her limits, even though she didn't really fight me when I wanted a longer kiss. I throw a tired arm around her waist and hold her close as I greet the others. Bolin is slack jawed and wide eyed, arms dangling dumbly. Mr. Hobo is grinning like a maniac, Asami is wide eyed but she seems happy. Mako and Iroh are the two that stand out the most. Mako seems upset and hurt and angry at the sight of Korra and I, but I glare at him and shoo him off with a gaze that meets his own. My hawk eyes- in both color and vision ability- then meet my brother's honey colored ones. "Good to see you big brother," I smirk out, a fang popping over my lower lip.

"It's been four years since you left the Fire Nation, you got yourself a girlfriend, and all you can say is 'good to see you'?" Iroh asks with a stoically raised brow. There's a pause before a smile spreads across his face lightly, and his arms that had been resting behind his back out of formal military training, open up for a hug. "How about a hug instead?"

I beam and kiss the side of Korra's head, showing my silent promise of return to her side before quickly striding to Iroh and wrapping him in a hug. I am 6'10", and he is about 6'2, around Mako's height really, so the eight inch height difference allows me to really embrace him. It's funny. I was serious when I said that I didn't hit puberty until I was sixteen. And up until then I was always shorter than my brothers. To be hugging him as the beast of a man I am now, is funny. "You're so tiny now," I laugh out.

"No, you're just an over grown person," Iroh chuckles back, releasing me and allowing me to go back to Korra's side as I was with an arm around her waist and holding her close. "It must be the dragon genes you inherited from mother," he teases.

"And Grandma Chiyu," I laugh. But then, things become serious again as Iroh lays a map over a table.

"We have to ground all the air crafts," must be the airboats he means, "That way Bumi can get here without an issue," ahh, he must of contacted Commander Bumi, Tenzin's older brother and first son to Aang; a non-bender.

"It looked like they came from this direction," Mako points out from Iroh's side. "So they must be based somewhere in or near these mountains".

"Everyone get ready, we attack at dawn," Iroh sure as hell wastes not time...Just like old times, I grin.

"Time to take down my father," Asami sneers, a glare in those pretty eyes of hers.

However, Korra has other plans as we leave the 'building' that we were in, "Wait," she stops, and with my at her side, I stop too. "I'm not going with you. I'm tired of running and sneaking around Amon and his forces. It's time I take him down one on one".

"That's not a good idea," Iroh disagrees. I force myself to become neutral, or else I'll become like Mako was when we were dealing with Asami's dad.

"Yea. We should stick together," Mako insists.

"No. Like I said, I'm tired of running. Besides, if we attack on two fronts we can more easily spread their forces," Korra stands her ground.

"This isn't something you should be doing alone," Iroh insists.

I see Mako's mouth open and my eyes narrow dangerously; he's not gonna play 'hero' and stick at my girlfriend's side. I speak up first, "She won't be. I'll be there. And I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to her".

"Fine...I wish you luck," Iroh states, and looks to me, "My mother watch over you, little brother".

"And may she watch over you as well," I reply with a nod.

"Korra, Amon is one nasty dude. You take care," Bolin hugs Korra tightly as his goodbye.

"If you guys are going to the mountains, take Naga," Korra smiles out. "Take care of Bolin for me girl," Naga takes the first step in doing so by giving the earthbender a big, wet kiss. Soon, the two firebenders, the earthbender, and the non-bender are on Naga, and she sets her way in the direction Bolin tells her to go.

"We can take Mori," I whistle, and the giant eelhound appears before us within moments. "He'll come in handy in both saving energy and if we need back up," I tell her, and mount him, her getting on behind me. Crossing over to Air Temple Island is easy, and soon enough Korra and I are getting off of Mori and pulling on our Equalist masks. "Mori, you stay hidden unless you see a beam of light or a whistle, okay?" I run a hand along his face and kiss his nose, earning me a lick from his forked tongue. That said, Korra and I head off.

"There's Amon," Korra points out, as we see him getting into an airship and leaving the temple all together.

"We need to get into the temple, and then wait for Amon to come back. Then that'll be when he goes down," I state and we make our way to said destination. However, we're stopped by Mustache Man.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Uhhh, we got transferred," Korra answers for us, thinking fast.

"Well you're getting transferred again," Mustache Man states.

"Really? For what?" I don't understand.

"The rally. You should of been briefed about this". He narrows his eyes as though suspicious.

"We'll get there right away, sir," Korra covers for me, and we bow. Mustache Man lets us be, and Korra nudges me. "Do you know another way in?"

"I do actually, this way," I lead. Hidden in the bushes and on the side of the building is something of a door that you lift open. I do so, and she heads in first, me following behind and letting gravity close the door behind us.

"Let's hide in the attic," Korra suggests, and climbs the ladder to the next floor first.

As she looks around, I do the same once on the floor with her. What I see makes me snarl, "Tarrlok?" A questioning snarl, yes, but one at that. Korra and I take off our masks for the man to see our faces.

"I don't suppose you're here to save me," the bloodbender sneers out.

"No, we had no idea that you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra asks as we approach the cell.

"No, I'm the only one".

"What makes you so damn special?" I question.

"I'm Amon's brother," what? "He's a waterbender and a bloodbender like I was". Again. What?

"Then how did he become Amon then?" Korra presses.

"It all began with my father, Yakone, with the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and went through with changing his appearance through surgery. He went and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's when he met my mother; a warm and caring woman who captured his heart. Before long, they started a family. Amon was the first born, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later, and until we discovered that we were waterbenders, he was good natured and kind hearted; he always looked out for me. At first we were excited about our new powers, but soon we discovered a new side of my father. One that was unkind and harsh. 'Tarrlok! You better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night!' he scolded me once. 'I'm trying but-' I tried to explain myself, but my father would have none of it. 'Try harder. Your brother was never this sloppy!' 'Dad, he's trying. He'll get it soon enough,' my brother defended. 'Don't talk back to me son. Ever!' And we were set back to work. Even back then Noatak wanted everyone to be treated equally and fairly. When I was seven, my father took us on a hunting trip, far away from the tribe. And once we were settled down he told of us his true identity as Yakone, a former bloodbender of rare skill. 'What's bloodbending?' I asked, curious. 'The most powerful and feared bending out there. It was made illegal by that coward Katara. You both have this power in you; our family has the strongest connection to it in history,' he told us proudly. 'What happened to your bending dad?' Noatak was brave enough to ask. 'The Avatar took it from me. That's why I brought you two out here; to realize your destinies. I'm going to make you both into bloodbenders of the highest caliber! Then, one day, you will go to Republic City and destroy the Avatar. _That _is your purpose in life. You _must_ avenge me!' From then on, on every full moon our father brought us back out in secret for our bloodbending training. We kept the truth from our mother. A couple years later, my father taught us to bloodbend without the help of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated ever minute of it. I had no stomach for harming helpless animals. My brother however, seemed to revel in the power it gave him. He was a prodigy and he mastered my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. But even though he was my brother's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him; he carried the burden of Yakone's expectations on his shoulders constantly. Something changed in Noatak over the years, the once loving and caring brother I knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to the limit, and one day he made us bloodbend each other. Noatak went first, and he wasted no time in bloodbending me with just a look. It felt horrible and painful. So very painful. And when it was my turn, I refused. I loved my brother and didn't wish the feeling of being bloodbent on anyone. My father was enraged, and went to strike me. However, Noatak protected me, and bloodbent our father. After a few harsh words about how it's not that bloodbending is the most powerful bending, but the Avatar and whatever he did to take away our father's bending, he suggested that he and I ran away. I would of done so if it weren't for the fact that our mother was still around. He didn't care, and left without me. My father and I searched for him for days, but found nothing and we thought he perished in the storm. When my mother was told, she was never the same after the loss of one of her sons. My father stopped training, as without Noatak he thought that there was no hope for him getting his revenge; he passed away a few years later".

"That's...One of the saddest stories I've ever heard," Korra states, and I can't help but bow my head to him. I have lived an easy life- a luxurious one even- compared to him. I have no right to talk about the evil he has done, even if I still kind of want to tear out his heart. He was made into the man he is today through his father and brother, through his suffering. What a cruel fate.

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I turned into just what he wanted me to turn into. And so did my brother. The Revolution may be built on a lie, but I think my brother truly believes that bending is the source of all evil in the world," Tarrlok states.

"How did you know that Amon was your brother?" I ask him.

"When he was taking my bending away, I felt something familiar. And then I realized that it was my brother's bloodbending grip," is his answer.

"So somehow he uses his bloodbending to take bending away," Korra concludes.

"I don't know how he does it, but he needs to be stopped".

"How are we going to defeat him?"

"We can't. Anything we throw at him he'll just redirect. That's how he can take on any bender, including yourself and myself. So much for the ambush, huh?" I tell her.

"But...Wait! All this time Amon has been one step ahead of him. But now we have an advantage. If we expose him for who he is, a bender, then his true power will be taken away and his Revolution will be undermined! And we can do that at the rally!"

"You, my dearest Korra, are a genius," I steal a kiss, caught up in the moment. We turn to leave, but Korra stops.

"We can't just leave Tarrlok like this," she insists.

"Go. No one can know someone talked to me," Tarrlok insists himself, standing and walking forward to hold the bars of his cell. "Go and end this sad story".

We nod, and head back down the ladder, she before me, and I close the door behind us.

**Endgame**

Once out of the Temple, I whistle low and long for about four beats and then stop. Within a minute, Mori is trotting to us, looking around carefully as he does so for any secret attack. I smile, my mask still off, and rub the middle of Mori's face gently, "Ready to go boy?" There's a trilling sound that comes from him, and I chuckle, "Sorry for keeping you waiting". I mount him as he crouches for me, and when he fully stands I help Korra up as well so that she can get on behind me. "To the stadium Mori. As fast as you can," I urge, and the giant eelhound takes off without a moment to spare. As we come to the water, he doesn't pause and he doesn't dive down, but he does swim at full speed meaning we get there in no time whatsoever. Once we're dismounted, I turn to him and rub his face again out of affection, "You lay low again, okay buddy? If you're gonna help us, you have to do it like an assassin," I grin out.

"Does he even know what an assassin is?" Korra laughs at me.

"Sure does," I grin out, not bothering to explain the tries on my or my brother's lives in the past back when dad was still around. We leave Mori to slink off and put on our masks before anyone can see us, and then walk into the stadium, taking a route to one of the highest points in there. We watch as Amon dramatically shows himself to his followers, and then begins to speak.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historical day! When I was a boy, a firebender wiped out my entire family and left me with a scarred face," he summarizes his 'younger days'.

"That's a lie, Amon!" Korra shouts out, taking off her mask and myself following suit, "Or should I call you, 'Noatak'?"

I can see Mustache Man stepping forward to ask Amon if he should have us taken out, this I get through reading his lips. However, I can only assume that Amon told him 'no' by the motion he makes.

"It wasn't the spirits that gave him his power, he used bending; Amon is a waterbender!" This sends the crowd into shock and shouts of all sorts from disbelieving to anger and name calling.

"What is this nonsense?" I read Mustache Man's lips.

"Making stories up about me Avatar? Really, what a pathetic last resort," Amon covers himself up. But I can see the anger in his eyes behind that mask.

"You've got him," I tell Korra over the shouts.

"Amon isn't who he says he is! His name is Noatak, and his father was Yakone. His brother, is Councilman Tarrlok!" Korra presses.

"Heh. An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth," Amon states, lowering his hood and taking off his mask. What he shows us is a gnarled face, the left side of his upper lip curled and burned away. "This, is what a firebender did to me!" He wastes no time in covering his face. But he didn't do so fast enough, because I already saw the flaws in his 'scar'.

"What?!" Korra gasps out.

"It's a fake!" I yell out, "I know through my father what a real facial scar from fire looks like! It's war paint! Believe us!" However, the crowd doesn't believe us. "Korra, we've said what we need to; let's get out of here".

"I wouldn't be going if I were you two; you're going to miss the main event," Amon growls out. Rising to the stage are...Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

"NO!" I scream, running to the rail and gripping it harshly. It doesn't stand a chance in my grip, and snaps into nothingness leaving me to grip air.

"They...Got away. We saw they get away!" Korra can't believe her eyes, and everything about me is pale. My eyes, my skin- more so than usual- even my energy. Tenzin...Kids...No damn it! No!

"Tonight, I will rid the world of airbending," Amon declares earning him a round of cheers. "Forever!"

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Snap out, body tense and back haunched animalistically. A loud, ear splitting roar comes from my jaws, getting the attention everyone in the stadium. If you want to compare this roar to anything, think of a lion- yes, a normal lion, not a zebralion or a falconlion- and multiply the volume by ten, and then deepen it by a good amount. Light then strikes down like a shooting star at the stage, causing it to explode. Wings form on my back and I pick of Korra, swiftly bringing us to the stage and dropping her without a second thought. My wings disappear, and I begin my attack. I growl as light strike after light strike take men and women on the stage down, giving Korra time to melt away the chains that bind our friends. When Tenzin is free, he helps me, and gets a bit of revenge by blowing Amon right off the stage. When the kids are free, we leave through a back door and into a hallway.

"You guys go get Pema and Rohan, we'll create a distraction" Korra tells Tenzin.

"Right. Come on kids, let's go get your mother and brother!" He takes off with Meelo shouting about a prison break as they go. Amon finds us and we run, her creating fire to make him have to pause in order to jump through it. I pull her through a set of doors and motion quickly for her to hide behind the curtains to the right. I become light that delicately floats all around in the air. Amon finds our room, however he has yet to find Korra. And we think we're safe until suddenly he lashes out with bloodbending and pulls Korra from her hiding place.

"Let her go!" My body reforms, and strikes of light lash out this way and and that, though I have to be careful not to hit Korra, and as such it's easier for Amon to dodge. I grunt in pain as something I've never felt before comes over me. It's nothing like having your darkness controlled, which is a gentle feeling even as you fight it; it feels natural and the only pain you feel is akin to your muscles spasming. This, however, is as though your muscles and veins are being ripped apart and out of your body one by one. I fight harder and harder as I'm forced onto the ground, Korra still in his control as well. As Amon walks behind her, I growl and thrash against the control as much as I can, but to no avail. "No! No No NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOO!" I scream as Korra's bending is taken away, and she falls to her stomach, passing out.

"I told you I would destroy you," Amon tells her just before she passes out.

My eyes widen as he then walks behind me, and glares down at me. I growl and snarl, basically foaming at the mouth as he glares down at me. Then, as he puts this thumb on me there's an almost electric feeling that rushes through me, and then everything is cold, and blurry. I grunt as I land on my own stomach, only to grunt louder as he kicks my ribs.

"That was for the kick you gave me," he then looks down at Korra before sighing and walking to where I lay again, even as he releases Korra and ignores her feeble attacks.

"Amon!" Mustache Man suddenly appears like some sort of hero. "What the Avatar said was true. I just saw you bloodbend her," he takes off his mask, showing black hair to go with his mustache, "I dedicated my life to you!" He rushes Amon, only to be stopped and brought into the air by Amon's blood bending.

"You served me well, Lieutenant," Amon states before throwing the man a good distance away and into a wall where he's knocked out. Amon brings his attention back to me. "As for you...I told you I'd kill you," he tells me, reaching a hand forward. Where did that knife come from?

My eyes are wide and wild and it's only adrenaline that keeps me from being a useless puddle of bones like Korra currently is. "Leave me alone," I demand, pulling my large body back slowly, "Leave me alone!" He keeps on coming my way.

"Perhaps, seeing as you are part dragon, by slaying you I will earn the title 'dragon'. That is what your grandfather stared, isn't it? The hunting of dragons for sport? Instead of your great uncle being the last to slay your kind, I will be. Amon, the Dragon Slayer. It has a nice ring to it". He reaches forward, but I'll have none of it.

"You...You...Leave...Me..**.ALOOOOOONE! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEE!"** I don't really know how I did it, but the roar I had created was so loud, that it made him hold his hands to his ears. I don't care to try and figure out what just happened, even though my throat feels as though it's been ripped out. Blood pools in my mouth and I don't even bother to spit it out as it begins to drip between my closed lips. I jump to my feet and kick Amon as hard as my adrenaline filled body and muster, and then I pick up Korra and run.

As we go, she looks up at me pitifully, "My bending, it's gone".

Not wanting to try to talk, I give her a smile to tell her that everything's going to be fine. But it's not going to be, and you wanna know why? Because Amon's already caught up with us. I fall to my stomach in a sprawl, causing Korra to go flying and land on the ground and roll before stopping. I'm forced to kneel and look up at Amon as his mask loos down at me.

"It's almost a shame having to snuff out the life of someone full of so much fire. Almost. But a promise is a promise," Amon states, and puts his knife that came out of no where to my throat. However, before he can pull it across my flesh, something slams into him, causing him to pull the blade away and stumble back. My eyes widen as I realize that it came from Korra. But...She can't...Can she?

"I...I can airbend?" She can! And she's surprised about it herself. That is, until she finds confidence, "I can airbend!" From there, she throws punches at Amon over and over, bullets of air doing as she bids. For a second though, Amon grabs a hold of her again with his bending, only for her to break it, and send him flying through the window behind him. He falls into the window below, and we step to the edge of the hole in the wall Korra made. I place a hand on her shoulder, and smile a close lipped smile even though my throat has only just stopped bleeding. Still, on both sides of my mouth are lines of blood that trail down my chin, on the underside of it, down my purple and blue throat, and into my black muscle shirt. My haori is ripped and tattered, and I have no choice but to take it off and let it whip around in the wind. We ignore the name calling coming from Equalists below, and for the first time since I was five, I remember what it's like to be cold. With my light not constantly heating me up, I'm freezing. I shiver every now and then even as suddenly Amon comes from the water using waterbending to allow him to get a breath of air. However, when the Equalists see the truth, Amon flees as fast as he can. Where to? Don't know or care.

With Mori's help, it doesn't take us long to get to Air Temple Island, where we're greeted by Tenzin and his family, as well as our friends, my brother, and Lin. I sigh, my body very tired and very sore from the fight. Korra must be tired too, but at least she's not the one with- as I just noticed now that the adrenaline's gone- a few broken ribs and a streded throat via a roar that I didn't know I could make.

Iroh comes to me and hugs me, holding me close to his tired and smaller form, "I was so worried about you," he whispers, "Are you okay?"

I open my mouth to see if I can talk, but even as I try to make the slightest noise, I end up hacking to the side. My throat's new scabbing is torn away, and I begin to bleed again, renewing the dried blood lines that I never bothered to get rid of.

"Akarui!" Iroh shouts, a hand on my back even as I stand and try to silently wave him off. However, I don't have a voice of my own to explain things, so after Korra's been greeted by everyone else, I grab her and point at her. I then make a talking motion with my free hand, point to my throat, and then to everyone else. She blinks at me dumbly, and I have to repeat the motion two more times before she finally catches on.

"Oh! You want me to explain what happened to your throat?" I nod rapidly, and clap to show that she got it right. "Okay," she consents, "Akarui here roared so loud that he messed up his throat," she explains simply".

"What? Why did he do that? Why isn't he healing?" Iroh questions in rapid succession..."Did Amon get even him?"

"...Yes he did. Right after me. He was going to kill him even, and that's when he roared. Amon was close enough and the roar was loud enough to make Amon have to hold his hands over his ears. And that's how we got away the first time. The second time was when I discovered my airbending when Akarui couldn't do anything but sit there and wait for death to come," at the last part she tears up. "Can we maybe take him to Katara? Get him healed? Always thinking about others, aren't you?

"Hey look! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki happily points out. On top of one of the battleships that are coming to port, is a man dressed in red with longish hair and a beard. The wind rips at his hair and he crazily howls his greeting. Ahh Bumi, ever the crazy man.

"Great, now I have to entertain my brother," Tenzin sighs out.

Luckily Ugi- Tenzin's skybison- is a swift flier or else it would of taken us two weeks to get to the South Pole instead of just one. That one week for me was horrible, and only because I couldn't talk. Most of my time was spent with Korra, us cuddling or napping together. She had quickly learned to read lips as I could only mouth the words I wanted to say. Sure, in naturally healing I could make squeaks and grunts by the time we got to Katara, but still that wasn't enough. It was also not fun, the travel, because Mako was trying to make a move on Korra despite me being right there. He's subtly flirt with her which would be much too subtle for her to really notice. But Asami and I could see it clear as day, and neither of us were happy. Me because Korra had expressed her love for me and me alone during the trip when we had some alone time- aka, sitting in the far back of Ugi's saddle. She had told me that although she thought she loved Mako, she realized that it was nothing but a crush. Something I was very happy to hear about. The fact that Mako has a girlfriend and is flirting, makes me dislike him greatly.

The healing of my throat took little to no time after Katara was told about what went down and just what had happened to me. And the process was soothing like a lullaby. However, to heal me wasn't the only reason why we came to the South Pole. The other was to see if we could give Korra back her other elements. Those of us who had lost their bending that were there- Lin and I- could live without our bending. It'd be hard to get used to, but we'd survive. However, Korra is the Avatar. She can't really survive without all four elements. Not properly at least.

Unfortunately, Katara was unable to heal Korra no matter what she did, and Korra left with tears in her eyes. As Mako got up to go after her, I did the same and stepped into his path. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to go after her. Someone needs to comfort her," Mako states as if there's nothing wrong with his words.

"And that someone is going to be me," I state firmly. "I'm her boyfriend. It's my job to bring her out of a rut the best I can, just as it is to support her".

"I'm her friend too. Sometimes a lover isn't the one who brings the person out of the rut. Now let me through," Mako demands, trying to shoulder his way around me. I think he forgets just how tall I am, and I easily step back into his path. I lean down low to talk to the younger man, claw poking his chest hard enough to prick the skin and cause it to bleed- or rather, light enough.

"But you're acting as though a boyfriend would. You're focusing on the wrong girl, I'm afraid," I snarl out, "And I don't like it at all. You, little man, are Asami's boyfriend".

"Not for long if he doesn't stop this," Asami frowns out. I ignore it though.

"You're spoken for for the time being. I on the other hand am Korra's boyfriend. _I'm _the one who's going to go consul her, and support her. Not you. If I catch you making any sort of advance towards her one more time, we're gonna have some issues. Got it, human?"

"Yea...," Mako glares out, "Yea I got it". He backs off and I leave, mounting Mori in order to follow Naga's tracks.

What I come to see however is Korra in the Avatar State, bending the four elements to her will, and then landing on two feet once she's done. She sees me, and beams, while I do the same and open my arms for a hug. She runs and leaps into them, and I make us spin a few times. "What just happened?"

"I connected to my spiritual side. Aang said that when we are at our most down points, we are open to the best of things. And then he gave my bending back!" Korra beams before coming to her tippy toes and stealing a mind blowing kiss from me. My eyes widen and I gladly kiss her back, holding her nice and close despite the coats that cover us. When we're done our little make out session, she steps out of my hold, making my brows furrow. However, she motions for me to kneel, and I do so. I watch as she places a thumb on my forehead and over my sternum where my heart is, before falling into the Avatar state. An energy washes over me, and suddenly I become very warm, as though I'm standing in the sun's core.

I know this feeling well, and shed my parka before pointing my palms to the sky. From the left comes a stream of fire, and the right a beam of light. Korra...She gave me my bending back! I grin down at her and swoop her into another spinning hug and then it's my turn to steal her lips. It's a few minutes before we separate, and I run a no longer gloved hand across her cheek, warming it as it goes, "I love you," I tell her honestly.

Korra's eyes widen, and for a second it looks like she's going to cry. However she doesn't, and places a gloved hand on my warm cheek, "I love you too". We share another steamy kiss and then return to the others. After explaining what happened, and demonstrating that indeed our bending is back, it's Lin's turn to get her own bending back. She kneels before Korra, who puts a thumb on Lin's forehead and sternum. Her eyes glow white as a sign of the Avatar State, and stay like that for a moment before going back to normal. I see a look of unsureness in Lin's eyes. But soon, she stands and makes a simple bending movement, that lifts all of the massive boulders that we gathered for this moment as a test to see of indeed Korra could now bend chi- as according to Katara, that's what she was doing. It worked.

"I'm so proud of you, Avatar Korra," Tenzin tells Korra once Lin is pleased with her bending returning to her.

"Thank you Tenzin," they share a hug and for the first time in what feels like forever, all is right with the world once more.

* * *

_So there's Book One: Air. I've warned you in the first chapter that big kid language will get worse from here on out. Don't like it? Leave with the story of just Akarui in your minds. If you can stand it, goodie! Read about Abyss and how she joins the fun in Book Two: Spirits.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Book Two: Spirits**

**Chapter Eight: There's Two of You and Rebel Spirit **

**There's Two of You?**

Third Person POV

"That son of yours sure is a trouble maker," a deep voice rumbles from his position. His mouth isn't moving, but it seems as though it is due to the volume at which he speaks. A pitch black hand runs over his equally black scales, his massive snake like body curled around the being as well as the puddle of water that shows him the world below, whereas if those humans would look up, all they would see is a starry sky. Red eyes that can only be compared to rich blood roll to look over the figure next to his massive head and running her hand over his scales.

The woman is beautiful like no other. Literally. With skin as black as the night she rules over- as opposed to the paler look she had when alive-, her hair is long and smooth and as white as the stars that dance in said sy. It had taken her a bit of time to get used to, seeing as her hair was once in graceful spiked layers that only reached her midthigh. It reaches, when there's no wind, to the back of her knees, and is always seemingly glowing. Her fingers, which are long and graceful, sport inch long claws that aren't just for show, as they could easily tear out a grown man's heart. She's wearing a light blue halter top dress, long and flowing just like her hair, and stopping just after her knees. Bare feet dance among the ground that she stands on, soft blades of grace ticking her skin. The back of the dress is open, due to the fact that upon her back are two beautiful wings that seem to glow just as much as her own hair, seeming like the moon that hovers in her domain. However, they are just as powerful as the dragon's own. Her eyes are what stand out the most against this gentle look of a woman like no other. Instead of what one would expect- light or some shade of blue- for eyes, hers are the crimson-amber that embers are when they flutter in the wind and starkly hit the sky. This woman is the Spirit of the Night, Legion, and former Fire Lady of the Fire Nation and former wife to the late Fire Lord Zuko. She is better known to some as Akarui's mother. "Which one? I have three you know," the woman teasingly asks. She knows who the dragon is talking about, as she's looking down at him right now.

"The odd ball of course," the dragon's deep baritone voice chuckles out, "The oldest one is busy being a proper Lord, and your second oldest is just as formal as his older brother".

"Akarui is no trouble maker," the woman laughs lightly, her low alto voice being the sound of bells, "He's merely a trouble finder if not a magnet for it".

"Same difference," the dragon laughs to his daughter. As she takes her hand away from his face and sits in the lush grass, a fog of darkness consumes him for a few seconds, before being blown away by wind that doesn't exist. In his place is a tall man, around Akarui's height if not a little bit shorter. His hair is naturally windswept and black, framing his handsome pale face. He is dressed in a black and red suit, the jacket and pants being the color of the night and his open red shirt matches his eyes perfectly. In his mouth are fangs that when bared would seem must too big for said mouth, but they don't hinder him the slightest, just stopping before the bottom gum of his teeth begin. They're not for show, just as the two inch claws on calloused fingers aren't, and they could easily tear out a human's throught should he be able to get close enough. He sits in the grass next to his daughter as he continues to look down at his youngest grandchild.

He is with a Water Tribe girl of just above average appearance, but far above average personality. The young man he looks down at has naturally windswept hair like his own, and he is a few inches taller than himself as well. His eyes, belong to his father's making them a liquid gold color. However, his pupils are like his mother's and grandfather's; they're slitted. On his hands are two inch claws just as sharp as his mother's and his grandfather's as well. And his fangs don't seem to fit in his mouth, however they provide no hinderance. At his hip are two, rarely used, dao swords, Zuko's own blades given to him before he passed away. Akarui looks more like a mercinary than a prince, by a simple glance. His is hard muscled and the clothing he wears is simple but functional. He wears a black wife beater under a white haori much like Legion did when whe was alive and before she was Fire Lady. His pants and boots are also black, the former being loose, but not too much so, and the latter being steel toed. Again Kurokiryu's- Kuroki for short- eyes drift to the girl he's currently holding in his arms; cuddling Kuroki believes it's called. This seemingly average girl is beyond average, being the one and only Avatar. Her skin is a nice dark caramel color if not milk chocolate, and her body is smooth and toned. The clothing she's wearing is a tight no sleeved blue shirt, and her pants are a darker blue. She wears boots on her feet, and arm warmers of the same color as hre shirt if not a bit lighter. Her hair is a darker milk brown, and held in a high pony tail, while her eyes remind the dragon of the ocean.

"Have you recently checked on any of the others? Your oldest son perhaps?" He asks. "We know how the other two boys are doing".

"Lu Ten? Yes, actually," Legion smiles, and leans forward to dip her finger into the water of the pond. It ripples, only to show a beautiful beach on which a single man stands, watching the horizon deep in thought. His robes are that of the Fire Lord as they should be, and just like any Fire Lord, his long black hair is pulled into a top knot and pinned like such by the golden pice of metal that shows his rank. His face is bare of any scares or facial hair, and his eyes are a mirror of her own in color. This is Lu Ten, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and oldest son that had come from Legion. Like Iroh- whom has Ozai's and Azula's eyes, but luckily not their insanity- he does not have any animalistic features to him. No claws or fangs, and his pupils are a normal human round. He's shorter than Akarui but taller than Iroh. The only genes that he got from his mother when thinking about what she contributed so to speak, would be his longevity; something all three brothers share. All three brothers, thanks to the dragon blood running through their veins, gives them much longer lives than the average human. While the man doesn't look a day over thirty, in reality he is almost fifty years old, and not even showing a bit of age.

"And what of your utmost oldest? The one who was stolen at birth?" Kuroki's eyes narrow as he watches his daughter's frame stiffen and a frown to come over her smile.

"...I haven't checked on her in a very long time," Legion answers, and one more time touches the water. It ripples, and shows her the image of a young woman. Like her mother above her, this young woman is of amazing beauty, her body toned to perfection and her movements graceful. Legion watches as the woman shadow walks at a speed Legion had never been able to reach when she was alive. The woman's attire is definitely interesting if nothing else. Her hair, which is black as pitch as the night sky during the new moon, is in a high ponytail, and even so reaches the back of her knees. She has bangs, though they are of different lengths in different areas. The middle most bangs apparently used to be straight cut and then grown out, but have grown at different paces and therefore made the bangs slightly jagged, some of them coming in between her eyes and others sometimes covering an eye or both. The outer most bangs are longer by at least two times, reaching at about midneck and framing her face nicely. Around her neck is a choker made of black cloth, and the little decoration that dangles off of it can be seen to be a black metal dragon. Her shirt is tight against her torso all around, and has literally no sleeves, being basically just kept up by her bust. It's designed to look like that it's just a bunch of bandages that wrap around her bust- showing an ample amount of cleavage- and stomach and that if they were undone all of her torso's glory would be seen. There is a small hole towards the bottom that shows off some of her toned stomach and belly button, before hugging her body all the way to her hips. Her toned arms are covered by two layers of cloth, the first being long crimson fingerless gloves that stop at midupper arm and fit her arm perfectly it seems. The bandages that seem to be sloppily wrapped around her arm and the red gloves show said red, and also stop at her midupper arm. This is on both arms of course. Her pants are loose but not too much so, reminding Legion of crimson priestess pants, while her socks are split toed just for the sandals she wears on her feet. Resting on her back so that the hilt is poking over her right shoulder is a seemingly normal looking katana with a red hilt, no guard, and black sheath. Legion knows the metal of that sword to be onyx in color. There is a short chain at the end of the hilt that looks to be the only real decoration and being just as dark as the sheathe. If the woman were to open her mouth she would show fangs that look too big for her mouth but are not, and as Legion looks at her hands she'll see one and a half inch claws, one for each finger. Looking at the woman's eyes, Legion sees irises that mirror Kuroki's own, being only comparable to blood and having slit pupils.

"She's grown up a lot, hasn't she?" Kuroki smiles down at the 'young' woman. "How long has it been since she escaped those horrid people? Fifty five years or so?"

"Sixy actually," Legion mumbles, biting back tears. "She has grown up a lot...She doesn't look a day over eighteen. She hasn't even aged. If she were Akarui she'd at least look in her mid twenties. Why hasn't she aged dad?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Legion," Kuroki admits, "But I think she probably inherited the most of me from you. I wouldn't be surprised if that supple skin of hers is actually as hard as my own scales".

"Is that even possible?" Legion questions.

"Anything is possible," Kuroki nods out. "You see that she's only a few hours from reaching her youngest brother?"

"I did see that...They'll need her help for what's coming their way. I wonder how he'll take the news about her".

"How did Lu Ten and Iroh take it?"

"Lu Ten is so much like his father he doesn't even wanna know I bet. He was surprised and scared and unbelieving at first. I don't blame him. But then again he was only fifteen in human years when she escaped and came to find us. She looked as she does now, save she was dressed differently and her hair was much shorter. Iroh took her in stride just like the Uncle Iroh I know would, my son does the name justice".

"Explain to me...How old are they really?" Kuroki prompts.

"It's been about seventy years since the Hundred Year War ended. Zuko and I had our daughter five years later, once everything started to really fall into place. That makes that woman you see now, actually sixty five years old. Lu Ten came along fifteen years after the war, making him fifty five there abouts. Iroh was born twenty years after the war, making him actually fifty years old, and Akarui is actually fourty five years old. They all know their real ages, but prefer not to tell any one for whatever reason".

"I see...And what about her? How was she taken? Why?" Kuroki asks.

"I don't understand why you're asking all this," Legion huffs out, unhappy with this new question. It brings back bad times for her.

"Because I am old and have seen or heard so many things that they all flow into one," the dragon states smartly.

"Fine. She was taken at birth by people who hadn't been arrested yet and supported Ozai and Azula's ideals. They were guards of our home up until she was born. And they waited until the guard shifted to take her from us. I remember you telling me what went on before I joined you up here; they turned her into a killing machine for ten years. And then she killed them all and escaped. Then she hunted down the Royal family, and by that time both Lu Ten and Iroh were born. We explained what happened, and although I begged her to stay, she didn't. Ever since she's been wandering the world mastering her control over darkness," Legion explains.

"She's definitely a wonder though. Not a prodigy and yet still managed to do something you, a prodigy, couldn't," Kuroki, wanting to lighten the mood, teases her.

"That's her father she's got in her," Legion laughs out.

Abyss' POV

It's been a long week of endless traveling, but still it's worth it. I had stopped in for an over due visit to Lu Ten, whom I had left in the beginning of the week to finally meet my youngest brother. I've been pushing this aside for fourty or so long years, but it can't be helped now. It looks like he's got mom and dad's genes of being a trouble magnet. Damn brat. I smirk to myself lightly as I travel from shadow to shadow a speed that breaks the sound barrier. That's right, I've got momma's ability to darknessbend- as opposed to this whole weird lightbending my baby brother apparently has. Wonder just how the hell he got that. Still, like mom I can control darkness to my will. I can make spikes and other objects from the darkness, as well as change body shape and shadow walk. I can't, however, control people or sense/track them. That's a no go for me. Either way, I'm not a big person on using darkness to fight, not unless I'm serious at least.

I'm only an hour about from Tenzin's place, which is good because I'm fucking starving. How do I know Tenzin? I wish I could say that it was through playing tag, but it's not. It was through looking for my way to the Fire Nation because in all truth, the people who took me from my family were hidden in Republic City. I ran into Aang in the city and he talked with me; he recognized my dragon-esque features he said. He took me home, cleaned me up and fed me, and then took me to my parents where I met Lu Ten and baby Iroh. After that I left against mom's wishes and went on my own way to travel through the world and master my skills. All in all, I know Tenzin because he was with Aang when I met the both of them. I'm not gonna get into that story though, it's history and it's behind me.

Let me properly introduce myself, though, as I don't think I've done that. My name is Abyss, and I am the only daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Legion, granddaughter of Kurokiryu better known as the first Spirit of the Night before he gave his life to be with said mother. I am the oldest sibling out of the four of us- Lu Ten, Iroh, and Akarui being my younger brothers ordered by age respectively. I'm technically sixty five years old, but as you may of guessed I don't look a day over eighteen. Lucky me, eh? I'm the envy of all women in that respect. I have to thank my grandfather on my mother's side though for that, him being a dragon and all and therefore his life span is almost immortal.

I grin and stop as I realize that now all I have to do is make my way across the water. I can't shadow walk there, because although I was hidden there, I'd end up at my prison, which isn't where I want to go. If I wanted to go see Tenzin right away, as well as meet my little brother, I would just shadow walk to Air Temple Island. But, I want to see the sights first; my brother and Tenzin aren't going anywhere.

The night on the town with Bolin was awesome to say the least. For dinner, he lead me to his all time favorite place to eat. I can't really say I blame him because the seaweed noodles- at lest that's what I think they were called- were awesome. After that, we went out for ice cream, he insisted since I had never bothered to try it before. Let me say this now: It's fucking awesome! They were root beer floats according to Bolin, and they actually allowed us to have a pretty good burping contest. He won that one. After that, we had a few rounds of arm wrestling that we went through with. I won all of them, muc h to the goof's surprise. Then I took him for a fly, which he wasn't too excited about at first until he realized just how pretty the city is at night from above. Carrying him with me wasn't as awkward as it sounds it would be. Like I said, he's not that much taller than me, and it's not like he was choking me when he was scared. I think his favorite part was when I flew us close to the water and he let his fingers run through it.

We ended the night by sitting on Aang's monument's head, watching the sun rise and exchanging stories of various kinds. I didn't tell him my past, as I want to only go over it once, but I did tell him of my adventures in the Earth Kingdom, which is where I stayed most of this time. Just as Bolin promised, when we got to Air Temple Island, he lead for the most part. However as we climb this hill I hear a voice speaking to what I figure to be two children.  
"There will be no fighting! We're going to have a relaxing and wonderful time," the voice insists. "Now with a president elected, I'm not needed on the Council so I can spend time with my family and give Korra the attention she needs".

"Great, more attenion," the girl whom I assume to be Korra grunts out with a huff.

"Ha! You relaxing? That'd be a sight for sore eyes. I might just come along on this trip to see 'vacation Tenzin'," another male voice speaks up. Man, finding Tenzin was easy.

As we come to the crest of the hill, our footsteps are heard and all attention is given to us. A very familiar man orders three children to get behind him, while a Water Tribe girl falls into a firebending stance, and a man in a red jacket falls into a fighting stance of his own, wary. My brows furrow as my eyes fall upon the man with as shaved head and hard look in his eyes. Why does he look so familiar?

"Easy there guys! This here is Abyss, she's a friend. And she's got some crazy news that she'd like to tells us all," Bolin stands up for me, hands held up placatingly.

"Just what does she have to tell us?" The arrowhead demands.

"Actually, it'd be easier if we all heard this at once I think, Tenzin," that's Tenzin?!

Tenzin huffs and nods sternly, "Fine. Kids, go get everyone and gather them at the yin yang hexagon as Akarui calls it. Hurry up now," the kids do as told, and Tenzin leads the way for the rest of us without so much as a backward glance my way.

It doesn't take us long to have everyone gathered where Tenzin told them to. And while I'm in front of them on the stairs, they're sitting opposite me close to one another and tense. Bolin went to join the others wanting to hear the story too as though it were story time and I'm the story teller. Oh...Wait...That's exactly what's going on.

"First off, thank you all for so willingly gathering so I can just get this done and over with once. It'd be a bitch to repeat it over and over again really. But to start off, my name is Abyss, and I am Akarui's older sister. His oldest sibling actually," I smile to the man who I can easily see is my little brother. How can I tell? Because one he has claws, and the way his jaw is set tells me that he has fangs without him even having to open his mouth. At his waist is a sheath with no doubt two dao swords- our dad's swords to be exact. His eyes are a gold color that remind me of our dad's as well, but the pupils are slited and thin like mom's and mine are. His hair is black and naturally windswept, while he wears a white haori over a black muscle shirt with black fighting pants and boots. "And on top of that, I am a darknessbender," before he can get up, I hold up a hand and a tendril of darkness from his own shadow lashes out and holds him to the ground, confirming my abilities in just that move. A move like that can't be faked with smoke and mirrors. From there, I begin my story. I tell the lot of them of how I was stolen from my crib by the very men that were supposedt to protect me. I told them of my training and becoming an assassin, a living weapon of murder. I tell them of my escape and of my killing spree, and then how I met Aang and Tenzin when he was younger. I tell them of how nice it felt to be home in the Fire Nation once I figured out just where I was from. And about how dad and I bonded almost right away. I told them of how Lu Ten didn't know what to do with me, his young mind barely comprehending the fact that I am his long lost sister. I tell them of baby Iroh, and how squishy he was to me. I tell them of how due to the fact that I was in solitude up to my tenth year of age, I became a very curious girl up to even now, thus giving a legit reason as to why I didn't meet a baby Akarui, let alone a young one. And then I tell them of how I met Bolin, that finishing up the story. Once I'm done, my crimson orbs meet Akarui's golden ones and I speak again, "I know that it might not matter to you, but I'm here now and that's all that matters to me. Even if you don't see me as I am right away". Next thing I know, there's a bright flash and Akarui has sliped from the tendril of darkness that had him pinned down. It feels like a truck just plowed me over as his massive body slams into mine, and his long arms wrap around my smaller frame. It isn't until my initial shock is gone that I hug him back.  
"I don't care about how long you've been gone for," he tells me in a horse whisper, "I'm just glad you're here now. Like you said, that's all that matters". This only makes me hug him tighter. Once we separate, he moves to my side and flings an arm over my shoulders. "Come and meet the rest of my friends". First he leads me to the Water Tribe girl also known as Korra, his girlfriend, "This here is Avatar Korra, my girlfriend". I smile as I quickly look over her slightly above average in beauty frame. Her eyes are what I like the most though, because they hold a hot fire that dares me to fuck with her.

"Nice to meet you at last," I smile out, "I owe your last life a lot". Apparently she's a lot more touchy feely than expected, as she wraps me in a hug and holds me close.

"Welcome to our really weird family," Korra greets kindly, and I'm grateful that she's already accepted me as I have her.

The next person we come to is Asami, a non-bender with pretty green eyes shades with purple and dark red lipstick on her lips. We shake hands kindly, "It's nice to meet you; I'm Asami, head of Future Industries".

"And as you now know, I'm Abyss...Technical head of my family," I laugh out after a moment. She laughs herself, and we release hands.

The last of Akarui's younger friends that I have yet to meet is Mako, and I can tell by the warmth of his hand that, "You're the firebender of the group, aren't you?" I ask in order to get his kind of pervish gaze to become less guy like. I slip my hand out of his as he's holding it for too long, and I don't like it.

"That I am," Mako smiles out, "I'm Bolin's older brother, Mako. Welcome to the group; we should hang out some time," I don't see Akarui's brotherly glare at the firebender as we move on.

When we get to Tenzin, I grin and tackle him, causing him to stumble back and fight to keep his balance as I wrap both my arms and legs around him. "You didn't change at all except that you're old now," I laugh out.

"It's good to see you again, Abyss," he sighs out, but I can tell it's all in good nature.

"Good to see you again too," I agree. Next up is his brother Bumi, former Commander of the United Forces and second oldest child Aang's. I like this guy, simply by the playful look in his eye.

Finally are Pema and the kids. I hug her gently as I can tell that although she's tough, she's also fragile. She hugs me back and welcomes me into living here, which Tenzin agrees with after a small glare from his wife. I guess she likes me and doesn't want me sleeping on the streets. The kids are easy to greet as I crouch and give them my name. The oldest one there is Jinora, a girl with a younger heart and body but older soul kind of like Tenzin's. Ikki reminds me of a female Aang if I've heard the stories of his playfulness from his younger years are correct. Finally is Meelo, whom asks for some of my hair, and I can only raise a brow at him. I'm pretty so he wants my hair? Weirdo.

"While I'm glad that we have one more friend, we should be getting onto the ship to the South Pole. Let's move people," Tenzin pushes, and we do as he said. Looks like I'm going to a festival. Cool. As we get onto the boat, my closest friend Bolin sticks with me as he, Akarui, Korra and I all relax as the journey begins.

**Rebel Spirit**

Arrival to the South Pole was swift and quickly became exciting. I watch as the kiddies greet the famous Katara as Grangran, and smile. I never met her- the only one from the past I met was Aang- but she looks to be a kind woman. To the side I hear Korra introducing my little brother to someone.

"Dad, you remember Akarui, don't you?" She asks her apparent dad while my brother stands in front of him.

Like most if not all Water Tribe people, the man's skin is a dark tan, and his hair a shade of brown while his eyes contrast by being a tint or shade of blue like the ocean. He's smaller than my brother in height, but his voice is deeper and he has more muscle, "You're not getting my daughter into any more trouble, are you?"

"No sir, not at all," Akarui answers smoothly and respectfully. Korra's dad stares him down for a moment longer before smiling and pulling him into a friendly hug, "Good. You're a good person, I didn't want to have to beat you up".

"I do like not being beat up," Akarui hugs back after a moment. His eyes fly to my curious gaze and he grins before slipping out of Korra's dad's hug. "But please let me introduce you to my sister. Abyss, come'ere".

I do as my little brother bids and smile graciously as I leave Bolin's side. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I'm Abyss as Akarui's mentioned; I'm his older sister".

"Feel free to call me Tonraq, Abyss," Tonraq smiles out and shakes my hand firmly. Nice man, probably just as good a father by the looks of things. He motions to the kind looking woman at his side, "This here is Senna, my wife". She bows to me lightly with a smile.

"Welcome to the South Pole Abyss," she greets.

"Wow. Look at all these people here to greet us," Bolin suddenly pops up, and I laugh as he takes on a look as though he's empowered.

"Uhh Bolin, they're not here for us," Korra corrects, "They're here for them". She points to a massive boat, eloquently designed and gracefully floating even for a ship.

"The great Chief of the Northern Water Tribe has come to grace us with his presence," sounds like Tonraq isn't this guy's biggest fan.

"Calm down dear," Senna places a hand on her husband's chest with a disarming smile, "They'll be gone soon enough".

Guards walk down the slanted walkway first, spears at hand and faces stoic from training. Behind them follows a man in a dark blue robe, his hair long. Behind him are twins, both of them in robes similar to whom I assume is their father. I grin as Bolin sets his green eyes on the twins, and begins to speak, "Whoaaa who are the pretty ladies?~"

"That's Esna And Desna, the Chief's children. And Desna is a boy," Korra laughs out.

"Oh...I knew that...Which one is Desna?"

"The one with his hair not tied and the facial features more masculine than the other," Akarui laughs, his sharp eyes easily seeing the difference.

"Right...," Bolin still looks lost, and I can't help but laugh at that.

Within a few moments, the Chief and his children are standing before the lot of us, "Hello Tonraq," the Northern Chief greets formally.

"Brother," Tonraq greets just as formally with an edge to it. Wait...They're brothers? How the hell is it that my brother is dating not only the Avatar, but also technically Water Tribe royalty? I mean yea, we're royalty too, but once we leave the Fire Nation to go do our own thing, it's rare that we meet other high class people.

As one large group we travel through the festival, Bolin and I looking around curiously and wide eyed. I had never bothered to travel the world like Akarui apparently has, so all of this is new to me. The lights, the smells, the voices, everything. Oh! I wonder if we'll get to see the Southern Lights? That sure as hell would be a sight to remember.

"It's such a shame that the Southern Tribe has lost all connections to the spirits, especially around this time," the Northern Chief sighs out.

"I've always loved the glacier festival, it's fun," Korra disagrees.

"This time use to be a solemn one where we would fast and meditate. Now it's just a time where some rue tries to shove a whole arctic chicken in his mouth". We look over to Bolin as he just so happens to be trying to do just that.

"What? It's so good?" He speaks with a full mouth.

I grin and get one of my own, "Let me try," I say, and then open my jaws wide. The good thing about being more part dragon than anyone, including my own brother, is that I have a few quirks that he doesn't. Dragons have snake like bodies, and their bone structure is almost exactly the same. Thus I can do this: My jaw opens so wide that it unhinges just enough for me to get the whole chicken into my mouth. I gag a little bit as it's poking my uvula so it was almost too big for even me. But with a thought, small blades of darkness cut the chicken up even as I forcefully chew my way through bone and muscle and fat. A few moments later, I'm swallowing everything I have there. My jaw rehinges, and I fiddle with it just to make sure it did so properly. Because if not, then it's gonna hurt until it does finally slip back into place properly.

Bolin's eyes are wide and surprised and is that amazement too? "How...How did you do that?!"

"Dragons have snake-like anatomies. I unhinged my jaw is all," I grin out.

"That was amazing!" Bolin's arms are thrown into the air, "You, are one hell of an eater".

"Okay yes she's great," Asami's voice suddenly shows up behind us. "I didn't mean to be rude but...I need your guy's help".

"With what?" Bolin asks. She simply drags us with her, pulling us along.

Akarui's POV

I watch as my sister leaves our large group in order to hang out with Bolin and grin. Good, the poor guy needs someone to bond with. Still, I walk at Korra's free side while the Northern Chief walks at her other one. Apparently. spirits are attacking ships in Southern waters, which obviously isn't good at all. And apparently it's because the spirits are angry at the Southern Water Tribe for splitting away from them and not doing so many spiritual things like offerings or long times of fasting and meditating.

"I'd love to learn how to fight spirits," Korra admits. So would I. It'd definitely be interesting.

"Can I join in on that?" I tilt my head innocently.

"I'd be honored to teach you both in the ways of the spirits," the Chief answers. I see a frown on Tonraq's and Tenzin's faces.

"Tenzin is Korra's spiritual teacher. And Akarui you can always learn from him as well," the man answers.

"So you say," the other Chief states. What? He makes it sound as though Tenzin isn't good enough.

Abyss' POV

"So...What are we doing exactly?" I ask, looking at a ship that looks like it costs more than even the Pro-bending stadium back in Republic City.

"I just need you two to be my assistants, that's all. Don't say anything; just stand there," Asami tells me.

"Don't worry, Pabu and I are professional assistants," Bolin salutes and I laugh as we follow Asami up the walkway.

Next thing I know, I'm sitting next to Bolin who is next to Asami as a man is haunched down on a pillow and holding his head in a weird way. "Did you see that?!" He suddenly shouts and sits up straight, "Levitating! I was a foot off the ground!" He stands and dramatically bows while everyone but Bolin and I clapas though amazed.

"Actually," I speak up, "You weren't floating at all," I tell him. I can't help myself. He's trying to come off as someone with special abilities he doesn't have; it's an insult to people like my brother and I.

"What?" I think the man's name is Victor. Either way, he comes striding to me and looks me over. "You're saying I wasn't levitating?"

"She's right...," Bolin sheepishly adds. Victor then looks at Bolin and gets into his face too. Suddenly though he's between us, arms slung over our shoulders.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot; Swazi you're fired!" He points to a random person who bows his entire way out of the room. "Miss Sato are these two with you?" She gives an unsure nod, "Wonderful! Bringing not only your tigershark but also your killer cheetahwhale! What an attack!" Without even a warning he pulls us two to two new pillows and pushes us into sitting spots, ordering his own assistant to get us some tea.

"So, Mr. Victor, as you know I'm the head of Future Industries and I was hoping to get it back on its feet with your-"

"Hold that thought! I wanna show you three something," Victor states, "Julie start the thing!" However, she's forced to shove the tray of tea she had into Bolin's arms. The lights are turned off and suddenly a bird is seen running...On a screen...How interesting! "Mind blowing right?"

"Definitely," I agree.

"That's nothing, it's in the past. Shut it off Julie," Victor demands before grinning. "Now, think about that, and take a look at this! Ginger, come do your poses!" Upon his call, a pretty redhead with short hair and ruby lips in a teal dress comes before us. She throws off her coat as she falls into three different and admittingly sunning poses. I raise a brow, unimpressed even though Bolin's currently drooling. "How'd you like that, Tighershark? We throw in her, some funny animal stuff for the dogs and there you have it!"

"Pretty amazing!~" Bolin agrees.

Victor's eyes fall on me and look my form over. Just for the sake of people being afraid that I might freeze to death, I'm wearing a red parka that we managed to get me, "And you, Killer Cheetahwhale?"

"I've done better," I mumble. I was taught in the art of seduction when I was forced to train as an assassin, and have seduced my way into getting things- food, a place to stay, the works- many times over. You could say that I'm a professional seductress.

"_You've_ done better little girl?" Ginger snaps, a frown on her pretty face.

"You've done better Cheetahwhale?" Victor repeats. Behind him, Asami makes a motion to stop it right this instant, and I return the look with one that firmly says 'no'.

"If I could just borrow Ginger's changing room real quick, I'd more than happy to show all of you; it's not that big of a deal," I shrug out. "Actually, I'm not too sure should do it".

"Not that big of a deal? Sweety, you've got my attention, and I want to see just how much 'better' you are than Ginger here. What do I have to do to get to see this supposed better skill?" Victor pushes.

"Ask my boss," I motion to Asami, "And I'll show you what I've got".

He looks in Asami's direction, "So, what's the deal?"

"Actually Victor sir, I just want to focus on getting Future Industries back on top," Asami tries.

"Stop! Look me in the eyes," he gets into her face, eyes wide and forehead against hers. After a moment of staring, he backs off and grins out, "We have a deal!" People around us cheer, and Bolin and I stand while Juli helps Asami to her feet. Victor shakes her hand rapidly, "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now," his eyes go back to me, "About your skills?"

"Right...If Ginger would show me to her changing room, I can quickly get ready and show you-".

"Nonsense! Julie, show her to the extra room!" Victor demands of his assistant. Next thing I know, the woman is leading me down an array of halls.

"Are you trying to seduce him?" She asks me, adjusting her glasses coolly, "Because if you want money, this is not the way to go".

"I'm not trying to seduce Victor, no," I laugh out as we walk, "I'm simply showing Ginger that she's not such hot stuff. Her body isn't in pique condition, even if she is skinny, and to be honest she's really not all that pretty. Plus I don't want my friend, Bolin, to get hooked on her when she's probably just some skank". Not long after that, Julie opens the door to a room that I won't even try to describe in its extravagance for a changing room.

"I'll be waiting outside. Please don't keep Victor waiting," Julie requests.

"I won't be long at all," I assure. I get to work right away, a tendril of darkness grabbing a near by brush and another one pulls my hair out of its ponytail, allowing it to fall to my knees. I pull off my shirt to show a black bra, and then do the same to my pants to show black lacy undies. What can I say? I like lingerie. My split toed socks and sandals come off and I stride to the large closet even as the first tendril of darkness brushes through my hair for me as I subconsciously control it. My katana is gently set near the door by a third tendril of darkness, which then sets to work as acting as another hand to look through the clothing. No...No...No...No no no no no no no no no. No...Sigh...No no no no no no no. N- yes! Perfect. I grin as I put on the dress though unfortunately I end up having to change undergarments- luckily they all look and feel new so I won't feel nasty when putting them on. This guy's got _everything_. Still, my black strapless bra becomes nonexistant as apparently this dress doesn't do well with bras. My undies are replaced by white...I don't know what they are, it's thick in the front but thin in the back and is kind of flossing my ass but not really. It's not uncomfy perse...Just different. Either way I pull on the dress and find myself looking into a full body mirror. It is a older styled dress but is nice, it being almost as red as my eyes and lined in black. Golden red dragons dance over the fabric in no real pattern, but no matter. The collar is high, ending at mid throat and held slightly closed by a simple tied string. The bust shows off my entire cleavage, which I'm not completely unused to due to my usual shirt. There are four black string ties that keep this open part from opening completely, and surprisingly it supports my bust fairly well. The slits in the skirt don't end at midthigh as I've seen before, but just at my first floating rib, showing off _all_ of my long legs. The lower torso area is thin in that it doesn't wrap around my sides completely, not near my hips at least as the slits for my legs in the skirt area incorporate the lower torso area to just cover my abdomen and show off my side as mentioned. There's a strip on each side that's red and black that keeps the front from moving around so much that my private area is shown if a gust of wind were to blow by. A single black glove replaces my glove and bandages on my right arm, while the other arm is left bare save for a golden bracelet I found. On my feet go strappy heels that I'm actually not very good at walking in, but good enough that I don't look like I'm about to topple over. I quickly braid a few strands of my hair together just to give it something to do, and then quickly take care of makeup. My lips are painted red, and my eyes are given a smoky look with fast strokes of golds and blacks and greys. I've done seduction before, as I've said, so I know how to quickly make myself look good. I had to. But that doesn't mean that I like it. I don't put on any other stuff and quick open the door to find Julie...Timing me...? Weird. "Ready".

She looks to me and her eyes widen at the sight of me, "Seven minutes and fifty three seconds...You look very nice. Please come with me," she tells me. We walk through the halls again and back to the very room I was in seven minutes and fifty three seconds ago- give or take a few minutes for travel time. "Sir, Miss Sato's umm...Killer Cheetahwhale is ready," she tells her boss.

"Well send her in! We've been waiting all this time!" Victor's voice is heard. Julie motions for me to go on in, and with a quick steadying breath I walk into the room. It's silent for what seems like forever, with wide eyed stares of all kinds. Asami can't seem to believe her eyes, Victor is grinning and blushing like a man would be. Bolin...Bolin has a red face and there's drool dripping from his mouth. "You look amazing! Sexy, stunning, that fighter's body really does wonders for you!" Victor grins out. "But," he points dramatically, "Can you do what you said you could?"

Ignoring the stares of my friends, Bolin's oddly boring into me the most out of him and Asami oddly enough, I smile and fluently walk before him. "It's a pleasure to actually talk to you one on one, Victor," my voice smoothly slips from my lips. "And your boat is quite large," I lean down to give him the absolute best view of my breasts before standing strait and swaying behind him. I press my form to his back, draping my arms around is shoulders and resting my chin on one of them. "But I was wondering...Do you think you could give a one on one tour?" I feel his body heat sky rocket as I speak into his ear, and then stand. My eyes land on the still drooling Bolin and I hold back a grin, settling for a graceful smile instead. "And what about you Bolin? Didn't think I could clean up so well, did you?" I crouch before him, and hold his chin in one of my clawed hands.

"I knew you were pretty but...But this is just...Just," Bolin manages to talk without stuttering.

"Just what, Bolin?" I coo out his name.

"Just- ahhh mmmmm," I let my hand that had been resting under his chin trail along his neck and broad shoulders. "Just...Amazing~".

I laugh lightly and rest my forehead against his, eyes half lidded. "I'm glad to know I please you," I tell him sweetly. And, just as I'm about to take this whole seduction thing another step, Victor speaks up.

"Excellent! You really know what you're doing and you were right! I've never seen Ginger pull anything like that off!"

"Thank you," I continue to allow my voice to flow smoothly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change back," I laugh at the disappointed look Bolin adopts and shadow leap- the version of shadow walking that's more akin to teleporting as opposed to moving from shadow to shadow to shadow, and the version where I must of been at my destination personally before shadow leaping- my way from my shadow straight to the changing room. I sigh once in the room and set to getting changed again. I take off the dress and hang it up. I kick off the heels and put my usual socks and sandals on. On go my miko pants as well as my normal black lingerie. My shirt comes over my torso as it should. My gloves and bandages go back to where they were, and my hair is put back into its ponytail. Finally, the makeup is taken off; I've never been a huge fan of it.

Akarui's POV

As I sit next to my sister at our table away from the head area, I watch Korra as her father sits on her right, the Northern Chief sits on her left. I grin as I politely- eheh, that's an overstatement- shovel food into my face bite after bite. God this stuff is good! "This is a wonderful feast in your honor Uncle," I see Korra tell said man.

"This is nothing," he replies. "Back when things were correct, the Tribe elders would gather and we would watch the lights of the spirits dance above our heads. It was a beautiful sight; unfortunately it doesn't happen here in the South Pole any longer".

"No wonder I've never seen that before," Korra says.

"That is a shame, seeing as being the Avatar you are the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That's why I so wish to teach you my ways," her Uncle states.

"I thought I told you that Tenzin is her spiritual teacher," Tonraq corrects his brother unhappily.

"In the past the Avatar would travel in order to learn all that they needed to know. It was Tonraq and Tenzin that chose to keep you secluded".

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me here," Korra says surprised. My brows furrow. So did I...But even if her dad and Tenzin controlled her in secret, I just can't fully come to trust her uncle. Even if he would be able to teach me how to reach mom as I so badly wish to do. Maybe I can meet grandpa Kuro then too.

"We did what we thought was best for you," Tonraq explains to his daughter.

"I choose who my teachers are, _dad_. _Not you_," Korra huffs out, and I can't deny the fact that she's right. Ugh, damn it! I so badly want to side with her, being her boyfriend but...I'd still be a hypocrite. However, as the truth is shown more and more, I'm tempted to side with her.

"I don't like that uncle of Korra's," I hear Abyss suddenly speak up to me lowly. "He doesn't...Feel right".

"I thought you couldn't feel someone's inner darkness?" I prompt.

"I can't," she agrees with me, "But I'm not talking about my darkness. Just the way he carries himself. When he thinks no one's looking he has a more menacing stride...When in front of people however, he looks calm and kind. I don't like it at all".

"I think you might be seeing things. I have the best eyes out of all of us and I don't see anything wrong with him," I tell her, brows furrowed.

"Yes, but I have the best ears. Sometimes a stride is not in the way one moves, but in the way they step and the way their feet fall," she throws back.

"It is an honor to speak as this Festival, which was founded to bring our Tribes together," Korra's uncle speaks up, standing with his hands behind his back, "And restore the balance between us and the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become, one that celebrates greed and trivial humans. I fear the time that is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in southern waters; I only hope it's not too late for things to change course," with that, he sits.

"See? He just wants to help his brother Tribe," I point out to my sister, making her sigh.

"Chief Unalaq everybody, always great to have here," A man that screams business steps forward. "Now, let's have some real fun with Wacky Wooshoo's Otterpenguins!" And with that said, a show begins.

"Who was this guy?" I mutter with wonder.

"That's Asami's new business partner," Abyss tells me, "Victor. He's one of the richest people in the world".

Later on, It's Mako, Abyss, myself, Bolin and Korra all together. I grin as I playfully nip at Korra's fingers as she offers me a piece of cottoncandy, and she laughs lightly. From the very corner of my eye, I see Mako and Abyss hitting it off. My brows furrow at this; wasn't she hanging out with Bolin a few seconds ago? "Hey guys, where did Bolin go?".

Abyss steals rock candy from Mako's hand swiftly, popping it into her mouth with a smirk before finally answering me, "The snake charmer went to go see if he couldn't 'woo' Esna," she says, jabbing a casual thumb his way. She steals the rock candy that Mako was about to throw into his waiting mouth.

"Hey! Get your own," Mako huffs out, not really trying to be mean.

Abyss rolls her eyes with a smirk, "Make me, oh big and scary firebender".

"Watch it, darknessbender," he chuckles out.

"Still, those two have always creeped me out," Korra speaks up, "They smell like a grandmom's closet".

"So they smell like mothflyballs?" I ask with a chuckle. Though I see Esna making what I suppose is a smile and telling Bolin to win her prizes, "But it looks like he scored".

"Good for him," Mako states, holding his bag of candies away from my sister and planting a foot on her chest as using a hand wasn't enough. You can tell they're playing around by the look in their eyes. If Abyss actually wanted those candies for real, they'd be out of his hand and eaten by now. I haven't known my sister for long, but it's easy to tell what she's like thus far. "He needed a girlfriend as it was; I think he was getting lonely after a while. You know?"

"Just so long as he doesn't start dating that Ginger slut," Abyss grunts out, fighting Mako's foot, "You know, the pretty redhead he was sitting next to at dinner? I can hear the slutiness in her voice from miles away".

"She's that shallow huh?" Korra asks.

"You have no idea," Abyss answers.

Soon enough we go on our way and find a game to play. The goal is to raise the little thing on the meter above an Aang cutout's head by spraying water into his mouth with a watergun.

"So, Unalaq offered to teach me the ways of the spirits," Korra tells me as I stand at her side, handling my own gun. Mako is on Korra's other side, helping Abyss figure out how to work these things and shoot them; she's never handled one before. The sight is cute, and I'm happy. Not just because someone is bonding with my long lost sister, but also a selfish part of me is happy that she's distracting Mako from Korra.

"And what does Tenzin think?"

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner. I'm not going to be able to go anywhere if I stay with him," Korra growls out, her emotions fueling the water from her gun and leading her to win the game, earning her an Appa stuffed animal. We wait for my sister and Mako to join us, not wanting to ditch them or anything.

"Man, handling these things are really weird," Abyss rolls her eyes with a slightly frustrated huff.

"Here, you just have to aim a little lower is all," Mako tells her, and comes behind her so that his chest is against her back and his arms are wrapping around her. He directs the gun properly, and in the end together they win a black dragon stuffy that actually looks a lot like grandpa Kuro- how ironic.

"Thank you Mako!~" She beams to him, wrapping most of its long body over her shoulders and holding the rest close to her chest, holding it close.

"Hey, I didn't do much," Mako laughs out.

"Sure you did," she playfully punches his arm, "You helped me aim that damn thing". As they catch up though, she looks to my girlfriend and speaks, "Tenzin is only doing what he thinks is best for you. I know it's frustrating, and I'm not going to say that patience is what you need, but spiritual training takes time. You just recently unlocked your airbending right? Get used to that first and then move on; one thing at a time".

"But I want to help my people with the spirits!" Korra presses to her. Then, she looks to me, "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should give spiritual training with him a go, hell, I'll join you. But don't get too upset if it doesn't click right away," I tell her.

"Either way, we support what choice you make," Mako states calmly from Abyss' side.

Abyss' POV

That night, we're each set up in our own little huts that keep us safe and warm from the storm outside. It's not a strong blizzard, but it's still something that can kill if one's not careful; therefore the Festival is closed for the night. My mind wanders over the short amount of time that I've been with everyone. Meeting and spending time with my little brother was wonderful, and meeting Katara was an honor that I won't soon forget. After all, it was her husband that helped me get back on my feet all those years ago. Time, despite her wrinkles and what not as every old human gets, has been very kind to her. The fact that she's almost in her eighties or so and still moving around pretty damn well is saying something for her.

It was...Both amusing and kind of annoying to play with Victor and Bolin after having dressed up and done my face just for those few minutes. It showed me a side of Bolin that although I knew existed, I realized I didn't like. Bolin is a kind young man with an even more so kind heart, but he is too...Materialistic to me. And while I still call him 'friend' it's no longer possible 'boyfriend' as I thought might happen should we continue to hang out like I thought when I first met him. My only hope now is that he doesn't get stuck with Ginger even after this nonsense with Esna is through with. Poor guy gave himself up to being a slave without even knowing it. And he's too gentle to even fight her off.

Mako, his older brother, is another story. I admit when we met I thought him a perve as he was kind of looking me over slower than I liked, but at least it was toes to head instead of head to toes as most men do. Why the slight difference matters, I can't really say other than the fact that I feel differently for one way as compared to the other. Hanging out with him during the festival showed me a side of him that I didn't think I'd get to see. He's not as muscular as his little brother, but his love for fun and just over all his personality is nice. I can see why at one point on the way here Akarui explained to me that Korra used to like Mako, and he her. However, I haven't seen Mako send Korra a single glance since we got here. Which I guess is pretty good. Over all he's a great guy, and I hope to spend more time with him as a friend. Who knows? Maybe we'll start dating.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a shiver running down my spine, and then a howl loudly carrying on the wind. It's not an arctic wolf, or even a forest one, but more of a dog sound. Naga, perhaps? Out of my hut I walk, only to see Mako and Bolin doing the same, as well as Akarui. So I was right, Naga is howling for no reason. I look around for something that might alert her and make her want to do what she's doing. But I don't see anything. My eyes widen as something suddenly appears, its body a dark purple and its face a golden glow. It looks at Korra whom was trying to calm Naga down and attacks her with a lot of speed for something so big. She goes flying back and it charges her again, grabbing her wrists and getting into her face. I see bolts of light attack it, causing it to let Korra go and head for Akarui, who has a snarl on his face and wings that fight the wind that try to blow him away as he flies.

"Leave Korra alone!" He demands. The spirit angrily lashes out at him and while he tries to dodge, it does no good, it slamming him into the ground. Fire hits its body thanks to Mako. It then charges him, Bolin at his side and causing a wall of jagged earth to attack it. It dodges the earth, and slams into them with a swing of its arm. I growl and sink into my shadow before reappearing from its. I fall into a stance and swing my arms forward, commanding tendrils of darkness from all around to latch onto the spirit, and pin it down. Akarui takes this chance to dust it with bullets of light from above again. However, the spirit breaks half my hold and takes advantage of my shock by whipping out at me and slamming me into one of the huts. I grunt as my body makes wood crack, but thank god for scales that look like skin because that didn't really hurt as much as it could of. Tonraq moves in to save his daughter, a glare in his eyes as he uses the snow to his favor by using it as ice to slide and move swiftly on. He corners the beast as he continuously moves until three walls that make up a tented prison for the monster to stay in. For a moment it is calm, and then things go wrong again. The spirit's arms lash out at where it knows Tonraq to be, whipping against him and sending him flying in my direction. My eyes widen and I rush forward before leaping from the ground and wrapping my arms around his larger frame. I slam against the same building that I did so the first time, taking the brunt of the force for him. Okay, that time it hurt a little bit more, but nothing I can't take. We stand, only to find Korra being thrown into the area of the festival, breaking something. The both of us run towards her, in hopes of making it. Tenzin had tried and failed to communicate with the spirit, something I'm sure he was surprised about just as I am.

In the nick of time, though, it is Unalaq who saves the day, somehow purifying the spirit by using a waterbending form I had never seen before. It goes from a dark purple to a golden yellow, its face from an angry gold, to a gentle blue. As it turns out, Unalaq dedicated his life to studying the spirits and ways to either communicate with or control them if need be. He again offered to train Korra in the ways of the spirits, and even offered to train my brother as apparently he and his light have potential. Tenzin pleaded for Korra to stay with him. However, she decided that it was time for her to stop being babied around and choose her teacher for once. I don't like the fact that she's choosing Unalaq over Tenzin, but either way seeing as I already told her I'd support her, just as Akarui and Mako will, I stay. We watch side by side as Ugi takes Tenzin and his family off to their first stop for their vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Book Two: Spirits**

**Chapter Nine: The Southern Lights and Civil War**

**The Southern Lights**

The next day is almost a quiet one for now. Being a person who bends darkness to her will, I'm not much of a morning person. As opposed to brother dearest, I prefer to stay up all night and sleep all day; I'm nocturnal. But sadly, with my brother being around, I don't really get to be nocturnal it seems. According to him, the best way to show mom we love her, is for us to stay up during the day- waking up early to see the sunrise- and sleeping at night- going to bed not long after sunset. I however prefer it the other way. Stay up all night and sleep all day as mentioned. Still, after a week of travel with my brother to the Southern Tribe and his constant getting me up when he woke up, I've learned to convert; much to my dislike. Still, even if I do sleep at night now, I still tend to sleep in to a normal time as opposed to waking up at five in the damn morning. None the less, not long after I wake up, I find someone knocking on my door frame.

"Ugh, who dares disturb me after I've just woken up," I growl out overdramatically.

"Oh great dragon of the Abyss, I have been sent to come and get you so we can get going to the South Pole," I hear Mako's voice from on the other side of the cloth that is my door. I smile lightly and a tendril of darkness moves the curtain to the side as I continue to brush through my hair. There's a lot of it, and it's a bitch to take care of, but it's all I got from my dad looks wise. I love it.

"Someone must really want you dead then," my smile turns to a smirk, a fang popping over my lower lip.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" Mako steps into the hut, and the tendril of darkness fades away.

"Nah. Maim you maybe, but not kill. I only kill enemies," I continue to smirk even as I pull my now brushed hair into its usual high ponytail.

"...You've killed before?" Mako's brows are furrowed in dislike at the thought.

"I was raised and trained as an assassin, Mako," I tell him with a sigh, slipping on the boots I've been given to wear through the snow. Luckily they're red, just like my pants and gloves. "I kill out of habit, I can't help it".

"But that doesn't make it right. Even enemies have families and children," Mako states, a frown on his handsome face.

"Listen," I sigh after I put on my second boot, tapping it on the floor toes first to make sure it's fully on, "I was raised to kill. I was turned into a killing machine. I killed to get out of that place, and I killed to survive even after I met up with my mother and met Lu Ten. I don't kill as much as I used to, but still it's a habit and it won't be going away for a long time".

"But you're trying to get rid of that habit, right?"

"Yea...I am," I sigh out.

"Then...I guess I can let that slide. I mean...So long as you don't stop trying to break the habit," Mako states.

"I won't," I promise with a smile. He smiles himself and motions for me to come along.

It doesn't take us long at all to get to the others, and we come upon Akarui placing something on Naga's back. Mori- his giant eehound- couldn't come due to the fact that it's too cold here for him. So I wonder just how Akarui is going to travel with the rest of us.

"I thought Bolin said he was coming?" Korra asks Mako as she sees us.

"He said he'd be here," Mako shrugs out, "Hopefully he gets here before we leave".

"Which reminds me...We don't have enough rides for all of us," Akarui sighs out as he makes sure things are secure on Naga's back.

"Who doesn't have a ride?" I ask.

"Yourself, myself, and Mako," my brother answers, "I'm about to head back int town to see if I can't get three more arctic camels for us to ride. Either of you wanna come with?".

"I'll go with you," Mako offers.

"Don't bother," I grin out.

"What? Why not?" Is intoned by both.

"I got this handled," I sigh and after a simple lifting of my arms, a fog of darkness shrouds my body which becomes one with this fog. Moments later, the fog disappears in the wind, and in my place is a large wolf the size of Mori, their fur black and their eyes crimson. "I can carry two people," I speak my new body's jaw moving with my words.

"You...You...You copied mom," Akarui states with a smile.

"Yea? So? Besides, I'm bigger than she was; she was only as big as a shirishu when she turned into a wolf. I'm the size of a giant eelhound," I retort. Darkness gathers again, and a saddle much like Naga's own appears on my back, fastened and ready to go. "See? I even got a saddle".

"But no reigns," Mako says as he wastes no time looking me over, "Still, this is amazing".

"You're telling me," Korra speaks up after checking over Naga's things quickly. "I didn't know you could do this, Abyss. And your mom could do that too? What about you Akarui?"

"I can't. Darkness when made solid doesn't need a constant feed of energy being poured into it; light does. I'd tire myself out before really getting anywhere," Akarui states.

I open my mouth to speak, only for Unalaq to approach us with wide and amazed eyes. "Why didn't my mind register it earlier? You two are the children of the Spirit of the Night! You two are the only ones other than the Avatar that are truly connected to the spirit world; I've read all about your mother and grandfather".

"I didn't know we were connected to that world. Did you Akarui?" I tilt my currently massive head in wonder.

"No actually...I just knew that we were part dragon to put things simply," he answers me.

Unalaq looked like he was about to say something when suddenly the sound of a snowmobile was heard coming our way. The one to show up is Tonraq, who turns off the engine and gets off the machine. I feel a hand in my fur on my shoulder, and look for the owner of said hand. To my surprise it's Mako, and I raise a brow.

"What are you doing?"

Mako jumps at the sudden sound of my voice and quickly pulls his hand away sheepishly, "Oh...Sorry. It's just that your fur looked so soft," he explains with a small smile.

"I didn't tell you to stop...It actually kind of felt good. I was just wondering who was doing it," I offer him a friendly perk of my ears, seeing as a smile in this form looks more like a snarl. His hand buries itself back into my fur, and I lightly lean against the hand in comfort.

"I heard you were taking Korra to the South Pole; I'm coming with you," Tonraq states with crossed arms, looking his brother dead in the eye.

"No you're not Tonraq. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to our goal," Unalaq denies him.

"My daughter is not going without me!" Tonraq states as Akarui decides to ride Naga behind Korra. I crouch to let Mako onto my own back once I'm fitted with sleeping gear and what not that he'll need. I'll be staying in this form until it's time for me not to be I think. So I'll be fine.

"Dad I'll be fine," Korra assures her father as she sides up to him and her uncle on Naga.

"It's men like you who destroyed the connection with the spirits here. You didn't listen to my warnings then, nor are you doing so now," Unalaq snaps.

"What happened in the past?" Korra asks, confused.

"It doesn't matter, it's the past. Besides, it's not just you I'm worried about, it's the Everstorm," the father tells his daughter.

"What's the ever storm?" I ask, curious. He looks up to my massive form, looking for the human form me before I see him putting two and two together. Smart man.

"It's a storm that's raged the South Pole for thousands of years," he then looks down at his slightly shorter brother, "And I'm coming. Unless you think you can stop me". It's obvious then just who the stronger bender is.

Another snowmobile comes out way, but this one looks a lot more new as compared to Tonraq's. As it turns out, Bolin's on that thing, and he got it from Verric.

"I also got this snowsuit from him. It's inflatable, has a built in heater, and rationed dry frozen food rations," Bolin beams. He must be living it up. However, he frowns, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing's been interrupted," Korra states, "Dad, come if you want but don't interfere with my training".

And so, we set off. As it turns out, Akarui had counted wrong- way to go- so he had his own arctic camel to ride. Mako stayed on my back, me walking side by side on Bolin's right.

"So, it looks like-," Mako tries to tease.

"Shut up Mako," Bolin snaps, unhappy with the fact that he's driving the mobile, while Esna and Desna share the side car. Freaks.

We come upon a cliff where we stop for a moment, and Korra takes this chance to ask, "So, what are we doing once we get to the South Pole?"

"Once there you will open an ancient spiritual portal," Unalaq answers. That sounds...Not right. My crimson eyes narrow and an almost inaudible growl travels through my body.

Apparently Mako could feel the vibrations of the growl, and he whispers, knowing I'll hear. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right and it's setting my fur on end," I tell him, barely looking back in order to speak.

"In the South Pole there is a portal that has been closed for thousands of years," Unalaq explains to Korra after a question I didn't bother to listen to was asked.

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra guesses.

"Not exactly. But either way, that portal needs to be opened. If we do it in time, it may help our cause," the uncle of the two answers.

"In time?"

"There's a reason as to why the Glacier festival ends on the winter solstice. It's because on that day, the material and spiritual worlds are closest together. It is only on that day that the Avatar can open the portal".

"The winter solstice is tomorrow," Korra's voice takes on a determined look.

"And we can't afford to wait another year," Unalaq states.

My body suddenly stiffens and my hackles raise as something in the air doesn't feel right. I can hear whispering of sorts, or something in the distance that sounds like light footfalls. Naga turns and growls in the direction that the whispers are coming from, and I lift my upper lip to show off white fangs. When Naga is told to calm down by Korra, I growl louder, "It's nothing that's wrong with her. Evil spirits are here". I speak up, body stiff and ready for a fight if need be.

"Spirits are not evil, Abyss," Unalaq corrects me. There is light and dark in them all. And when they are unbalanced, the darkness overcomes them".

"So it's dark spirits that are here," Akarui states, pointing at the ones are showed to those with normal senses when some snow blows away to show them to us.

"Let's get moving; the storm is getting worse and we need to find shelter," Tonraq states firmly, his snowmobile starting down the hill. I take off after him, and laugh when Mako is taken by surprise due to the speed.

Luckily we find a cave to settle down in for the night, and after getting the things off of the camels and after tieing them down and getting the temporary camp set up, I let Mako get down from me and turn back into the normal me. Mako and Akarui work to make the fire keep us warm, and we sit around the warmth whilst eating dinner. It's simple and soup, but it's warm and I welcome it. My brother and I sit next to each other, Mako on my other side, then Bolin, Esca and Desna, Tonraq, Unalaq, Korra and then finally my brother and then me again.

"Uncle, what do you think is making the dark spirits attack?" Korra asks Unalaq after a few minutes of silence.

"Can we please not tell scary stories?" Bolin haunches in on himself.

"What, are you afraid of them?" I tease lightly.

"Yes, he is," Mako tells me instead of his little brother answering.

"Don't worry my feeble turtleduck, I'll protect you," Esna emotionlessly tells her boyfriend.

"Thank you," Bolin huddles to her.

"This isn't a ghost story, this is real," the Northern Chief states, which doesn't help Bolin at all. "Korra, haven't you ever wondered why your father doesn't take you to visit the Northern Water Tribe? Or how he even got to this one?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time," Tonraq states lowly.

"You're right. She should have been told years ago," the other brother states.

"Dad...What is he talking about?" Korra basically demands.

Tonraq sighs, "I never return to the Northern Water Tribe because...I was banished," they still do that kind of thing in this day and age? I know the Fire Nation hasn't done that ever since dad's banishment...And that was over eighty years ago. "I was banished because I almost destroyed the entire Tribe. Twenty years ago, I was the general of the Northern Water Tribe's army, sworn to protect my people. One fateful day, Unalaq came and warned me of the attack on our home. I led the men into retaliating, and chased the enemy far into the snowy tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed that that forest was a home for spirits, and the enemy fled there thinking we wouldn't attack on those grounds. They thought wrong. We captured the barbarians, but in result, we destroyed the forest...I hadn't realized my actions had such harsh consequences until angry spirits attacked, and threatened to destroy the entire city. Unalaq managed to calm the spirits and lead them back to the forest, but by then the damage had been done. The city was severely damaged, and I the cause. Because of this, my father, the Chief back then, banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. So I came to the Southern one and started a new life". At some point, he had stood and turned away from us s that he wouldn't have to look in Korra's eyes. There's no lies in his voice, and I can easily hear the regret.

"Ohhhhh so _you _were supposed to become Chief, but instead _he_," Bolin points to Unalaq, "Became Chief. That's why you guys hate each other so much". Thank you Mako for smacking him in the back of the head. "Owww, what? That's what happened, right?"

"No," I roll my eyes.

"I can't believe you. You kept this from me," Korra growls.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on this family," Tonraq insists.

"I'm tired of hearing that. I'm tired of hearing things late and you telling me that it was for my protection. I'm tired of you protecting me!" Oh, ouch. Korra leaves the cave in a huff.

"Korra!" But Tonraq doesn't chase after her, I assume he figures she needs alone time.

The next morning we head out, each of us on our own mounts, and Mako riding on my wolven back. Tonraq tries one more time to get Korra to understand him, and his reasoning, but Korra will have none of it, and he sighs. I sigh too. If I were Korra, I would never be so cruel to my fater; I'd be as pissed as she is, but not so closed minded. After an hour or two of traveling, my eyes narrow and a low rumble comes from my chest and through my throat before exiting my closed mouth.

"What's the matter Abyss?" Mako asks, making the others turn over their shoulders- for those ahead- and look at he and I. My ears are flicking this way and that, and my hackles again are raised.

"I can hear them," I tell them all, "They're whispering and plotting".

"Who are?" Bolin fearfully asks.

"The dark-" I gasp as suddenly something jumps onto my back and takes something with them. However, I whip my massive body around and with a jerk of my head direct tendrils of darkness at the dark spirit. Mako jumps off my back, leaving me to shift back to my human form and fight side by side with him. But things don't end in our favor. Not only does are equipment end up destroyed, but so does Bolin's mobile, and Korra forces her dad to turn back as he so badly wants to do for all our safety. The cruelty she directs towards the man that raised her makes me growl in dislike towards her. Her temper is something I'm not a huge fan of. Luckily, Akarui promised Tonraq with a hug that he'd keep an eye on his lover and the man's daughter. Still, hours later we make it to our destination.

"A forest frozen in ice," Korra observes, as Mako gets off of me and I shift back for the second time that day.

"Just like the one my brother destroyed," Unalaq mentions, "You need to go to the heart of the forest, the portal will be there. From here on out, you're on your own".

"What?" Akarui states, stepping forward. "We're going with her".

"Yea," Bolin agrees, "If she goes, so do we".

"She might need the backup," I nod out.

"And when she does, we'll be there," Mako pulls together our sentences. Look at us, finishing each others' sentences. What a team we are.

"Only the Avatar can do this," Unalaq insists.

"But I don't have any connection to the spirits, they seem like they hate me," she tells her uncle. "Besides, what will I do when I get there?"

"Korra, all of the last Avatars' spirits are in you. Let them guide you to where you need to go. Let them help you. And believe in yourself like I believe in you," Unalaq states.

"Wow...I guess I'm just so used to being told what to do, I'm not sure what to do when I'm on my own. Having someone believe in me is nice," Korra smiles. She turns to the rest of us and jerks her head in the direction of the forest, "Wish me luck'. Her eyes widen as Akarui suddenly pulls her forward by her coat and steals a passionate kiss from her.

"Good luck," I hear him whisper, and smile. From there, she enters the forest on her own.

And so, we watch and we wait. Surprisingly though, it doesn't take her long to do whatever she had to do in order to open up the portal. And a green light like none I've ever seen before bursts forth from the middle of a forest that's slowly becoming unfrozen. By the time Korra comes back, The forest is like any other, green and lush and beautiful. It reminds me of the forest I stayed in when I was in the Earth Kingdom for most of the years I've been away. I look to the sky, and smile brightly, my fangs gleaming in the bright light above us. I see my little brother's face an exact replica of my own, and playfully jab his side with an elbow, "You got one hell of a girlfriend right there".

Akarui looks down at me and nods, "Yea I do". Moments later, once she's done talking to Unalaq, he grins and lets his weight fall onto her back, making her stumble as he arms dangle over her shoulders. "Hey there," he speaks into her ear, and she turns to hug him. I watch as he hugs her back, but I don't watch their reunion kiss. I feel that if I do, I'm intruding on them.

I hear footsteps next to me as I go back to watching the spirits dancing in my mother's sky. I recognize the footsteps as Mako's, "They're beautiful, aren't they?" I ask him without looking his way.

"Yea, they are," he replies. Unbeknownst by me, he's not looking at the lights. Instead, he's looking at me.

The journey back to the Tribe is a much easier one. One that we make in a single day as opposed to two whole ones due to the fact that we traveled through the night. What we come to though is not something any of us were expecting to see. Coming into the harbor of the Southern Water Tribe are Northern Water Tribe battleships. We're all confused as to what's going on, however, I'm not surprised. This whole time Unalaq's voice has been hiding something. Something not good. This, has to be that something.

"What's going on?" Korra demands.

"Opening the portal was only the first step into truly making our tribes into one, unifying us," Unalaq answers with a smile. That doesn't sound good at all.

**Civil War**

Days have passed since even the harbor has been shut down, causing not only angry citizens, but angry men such as Verric who specialize in the economy. However, as this is a Water Tribe issue, and not an issue for fire, light, earth or darkness benders, Mako, Bolin, Akarui and I are given free time. A lot of it for the first day was given to my little brother, with us exchanging stories and him telling me what growing up was like. He had asked me to tell a more indepth story of my past, but I opted not to, and he respected my refusal. After that first day of playing air tag- where we'd fly and play tag- or having random sparring or wrestling matches- most of which I won- we went our separate ways for the time being. I decided to spend the rest of my time with Mako, seeing as I couldn't do so with Bolin due to Esca. Poor guy is still a slave to that icy bitch.

"So, you're telling me, that if I get closer up and personal when fighting, and don't rely on my fire so much, I'll be a more versitile fighter?" Mako asks me as we walk the streets.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," I reply. "Whether you realize it or not, even though the world's population has basically recovered and even grown some since the war, bending is still a pretty rare ability. There's not as many benders in the world as there are non-benders. And most of them prefer not to learn how to fight. A lot of them use their skills for simple things like watering plants, or bonfires, or making houses. Those that do learn to fight take many years to master their element, even if they're prodigies and move along a bit faster than others. So, because bender population is smaller than non-bender population, if a war between the two were to occur, things would be pretty equal. And why? Because who can't bend normally learn to block chi or find another way to take a bender down. If a bender's...bending is taken away, they're useless. That is, unless they know how and when to fight without their bending. Then they're like a hybrid fighter. Take away their bending and they're still good to go. Put them against a bender and they can hold their own. Simple as-"

"Mako! Oh Mako it's horrible! Esca wants to take me away! Don't make me go live in icy bliss! Don't make me go!" Bolin comes out of literally no where and hugs his older brother tight to him, burying his face into his chest. I make a 'ick' face as he shows us his snotty face before replacing it into his brother's torso.

"Uhh...If you're so miserable, then why don't you break up with her?" Mako suggests.

"Break up with her...You can _do _that?" Bolin is amazed. What, did he think that dating is a forever thing? No, that's supposed to be marriage. Dating is the trial run.

"Sure, guys do it all the time," I nod out.

"How?" Bolin demands.

"Just tell her you're not that into her anymore," Mako states simply.

Bolin shivers and shakes his head, "Ohhh no no no, I don't think she'd like that at all".

"Ending a relationship is like ripping off a blood sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and call it a day. You'll feel much better in the end, trust me," Mako advises his little brother.

"Okay," Bolin sighs out. "Man, I'm so lucky you're good at breaking girls' hearts. Your next one better watch out...Oh...Wait...Sorry. That was kind of uncalled for".

"Just a bit. Now go on," Mako motions for him to leave, which he does.

"So," I smirk out slyly, "You're good at breaking girls' hearts then huh?"

"What? No! It's just that it was common sense! I haven't even had that many girlfriends. And my last one broke up with me," Mako defends.

"Because you broke her heart, right?" I tease.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Mako slumps out.

"Yea, but you love me anyways, right?" I laugh out, jogging ahead of him and turning back to playfully meet his yes, leaning forward with my hands behind my back. If it weren't for this coat, he'd be getting a good look at my boobs right now. Not that I'd care really.

"W-what? Me? L-love you?" Mako stutters out, hot faced and wide eyed.

"Ha! Got ya! Man you blush fast Mako!~" I laugh out, and then run away down the street.

"You really are the worst. Get back here so I can get my revenge!" Mako yells after me and I can hear him getting closer. He's so much fun to play with~.

"I don't think I will," I sing song over my shoulder. However, as I realize that his strides are longer and therefore allow him to catch up quickly, I speed it up. I don't want to fly, as that'd be cheating. However, that doesn't mean I'll let him catch me. I slide along the snow as a turn comes, shifting my weight as needed. However, having never really played in snow, I just now discover how much fun it is to slide in. So from now on, I slide around every corner, arms held out for balance as my weight shifts. However, I'm having so much fun sliding around that I don't realize that Mako is literally right behind me. So when I get ready for my next slide, a hand suddenly reaches out and grabs my jacket, sending my weight going the wrong way and sending us flying in another direction. I hear an 'oof' and grunt myself, my eyes closed as I feel snow fall all over the place. After a moment, my eyes open and I look to see just who caught me. I look over my shoulder and see a certain black haired firebender. Seeing as he's still a bit dazed from taking the force from both of us falling, I move to get up with a sly grin.

"Oh no you don't," Mako suddenly grabs onto my arm as soon as I'm up and moving, causing me to fall again. Thanks a lot snow. Though this time it's forwards, and I end up planting my hands on either side of his head, straddling his waist. One of his knees is raised between my legs, and his eyes are wide as our faces end up pretty damn close together. Hmm...Have his eyes always been that shade of amber? Suddenly though, I knock myself out of my daze and realize just how close we are. Is he moving closer...?

"Oh! Sorry!" I sheepishly grin out, pushing myself up and to my feet, moving from my position over him, "I didn't mean to land on you...Both times". I offer a clawed hand to him, my grin still showing that I'm done playing for now. There's a moment of silence as he seems to think hard on whether to take my hand or not. I don't know why he has to think so hard on it...But he is. It's just taking my hand so I can help him up.

"Nah, it's okay. I pulled you down both times," Mako smiles lightly, taking my hand and using it to help himself up and I back up a bit to give him room so that we don't end up to close to one another. I look up at him once he's standing, ignoring the fact that we're chest to chest, and smile. His eyes are half lidded again, and it seems like he's getting closer. However, I realize that he's still holding my hand.

"Hey...You know you're still holding my hand, right?" I smile lightly.

"Hmm?" He looks down and jumps a bit, "Oh! Sorry," he smiles, letting me go. Once I'm released, I start to walk ahead, planning on finishing our casual walk that we had been on in the first place before Bolin ran into us.

Mako's POV

You know, after Korra was stolen right from under my nose, I was pretty sure I wouldn't like another girl for a while. I mean, Korra was perfect to me; strong, smart, funny, and over all a wonderful person. And I have to admit that for a while I tried to steal her from Akarui even as they were dating. I mean...I just really liked her. But when I saw just how happy those two together, I let it go. How could I not? I realized, that if I really liked her, then I'd let her go and become happy. And that's just what I did. It still hurt pretty bad at first when I saw Korra and Akarui cuddling or sharing a kiss, and I realized then that that's what Bolin must of first felt when he went on that date with Korra and then she kissed me. But like I said, I was pretty sure I wouldn't like another girl for a long while.

That is, until Akarui's long lost sister came along. I didn't really trust her at first, especially with a life story like hers. But how can I deny her relation to him when they look so alike at times, and both of them talk about the same people as though they know them by heart? I can't. That's how. Seeing her get along with Bolin so famously made me smile, and happy for him. It was about time that he found a girl that got along with him so well like Korra did, yet wasn't already interested in someone else. And for the whole trip up to this tribe, I thought they might end up together. I mean, they spent a lot of time together. But when they went their separate ways, apparently they weren't meant to be. And now he's spending all his time almost with that Verric guy and Asami.

That left me with Abyss and gave me time to get to know her. She turned out to be like Korra- smart, funny, strong, and a great person- but a bit more childish which actually I find I don't mind. Hell, I welcome her slight childishness as compared to Korra's almost constant hot headedness. I guess it's because that childishness reminds me of Bolin's own childishness. That, and it makes her a mystery to me. Now when I look in her eyes, now that I've gotten to know her a bit more, I can see the things- good and bad- that she's lived through in her already long life. And that her kiddish ways are both a cover up as well as probably making up for when she couldn't act her age. I know that feeling well. When she told me that she killed out of habit, but was trying to break that habit, it made me want to try to help her out. Keep close to her and help her break the habit of taking someone's life. Not even villains deserve that unless they themselves are murderers or they can't be detained though just being behind bars or in a cage of some sorts. Over the couple days of travel to the South Pole and back to the Tribe, I got to know her even more. It wasn't until when we saw the Southern Lights that I realized that...I like Abyss. I like her a lot and I want to be her boyfriend. I just...Don't know if she feels the same way. I feel as though if I were to confess to her, and she were to tell me that she didn't like me back...I honestly don't know what I'd do.

That's why all day I've been subtly trying to show her how I feel, trying to maybe coax out some sort of reaction from her that would show me that she feels the same way as I do. Whether she realizes it or not. When she teased me about me loving her, I was honestly taken by surprise. Me? Love her? I've only known her about two weeks tops. And then she just started running away like a little kid, laughing the whole time! I had to get my revenge! I'd just have to catch her first. So the chase through the city began. I don't know or care how long we ran for, but when she started to playfully slide around the corners, I knew exactly what to do. I just had to let my longer legs do the work and then I'd have her. And that's exactly what happened. When I was close enough, and just as she started doing another slide around a corner, I grabbed her jacket. I expected her to continue forwards though, not startle and jump back when I tugged her. We went flying back, and I took the brunt of both of us falling. It knocked the air out of me for a moment, but she was perfectly fine. And it was only luck that I caught her arm to keep her from getting up to run away again.

What I didn't expect was for her to end up falling so that she was straddling my waist with her hands on either side of my head. Our noses were just barely touching, and I could feel her breath on my face. I think she was shocked by the fall too, since her eyes were wide and meeting my own. Her eyes are such a pretty red, more vibrant than a ruby's but not fluorescent. They're the exact color of blood, and they're perfect. The black ring around her iris- the same ring that everyone has around their iris- contrasts stark against the red, making them even more captivating. I can still feel her breath on my face, and I ever so slowly bring my lips closer to hers. If I could just have one...Little...Taste...I'd be happy. But my chance is ruined as she suddenly jumps to her feet and apologizes. Damn it! One inch further and I'd be holding her to me and kissing her like no tomorrow! Damn it all! But I can't show my frustration to her, she'd be confused and worried I think. So, I think on how I could use her offer to help me up to my advantage. I could pull too hard and pretend to fall back so that she's on top of me again. That'd be nice. Or maybe I can make her fall back and 'try to catch her but fail'. That'd be nice too. However, I settle for the, 'get up and end up too close' tactic. I take her hand and she brings me to my feet with a tug. Like a charm, the getting up part works and we end up chest to chest. I look down at her ans she up at me. And ever so slowly, I lower my head. But, just as our noses are about to touch, she looks down at her hands and mentions me still having hers. I cover that up with a sorry look and let her go so that she can be on her way. She walks ahead of me calmly, and while she's not looking I tare at my hair. Just what does it take to get a kiss from her?! Damn it! But still I follow after her.

Abyss' POV

The rest of the walk went on without incident. I mean, I didn't start forcing Mako to play tag with me, and there wasn't really any weird long moments of staring at one another. Or, there wasn't for me at least. But Mako...Every now and then I could feel his eyes staring at me, as if studying me. To tell you the truth, after the fourth time of almost catching him doing that, I figured out just what was up with him. The whole blushing when I teased him, him getting into my face when I fell the second time and then when I helped him up. Honestly I should of seen it earlier, but I'm happy that I caught on before he confessed and I was given a surprise. I'm a trained assassin; I don't like surprises one bit.

Still, just because he's trying to get a taste of my lips doesn't mean I don't like him. I like him alright, not long after we started hanging out actually, and I recognized the feeling easily enough. I've had a few lovers in my day. I'm not unfamiliar to feeling a high amount of like, if not love, for one person who is male and not related to me. Hell, I embrace the feeling. But, what's stopping me you may wonder, right? Simple as this: I want to get to know him better. A relationship that lasts does not begin based on lust. It begins on other things like trust and a bond of friendship. If it's first built on lust then it's worth nothing. But I now I don't want Mako to be just some random fucky buddy, I've had a few of those too. And I'm fairly certain that he don't just want to fuck me senseless and then find another woman to stick his thing in. I'm fairly certain he wants to make a relationship and see if it works. But first, we must bond and create a strong friendship.

That night we go out to eat, my treat, only to find Korra and Akarui waiting to be seated. When a waiter comes, we move to make this a group dinner, as agreed on by the lot of us. What we didn't expect was to have three more 'party' members added to the seating chart; Bolin came in with Esna and Desna. Finally, Asami ran into us by mere chance, and she joined us as well. So, here we are, sitting at a large table with me in between Mako and Desna, Esna on Desna's other side and Bolin on her's. And then there's Asami then Korra and my dear little brother. Korra's been telling us about what she's had to deal with, from her father to 'remaining neutral' as she should as the Avatar, to fighting the urge to side with her people in what is this civil war.

"A kid seriously thew a snow ball at you? Ugh, I hate kids," I admit with a sigh, sticking a piece of food in my mouth and chewing before swallowing. This whale meat is pretty damn good. "Personally, I would of thanked your dad and then hunted down the kid that did that. Then, if I were you, I'd waterbend a giant snowball and throw it at them, making sure to hit them. Then I'd tell them to suck my non-existent dick".

Korra's eyes are wide and her mouth is open. However, Akarui is grinning with a chuckle, "You curse worse than Akarui does! Do your other brothers talk like that too?" I was told that she met Iroh, but only for a little bit.

"Iroh has had any habitual cursing he may have formed while I was gone beaten out of him by the military," Akarui answers for me. "He's a bit less formal, and he'll curse every now and then when not on duty, but the worst he says is shit, fuck or damn. Lu Ten on the other hand...I've never heard a single curse leave his lips. Ever".

"So...What you're saying is that since you two left the life of luxury...You got potty mouths instead," Bolin tries to fall into the conversation, obviously stressed about Esca .

"That's pretty much it. In about twenty more years, Akarui has a good chance as cursing as little ole me," I laugh out playfully, winking at Korra, "Good luck with that". She bushes. However she's been silent for most of the dinner. And when she's asked why, Mako and I find out that her parents are due to stand trial under the charge of possible treason. I couldn't believe my ears. And when Mako asked just how the hell that happened, she told of of how her parents held a Tribe meeting at their house, and Verric brought up the idea ofa Civil War, as everyone from the south found themselves unhappy with this new turn out. They wanted to be rid of their oppressive Northern brothers. Then, a group of various men approached Tonraq about capturing Unalaq and assassinating him- funny that they didn't know about my skills, I'd be able to kill him without a single trace. Damn it, I hate when I think like that. Still, even though Tonraq didn't assist with the capturing as Korra found out when she stopped the men who tried to go through with the plan, he was still charged with treason due to the meeting. The trial is tomorrow.

"Please excuse us while we go get more sustenance," Esna suddenly speaks up as she and her brother stand as one, and leave. As soon as they're out of earshot, Bolin leans forward.

"You guys gotta help me! I can't get rid of her!"

"I thought I told you to break up with her," Akarui raises a brow. Bolin went to him too?

"I tried! But every time I brought it up she threatened to turn my life into an absolute horror!" Bolin whimpers out.

"So I'm guessing you didn't pull off the leech, but tugged at it," Mako sighs out with a raised brow.

"Yes. And I tugged and tugged and tugged but nothing happened! She's still there! Korra, why didn't you tell me that she was a tyrant?"

"I thought it was obvious," Korra states.

"Not for me! You know I'm horrible at reading people!" Bolin sighs out. "Ugh. Do something Avatar!" His frustration gets the better of him, and I see Akarui wrap an arm around Korra's waist as she stiffens. I hear a skipped breath, which points the possibility that she's about to break and cry, or she's about to break and scream.

"Hey," Asami steps in for the first time tonight, "Calm down Bolin. Korra already has enough on her plate as it is. Just because she's your friend and Esna's cousin doesn't mean she has to fix the issue for you. You need to tell her how you really feel, even if you're worried she might lash out at you. Besides, if everything goes right, then you'll be a free man again".

"You think so?" Bolin sighs out.

"I do. Honesty is key in a relationship," true that, sister.

The next day, I find myself sitting on a bench between Bolin and Mako, Asami on Bolin's other side. Akarui and Korra are standing at the side of the room, the former as support being the latter's boyfriend, and said latter being a witness. As the trial began and ran through, the judge's voice and words sounded untrue and so very scripted to my powerful ears that it's not even funny. In the end, while the men weren't sentenced to death, they were to serve the rest of their days in jail. Senna, Korra's mother, was set free. And after the men were placed into a truck, Korra and Senna left to go visit Tonraq as soon as possible. In the mean time, Asami, Mako, Akarui and I returned to Verric's home, where he's hiding in Pingping the platypusbear until everything blows over or until he can leave the Tribe without issues.

"I'm telling you, the judge sounded like he had been told to say what he did. His voice was clipped, and more so than I've heard most lawmen of that level speak. Normally their voices are clipped, but there's no stressed undertone to his words," I state, leaning against the wall next to Pingping.

"You ears are just like your brother's eyes, aren't they?" Asami states with crossed arms.

"Yes," I tell her, "While he's got eyes that are very powerful, my hearing is my best sense.

"I agree with Abyss," Akarui is on the other side of Pingping, in almost the same exact pose as myself, save he makes it look more imposing as compared to my arms looking like they're holding up my bust. I've given up on wearing a coat, my chi will keep me warm, just as it does my brother. And just as my katana rests on my back, his dao swords are at his hip still. "It takes a lot of training for a person to able to control their face so that they're never caught lieing. An untrained person may be able to lie well in body language, but look at their face and it tells the truth. The judge was no different. He was told to say what he did. Every single word of it. With my eyes and Abyss' hearing, there's no way we can be wrong".

"I have no doubt that Unalaq set up the whole thing! Verric states sternly, "He's the only man I can think of who would do such a thing! And he has the power to".

"It's late, guys, we should rest on this. If we can find out the absolute truth- like a confession from the judge- then we'll move. But before that, I suggest that we wait for Korra to come and talk to us," Asami states after a long time of silence.

"I think you're right; we should sleep on this," I agree with a nod.

"I'm going to go see Korra and Senna. I don't trust Unalaq not to try anything sneaky without a man in the house," Akarui states. "I could brew something up and take Senna away or even set it up so that even Senna is on his side". That said, with a flash of light he's gone, and we're all calling it a night.

For Verric to let us stay in here is nice of him, and something I'm grateful for because the bed in my room is absolutely amazing. Mako's and my rooms are right next to each other surprisingly enough, so we end up walking in the same direction. Our walk is silent, my mind on the issues at hand, and his mind on...Well I don't know what he's thinking about. Maybe the same thing, maybe about his poor brother. I don't know. As we come to our rooms, I smile and wave my goodnight. That is, until his voice stops me.

"I have a feeling that this is going to turn into a war...If it does and you get into any kind of fight...Promise me you won't kill the person you're fighting," Mako looks at me pleadingly.

My eyes are wide and I know it, and a frown mars my face, "I promise to try not to kill anyone, okay? The habit is still very much there- I have a feeling it always will be- but it's slowly getting an 'on/off' switch, and I'm slowly learning to control myself".

"Trying is all I ask for," he steps forward and pulls me into a hug. "Goodnight, Abyss".

I smile up to Mako and actually hug him back, "Goodnight Mako. Sweet dreams". We release one another, and go to our separate rooms for the night.

"Unalaq set the whole thing up!" Is what comes out of Korra's mouth first thing when she gets to Verric's house.

"I've been trying to tell you that this whole time!" Verric insists.

"No, we mean he set _everything_ up," Akarui corrects. "He even set up Tonraq's banishment," he snarls.

I snarl myself, not liking the news of that. Tonraq's most likely going to be my brother's in-law, so he's practically family as it is. To find him set up over all pisses me off. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I quickly glance to see Mako's hand there. Probably trying to calm me down.

"We have to bust my dad out," Korra states with determination.

"Prison break? That's a first for me. Sneaking into a highly guarded area? My specialty," I grin out. Assassin skills don't fail me now. With Akarui taking Korra and Asami, I take Bolin and Mako and take them for a shadow walk with me, headed for the direction Korra pointed me in before she and Asami and Akauri disappeared in a flash of light. Even though shadow walking is slower than Akarui's teleporting, it's really not that much slower as can be seen by the fact that we arrive seconds after my brother and the girls.

Korra leads the way as we silently make our way through the tunnel under the prison building, and when there's a guard making his way towards us, Asami uses her fancy electrofying glove to take the man down with a simple grasp. We pull ourselves out of the hole as Korra has the keys and we unlock Tonraq's cell...Only to find that he's not there. What?

"I'm afraid your father is headed to the Northern Water Tribe at the moment, Korra, where he will spend the rest of his days in prison," Unalaq shows up out of literally no where. As one my brother snarl, bodies crouching low.

"What?" Korra snaps.

"You heard me, Avatar. He's on a ship headed that way right now. I'm sorry, but you'll never see your father again," her uncle tells us.

"You bring him back or I'll take you down, Unalaq," Korra demands, hands balled into fists.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. You see, as the Avatar, you cannot create war; it goes against your role in life and in the world. It disrupts the very balance your existance stands for".

"She can't start a war, but we can," I snarl out, darkness dancing along my clawed fingers. Korra stands between Akarui and I, and out of the corner of my eyes I see light dancing over my brother's own clawed appendages.

"We have no problem declaring war," Akarui states, "Tonraq is basically family to me. The royal family doesn't take well to family members being wrongly treated".

"Ahh, but how would your father feel about that in his grave? His own children helping to destroy the peace that he and Avatar Aang worked so hard to create. And what of your mother? I'm sure she'd be upset as well. Not only that, but the Fire Nation was the one to initiate the last war. If they start the one you're threatening me with, the other nations will come back at you ten fold". The damn son of a bitch is right. I snarl, and my brother follows shortly afterwords.

"I don't care if I'll be starting a war! Bring back my father now!" Korra demands.

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will thrive and not even I will be able to stop them," Unalaq adds on to his earlier statement.

"I don't care about that either. I realize now that you're nothing but a manipulating, and jealous man who had always been jealous of my father. You weren't happy that he was going to be Chief of the Northern Tribe, so you hired those barbarians to attack and hide in the forest knowing my dad would attack anyways. You set up his banishment. And then, you found out that he's the father of the Avatar; that just ruined life for you, didn't it? That's why you were always trying to take me away from him".

"I've only been trying to help you," Unalaq insists.

"I don't want your help any more. I don't need you...You need me," Korra states.

Unalaq's face becomes dark and his voice takes on a harsh tone, "Actually, no I don't. You've served your purpose".

Korra lashes out with fire, which is put out by Unalaq's water. Mako tries his own fire attack, only to be knocked back. The waterbender is pushed back against the wall by a strong gust of wind thanks to Korra. "If we get to your dad's boat we can still save him," Asami assures. "Bolin and Verric should have Verric's ship ready by now".

"You five aren't going anywhere!" Unalaq states determinedly. A wall of darkness appears to block the water, and a beam of light retaliates. Side by side, my brother and I crouch as one, fangs and claws bared and faces twisted into dangerous snarls.

"You guys get out of here; we'll hold him back and catch up later," Akarui states.

"Abyss," Mako tries. I know what he's going to say.

"I won't," I tell him. But it'll be hard not to. Asami, Korra and Mako leave us to our current duty.

"So, the dragon siblings are going to fight me now?" Unalaq states, standing to his feet. "You stand no chance".

"Actually it's you who stands no chance. We've been holding back this whole time; I'm older than you, and Akarui's at least your age. Our power and experience out weighs yours," I growl out, and then rush the man, katana in hand. As I keep him busy with up close and personal attacks, him bending and me using sword play and nothing else- I don't need bending to take this man down- my brother waits a few seconds before following my example.

"We don't need bending to take you down either, human," my brother growls out, dao swords dancing this way and that, striking where my katana doesn't.

"We'll see about that," Unalaq grunts out as we lash out at him this way and that, and we keep up on him until he forms a wall of ice between he and us.

"Running away? Fine by me!" I move to follow my prey, when I suddenly stop. I told Mako I wouldn't kill him...And putting him in his place is Korra's job. My brother and I make our way out of the building just as an alarm goes off, and our respective wings are formed. We take off, and fly as fast as we can through the city, taking down watch towers in any way we can as we go, but not stopping to waste time and do so. We have a group to meet up with after all. The fly is about half an hour out before we see Verric's ship, and when we land, our wings disappear. I grin as we finally relax, "Not bad for a kid," I teas Akarui.

"Not bad for an old woman," he teases back and we promptly share a high five. From there, we walk from the deck and wander our way into the room where everyone is- it takes us a few tries to find them, but we do. For some odd reason, Verric's still in Pingping, and so is Julie.

Korra turns to face us and the first answer is, "My uncle?"

"Not dead," I hold up a hand.

"Just beaten up a bit," Akarui finishes for me, walking forward and sharing a quick kiss with his lover. He looks to Tonraq and smiles, sharing a firm handshake.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him," Mako says to me, greeting me with a hug, "And that you're okay".

"I remembered my promise to you," I smile back lightly. "Besides, no human like him could hurt me," I proudly declare, making him chuckle.

We move to the deck so that things are less crowed, and Korra tells her story of how she and Akarui went and made the judge tell them of what Unalaq did to his own brother, let alone the entire tribe. Though Korra wanted to help her father fight in the civil war, it was decided that we're all going back to Republic City so that we can get the President there to give the South some help. In the mean time, Tonraq and the men that follow him are sent back to land via piece of ice in secret so things can be put together on their side. We begin the night with running away from an enraged Esna, whom apparently is pissed about Bolin leaving her at the alter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Book Two: Spirits**

**Chapter Ten: Peacekeepers and The Sting**

**Peacekeepers**

The journey back to Republic City was much faster, of course, thanks to Verric's ship able to go much faster than any other I've seen before. I guess that's what happens when you're rich, you can buy or have made whatever you want. As we walk off the ship, I notice a truck further on the docks where the pavement starts and the wood ends. And waiting for us on the actual wood is a woman with greying black hair, a strong jaw, two scars on her right cheek and black and gold armor.

"Who's that?" I ask Akarui.

"That? That's Chief of Police, Lin Beifong. She's Mako's boss," he answers simply.

"Beifong? As in Toph? She had a daughter?"

"Yup. And she's a metalbender as are all if not most of the police force- the earthbenders at least. She's tough as nails," he replies with a grin.

"Welcome home Avatar. Thanks for starting a war," this...Lin greets. But she's not that hostile, just...Blunt.

"I didn't start a war!...Okay I did but it's a lot more complecated than you're making it sound," Korra insists.

"It doesn't matter. Mako, I need you back in uniform. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march and I need you to help make sure that nothing goes wrong".

"I'm all yours," Mako tells her. Well...There goes my buddy. Damn.

"I'll come too," Korra states, "The the southerners need to know that the Avatar is on their side".

"Great, that'll be helpful," Lin sarcastically states.

"Korra I don't think that's a good idea," Akarui states. Korra looks at him with furrowed brows and a frown on her face.

"So you're taking her side? I'm your girlfriend! you should be taking my-"

"You didn't let me finish. Korra, I don't think that's a good idea. Not unless you have someone else with you to back you up if something happens to disrupt the peace rally. That person's gonna be me. Okay?" Akarui states.

"I don't think having either of you would keep them calm," Mako states, reading my mind it seems. "Korra, you could at least pretend to be neutral. And Akarui, if they see a prince there, then not only will the Northern Tribe see it as the Fire Nation supporting the South, so will the Earth Kingdom. It'd turn into another world war".

"No it wouldn't," Akarui states, "I'm tired of being neutral when it comes to my girlfriends' affairs. I'll do as I please, and if there are people that think the Fire Nation is supporting the Southern Tribe, then I'll either let people interview me or they can think what they want".

"Akarui that's foolish and brash. Has forty five years of life not taught you enough?" I ask with a sigh. "Mako's right. Neither of us can side with her".

"No, Abyss, _you_ can't side with her. The world knows you exist now, and they know where you stand in our line of siblings; you'd be Fire Lord if you hadn't gone away. You have the most influence; I'm just a prince," my brother throws back.

"Come Mako, we have work to do," Lin demands, turning to walk away.

I can't just let Akarui take sides without being there myself. Even if it's from my domain of the shadows. "Can I help you, Chief Beifong?" The only way for me to watch over my stupid and currently rash little brother is for me to practically stalk him. But I don't need two fronts of enemies. If the police are on my side, things will be easier.

"What do you mean by 'help'? Hasn't your brother 'helped' enough?" Lin snaps.

"I'm a trained and powerful assassin," I state, "I can watch from above and take out anyone who plans on causing a commotion before they can even go through with their plans," I state simply. "However, I don't promise to be everywhere at once; I'm not my mother so I can't sense darkness and track everyone and thing in my range".

Lin stares at me for a moment before sighing, "Fine. Just don't get in the way of my men," before turning again and striding to where ever it was she was going.

"What did you mean by 'take out'?" Mako demands as he begins to walk as well, me following him as he goes.

"I didn't mean kill if that's what you think," I tell him, "Just knock them out and stop whatever they were trying to do".

"Good. Now let's go, we have work to do," he states, and I nod before following along with him.

When night falls, the peace march of the Southerners begins. Some of them are holding up signs together, others are holding up hand made candles. At the front of the entire march are two people: Korra and Akarui. I can hear a radio not too far away. The man on it stating that the march has began in front of the Southern Water Tribe culture center, and that the Northerners have come out to angrily protest the walk. I can also hear various insults like Naga's not a real dog and that Akarui is a wannabe dragon- which is both true and untrue. I can see Lin standing with her men at attention as she watches the march, eyes looking for any sign of trouble.

I can see Mako standing near the culture center, standing at attention himself...Hmmm...He looks good in an uniform. Kind of looks like a younger Iroh, but at the same time doesn't. Now I know why so many women love a man in uniform- it shows off their broad shoulders and slim yet built forms should they be in tip top shape. Mako is, and I like it. Where am I you may ask? On top of a building next to the culture center, eyes constantly scanning every shadow and every gathering of people that may seem suspicious.

My eyes narrow as I see odd movement coming from the culture building- two men, to be specific. With wings of darkness on my back, I swoop down as the two head for what I hear to be a running truck. There shouldn't be any vehicles other than the police's in this area. The roads have been blocked off...But the allies haven't! Shit. I dive into the nearest shadow by furling my wings and free falling, before rapidly shadow walking in the direction I know the men to be. I hear and feel an explosion, and appear where I need to be. There's two men, and Mako's fighting one of them. I rush the truck, katana unsheathed and at the ready as I grab onto the truck even as Mako's opponent scrambles into it. The driver apparently is a firebender too- just like the other guys- as he blasts fire at me, due to which I'm forced to let go of the truck. Damn it. I sheathe my katana as I hold up my left hand as though holding a javelin. One of darkness appears and I throw it, sending it flying and piercing into the back of the truck. There's a scream and a 'holy shit!' and I know I've taken one of the men's lives. God damn it! I was doing so well too! I can still kill without even thinking about it. Fuck it all.

With a sigh, I turn before walking out of the alley, unphased by the kill but pissed that I broke my promise to Mako. He's just standing there, watching as the firemen and Korra work to put the fire out, and as my brother makes sure people stay back. "You okay Mako?"

"You saw the firebenders too, right?" Mako states, "Hell, you went after the truck but by the looks of things they got away".

"They did," I can't tell him about the life I took. He'd be so disappointed.

"One of them had this thing with them, and when they pressed this red button the culture building exploded. I don't know why, but firebenders are behind this, and that's not good at all".

"I've seen these things used before," I tell him, taking it from his hand and inspecting it. It's got a trigger on the handle, and the button is near the top, in the middle of the front. "It's used to remotely detonate some serious explosives. But I can't remember who makes or ships them...Then again, probably now there's lots of people who do both or either".

Akarui's POV

The day after the Southern Water Tribe culture center blew up is when Korra and I are off to see if we can't get the President to back us up. I'm coming along because I'm supporting Korra, and I'm hoping that my influence as a high ranking person through out the world will help him say yes. Apparently Verric knows the President well, having supported him during his campaign majorly. Either way, we head on in.

"Hello Mr. President, sir," Korra greets the man dressed in purple and bearing glasses and a mustache with a handshake. After a picture is taken of those two, I greet him myself.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us," I smile to the man, and smile more easily than Korra did. I'm not used to that kind of thing either, but I knew it was coming so...yea. Once in the man's office, Verric and I sit across from each other, with Korra in a single chair by herself. I mentally pout; she belongs in my lap, not in that chair. Ugh, damn you formalities! Still, I watch the President very carefully, looking for any suspicious twitch of the face or body. Why am I looking for either of those? Because the last leader I chose to trust turned out to be a power hungry bastard who likes to play with everyone's minds, and manipulate everything into his favor. Fuckin' Unalaq...Did I just curse twice in the same paragraph? Man, I'm getting bad about that.

None the less, as Korra requests backup for Tonraq and the other Southerners by sending in the United Forces, the President denies to help. His reason being that he doesn't feel that the United Forces don't have the right to step into inter-Water Tribe affairs. In some cases this is correct, but still, we need his help or else Korra's father is going to lose the war.

"But Unalaq isn't even the proper Chief. He lied and cheated his way to the throne," Korra presses.

"Mr. President, the United Forces are already in this! They blew up our cultural center last night," Verric sides with Korra.

"I know about that, and we're working as hard as we can to take down those responsible," the man states.

" 'Those responsible'? Who else but the Northerners would have done it?" Korra demands.

"Now I know when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective...," oh, you shouldn't of said that. Korra's in 'that' kind of mood where she's fiery and stubborn and won't listen to reason.

"It's not so much that she's lost prospective," I step in before Korra can blow up even more, "More so that she wants to keep the Civil War from escalating any further. With your help we can do that".

"Lost prospective?" Damn, I didn't act fast enough, "You're the one whose lost prospective! I'm trying to save my home and you're just taking pictures!" She stands and points angrily.

"I cannot send troops out right this moment. Now I'm sorry but my mind is made up and this meeting is over," the President dismisses us with finality.

"My family is going to be wiped out and it'll be on _your_ head for not doing anything," Korra spits out, turning and leaving. Just before I turn to follow, I see the man look to the side guiltily, and my eyes narrow. Why does he feel so guilty if he fought so hard to stand his ground? It doesn't make sense.

"I can't believe that man!" Korra growls out once we've separated from Verric for the time being. "I don't understand just why he won't listen to reason!"

"Calm down Korra, you're going to start causing mayhem with one of your elements if you don't collect yourself," I tell her. "Why don't we go for a fly? I know that always helps you calm down and think more clearly," I run a hand along her cheek, and she sighs, turning the hand over so that the palm is against her cheek and so that she can lean into it.

"Yea...Let's go for a fly," she consents. I smile lightly and kiss her forehead as light gathers at my shoulder blades, forming the wings of golden scales that I love so much. I pull my girlfriend close to me, and she wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest as I push. I make sure to take us nice and high where the only thing she can here is my voice and the wind in her ears. The grip that had been forced to not break my neck is now no longer forced, and I can feel her breathing is not so ragged and angered. Heh. Works every time.

"Now...We need to think this through, okay?" I tell my Avatar girlfriend. "As it stands now, there is a Civil War between the Northern and Southern Tribes. The smaller of the two is bound to lose if we don't get them backup. If they lose, not only is the balance disrupted as then there'll only be three nations instead of four- and we both know how much the spirits wouldn't like that. But, the President in all his 'wisdom' has decided that the United Forces cannot help us. However, we still need them so we need to go at this at a different angle".

"Right...Let's go see Verric," Korra suggests almost sluggishly. Awwwww, she's so relaxed she's falling asleep. I nod and allow us to glide down the air currents to where we need to go for the time being. And when we land on the docks, we just barely run into Asami; my wings disappear as it turns out that Asami needs to see Verric too.

"Verric, we still need back up for the Southern Tribe," Korra states once we're safe from accidentally getting shot by an arrow by a blindfolded Verric. Apparently Bolin didn't think he'd be able to do it, and because of that, Asami almost got hit if it weren't for the fact that Korr and I pulled her back.

"And my company is about to go under; I need to find a way to make some sales," Asami states.

"Right! Brainstorming time. Julie, get the stuff!" And so she does. "You guys are about to see what keeps Verric Industries at the very top!" Julie apparently had brought some stand with a pole, and...jalapeno peppers? "Brain function requires more activity," and thus he eats one of those peppers whole...Not even I'd do that and I'll eat basically everything. With surprising ease for a guy who I thought was just a business man, he goes into a handstand and hooks his legs to the pole on the stand...So that's what it's for. Now he's hanging upside down and babbling about pink, mint flavored hand shoes or something. However, his next two ideas are what we need. "We don't need the President, we just need the troops! And if I know troops, they love to fight!"

"My brother Iroh is the general, I'm sure he'd be willing to help Korra and I," I tell Verric.

"A man on the inside, I like it! It's gonna be super crazy, but I love super crazy!" Verric grins out, "And Asami, you need a way to sell your mecha tanks, and I know people who need them".

"That's right! You'd be making money and helping my cause," Korra beams out.

"It's dangerous on the waters right now, but if you're willing to try it then so am I," Asami smiles so the lot of us.

"And if you can't make money during a war, then you can't make money at all! Now that that's done, brainstorming over!" He swings his body and unhooks his legs, flipping twice and then sticking his landing. Not bad. "As for the supporters of the North, after they see this," he motions to a projector, "Julie do the thing," she does so, "After they see this, no one will support the North! I had men everywhere recording the invasion. We'll be using various clips for 'The Adventures of Southern Water Tribe Hero: Nuktak!"

Bolin strikes a pose and grins to us, "I'm Nuktak. What do you think?"

I think it's weird.

Abyss' POV

Seeing as we find the whole firebender attacking the cultural building a bit...Odd, Mako and I are in his apartment looking over mug shots of various men who have been in jail. We figure that maybe we'll recognize the men we saw- save for the one I killed- and be able to put a name to a face and start hunting them down so we can question them. I did end up telling Mako about my kill, which is why he too is excluding the man that's no longer alive. He obviously wasn't happy with me, and he even yelled at me. But even so he forgave me, telling me to work harder on controlling the habit. I told him I'd try.

What we're interrupted by is Bolin walking into the apartment with a huge grin on his face. "That Verric is a genius! I spent the whole day with him, and then he comes up with ideas to help both Korra and Asami! He thought of an idea to get General Iroh to help us without the President even knowing!"

"What? That's a horrible idea!" Mako states, brows furrowed.

"Mako's right," I agree with a purse of my lips, "Is Akarui in on this?" I get an excited nod from the young earthbender and sigh. He would be.

"Oh! And I'll be Nuktak! Hero of the South! Man of action, but with a heart of gold!" Bolin excitedly grins out.

"That's great, but right now Abyss and I are doing something a bit more important," Mako sighs out.

"You mean it's just as important," I correct with a nudge, "Be happy for your brother, he's branching out and into the world". Get a sigh from the firebender and an award winning smile from the earthbender.

"Still...what are you doing?"

"It doesn't make sense to us as to why firebenders would attack the cultural center. We're trying to put a face to a name," I explain.

As Bolin takes the album and turns the page, Mako suddenly reaches passed me and points at a picture, "That's him! That's the guy that I was fighting!" And right next to him is the guy I killed, but I don't say anything about that. "We have to go show this to Chief Beifong right away! Come on Abyss!"

"Thanks for the help Bolin!" I grin out to him, playfully saluting and then closing the door behind me. As I catch up to Mako, who is already on the street, I place a hand on his shoulder and we sink into the nearest shadow. Rapidly I carry him with me as we shadow walk all the way to the police station. Once there, we step out of the nearest shadow and he leads the way towards Lin's office. As we pass by two men with mustaches, Mako stops to talk with them.

"Have you seen Chief Beifong? Abyss and I managed to ID the guy who blew up the cultural building," Mako asks the men.

"Maybe she's in her office," this guy's voice is cocky, so I'll call him asshole number one. "Go ahead and see if she's there".

"If it's a real lead, then maybe you'll have something to work off of," asshole number two insists.

As I walk to follow Mako, he turns and places a hand on my shoulder, "Sorry Abyss, wait here real quick; only officers are allowed in the Chief's office unless you're a witness or suspect. And you're neither". He turns and begins to walk again.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing with him?" Asshole number two decides to try his chances with me as I casually wait for Mako to return. I don't talk to him.

"Miss, my friend here asked you a question. Would you be so kind as to answer him?" Asshole number one presses for his buddy. Still nothing from me.

"Please miss, we're just trying to start a conversation," Asshole two states.

I growl lightly and then turn to the two men with a huff, looking down upon their ugly sitting forms, "I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation and socially higher ranked than you. I know Beifong is busy, and that you just made my friend look like a fool. I do not feel the need to talk to pissants such as yourselves". As I'm finished talking, Mako huffs out of where he went and glares at the two men.

"Did you two find anything out about the remote I gave you?" So they're detectives? Tch, I doubt they could even find out where one of their asses started and where the other's face began.

"Listen kid, it was the Northern Water Tribe and that's all there is to it," Asshole number two states, leaning back in his seat. "Don't get your nickers in a bunch".

Mako sits at his desk and sighs, and I sit on an open spot as he does so, "It'll be okay Mako," I smile lightly to him. "We'll find a way to figure this out".

"I sure hope so Abyss. I really do".

I look up as I hear a door open and then close, only to see the man I suppose is the President of Republic City walking down the walkway with two guards flanking him. He stops before Mako's desk, and we both stand- he out of respect, and myself in the same. "I've heard many good things about you; you've taken out a lot of triads for a rookie. Keep up the good work".

"Thank you sir," Mako states formally.

"And you are close friends with the Avatar and Prince Akarui, yes?" His eyes dart to me, "And you are Akarui's older sister, Abyss, correct?"

"Yes sir".

"That would be me, sir," I smile out.

"I'm afraid both may be getting bad advice from Verric. Neither of you wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting something...Would you?" The President presses. When Mako and I remain silent, he targets the former, "I'll remind you that you've sworn an oath; you're an officer to the people before a friend to the Avatar". That said, he walks away. I can hear Mako's breath hitch guiltily and I mentally sigh. He can't go against his oath, but he'll feel horrible for telling as well. I however have no regrets keeping it a secret, seeing as I hold no loyalty to the glassesed man. Still, I place a comforting hand on his shoulder; as his friend, I'll support him even if he rats out my brother. I won't be happy about it, but I know where he's coming from.

"Wait," Mako speaks up, "There's something you need to know".

Akarui's POV

We'v managed to get my brother to meet with us to talk with us, and when he walks up to us I can't help but hug him tight. "Good to see you again brother," I grin out.

He hugs back after a second and chuckles, "Likewise little brother," and then releases me. "I hear that you've finally met our older sister Abyss. How is she?"

"She's good. Maybe if you can help us out you two can see each other again," I offer.

"I'd like that. I haven't seen her in a long time," Iroh nods. His eyes turn to Korra and asks, "Now...How can I help you?"

"The Southern Water Tribe needs military support. But the President refuses to send troops that way. Is there anything you can do?" Korra states, getting to the point.

"Hmmm...My mother and father were great friends with the last Avatar, and you have my brother's utmost respect...Perhaps if I took my men south for a routine operation, and if we just so _happen_ to run into a hostile Northern blockade, we'll have no choice but to defend ourselves," Iroh says, using a roundabout way as to not fully show that he's basically planning on going through with insubordination.

"Wonderful! If you could just-"

"Having a family talk, are we General?" The President suddenly appears. The hell?!

"Mr. President, sir," Iroh salutes and falls into a parol stance.

"I hope you're not planning anything, because if a single ship leaves this harbor without _my_ say so, I'll have you courtmartialed," the President snaps. He then turns to us, "I control the United Forces, _not_ the Avatar and definitely _not_ the Fire Nation's youngest Prince. Do anything like this again and there will be problems".

"I'm sorry you two," Iroh sighs, "My hands are officially tied. Akarui, take her to go see Lu Ten, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out".

"I think we'll do that. But first, we have some people to yell at. Come on Korra," I growl, having a pretty good idea who ratted us out. Damn Bolin and his large mouth and his innocence.

**The Sting**

Abyss' POV

So, let's see what's gone down thus far. Korra and Akarui are pissed at Mako and I and seriously aren't all that happy at the moment due to Mako giving away their plans and me sticking by Mako's side. Akarui and I had some serious words about that, seeing as family are more important than friends. But what happens when a friend is all alone and the family that's supposed to be important is being stupid? Then who do I pick? None the less, the yelling fight happened right in the police station in front of everybody. Akarui and I almost got into a physical fight up until Mako kept me held back seeing as I was the one who was gonna put that child back in his place. Seriously, has forty five years of life not taught him anything?! Damn!

I don't really know what's going down with Bolin, but last I heard he's become a star for being not just a beloved former Pro-bender, but also the actor who plays Nuktak in Verric's new 'movers'. I just hope his head doesn't swell too much from all the attention he's getting and that he doesn't do something stupid. However, knowing him, he probably will do something stupid, figure some stuff out, and then come back to us normal folk. Yes, I'm a Princess but shhhhh, I'm normal for all I care.

Next thing I know, Mako, Asami and I are watching as Lin and the Assholes question the captain of a boat that had Asami's mecha tanks. Waterbenders of all people attacked the ship and sunk it, mecha tanks and all. Luckily none of the men on board were seriously hurt. Mako thought that- when he heard about explosions happening on the ship- that perhaps there were firebenders there. He walked into the questioning room and talked to the Captain despite Lin telling him to stop and that he had nothing to do with this case. Assholes one and two- Mako's told me their names five times now, but I don't care to remember them- laughed and taunted him when Lin threw him out of the room and told him to do his job instead of the one he wants to have. That is, hit the streets and take care of criminals instead of trying to be a detective.

So, here we are, planning a Sting operation with Asami, her really wanting us to go through with this despite the fact that we don't have the manpower. I don't like the fact that we're so low on said manpower, but I'm willing to give it a try. I mean really, when I say manpower, I mean people to direct the ship and what not. With me and Mako on board, me being well...Me and Mako being one hell of a fighter, there's little we can't do.

"Please, I need you guys right now. My mother's dead and my father's in prison. Future Industries is all I have left of my family. I don't know who else I can turn to," Asami pleads, trying to get Mako to say yes where I already have.

"She has a point Mako. And who knows, maybe this'll actually work and we'll get further along this case of ours," I side with her.

"I want to help, I really do, but the main thing I'm worried about is the manpower and the fact that we don't have a ship," Mako sighs out.

"You need a ship? I've got a ship! I want in on whatever you're planning," Verric suddenly speaks up from behind us. I jump and snarl a bit, then force myself to calm down. I hate surprises.

"The less you know the better," Asami states.

"Great! I love not knowing things!" Verric grins out. This guy...I don't know what to make of him.

Apparently, Bolin has indeed gotten a swollen head in becoming an actor, calling his own body an 'instrument' and going so far as to use the money Verric's payed him to install a hot tub in the apartment that was already tiny enough. I wasn't there for the argument as Mako asked me to wait for him outside just to make things easier. However, when he came back out and explained things to me, I can't help but laugh as I hear Bolin crying about how Mako made the water too hot for his instrument to handle. Heh. Dumbass.

So, we're forced to turn to the very men that Mako has the job of taking down. He knocks on a red door tonight, and a sliding thing shows us a pair of narrowed eyes and a nose, "Hello _Mako_. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do," the man states.

"I'm not here on police business," Mako tells him, "I'm here for an off the books operation and I thought you guys would like to get in on it".

This allows us to come inside, with men surrounding us and the top three guys- whose names I only know two out of three- in front of us. There's only two chairs so I'm left sitting on one of Mako's arm rests while Asami takes to the other chair.

"So, big bad Mako needs our help," the ultimate leader, Zolt, speaks condescendingly, "Why should we help you?"

"I am personal friends with the Avatar. I'm sure I can get her to give Shady Shim his bending back," Mako offers with a smirk.

The waterbender of the three, Shady Shim, smiles, "I think we can do that". But the boss gives him a look that says 'shut up' and he does.

"What about the rest of us?" Zolt demands.

"I have vehicles, all brand new and top of the line. They're yours if you help us," Asami states seriously. And so a deal was made.

That very night, we're on the water and on the move. Asami is leaning on a wall while Mako and I lean against a rail keeping our eyes peeled. On Mako's free side is a guy called Two Toed Ping. What a weird gangster name.

"Aright Two Towed Ping, the name of the game is to stay quiet and keep an eye out for anything; this is where the other attacks happened so we have to stay alert," Mako tells the older man.

"Sure thing. No talking and lips closed. Just as needed for an ambush; which I would know. I am a gangster after all," man, this guy should be called Motor Mouth Ping since he doesn't shut up at all.

"Ping, shut it," Mako demands sternly.

"Right...Sorry," it doesn't last long, "So, what's it like dating the Princess of the Fire Nation?"

"W-what?!" Mako and I intone together. I curse the heat flooding to my face, and I hear Mako's breath hitch in his throat.

"We're _not_ dating," Mako denies.

"We're just friends," I agree.

"What? But you two are always together! Hey Shady Shim, Viper, Mako and Princess Abyss aren't dating! Ha!" Ping laughs out, making my face redder.

"Yea right! Who wouldn't wanna date a doll like her!" One voice calls back.

"I know what _I'd _ do with her," Shady Shim laughs after words.

"Would you three focus?!" I demand with a hot face, "We're supposed to be _working_ not _gossiping_ like a bunch of girls". I growl a bit and haunch over the railing with a huff. Damn it, now dating him is on my mind. It's not like I wouldn't mind dating him. I know how I feel about him...But I don't know how _he _ feels. Maybe I should be the one to ask him out since he seems either confused and/or unsure about how he feels and can't bring himself to ask me out. Either that or he's just not into me. But seriously, this nonsense can't continue. After that craziness, things are fine for a little while...Which is an issue. Not only do we have to see why Two Toed Ping is called what he is- he has two extra toes and there was already a Twelve Toed Ping- but also nothing bad has happened. Damn, why not?

"How much longer do we have to be out here?" I hear Shady Shim ask as I lean against the wall next to Asami with closed eyes.

"For a while. Why, you got a hot date?" Viper sighs out.

"I do actually. I've gotta shower and shave; the whole routine," Shim answers.

"Well she's gonna have to wait. We were paid to keep Mako and his girlies busy for a few hours".

"She's not going to like having to wait".

"Too bad. Deal with it".

"You know, this is why I don't get a lot of dates," Shim complains.

My body jolts as I tune the men out, letting their voices fade into the background. If I'm too suspicious, then Ping will catch on. "Hey guys, wanna make some rounds with me?" I push off the wall and face Asami and Mako.

"Umm...Sure?" Asami shrugs out, and she Mako and I head our way away from Ping.

As soon as we're out of sight from him, I stop them and look at them with hard eyes, "We've been double crossed; we need to get out of here".

"How do you know?" Mako demands.

"I heard Shady Shim and Viper talking about it. Now let's go," I press.

Mako nods seriously and leads Asami and I to where we all know a rocket boat to be waiting for us. However, we're cut off by Zolt and his lackeys. Mako knocks him back with a wave of fire, and we retreat to another boat before jumping in. Mako and I in the back and Asami in the front so she can drive. Fire takes out the ropes holding us up, and we flee as soon as we hit the water. However, we don't get away without a fight. Two other boats are headed our way, gangsters right on our tails and out for our blood. I growl while Mako tries to light one of the boats aflame. However, there's a waterbender among them, and we have to deal with our own issues. As slabs of ice appear in front of us, with a wave of my arms blades of darkness cut the slabs to pieces and allow Asami to get through without an issue. However, the waterbender that's with them raises a gaiser above us, and when it's gone we hit the water harshly. I grunt as I land on top of Mako somehow, and look into his eyes. For a second I stay there as if hypnotized, but shake my head and stand to my feet before falling into action again. I growl as I swing my arms as though I was swimming, blades of darkness shooting forward at the boats as to cut them in half. But the men driving are good and have fast reaction times. Damn.

"They're gaining on us!" Mako tells Asami.

"Not for long," she determinedly answers.

I look over my shoulder and my eyes widen, "Are you crazy!? We won't make it! Look out!" However, I'm proved wrong by Asami's driving skills. Double however, the waterbender decides to fuck us over and do something that causes our engine to stall. Asami tries to fix the issue, but to no avail. The other boat slams into us, sending Mako, whom was going to try to take the guys out up and personal before they could slam into us in the first place, comes flying back and into me, causing me to fall over from the sudden added weight. That wasn't surprising. What _is _surprising is that we're...Kissing. The sensation of another person's lips on mine is something I missed greatly as it sends a thrill up my spine and I can feel my body become tingly with goosebumps. I'm frozen in shock more than anything, and I gasp and try to pull away when I come to. However, Mako has other ideas, and places a hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer. Another thrill runs up my spine, and I relax into the kiss, returning it by burying a hand in his hair.

"Hang onto something you two!" Asami calls.

I don't think it registered for either of us, because when she turns we go rolling, but he still ends up on top of me. But instead of kissing, we're just looking at one another with hot faces and slightly swollen lips. I smirk, feeling risky, and steal a quick peck that I can tell he wasn't expecting, before becoming darkness and then reforming my body so that I'm standing. He gets up shortly after words.

"What was that all about?" Asami asks.

"Remember? I told you that I heard them saying that they were payed to keep us busy," I tell her.

"But- Oh no," her eyes are wide and her face now pale. The boat is started up again and we practically fly over the water and back to her warehouse. When it's opened and the lights are turned on...We see it to be empty, and find Asami's company to be ruined.

"Maybe we can find some evidence," Mako states, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Mako, no, you don't understand," Asami sighs out, "I give up. I had everything in here," she tells us. "I give up".

"Don't give up, Asami," I turn her to face me and wrap my arms around her smaller frame, "We're not giving up on you. Okay? Mako and I will get to the bottom of this. I promise".

"Tell us Ping! Who hired you," Mako glares out as he pins Ping to the wall in front of him an arm painfully pulled behind his back.

"Mako, Abyss! You two aren't mad about last night are you? You know it was just business," the twelve toed man tries to talk his way out of this.

"Shut it and tell us who hired you, _human,_" I growl out darkly, katana unsheathed and pointed at the man's neck.

"You don't want to say no to us, Ping. Abyss here is a trained assassin. I'm sure she can think of a few ways to get you to talk," Mako threatens, pushing the man harder against the wall.

"I'll gladly rip off your toes if that's what it takes," I snarl.

"Okay okay! I'm being honest here when I say we don't know who came and hired us! Some shmuck came with cash and told us that his boss would be happy to pay us more than what was given up front if we kept you guys busy!" Ping states.

"You don't know who hired you? Bull shit," I state, "I always knew my client".

"That's not how it works for us! We take the money and ask no questions. Please let me go, I wouldn't lie with my lucky toes on the line!" Mako releases him and tosses him to the other wall, and the man leaves.

"Maybe we can talk to Bolin again, see if he knows anything," Mako sighs out. I nod and take his shoulder, shadow walking us to Bolin's mover shoot. "Bolin," he talks to his younger brother as we stand off set, "Bolin," twice and no answer. Mako sighs, "Nuktak".

"Oh! Hello there Mako, Abyss. I didn't see you there. I've been busy getting ready for my...You know...Scene," Bolin greets.

"Have you seen Verric?" I ask.

"No, can't say I have. Now excuse me. I have a mover to make," Bolin stands, and readies for his scene.

Though, as Mako and I watch explosions, something clicks. "How are they making the explosions go off at the right time?" I ask.

"Let's go see...," Mako and I do just that. And in return, we learn that the very remote that the explosives user handles, is the very remote that the fire bender used at the peace march. And when we left to go tell Asami...Verric had already won her favor. We...Are on our own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Book Two: Spirits**

**Chapter Eleven: The Guide and A Reunion Between Dragons**

**The Guide**

Third Person POV

"Stop lying," Kya told her brother as she and her youngest niece and oldest nephew relaxed in a courtyard. Of course, she was talking with her eldest brother. And of course, he had to start making up stories to make him seem stronger than his normal non-bending self really is.

"I'm not lying! I really _did _beat an earthbender at rock throwing. I even have the trophy to prove it!" Bumi insists with a childish stamp of his foot.

"Okay people, who is ready for a tour of the Eastern Air Temple?" Tenzin steps into the courtyard with Jinora right behind him, "Including ancient statues, ancient pathways and meditation areas used by ancient monks!" Though it seems that he's the only one excited about all this ancient nonsense. Meelo is obviously bored if the snot bubble is any sign of it.

"Yay ancient stuff," Ikki drones, not excited at all by the sound of that.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, we have a lot to do," Tenzin smiles out. However, as he turns to lead the way out of the courtyard, a shadow enters through another arch. The kids look to see who it is, and man are they happy to see her.

"Korra!" The three call with happy faces.

"Hey guys! Man did I miss you," Korra bends down to greet the children she's come to see as family over the past six months or so.

"Korra?" Kya raises a brow, "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

As she asks this, another dark silhouette appears in the same arc as the one Korra just walked through. "What? I flew us all the way here and I don't get a 'Akarui!' from you guys?" Said lightbender sighs, playfully dropping his weight onto Korra's back. She doesn't fight him, however, because he really did fly them the whole way there- a good half of the world away from the island Korra and he ended up on. He's exhausted, and his face shows it.

"You flew all the way here?" Senna's eyes are wide, "Still, Kya's right. How _did _ you know we'd be here?"

"Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we even left Republic City".

"See? _This_ is why schedules are important," Tenzin points out, happy with the fact that indeed the itinerary was useful.

"As for what I'm doing here...You don't know about the civil war?"

"Civil war? No, we've been out of touch with the world ever since this vacation started," Kya answers.

"It was his idea," Bumi points to his little brother.

"Still, what happened? What started the war?" Tenzin demands, ignoring his brother's childishness.

"Well...After you left I started my training with Unalaq and opened up a spiritual portal and then my dad was put into prison and then I found out that Unalaq is actually evil then I lost my memory and then I met the first Avatar Wan and spirit of light Rava and learned about the spirit of darkness Vatu and I think that Unalaq is trying to free Vatu from the spirit world". This of course is said quickly and all in one breath.

There's a pause of silence as though every adult and child is trying to understand just what the young Avatar said. Then..., "I knew it," Tenzin declares.

In the mean time, all the way in the south pole stands Unalaq with his children, Esna and Desna. The two had been sent to capture the Avatar, but failed in doing so and therefore reported her dead. However, Unalaq doesn't think that this is absolutely true. However that doesn't matter. Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away and he wants both portals open for Vatu to be able to freely travel through.

"It's fine that the Avatar is here. However, I'll need your help," the father of his twins states.

"I thought that you said only the Avatar could open the portal?" Desna states.

"I believe there to be another way," Unalaq replies, and leads the two through the southern portal and into the spirit world. Upon arrival into the spirit world, Unalaq points out to a purple glowing orb, while a stream of blue light pierces the sky like ever before. "There it is...The Northern Portal".

Abyss's POV

After spending the night in Bolin's old room after finding out Verric just saved Asami's ass, Mako and I are on our way to where Bolin is shooting his movers. Hopefully we'll catch Asami if we're lucky. However, because we're walking, we have some free time to talk- even if the shoot really isn't all too far away from where Mako's apartment is. I don't know about him, but I find the silence between us a bit...Awkward. Why you ask? Because not too long ago, Mako and I kissed, and after that we didn't have much alone time with one another. You know, trying to solve this whole case on who's fucking Asami over by stealing her things. And then we found out Verric is the one who owns the very same remote detonators that were used to blow up the cultural building.

Not only that, but after we found all that nonsense out, together we came to the conclusion that Verric wants the city- the water tribes at least- to go to war. And by using that war, he wants to take control of all the industries. He already has the exporting and importing deal down, as well as many production industries. All he needs is Asami's Future Industries and he's golden. And that's what we're hoping to warn Bolin and Asami about right now. However, like I said, for the first time in a good bit we have some alone time, and it's kind of awkward.

"So ummm...I know we're kind of in a hurry to tell the others what's going on but...Can we talk about that kiss?" Mako asks after while.

"Sure," I nod out. Thank god, I hate making the first move during weird moments, "What do you wanna talk about exactly?"

"Well...I mean...That kiss...Did it...Did it, I dunno,...Mean anything to you?" Mako asks.

"Did it mean anything to me?" I tilt my head. I'm kind of iffy about confessing first, but someone's gotta grow a pair and do it, "Yea actually".

"R-really?! I-I mean, really?" Mako's eyes are wide, and there's no hiding the excitement and emotion in his voice even if he tells himself to calm down. I can hear his heart beating a mile a minute it seems.

"Yea," I smile lightly, "It did. I mean, I really like you Mako. And that kiss confirmed for me that I definitely have feelings for you. Romantic ones in fact," the ending was odd but...Ugh, I've never been good at confessing first damn it.

"...I...Can I...Kiss you again?" Mako asks out of the blue, cheeks pink.

"What will kissing me do for you?" I ask. I'll sure as hell enjoy it. But if he's just fucking around then I'll destroy him. Feelings or no, I don't stand for letting people play jump rope with my heartstrings.

"Well, I really like you too. I was wondering if...You'd like to be my girlfriend?" Mako asks.

My eyes widen, but quickly they return to normal and a smile spreads across his face. We've arrived to Bolin's mover shoot building, and we stop before the entrance. "Go ahead," I answer his earlier question. I welcome him as I turn to face him, fingering the police uniform he's currently wearing. It really does look good on him. He waits a moment, before lowering his lips to mine in an innocent kiss. It's only deepened when the thrill runs up my spine and I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck while his own wrap around my waist, pulling us nice and close. The thrill doesn't run up my spine just once as the kiss continues, more so it turns my spine into a track and it's a runner during a meet. We separate, and our foreheads rest against one another.

"Wow...," Mako intones after a moment.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I smile out.

"So...Does this mean we're dating now?" I kiss him quickly to give him his answer, "I take that as a yes," and we share another mind blowing kiss. After words though, when all is said and done, we walk into the building and find something that I don't think even Mako saw coming. Right in front of us are Asami and...Bolin, _kissing_.

"Woah there!" I warn them as we get closer, "Who woulda thunk that you two would actually do something like that?" I grin.

Asami blushes and Bolin grins out, "Yup. We've been going out for about a week now". He gets a jab in the ribs, "What? They'd find out sooner or later," and wraps a strong arm around her waist. How cute.

"Man...I never saw that coming," Mako sighs out, his own arm around my shoulders and holding me close.

"What about you two?" Bolin asks, eyeing his brother's arm, "When did that happen?"

"Just before we got here," I smirk out. I get a whistle from the younger brother of my new lover.

"Nice one big bro!"

"Thanks...Anyways, we didn't come here to show you that we're now a couple. No, that just sorta happened. Anyways, we figured out just who has been stealing your mecha tanks- or rather, who stole them," Mako states.

"And who hired the triads to keep us on the water that one night," I say to Asami, "And then who most likely had the cultural building blowin up".

"Really? Who?" Asami asks.

"Verric. Verric wants the city- the water tribes at least- to go to war. And by using that war, he wants to take control of all the industries. He already has the exporting and importing deal down, as well as many production industries. All he needs is your Future Industries and he's golden".

"What? But he just _saved_ Future Industries. He's my business partner now," Asami states, confused.

"Exactly. He wanted to keep you busy so that he had time to take the mecha tanks, which would corner you, and give him the best opportunity to come in and save the day," I tell her, trying to explain things.

"Why would he do something so evil? Besides, he's trying to help Korra and Akarui by making these movers with me- Nuktak!- as the hero from the south," Bolin insists.

"No, you don't understand! Ugh! I wish I could just...Get him to admit to us all on what he's been planning this whole time!" Mako sighs out of frustration.

"Calm down Mako," I tell him leaning against him lightly, "Let's go see if we can't collect more stable evidence, okay?" He sighs before nodding, and we turn to walk out of the building. Though as we walk around the set, we run into two burly men. They look like twins to me.

"Verric wants to talk to you two," one of the two men tells us. And so, off we go to Verric's office. What we find is him sitting in a swivel chair across from us. Between us is a bed of hot coals.

"Hello Mako, Abyss," Verric greets with a smirk and a raised brow, "I've learned that you two have been investigating who's been attacking my ships and stealing Asami's mecha tanks. Anything new?"

Mako's eyes dart down to the coals and speaks up, "Torcher me all you want, I'm not telling you a single thing".

"Torcher?" Verric looks at him as though he were crazy, "The only think I wanna torcher is this fungus," he lifts one of his bare feet to show us patches of red boils. Ew. He then stands and promptly walks over the coal bed, yelping with each step until he's in front of us, "The burning means it's working," he tells himself.

"Actually I think that just means that you're burning your feet," I tell him with a raised brow.

"Anywho. You know Mako, that I know, that you know, that I know, that you know". What?

"Know what?" Mako asks.

"That the world is a dangerous place! And that's why...I want you and Abyss on my security team!" Verric grins out.

"I already have a job," Mako states, "And Abyss doesn't need one". I don't?...Well, not one from Verric at least.

"That's a shame, because really I am worried about Bolin and Asami. Like I said, the world is a dangerous place. And without you two, there's no telling what could happen to them...". Is he threatening us? That's what it sounds like.

"Listen, if that's all you wanted to talk about, then we're out of here," I sigh, and turn to walk out of the room, Mako right behind me.

"We need some relaxing time," I tell Mako as we make it back to his apartment; I guess I should move in here now that Bolin's gone and Mako and I are dating. "Seriously".

"Yea...I guess we do need to get a bit of stress off our backs," Mako tells me, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder, and simply holds my form against his. It feels nice. I open my mouth to suggest we go out to eat, but end up leaping from Mako's arms and facing the door, crouched for a fight and hand on the hilt of my katana.

"Police open up!" Ugh, I know those voices. Assholes one and two. Mako does as told, and the Assholes walk in without a care in the world.

"What's the matter Beifong?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"We ran into some Triple Treats, they said Mako hired them not too long ago," Lin answers.

"Okay, yes, I did hire them to find out who was sinking Verric's ships and who stole Asami's things. I hired them for a sting operation and I'm sorry I went around your back in the first place. But I haven't talked to them since, and that was days ago," Mako admits.

"Oh ho? What have we here?" Asshole number two speaks up, "I've found cash...And bombs"

"What are you doing with those?" Lin demands.

"You're under arrest," Asshole number one states, moving forward to cuff Mako.

"No!" I growl out, unsheathing my blade and swinging it at the man, "Mako is innocent!"

A band of metal lashes out at me, belonging to the only metalbender there, "Abyss, don't interfere!"

I snarl lowly and a dome of darkness circles around both Mako and I. I then sheathe my blade and grab Mako's hand, then finally pull him into a shadow leap with me. We emerge from a shadow near the stadium, and my eyes are wide with adrenaline.

"Abyss, do you have any idea what you just did?!" Mako demands, "You should of just let me go".

"You're innocent, so you're not going," I tell him sternly.

"And just where are we going to go?" Mako asks with narrowed eyes, "We can't stay here that's for sure!"

"To where my heart pulls me!" I tell him, and a large tornado of darkness whirls around me. I consentrate hard, as this form is the hardest one to make. Once it's made though, it's the strongest and fastest one I have. The tornado dies away after a few minutes and I can hear sirens of airships and police cars from all directions. A new growl rumbles through my massive body, and I take off, a clawed paw grabbing onto Mako as I go. My massive black wings carry me high above the clouds, and with a simple mental command a tendril of darkness transfers Mako from my foot to my back, just behind my wings and between two of the deadly spikes on my back. Just like mom, I've learned to become a dragon. It took me fifty years to do, but I managed it.

"How is this even possible?!" Mako demands, holding on to the spike that's in front of him in a death grip.

" 'Darkness is a well of endless possibilities' is what my mother said to me one day after I met her," I tell him, the words coming from me but my mouth not moving. "Anything is possible if I try hard enough with this element". And so, for a whole day I fly at full speed, headed for what I realize is the Eastern Air Temple, where Aang was born and raised. I don't know the reason as to why we came here until I hear voices that I thought I wouldn't be hearing for a good while. I hear Korra's voice, and then I hear my brothers...And then Tenzin's and...Jinora's.

"I still don't understand why they have us going down this way," I hear Tenzin speak, and I head that way. Thank you instincts for bringing here. Apparently Mako can't hear them, though, because he's cluelessly questioning me just where we're going.

"Just let them guide us Tenzin," I hear Kya tell her brother, "They know what they're doing".

"Besides, I trust Bum-Ju with my life," Bumi states. Who's Bum-Ju and who is they?

Finally they're in sight, and I hear Korra speak up, "...Is that a dragon?! I thought there were only two left in the world?! What's one of them doing here?!"

My crimson eyes scan the forest for an open area as I hear my brother state, "That's not just any dragon...That's my sister. And Mako's on her back". As I hear this, my body curls around a place that looks like an abandoned meditating area, what with its carved stones and sitting area that has moss all over it. Mako gets off my back, and I call upon the darkness as to let it disperse from my body. As the tornado of darkness disappears again, I find myself being tackled by a certain someone.

"Abyss! Man have I missed you," Akarui states.

"You're not mad at me any more?" I ask.

"No. I've had lots of time, and Korra and I agree that you and Mako did the right thing. Even if it was a dick move at the time," he answers.

"While that's all great and all...Korra, I thought you were off going to the Fire Nation to try and convince Abyss' and Akarui's brother to help us out?" Mako steps in, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. Looks like he's excited to show me off as his girlfriend of...One day old. Heh.

"Well...," Korra sighs out, "I tried by then Esna and Desna attacked me and then a dark spirit pulled me into the ocean. And then I washed up on some island with fire sages and found out that I had amnesia. Then, they put me in some healing water where I stayed in a comatose state for however long and learned about the first Avatar Wan who fused with the spirit of light Rava in order to become the Avatar in the first place so that he could defeat the spirit of darkness, Vatu. Over all I think that Unalaq wants to free Vatu from his prison in the spirit world where Wan sealed him in a tree and cause the world to be under the threat of chaos again. I have to close the southern portal before Hermonica Convergence- when the planets allign and the ultimate fight between light and darkness happens which is in a few weeks happens. If I don't, then the world is doomed".

"...You just have a nack for causing something bad to happen before you fix it, don't you?" Mako sighs out.

"Looks like it," Korra huffs.

"So wait, how are you going to get to the southern portal?" I ask, "We're no where near the Southern Water Tribe let alone the South Pole".

"Jinora- who apparently has natural spritual skills- is going to lead me into the spirit world and I'll close the portal from there," Korra explains.

"And I was going to see if I couldn't try to find mom," Akarui states.

"You were going to talk to mom without me?" My eyes narrow and he holds his hands up placatingly.

"It was kind of an on the flip of a coin kind of thing...I would of told you if I had known that I was gonna do that," he tells me.

"Either way, we're here and the place has been cleansed from any negative energy thanks to yours spreading all over the place, Abyss," Tenzin states. "You all should get to trying to enter the spirit world". And so we do.

**A Reunion Between Dragons**

I haven't ever meditated before, but I know how it works. You tune out everything and everyone around you, and then consentrate on the silence in your mind. With deep breaths, you maintain this state until you decide to stop. And then you come out of meditation. Simple as that. With that in mind, I find myself between Korra and Jinora, and across from my own brother. Deep breaths...In...Out...Tune out the sounds of the others' breathing...Tune out the sound of the flickering fire...Tune out Bumi wondering how they'll know if we've made it in...Tune out Tenzin telling him shut up...Tune out the- Oh.

I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by vibrant plants of all colors, and grass more green than I've ever seen it before. It is...Beautiful here. I look around to find my brohter at my side, but Jinora and Korra already gone and doing their own thing. Which honestly doesn't bother me seeing as they need to get the portal closed as soon as possible.

"So...Where do we go from here?" Akarui asks me.

"I don't know actually. In theory, from what I've read in the past, our emotions become reality here. So...If we express our deep feeling of need to meet mom again, I suppose it'd work," I tell him with a shrug.

"Then I wanna see mom now. Right now," Akarui stomps his foot. Yup, that's definitely expressing your feelings. However, that doesn't work, and I sigh.

"Damn...I guess things don't work that way here...I say we just wander around until we find someone who can give us directions," I tell him.

"Just wander around? If we do that we could never find mom! We'd have to eventually give up so that we don't die in the material world," Akarui growls out.

"Do you have any other ideas?" I puff my cheeks out childishly, a pout on my face.

"Moooooooom! Mooooom where are you?!" He calls to no where and no one.

"Yea, that'll work," I huff. However, a shiver goes down my spine, and I swear I hear something to my left. "Wait! Shhh...I think I hear something". He shuts up right away and I listen harder. Again, there's a whisper from the same direction I had mentioned. And I begin walking that way.

"Where are you going?"

"I hear a voice. They're telling us to come this way; they're calling our names," I tell him, ears straining to hear the whispering.

"How do you know it's her? For all we know, it could be some sort of dark spirit looking for a snack to eat. And we don't exactly have our bending in this world," Akarui states.

"That's okay. We have our swords," I remind him, a hand tapping the hilt popping over my shoulder.

"What if swords can't hurt them?" He asks.

"Then we're fucked and we run away," I tell him. "Now shut it". We walk for what seems like hours on end, going through all sorts of terrain as we get closer to the sound. Or, at least I think it's closer to the sound. I'm fairly certain it is, because slowly yet surely the sound is getting louder. "Damn, I wish we were there already. I'm starting to get a headache with how hard and long I've been straining my ears for. My poor poor ears," I whine.

"You're the one who told me to shut up. It has to have been hours by now and still I don't hear anything. Are you sure you hear something calling for us?" My brother asks.

I look over my shoulder to tell him that I'm sure, only for the world around us to suddenly rapidly start moving, and I bump into something large and warm. I stumble back and look forwards, spooked and hand on my hilt faster than I realize just what- or rather who- I bumped into. Before me is a very large being, his scales black as my hair, and his eyes just as red. His head is at least twelve Akarui's long, and about six Akarui's tall, if that's anything close to how big he is. He bears no whiskers like most dragons do, just as I don't when in that form. In fact, he looks a lot like me when I become a dragon. And how do I know it is a he? Because he's speaking to us, "Welcome to my home, children. To what do I owe the pleasure of visitors?"

"We're looking for a woman who goes by the title Spirit of the Night, and by the name Legion," Akarui tells him. "She's our mother, and we'd like to visit her while we're here".

"Follow me, children," the dragon turns his head and begins to move away from us, his large body seeming to move slow due to how large it is, when in actuality he's moving fairly fast.

"Wait!" I call out. "We can't fly! How are we supposed to follow you?"

There's a rumbling chuckle and the body stops moving, "Ahh that's right. Neither of you came here through the open portal; you came here through normal means. You don't have your bending. No matter, where we are going does not need to be flown to," the dragon states, "But. I feel as though It would take you forever if you were to follow me as I am, getting where we're going. So...I will make things more convenient". There is a fog of darkness that comes over him and washes over us, obscuring everything from sight even fro my brother if his grumbling of 'so this is what being unable to see is like' is any sign. The fog lifts soon enough, however, and in the dragon's place is...

"How the hell did you get all the way over there, Akarui?" I ask him. "And why'd you change clothing?"

"What are you talking about?" His voice sounds behind me even though he's standing in front of me. I jump and look over my shoulder, "I've been right here all the time".

I look back at the figure in front of me and then back to my brother. They're...Almost identical in looks. The man before me is a bit shorter than my brother, and his clothing is that of a black suit and a blood red button up shirt under it. His eyes are red instead of gold, and when he talks, his voice is a deep baritone instead of a medium one. "Confused you for a second, didn't I? Not surprising, we do look a lot a like," the man tells me.

"Who are you?" Akarui demands.

"Figure it out, kiddo," the man answers, and turns with a wave of an arm for us to follow him.

The walk to where ever we're going isn't that long of one. However it is a steep one. After all, we are on a mountain and almost climbing a ninety degree angle. I don't even know how we don't really have to use our hands to keep from falling backwards. But as we get higher and higher, the sky becomes darker more like the night sky. Eventually we even pass clouds, which I didn't think possible wout us using wings let alone by climbing a smiple mountain. When we come to the top, it is not a point, but something like the earth Akarui and I were walking on before we met the man. The grass is long and lush, and there's a nice cool and welcoming breeze that blows by every now and again. The sky above us is dark as my darkness, but filled with a moon and stars as bright as Akarui's light. The field is dotted with bushes and trees here and there, but other than that it is flat and ever going.

"Where are we?" I hear my brother ask in awe.

"Welcome to the night sky, where the Queen of it rules, and the former King of it relaxes through the ages," the man states, turning towards us and bowing dramatically. "The Spirit of the Night will be here shortly. Be patient," he tells us.

"Patience isn't something we're too good at," I tell him.

"But you'll be patient for my anyways, will you not?" A woman's melodic voice sounds behind us. I turn around, and my brows furrow.

The woman is beautiful like no other. Literally. With skin as black as the night sky itself- as opposed to the paler look she had when alive-, her hair is long and smooth and as white as the stars that dance in said sky. It reaches, when there's no wind, to the back of her knees, and is always seemingly glowing. Her fingers, which are long and graceful, sport inch long claws that aren't just for show, as they could easily tear out a grown man's heart. She's wearing a light blue halter top dress, long and flowing just like her hair, and stopping just after her knees. Bare feet dance among the ground that she stands on, soft blades of grace ticking her skin. The back of the dress is open, due to the fact that upon her back are two beautiful wings that seem to glow just as much as her own hair, seeming like the moon that hovers in her domain. However, they are just as powerful as the dragon's own. Her eyes are what stand out the most against this gentle look of a woman like no other. Instead of what one would expect- light or some shade of blue- for eyes, hers are the crimson-amber that embers are when they flutter in the wind and starkly hit the sky.

"Who are you?" Akarui asks, also wondering just who the woman before us is.

"I'm surprised neither of you know me," the woman's voice shows well the smile she wears. And then a grin that bears fangs at us. A grin that I've only seen a few times in my life, but still one that I know well, "I mean, I may of given you life at separate times, but that doesn't mean that I didn't. You should be able to recognize my voice no matter how long it's been since we last saw one another".

"Maybe the human in them is dulling their senses?" The man offers with a chuckle.

"...Mom?" We ask as one, faces mirrors of one another.

"Ding ding ding ding! We have two winners!~" The black skinned woman sing songs with a wider grin. "Tell them what their prize is dad!"

But, the moment is ruined by the man's blank gaze and unknowing look on his face, "...".

The starlight haired woman slumps and sighs, an annoyed look taking over her pretty face, "Dad...You ruined it".

"Sorry sweety," the man sheepishly grins out, showing us his own pair of fangs.

"Wait...You're," I point at the man who looks so much like my youngest brother, "_You're_ our grandfather? Kurokiryu?"

"That would be me," he answers. My eyes are wide as my jaw drops, half of my upper lip pulled up in a weird face, "Man look at those pearly whites you got there!" Suddenly his hand reaches over and he forces my jaw to stay open. My upper lip pulls back and I try to take my face away from him. However his hand holds tight even as he doesn't poke me in the eye with the claw on his thumb. "Tell me my dear granddaughter, have you ever torn someone's throat out with these things? Because they sure as hell would get the job done!" He laughs. He releases my jaw which falls closed with a clack, and he circles around me, looking me over up and down multiple times. "You'll do fine, just fine". From there he does the same with Akarui, but instead of his fangs, his claws are inspected. "And these...They could easily tear out a throat. And you're built like a body builder on steroids".

"Uhhh...Thanks?" Thanks brother, I'm confused too.

"Dad, are you quite done?" Mom sighs out.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm done. They'll do perfectly actually," grandfather answers with a broad grin.

"Fine for what? We just came here to see you again mom, but you and grandfather are acting like we've been called here by you guys," I tell her.

"Well...You have kind of. You see, seeing as I'm only the Spirit of a night sky, I don't have _that_ much influence on how life goes on below me- if any at all. But since both of you are part spirit- you a bit more so than your brother- I have more of a 'pull' on what you do and don't do or want and don't want so to speak. I managed to make both of you want to see me. True, you two already came to the spirit world on your own accords, but finding me, and finding your grandfather, I helped you along on that. That's why dad as there to greet you when you came to the mountain that leads to my domain here," mom begins to answer. "For many years we've been conversing with the other spirits. Sometimes about various things, other times about the future of humans, spirits and animals alike. Not long after you were born, Akarui, dad and I began to talk to the other higher spirits- such as Yue, the Moon Spirit, and Agni, Spirit of the Sun, and La, the Ocean Spirit- about the fate of the last two dragons left in your world. You see, they are hundreds of years old, older than your grandfather here".

"They were the first dragons," grandfather Kuroki states.

"Yes...And even they are not immortal. They are powerful yes, but they can die; just not from sickness and old age is something that rarely kills them off. Unfortunately, because they've lived for so long, old age actually _is_ getting to them. And they're tired, and weary. They want to join their kin. However, they don't want their kind to die out; that's why they've held onto life for so long. All this time they were hoping that one dragon of a different power would come along, and pass his blood onto another species, so that one day, the blood of the dragon would continue. That dragon is your father, and you two come from that species. But, now that they're dying, there's another issue. My dad and I want to help Ren and Shaw more than just helping you two survive"

"How are you supposed to do more than helping us survive here and there?" I ask.

"Yea. Besides, you just told us that you don't have that much influence in the first place. What can you do to help them?" Akarui follows up.

"I don't have really any influence in the material world. But here, in the spirit one, I am very powerful. Just as the spirit of the day makes sure that light spirits remain that way, I make sure that dark spirits do not fall out of control. However, I can't do that as well with Harmana Convergence getting closer and Vatu getting stronger- influencing those I watch over. But that's another story completely. Now, how we plan on helping you can only be done if you accept what we're going to give you. And not just by saying 'yes'. No, your soul has to agree to it as well. Should any part of you refuse...It will destroy you," mom answers.

"So...What's this thing you're gonna give us?" Akarui raises a brow.

"We're going to give you...The full DNA of a dragon. This will make you powerful. This will make you no longer human. And this will make you practically- but not in reality- immortal. Being as you are now, you'll start to age by two hundred years old, and die at latest at four hundred years. However, if you two become dragons, you will not only have a human form, but also a dragon one- though you might end up with permanent wings, we're not sure," grandfather takes his turn.

"How does that even work? I'm confused," I seriously am.

"Pieces of my DNA will be taken from me, and through using darkness your mother and I will manipulate everything about you- for _everything _casts a shadow and therefore darkness- and twist and turn it into what it needs to be. It will be a painful and long process, we predict, as things will be changing in your body when they shouldn't be. And they will be changing with your souls as well. We don't know how you will look when we are done. But...We know that if you make it through, you will be as we said," he explains.

"Now that you know, all that is left for you two to do is decide. Choose wisely; for if you choose wrong the process cannot be reversed and you _will_ die," mom's voice is solemn, not promising anything. And definitely not sugar coating it.

"Is this the only reason why you're offering to turn us into dragons? The whole 'the last two are dying' thing?" Akarui demands.

"There has to be another reason," I agree.

"Your children are smart," grandfather tells mom.

"That was their own doing. I merely watched," she replies. "You're correct. There is another reason as to why we are offering this to you. I've watched over the world at night for almost half a century and have realized something drastic. As time flows and man kind becomes more industrialized, given more and more technology by what their minds and hands can create, something is lessened. Not only is nature made smaller, but also is the knowledge of the Avatar shrunken. There are still many people who are knowledgeable about the Avatar and how and what they must learn and do in order to keep balance with the world...But...It's still a struggle. With the two of you having knowledge of the world before it becomes _too _industrialized, you will always be two people that the Avatar can turn to as leaders and guides. Simple as that".

"What about our kids if we have any?" Akarui demands.

"Thinking of Korra when you ask that?" I tease, and he flashes me an embarassed glare. That is until he makes my eyes widen and my face burn red.

"No more than you are of Mako".

"Your children will either end up like your brothers- with extended lives but none of your abilities- or they will end up like your mother and you. Part dragon and dragon features to their persons," grandfather answers.

It isn't until half an hour of thinking on this that I make my choice. I stand from my sitting position and look my mother and grandfather in the eye. "I will take this honor," I tell them, and I can feel my heart pound with pride as I say these words. I know they are true.

"Very well. I will be the one to be 'operating' on you, my grandchild," my grandfather states, and motions me to follow him. I do as he bids, and he walks away from my brother and mother. I find myself under a tree, and suddenly I'm encased by an orb of darkness, it rising into the air. After that, I don't know what happned nor if my brother took the offer as well. Just that immense pain shoots through my body for ten minutes before finally I give in and pass out.

I don't know how long it had been since my world went completely black and I knew nothing. But when I woke up, I took that as a good sign. I lift my head, a pounding headache making my temples pulse irritatingly. However as I look around, everything seems...Small. It doesn't take me any time at all for me to find that I'm much larger than I was. And when I get up, I'm waling on all fours instead of on two legs. From there I find myself a pond to look at myself in. What I see is my dragon form when I collect darkness to me. However, I'm much bigger, and much much darker. Seriously, my body drinks in what light there is and it doesn't reflect at all. That and the sclera of my eyes are black instead of white. I purse my huge lips after finishing with giving myself a look-see when I see another black scaled head next to me. This one's eyes are ember. And then another head appears, it's eyes just like mine, but their scales actually reflect the light. I look to my right and see another black dragon, however the spikes on their back and the claws and membrane of their wings are like starlight- a silvery blue. However, as said before there are ember eyes looking at my crimson ones.

"Mom?" My jaw doesn't move, but my voice is heard loud and clear.

"That would be me," she smiles out. "You look good".

"She does, doesn't she. A chip right off the old dragon," a male voice intones on my left side. I look to see almost a mirror. However my grandfather's scales actually reflect the light while mine don't. The sclera of his crimson eyes are white, but he sclera of mine are black.

"Where's Akarui? Did he make it through the process?" I ask.

"Took you long enough to wake up, sis," I hear a young male voice speak up. Across the pond from me is a dragon with black scales- however it's like a very dark grey- and ember eyes. His slitted pupils are white, and so are the spikes on his back, his claws on his wings and feet, and the membrane of said wings.

"Same to you...How do we change back?" I ask.

"Just will it," mom tells us, and leads by example. Grandfather does the same, and then Akarui go at the same time. As my body takes on a human form, I check my back for wings but see none. Good, I don't want wings. I can however feel that my fangs are thicker, and I can see that my claws are black and much much thicker. I look back into the puddle and see black sclera, and almost as though I were wearing eyeliner- but not thickly- my eyes are rimmed in black. I look again to my brother, and see that he too is basically the same. His claws are naturally white, and so are his pupils. I can see that his eyes are rimmed in white, but he's pale enough that it's not that noticeable; only if you get real close.

"So...What now?" Akarui asks.

"Now you return to your bodies. You will retain the power you have now of course. But don't be surprised if they have you strapped down or something; you guys were thrashing a lot. If they ask what happened, explain it to them," grandfather tells us.

"Now, it's time for you to go," mom says, and wraps me into a hug. I smile and hold her tight, "I'll come and visit again more often this time".

"You better. I love you," she kisses my forehead, and I close my eyes. When they're open again, I'm indeed tied down by a bunch of ropes and to a pillar. I look around oddly. Everything I see is so much...sharper. My hearing's the same but the air I breathe has an actual taste and scent and I can feel more sharply as well. I can hear my brother coming to on the other side of the pillar.

"You there sis?"

"I'm here bro. Shall we get out of here?" I suggest.

"Let's," he grins, and while darkness cuts my binds away, light cuts his. It is day, and as soon as we walk out from under the shade of the pillar, we're greeted by separate hugs. "Good to see you too-," my brother is broken off by a kiss.

I turn to my own lover and hug him back, "I was so worried. And when you started thrashing and I didn't know what was going on...I was so scared," he tells me.

"It's okay. I'm fine. More than fine actually. In fact, Akarui and I have lots to tell all of you," I tell him, and plant my lips on his after words. A lovely thrill runs up and down my spine. When we break apart for air, I see over his shoulder everyone is gathered. As soon as possible, my brother and I begin our story.

"So, what you're telling me is that because everything casts shadows and therefore darkness, and simply because your mom is a powerful spirit, she and her father managed to fully fuse you with his DNA and turned you into dragons? Isn't that a little bit over powered?" Tenzin asks with a raised brow.

"It's not like we're gods now or anything. We can still die and we're still about the same strength. It's just that we have two forms- dragon ones where we're a lot stronger- and we're much harder to kill now. that's all," I tell them.

"Well, now that you two are back I think we should _really _get this show on the road," Korra sighs out. "We have a Harmonic Convergence to stop, and an ultimately evil spirit to keep trapped away".

"Let's get moving then," Akarui tells her, an arm around her waist.

I grin and nudge Mako to the side, "Watch this," I tell him. Just like in the spirit world, with a mere thought my body and bones and muscles shift and stretch as need be for me to take on my new form. Within seconds I'm looking down at even Ugi, and I give them all a smile. My scales drink in the sunlight and return nothing. My brother arrives at my side, and in the sunlight his scales seem to glow a and return more light than is given. "Get on. Ugi can fly faster with as little weight on him as possible," I lower my massive body, and Mako jumps on after a moment of hesitation.

"You too Korra. You get on my back, just behind my wings and between the first and second spikes on my back," Akarui commands. Once Ugi has taken off, we do the same, our wings carrying our large bodies into the sky while our feet tuck up out of reflex.

At the speed we're going at, it takes little to no time to get from the Eastern Air Temple to Republic city. Akarui lands first- he's bigger than I even in this form- and then I, and then Ugi. Everyone dismounts and my brother and I shift to our human forms.

"Ahh drago- Ohhh it's just Akarui and Abyss. It's okay everyone!" Bolin assures everyone, even though only his reaction was the loudest. Everyone else I think was stunned into silence.

"President Raikon I know that i've asked for your help before but this time the situation is dire," Korra approaches the man in purple. What kind of man dresses in purple in the first place? Weirdo. "It's not just the Southern Water Tribe that's at stake, but the entire world," she tells him, "Unalaq wants to release an immensely powerful dark spirit that unless stopped will put an end to the world as we know it".

There is a pause, and then the man speaks, "I'm sorry Avatar Korra, but my answer is still 'no'".


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope you're all ready for this last and final chapter. I will warn you now that there are things that are a bit rushed, however it was the only way I thought things would fit together well enough for my liking. In advance, I do not on Konoyo no Uta, that belongs to the makers of Black Cat. Still, I hope you enjoyed the sequel to Avatar: A New Element. _

* * *

**Book Two: Spirits**

**Chapter Twelve: Harmonic Convergence and Darkness Falls...Only to Give Birth to Light**

**Harmonic Convergece**

"Mr. President there are _lives _on the line. My _daughter's _is one of them! You must reconsider," Tenzin insists with a frown.

"I know that there are lives on the line, and that's why my answer remains unchanged. When the world is thrown into chaos, I must protect my people," the Jerkoff replies.

"You do realize, that the spirit Unalaq wants to release is the spirit of darkness. And that once freed that not even your humans will stand a chance against the doomsday the spirit will place on this planet...Don't you?" I question sternly.

"I have hardened trust in my men," the President answers.

"You idiot!" Akarui snarls out, stepping forward a bit. "If we all die, then we'll make sure that whoever we see in the spirit world _knows _that it was President Raikon who was too worried about his own domain to lend out a helping hand and help save the world! God. Why does a human like yourself have to be the President?!" Oh, there's dad's temper showing in him.

"Listen, we have no time left. We need to get to my dad and help him out. Akarui...Do you think you can take us all to the Southern Water Tribe?" Korra sighs out.

"No, but I can take half of you," he answers.

"What about the other half then?" Asami asks. "And what about the battleship I just got Verric to lend to us?"

"Wait, what about Verric?" I ask her.

"Oh that's right! You guys weren't here when it turns out that Verric's whole idea was to kidnap the President and force the United Forces to help us out. But _I_ saved him and the day! Just like I would as Nuktak!"

"So there's a battleship we have to move too?" Akarui sighs out.

"Yup," Bolin nods out.

"I can shadow leap the rest of us there; I don't need to shadow walk anywhere any more. My shadow leap is just as fast as his teleporting," I tell her.

"But my sister and I will have to work together to get the battle ship there," Akarui points out. "We'll take you there, drop you off, run right back and come with the battleship for all to use whatever he's got on there".

And so, While Akarui takes Tenzin, Korra, Kya and Bumi...I take Mako, Bolin and Asami. The trip is fast, and it takes little to no time for us to come back and find Verric's battleship. It's hard to miss really, seeing as oddly enough it's named after his assistant and it's massive...Like seriously...It's my size and I can turn into a giant dragon. I don't know how big I am but...That's besides the point.

We take the battleship to where we left the others: on an iceberg that Korra and Kya so kindly made for everyone to wait on. And once everyone's on, Korra's already pounding a training dummy that for some odd reason Verric has on his deck. Weirdo.

"So, what's the battle plan?" I ask Akarui asks Tenzin as he stands next to him to watch Korra bruitlize that dummy.

"We're going to blast through the barricade at the main port. Then we can meet up with Tonraq and his troops, crash through their defenses around the south portal and enter the spirit world," he answers.

"Woah. Since when does my little brother want to blast or crash through anything?" Kya asks as she just barely catches the plans as she walks onto the deck. Mako and I join the group as Tenzin explains himself.

"I will do _anything_ to get my little girl back," that's one hell of a dad.

"We all want to save her, but your idea seems a little over violent. This all needs tactics," Bumi states before going on to tell one of his false stories. Unfortunately, a stressed and worried Tenzin has no patience for the stories. And it only gets worse when we learn that there's been a distress call from the Southern troops.

Akarui and I either teleport or shadow leap to Tonraq's home where Senna comes out to meet us, a worried frown on her face and bags under her eyes. She must have been worried for days.

"Where's dad?" Korra demands.

"Unalaq wiped out the entire Southern forces and captured your father. I don't know what he has in store for him," Senna answers her daughter.

Tenzin, whom is carrying his own daughter, demands, "Where is my mother?"

"She's in the healing hut...So many were hurt". And yes there were. As Kya and Korra open up the curtains to the healing hut, I see Katara working as hard as she can to heal those that she's in front of right now. But upon hearing someone come in and seeing a downed Jinora and a worried sick Tenzin, she comes to us.

"What happened to her?" She demands.

"She's stuck in the spirit world; only you can help her," the father replies.

"I've been trying to keep her chi moving, but I can't help her any more," Kya tells Katara. Jinora is then rapidly placed into a shallow pool of water, where Katara gets to work just as Kya has this whole time.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Almost a week," were my brother and I really out for that long? I'm so _sorry_ Jinora. "How much longer will she last?"

"I don't know. But she's very strong to have lasted this long," Katara tells us. We leave the hut.

"I talked to some of the men in there," Asami states, "They say that the portal's defenses are air tight".

"You know, this reminds me of a time," I tune the story teller up until Asami decides to use the story to our advantage. Apparently the story had hogmonkeys in it for some reason.

"We don't have hogmonkeys or a slingshot, but we do have two dragons and there's a plane on Verric's ship," Asami states.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Mako, Bolin and I can make a distraction with the plane as we can while you, Korra, Akaui, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin head into the spirit world with them on Ugi and you guys as back up".

"Why don't they just ride on our backs?" Akarui raises a brow.

"Because something might go wrong, and at least Korra and Tenzin need to get into the spirit world as fast as possible. If spirits attack before they get there, you guys are more than big enough to take multiple ones on your own," Asami rationalizes. And so, the plan is put into motion.

My brother and I take to our respective dragon forms and then pick a side each beside Ugi. Asami and the boys fly next to my brother and the former of the three gives a thumbs up to Tenzin. He returns the favor, and we set into real action. While the plane goes ahead with the boys, explosions from all over begin to occur. Whether they're from the remotely detonated bombs Bolin is in charge of or if it's from Mako's attacks, I pay no mind to. What I do pay mind to are the spirits that are beginning to attack and cling onto Ugi. I growl and tendrils of darkness lash out at as many spirits as I can, and I begin a multiple on one battle with hoard that comes to take me down.

"Keep going!" I tell them, even as my brother falls into the same state as myself. I growl and whip around as the fight goes on. And there and there I take out the spirits. Unfortunately the bad thing about being for me about fighting spirits is that they're practically invinsible in the material world. In the spirit world I'm sure they're a lot easier to fight. But here? I don't think so. My eyes widen as my wings are slowly yet surely weighed and tied down my spirit after spirit. I see my brother go down first with a deafening roar. And I follow along a few moments later. I crash land heavily, and it was kind of painful since I fell from pretty high. Still, I sigh as my energy leaves me, and all becomes dark as my body becomes human again. There are blurry figures...But I don't know who they are. They smell hostile.

The next thing I know is happening is that I'm waking up to an argument. Korra's voice is the one that stands out the most, however there are other ones as well. Tonraq is there and so is...Unalaq.

"You don't know what you're doing Unalaq! If you release Vatu then the whole world is in danger!" Korra tries to explain to him.

"The world will not be in danger if I am fused with him. I will become a dark Avatar, the new Avatar, and I will create a world where humans and spirits can live in peace and harmony," Unalaq in all his craziness defends himself.

"Unalaq listen to yourself! You may have bad intentions but you're still a man. You're my brother and I know there's some good in you! You've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but do you really want to give yourself up to become a monster? That's what you'll become if you fuse with a spirit as dark as Korra says it is," Tonraq insists.

"Enough! I'll show all of you that what I am doing is just and needed. I will create_true_ peace! Esna, Desna, stay here and make sure that they don't escape. When Harmonic Convergence is over, I will come for the Avatar," I hear Tonraq leave and finally open my eyes to the world.

My hands are bound behind my back, and my feet are bound as well. I grunt and push my body into a sitting position. I look around to see where I am, a tent, of course. As I take in the many- not really- sights around me, I realize that Akarui is up as well, and just about everyone is here and bound by chains. My black rimmed lids narrow at the sight of Esna and Desna but I sigh. They don't know any better, they were raised by the very man that is trying to take over the world and then destroy it. They don't know the truth about Vatu like Korra does. Like we've been told.

"You guys have to let us go!" Korra insists. "Esna please! You have to understand".

"Silence!" Esna demands with a dark hiss.

"Desna, if your dad fuses with Vatu, he won't be your dad any more," Korra tries her other cousin.

It looks like he's goind to give in, but then he doesn't, "You don't know anything," he tells her, rushing at her, "My father is a great and smart man. If he says what he's doing is right, then I believe him".

"Why is your voice wavering," I ask him. "You're worried about him, aren't you? You're worried that he really _won't_ be the man that raised you any more".

"You know more than nothing!" Esna snaps at me. "You don't understand the loyalty we hold for our father. His is smart and strong and noble. He will make a true piece and get rid of the lines that separate nations. Something the Avatar has never been able to do. Our father will be a hero".

"I've failed in every way. We're doomed," Tenzin sighs as the twins turn from us.

"Don't say that. They didn't get Bumi," Kya tells him. But I don't think that really helped.

"Akarui," I grunt and scooch his way, "See if you can pick the lock on these things with your light," I tell him. "I'll see if I can't pick your lock after words".

"I'll try but I make no promises," Akarui states, "They taught you to pick locks in assassin training?"

"One of the first things I learned once I could walk and talk. Locked me in a dark room and told me to get myself out," I shrug out.

"That's horrible," Asami tells me, appalled by the mere thought that someone would do that to a child. "How long did it take you to get out?"

"Three days," I tell her, "I mutilated the lock so much that eventually it just stopped working. I was put back into the room with a new lock and told to do it properly. That time it took me a week".

However, just as I'm working on Akarui's binds, my eyes widen and I hear crashes all around outside. Crashes and...Screaming? Okay, yea that's normal, crashes normally come with screaming but...Why is it Bumi that's screaming? And what exactly is he in that he wants out of? But my questions are answered as suddenly Bumi strapped into a chair slams into Esna and Desna, knocking them down.

"Okay everybody, rescue time!" Bumi grins to us, and Naga makes her enterance by repinning the twins to the ground.

"Bumi, how in the world did you take down this whole camp by yourself?" Tenzin incredulously asks once we're outside.

"Oh it was easy. I just took my trusty flute and...Oh who am I kidding? You wouldn't believe me anyways," it seems he's learning. "Now, let's go stop Unalaq!"

With Bolin and Mako helping Tonraq, we all get on Ugi who takes us all the way to the South Pole. Once there, we have to make up a new plan. "Korra, you go in there and stop my brother. I'll try to hold off whoever comes here," the injured father tells his Avatar daughter.

"No dad, you're hurt and you need a healer," Korra denies. "Asami, can you take Ugi and my dad and go get him fixed up?"

"Of course," Asami consents. I don't think she'd be much help anyways. Once those two and Naga on the skybison, Asami gives a, "Yipyip," and they're off.

"Mako, Bolin, you guys handle Unalaq while Tenzin, Kya and Bumi go find Jinora. Akarui, Abyss, you guys take on the spirits that try to back Unalaq up. I'll be closing the portal," Korra states.

"So...Say something happens to you when we're all doing this...Are we going to be stuck in there for all eternity?" Bolin asks fearfully.

"...If all goes well, we'll walk out of there fine once Harmonic Convergence is over. If not," she doesn't say it. We all know what'll happen.

"Then we better get moving," Akarui states, and he with Korra leads the way into the portal.

Once in the spirit world, Tenzin and his siblings waste no time leaving to go find Jinora. Just as my little brother and I waste no time in shifting to our stronger forms. The spirits that are circling Vatu's prison see us, and they come at us, Unalaq on one's head. However, Korra in the Avatar state takes care of the first wave and therefore Unalaq is left without a steed. Two echoing roars leave my and my brother's mawls as another wave of spirits comes charging at us. And we push off with all four of our legs and take to the sky before any of them can help Unalaq. I snap and snarly and weave this way and that as I take out spirit after spirit. They're a lot easier to fight in this world, actually. That's a good thing. Tendrils of darkness latch onto a spirit that tries to bite one of my wings, and then promptly tears it apart. And a shower of needles of darkness comes from my wings as another hoard comes my way. I can see my brother in another cloud of spirits fighting just like I am and holding his own. But there are many dark spirits here, as Vatu has influenced a huge number. And as such, their numbers seem never ending.

There's more bad news I find as I have to dodge the beams of light that bend to connect and form an arc. A blast of purple energy comes from Vatu's prison, but doesn't hurt anyone it seems as it just passes over us. However, lightning follows after it and in my distractedness I'm tackled to the side. I growl and bite the spirit's neck and shake harshly, aiming to tear it out. However, a deep and taunting and actually quite happy voice scatters the spirits and catches my attention.

"I am free Rava! Nothing could have kept us from meeting like this again; Harmonic Convergence has begun!". Is it me...Or does Vatu look like a squid? I mean, I don't mean to be that kind of person who tries to lighten the mood by saying something stupid only to get yelled at. Seriously, he reminds me of a squid! Not a seahorse squid or an octopussquid but a normal one. Weird.

Unalaq spreads his arms and turns to face Vatu, readying for them to fuse. However, as Vatu comes to the waterbender, my brother and I charge and knock into the massive spirit. It felt like running into a mountain...A mountain that could fight back because even as Vatu is pushed away from Unalaq, he throws us to the ground like trash. Which to him I'm sure we are. I see through the corner of my eye as Korra forces Unalaq back into the material world, and Mako and Bolin are set with the duty of making sure he doesn't come back here.

**Darkness Falls...Only to Give Birth to Light**

I think this the longest fight I've been a part of before...Then again it's more like a war than nothing else. Still, there wasn't much that my brother or I could do. I mean, no matter what Akarui and I did, no matter what form we tried to help Korra in, Unalaq in his power surge would throw us far away until we came back. It worked like this over and over and over and over and over and...Okay I think you get it. Still it was really starting to piss me off. Hitting material world mountains hurts worse than hitting spirit world mountains I'll have you know. And I can't remember how many times I've had to stop just to let my body heal a broken bone or torn muscle. Why isn't Korra this strong in the Avatar State?...Oh wait, she is. Damn. It just so happens that Unalaq and Vatu in the Dark Avatar State are stronger than Korra and Rava.

Unfortunately, the fight continued for even hours I think, until finally things went from pretty damn bad, to practically end of the world. What happened you may ask? Rava was taken from Korra's body by Vatu, and destroyed. That's right, you heard me, the Spirit of Light and Good was fuckin' _destroyed_. You know, I was kind of hoping that that wouldn't happen, but...As it turns out, it did. And I can't say it was Korra's fault. Because it wasn't. The only one at fault for such a thing happening is Unalaq, the bastard.

Another unfortunate thing is the fact that upon the destruction of Rava, Korra became a normal waterbender. The only ones close enough to defeating Unalaq-Vatu are my brother and I. And when we tried that before he went zipping away using the Southern Lights, it didn't work too well. Here, let me show you.

**FLASHBACK**

"Now, ten thousand years of darkness begins!" Unalaq-Vatu states as he grows to massive sizes. The form before us now is taller than I am long, and has the body of Unalaq but the markings and black-red color of Vatu. As well as the little squid-like parts that dangle from various parts of his arms and at the top of his head. So now he's...I guess I'll call him Vatunalaq...Na, I'll just stick with Unalaq. One of his massive hands reaches up for the Southern Lights when suddenly a roar rips through the air, and a massive beam of light hits the beast's hand.

"Akarui what are you doing?!" I demand.

"Stalling for any sort of time I can!" He states, and rushes at the enemy. As he runs, as we're currently in our human forms, his human form is replaced by his dragon one, and he takes to the sky with another roar. Another beam of light hits the beast, save this time in the gut.

"You idiot little brother!" I scream out, and my own body is replaced by a large black dragon. I roar myself, and instead a beam of darkness, thousands upon thousands of needles of the stuff hit the body of Unalaq.

"If the Avatar could not defeat me, what makes you two think you can?" Unalaq demands as he swipes a hand down in an attempt to hit me. Water is directed to wrap around my brother's form. However, he weaves around it, and I lash out at the hand that was following the water up. My body winds around it like a angered snake, and just like an anaconda, my muscles tighten to the point that if Unalaq were normal, he'd be mush.

But because he is fused with Vatu, he's not normal and he's definitely not mush by now. I growl and open my jaws as my body unwinds from the arm, and now claws on my wings and my feet fight hard to dig into the skin. I can hear Akarui lashing out with all sorts of attacks made by light. However, I know that none of them work. As I look to see if he needs back up, a hand whips down and tears me off of Unalaq's arm like a starved leech, and then throws me into the waiting and crashing waves below. My body hits the water with a booming slap and a gasp comes from my powerful lungs. It takes me a few moments to find out how to get out of the water because Unalaq decided to hit me with wave after wave of the stuff each time I tried to come up for air.

When I do succeed, I see something that stops my heart. That powerful beam of light that I've already seen at work once, is firing at my little brother! A hand made of water is holding him in place, its grip too strong for him to break from. If that hits him...He's done for. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" My jaws open in a silent gasp and before I know that I'm doing it, my massive body shadow leaps to where Akarui is. As the purple energy bursts forth, I scream out a roar and a massive blast of darkness fights the energy, colliding with it and fighting for dominance. I push everything I have in me to protect my youngest brother. Speaking of brothers, I hope Iroh is okay. This only makes me fight even harder. However, just as I see my darkness start to win the battle, the burst of purple energy comes back with a vengeance.

The purple beam hits me strong and hard, just as I'm sure it would of hit its intended target. I find no voice as pain violates my body, ripping away scales and skin and tearing off my wings. It dislocates my legs and I'm sure my spine was just broken. As the purple beam ends, I fall into the water, my body once again taking on its human-esque form. I can tell by my brother's surprised and horrified white rimmed eyed and dragon face that I'm in bad shape. I know that I'm barely keeping two arms, and my ribs are shattered. I know that one of my legs is gone, and that for the other leg the knee is dislocated. My jaw by the feeling of it is fractured, and you don't wanna know how much blood is spilling out of my mouth. My body hits the water like a crashing plane does any earthen surface, and then begins to sink. That...Is the last thing I remember.

Akarui's POV

I'm so stupid! I'm weak and worthless and stupid! My massive jaws open up in a screaming roar as I watch my sister muster the power within her to protect me. I was an idiot and got stuck in this water grip. I don't know why I didn't just teleport out of the hold but still it cost my sister dear. As the purple energy that came from Unalaq's chest- the eye on it really- dies away, I see what real damage it did to my beloved big sister. As her body shrinks back to its human form, too weak to keep itself in the shape of a dragon, I see just how much damage that beam did. I don't think she realizes it, but one of her legs has been torn off, and her right arm is just barely attached to her torso. The other one is limp like a noodle. My white rimmed eyes watch as her body hits the water and sinks below the surface.

"ABYSS!" I scream for her. "No! No no on no no no no no no no nooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" As I struggle and wiggle in the water hand that holds me nice and tight, light is created around me, and blindingly surrounds I don't know or care how large of an area. The hand of water explodes and there's a blinding scream as my massive body dives into the water. Damn her for being all muscle! She sunk real fast. However with my eyes the dark water is no match even if the salt stings them. I can see her trail of blood leading me further and further down into the depths, until finally I do catch up with her. My body shifts from dragon to human and I hug her broken and battered form. I teleport far far away from Unalaq, and appear in the air with wings of light. "Abyss...Talk to me Abyss! That damn water better not of taken you out! Abyss!...ABYSS!" I demand as I fly, headed for the Southern Water Tribe. There's a low groan and in my arms I feel her wiggling. I look down to my sister's swollen and bruised face. "Abyss!" I cry out, relieved. Tears prick at my eyes- and not because of the salt that lingers there- and I force myself not to hold her any tighter.

"Ugggggghhhhhhh...Akarui," her fractured jaw slurs out, blood pouring from her mouth as her head hands to the side. I dont' care that it's getting all over me. I'm just happy that she's alive. I can see darkness dancing all over her person already, and that makes me smile brighter.

"I'm right here big sister," I tell her, "What do you need?"

"Fly there, don't teleport," she slurs, "Mako will freak out if he sees me like this and I don't need that. Plus he'll try to kill you. I'll be better by the time we get there".

"Are you sure? I'm sure if Tenzin, Bumi and Kya have found Jinora by now then Kya can help your darkness hell you," I tell her, brows furrowed.

"No teleportin'," she states sternly, and then passes out again.

"Okay sister," I whisper, no longer afraid to hold her a bit tighter. If she passed out so quickly, she must be in a lot of pain for one, and using up all that chi to fight off that blast must of made her reserves low. I fall silent for the rest of the way there

**END FLASHBACK**

Abyss' POV

Yup, I risked my life for my brother, as any older sister should do for their little siblings. So, here we are, waiting for Korra to connect with the cosmic energies as she meditates in the Tree of Life. I'm simply sitting here, letting Mako nurse a headache as he rests his head in my lap. My clawed fingers run through his spiked and sweaty hair. All we can do...Is wait. Luckily, Korra connected with the cosmic energy rather quickly even if she doesn't have the Avatar State. I watch as a blue bodied her walks out of the Tree of Life and grows to about the size Unalaq had become.

"Korra!" I call up to her with a fang bearing grin, "Shove that asshole's own fist up his ass for me!" He deserves it. I get a smile and a silent thumbs up as Korra walks to the south portal, and gestures towards it with purpose. From there, she disappears much like my brother would teleport.

Unfortunately that's not the end for the rest of us, as the dark spirits under Vatu's influence now know that Korra's body is weak for the killing. "They're after Korra's body!" Bolin screams out as we ready for an attack.

"Over my dead body!" Akarui growls out, and his body shifts into a massive black dragon. He stands his ground and roars, a beam of light coming from his jaws.

"Over my dead body over your dead body!" I scream to him as Mako gets up and ignores his headache in order to blast fire at the spirits. I grunt and stand to my feet. I may of just finished healing from fatal wounds, but like hell I'm going to let everyone else do all the work! My body stretches and changes as needed, before my own dragon form stands slightly coiled around Mako as a roar rips from my own jaws and darkness shards burst forth.

The battle, although it feels long, is a short one with my brother and I having to become human-esque again so that we may retreat into the Tree of Time. Still we do our best to stand our ground. And when they start to try and climb into the tree, I growl and a barrier of darkness blocks them out. It's supported by one of light, and another of ice thanks to my brother and Kya respectively. However, through it all there is a bright light- brighter than even Akarui's- and the dark spirits are driven into nothingness. The barriers fade away, and we climb out to see that once again Korra has come to us. Rava is back, and Jinora is with them both. Her spirit floats down to us, surrounded in its own light, and Tenzin approaches her.

"I'll see you soon daddy," she promises, and fades before he can put a hand to her cheek.

Korra's large blue body turns into little blue particles that return to her meditating form, and soon enough she's woken up and alert. We watch as she joins Rava and touches the top of Harmona Convergence. Doing so not only fuses them again, but also causes the two portals to disconnect from one another, and the area around us is no longer stressed and dark. As it turns out, Korra has decided to not re-become the bridge between the the spirit world and the material one, finding that Wan might of made a mistake in becoming said bridge in the first place.

As we announce the safety of the world after exiting the spirit world by twos, me with Mako and Akarui with Korra, Korra also announces her choice of not becoming the bridge between the two worlds. Humans must learn to live with spirits; hopefully in peace. As we all decide to return to Verric's ship for a well deserved rest, I sit with Mako on deck. The sun is setting, and the dark sky is smiling down at us. My heart beats slow and steady as I sit between Mako's legs, my back against his chest and his arms around my waist.

Not far from us are Korra and Akarui to our right, and Bolin and Asami to our left; the girls of those pairs in their lovers' laps just as I am in my own. However, Akarui stands with a kiss to the top of Korra's head and walks in front of me, a small smile spread across his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"Can you make me a piano? Do you have the energy for that?" He asks.

"I don't have the energy to stand," I tell him with a bland gaze.

He sighs and bows his head like a punished puppy, "Sorry...I just wanted you to sing that one song mom told me about while I was waiting for you to wake up after the whole transformation thing".

"You mean Konoyo no Uta?" I ask.

"I think that's the one. She just sung it to me, and told me that you would sing it after a hard fight," he tells me.

"...I think I have the energy to make you a piano," I smile out. I grunt as tired arms raise and fall as I command them to, darkness gathering to make a piano as dark and light consuming as my dragon scales.

"You can sing?" Mako asks me.

"A gift I got from Akarui's and my mom," I tell him. "You guys are about to hear a treat," I grin.

"Hey guys!" Bolin suddenly calls to all that can hear, "Abyss is gonna sing! Get down here! I here interested mumbles and tired shuffles before I see my friends gather and sit down, too tired to stand and listen.

"Thanks Bolin," I roll my eyes as he gives me a thumbs up and sigh. I watch as my brother grins and sits onto the black chair made to go with the grand piano.

"Ready when you are," he tells me, and begins to play.

I nod, and open my mouth, closing my eyes and letting my heart do the singing,

_"Sing a song unto the world, _  
_Rising high the clouds unfurl, _  
_Gazing at the twilight's sky, _  
_Broken by a newborn's cry, _  
_Changes from the smallest things, _  
_Gazing at an angel's wings, _  
_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_,  
_My life's not in vain, _

_Light and bouncy in the wind, _  
_Sing a song unto the world, _  
_Rising high, the clouds unfurl, _  
_Fan the flames into the past, _  
_Here, now, our lives will last, _  
_We'll never know the times of pain, _  
_Fall down fall down falls the rain, _  
_My life won't be plain _

_Light and bouncy in the wind, _  
_Sings a song unto the world, _  
_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain, _  
_My life won't be plain "._

As I sing, I open my eyes and look at the others around me. Tenzin holding Pema close to him by her shoulders, and Rohan in Pema's arms sleeping away. In Tenzin's lap is his beloved daughter, Jinora, whom is luckily fine from her stay in the spirit world. Meelo and Ikki look amazed by the sounds that come from my voice. Bumi, whom had decided to go back to Republic City with us while Kya stayed with Katara, grins and sways to the music, petting Bum-Ju to the tempo of the song. Bolin is hugging Asami tightly to him. a bright grin on his face and one of his hands playing with her hair. While Asami is dealing with her lover's- I _still _don't know how they got together but I'm happy for them- antics silently while listening to my voice and the sound of the piano echo through the air. Korra had moved to lean on Akarui from behind, resting her arms over his shoulders and resting her chin on one of her arms. There's a calm and happy smile on her face as she watches his clawed hands float over the keys. The last person I take notice of, I have to look at from the corner of my eye as he rests a chin on my left shoulder. I smile to him even as I sing the song. And my body relaxes fully. I can read his eyes easily, and the smile on his face with them tells me of the love he holds for me in them. And I know I'm giving him the same look. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I do know that so long as things remain smooth between us...I will be spending the rest of his life with him. And when he leaves this world and joins my mother in the spirit world, I will be sure to join him. It's funny, how the darknessbenders of the family tend to fall for handsome firebenders with hot tempers and hearts of gold. I wouldn't be surprised if our family's next lightbender fell in love with the Avatar, just as my brother did.

* * *

___Now, I know it seems that I based my story title on Unalaq's quote 'find the light in the dark', but I didn't actually. I had completely forgotten about that nonsense. Instead, I was basing it off of the children of Legion as you can now see. Admittingly I had just planned for Akarui to exist, but I thought that Mako would like someone to love other than going back to Asami. There's a reason as to why I named my two OCs 'Akarui' and Abyss. Not only because they both begin with the letter 'A' and kind of point to the fact that they have inherited more dragon blood from their mother than Iroh and Lu Ten...But also because of their names' meanings. 'Akarui' in Japanese means 'bright'. This also points to his lightbending abilities. As for Abyss, not only do I just love the name, but it also refers to something bottomless and endless. If you've read Avatar: A New Element, Legion has said multiple times that 'darkness is a well of endless possibilities'; I believe that Abyss said that once herself. _

___None the less, until the third season comes out, this is the end of Avatar: A Light in the Darkness. Though, should I actually like the third season, 'Change' I think it's supposed to be called, then I will continue this story up until that season is over. _

___I'll lay claim one more time to only my OCs, Akarui, Abyss, Legion, Lu Ten (who never made an appearance but was none the less mentioned) and Kurokiryu. I also lay claim to the theory of how light and darkness bending work. That nonsense came straight from my brain and I'm quite proud of both twists of the elements. _


End file.
